


Who Would've Thought

by fandom_trash23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 118,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash23/pseuds/fandom_trash23
Summary: Castiel Novak has always been the smart kid in the family who keeps out of trouble, even though hard at times. Castiel is known for excelling in school where in his mind it's pretty much AP everything.  However, he's reached his senior year and it's come to the schools attention that he needs to take more electives before graduating, which frustrates Castiel. Thanks to his family and friends he chooses some way out there classes that lead him to meeting a green emerald eyed god, aka Dean Winchester, the auto mechanics teacher. How was Castiel supposed to known this guy was going to change him forever?





	1. The Unfair Causality

"I'm sorry Castiel but those are the rules and regardless for you being who you are, the school board can't give you any leniency here. It's not too bad either, it's just three classes of yet more science for something simpler that could be more relaxing and enjoyable for your last year here", my guidance counselor Mrs. Roberts explained. When she said me being me, she meant the son of a high up and important man in the community and state for that matter. Everyone seemed to let that define me and more often than not I got a beating for being too rich or too proper, too high and mighty. I mean yes my parents had money but that didn't mean anything and it certainly shouldn't define me. Unfortunately though, it does and with everybody. I sighed in frustration, knowing that she was right but angry that I couldn't change any of it. It was my senior year in this school and I loved every class I ever took, but somehow I feel like that was all going to change. She did some typing on her computer and let out a soft sigh of her own. "Here's what I'll do. I'm printing off a list of the electives we offer and by Wednesday I want you to have picked three of them so we can get your schedule to you and get your final year moving along." She grabbed some papers off the printer behind her and handed them to me. It took all I had to not grimace in disgust at them.

I took them anyway though and gave her a small smile before quickly exiting to get back to first period seeing as it would be one of my last times in the class and I should try and learn something quick before I got moved to a new class. The teacher nodded towards my chair when I got back, apparently waiting for me. It was really upsetting to give up some of these classes, I've been working hard to know as much as possible to become a doctor later in life and I know this won't ruin my chances but it's still awfully unsettling. To me school is about coming to learn, be educated. It was not a place to goof off and take random clases. I wanted to be prepared for my future and yeah taking three random classes to get art credits and stuff wouldn't be too bad I guess, but there was no way I was gonna be happy about this. The rest of the first day was simple with get-to-know activities and the passing out of books and list of supplies to get. When lunch rolled around I was both upset and relieved. I was tired of telling people what they already knew about me and listening to things I already knew about other people.

My slight frown turned into a loop-sided smile when I saw my friends waving me over to our table, desperately wanting to put their input into the electives I'd have to take before anyone else could. "Castiel get over here faster", Jo groaned at me. I chuckled and shook my head slightly.

"You know, they say patience is a virtue everyone should have or learn to posses", I teased as I sat down between her and Charlie.

"Oh hush you goon", she laughed. "Do you know what electives you're going to take? I mean I know which ones you should do but do you have any ideas?" I started to respond but she caught me off. "Of course you don't. Don't be so mad that you have to take them, it'll be good for you. Plus maybe we could actually have a class together for the first and last time of our high school years."

"If you have to take an extracurricular", Charlie started, "you should take theater. You'd be perfect for the serious plays that Mrs. Neuhaus chooses for us. Plus you've probably read most of them since you read all those stupid classics everyone else hates. Or you could even be crew and get a really easy credit."

"Uh no your first choice should obviously be auto mechanics. That class is easy and entertaining and Dean-", Jo started and then stopped after seeing my puzzled expression. "Mr. Winchester, the teacher, who wants you to call him Dean by the way. He is so funny and I swear if I didn't consider him a friend or even a older brother since he's always been around like family, then I would totally wanna flirt with that man. God he is so attractive and the only bad thing is that everyone knows it so all the girls drool over him instead of working."

"To be fair, I did not know that and also how can people even think like that? He's just a teacher. Plus teaching auto mechanics? Is he not some old greased up bearded guy who needs a hobby or something?"

The whole table scoffed at me. "Honestly Castiel you live under a rock, or a book I guess. Have you really not seen him around", Anna asked. I shook my head and jaws dropped. "God, you haven't lived then Castiel! He makes coming to school soooo worth it. He's young, he's hot, and if he does just need a hobby I'm just glad he choose teaching so that I can see him in the halls." I rolled my eyes at this ridiculous statement. How could anyone see a teacher that way? To me that is extremely weird but as I am learning about this teacher I am discovering it's considered weird for me to not know him.

"Who are you so desperate to see in the hallways", Balthazar asked as he approached the table.

"Some Dean guy", I said shortly. This topic was really getting old and I hoped everyone would drop it. Balthazar held up a finger telling us to stop everything. Then he proceeded to throw his head back and let out a high pitched moan, scaring us all. Everyone started laughing and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd let that man run me over in his sweet ass car any day", he told us grinning. "Are you going to take his class?" I shook my head no and was stopped by Jo's exasperated groan.

"Yes you are! At least consider it, please? You'd have so much fun and I bet I could talk Mrs. Roberts into putting you in my period so that we could hang out. Plus since I know him I might even get him to take it easy on you", she told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes mumbling that I'd think about it and then promised Charlie that I would consider theater as well. They seemed satisfied for the moment and we actually got to talk about our typical things and have a good time. The joy was not long lasted however, because all too soon the bell rang to start fifth period. I got up with a sigh. Off to yet another class I would soon be forced to drop. Jo simply rolled her eyes and pulled me after her to head down to our hallway. These electives were seriously ruining my mood, which was odd to everyone to see me frowning in school, a place I typically love to be in. It's like my friends and I switched attitudes about school for the day or something and to be frank, I am not so sure I'm quite liking it.

*****

At the end of the day I walked out to the back parking lot to meet my brother, Gabriel, who was picking me up in the junk car we shared. He saw me approaching and smirked. "There's my baby brother! Tell me buddy how was your first day", he laughed and I grumbled some nonsense at him, getting in the car and slamming the door. "Wow, you not happy about school involved matters? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine. Mrs. Roberts just told me that I have to drop three of my classes to take simple and stupid elective classes so that I can graduate from high school", I told him. He nodded and acted as if that sounded hard. "Yeah whatever. I know you, like everyone else, loves those classes and thinks that'd be fun but it's not. It's like torture. I just want to take science and math classes and end high school with a lot of college credits but god forbid", I ranted.

"Easy there tiger", he laughed. "I may not like super smart classes like you seem to love but I know that bothers you, but don't worry about it. You'll get through it and even enjoy it some. Now do you need a hug", he teased. I shook my head and told him to just take us home. He saluted before backing away and starting towards home. That was the thing with Gabriel. He's a great brother because he loves you and cares abut you, but he doesn't know how to be serious for too long. It's like he can't stand having a moment or something so he constantly has to tease and make jokes to lighten a conversation. Most days I even kind of found it amusing but today it just angered me more so than I already was.

When we got home, I went straight to my room and flopped down on the bed. I knew my mom was going to want to know about my day but frankly I felt like I needed a nap just to cool down some. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and set a alarm for 5:30 and rolled over to try and sleep the day with the stupid electives off.

 

My alarm woke me up later and I hurriedly turned it off. The noise got aggravating after awhile. I knew mom would want me down for dinner soon so I suppressed yet another sigh and came down the stairs and turned to walk to the kitchen. "Afternoon sleeping beauty", Gabe announced loudly, causing my mom to turn around.

"Hi hon! Did you have a good first day back? Can you set the table please? Don't worry about a spot for your father, he has to stay late tonight and deal with some official report type things or something. Gabe said they're making you drop classes for more electives or something? I know you're not to happy about that but don't worry over it, you'll still have an amazing transcript for all the colleges to see", she rambled on. I nodded to answer her question about setting the table. I loved my mother to death but sometimes she gets real questioning and too much too fast can get tiring, so I decided to answer slow.

"It was okay I suppose. Yes, Mrs. Roberts said I do not have enough elective credits and that I needed to drop some more academic type classes to squeeze them in", I explained as I brought five plates and five sets of silverware to the table. "It's not that I'm worried over it or anything. I just do not understand as to how that's possible to happen. I mean if I want to take more academic based classes, how is that my fault? I simply enjoy academics before-".

"Before you enjoy anything fun. Yeah, we know", Gabriel taunted. I rolled my eyes and he stuck his tongue out at me, earning a slight smile in return. "I never had that problem. If anything they probably would've called me in to tell me to stop taking so many electives but take something academic and learn something."

"And in return you would probably give a sarcastic comment about how you learn plenty in your fun classes or that you wouldn't learn because you would get too bored", I told him.

"Alright guys, dinner's done so everyone stay nice and don't start anything. Gabriel can you get your brothers and tell them supper is ready?" He nodded before shouting at the top of his lungs, yelling for Micheal and Lucifer to come downstairs for dinner. Mother sighed," Well I could've done that." I chuckled and the sound was followed by the thumping of my older brothers running downstairs. All my brothers were older than me. Micheal and Lucifer haven't left for college yet where as Gabriel wouldn't leave for college this year at all, even though he graduated last year. The other two entered and asked me how school was and I replied with another it was fine before we all sat down to devour my mother's famous meatloaf.

It was no surprise that my dad's chair was empty. He was a representative of the state and was looking into retiring there to become mayor. Due to this, he often had piles of paper work to do. Plus representatives have to stick around constantly during the busy seasons, and right now was the end of one of his busiest. He loved all that political and law stuff, which is where Lucifer got his interest in law and is working to be a lawyer. That was not me though. I'm much more content with my anatomy and science books. Gabriel had no clue what he was doing and Micheal was studying engineering, which came from god knows where. Even though dad wasn't home a lot, here recently I knew he'd be back soon and he'd take awhile to warm up to. My father is a great guy and all, but being so professional all the time takes a toll and it takes him a week or two to recover and act like a fun and loving dad.  
Due to that, my father is probably my least favorite of our family. Out of my siblings I do not know who I favored. I mean I liked Micheal and Lucifer, but I just seemed to be more entertained around Gabriel. Plus he is bi and I'm gay so that's always a nice common ground, even if he has no idea his brother is gayer than him. Lucifer and I could be quiet and nerdy though and we often geeked out over books or movies or comics or something. Micheal was probably the most distant from me, seeing as how he often kept to himself and had mysterious doings all around. Differences aside, we were all pretty close and always had each others backs. We were pretty much all we had and honestly that is more than okay with me. I mean we all had friends that we were close with, or at least some of us did. Our brotherhood was much more valued though, and we knew everything about each other. a thing we sweared upon though, never tell mom or dad even if we got into a fight. My brothers especially had my back when people bullied me for our money, my clothes, my love for school, or pretty much every other thing I could be bullied or harassed for. Then of course there was my mom who I loved and would often talk to because she was actually a pretty cool mom. She is very caring and fun but sometimes she just talks too much.

After dinner, I helped mom clean up the kitchen before returning to my room to look through one of my anatomy books again. It had a lot of useful stuff in there. I mean it obviously explains parts of the body and all, which I memorized long ago, but it also had pressure points and other unique facts in it. That combined is why it is probably my favorite book I have. To clarify I have hundreds of books. From things like Lord of the Rings to 5,000 paged scientific and anatomical books to a bunch of tiny books filled with famous poets from the most famous poets. Most of the time though, I was memorizing the book I currently had out in front of me. I found myself yawning early in the evening, around 8:45-ish. I put my book back up on my shelf and went to shower before going to bed. Before I laid down for the night I spotted the elective paper and sighed before turning through my choices. Nothing looked partially interesting. I loved helping mother cook so I suppose a culinary art class might be decent to take. Sculpting and other art classes were definitely out. My artistic ability was about as good as Gabriel being serious, so pretty much nonexistent. A bunch of those mechanics classes and agriculture classes were listed and I did not much care for those either. Things that would ruin my suits or make it to where I couldn't wear them was definitely out of the equation. Although, I will allow the one auto mechanic class to remain a possibility, for Jo's sake. 

I put the sheet back on my desk before going back to my bed and crawling under the covers. I turned my sleep playlist on and turned it low to where it was a faint whisper that I needed to sleep. Complete quietness was weird to me and I never had been able to sleep like that. Even a soft noise in the back, even just a hum, made all the difference. A lot of my music consisted of soft jazz, recent pop, or what kids in my school called "emo music". One of the songs classified as "emo music" came on first, What a Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy. It wasn't long before I felt my eyes closing and I fell asleep, wondering just how bad tomorrow might be.


	2. Well This Was Unexpected

I trudged into school the next day, pondering what my electives would be. I met my friends sitting on our bench and sat down next to Balthazar across from the others, seeing as how we cannot all fit on there. He looked over and gave me a small smile while I was sliding down the cool cement and quickly looked away at something else. I looked at Jo and she gave me a pitiful smile to ensure what I already knew, Balthazar has blushed. I gave her a what-am-I-supposed-to-do look and shrugged. Thankfully the group didn't notice our string of looks we had started sending, they rarely ever do. After conversing for awhile, I told them I was going to go to my locker and Jo followed. "I just don't see why you don't like him", Jo said with a sigh as we had turned the corner and went down the hall to my locker.

"You know I like or even love him, as a friend. Balthazar is good looking but I'm just not attracted to him. That's not my fault", I told her. Most of my friends, including Jo and Balthazar knew I was gay without me even having to say it. It makes sense to them because I've never had a girlfriend and I hang out with a group that consists of almost only females. To be fair I've never had a boyfriend either and honestly do not want one, at least not now. I needed to get through schooling and become a doctor before I can even think about having a boyfriend. It's very low among my list of priorities. Jo nodded at my statement.

"Of course it's not your fault Castiel! I just hate to see Balthazar like that, he really likes you", she said softly. I nodded understandingly. It was sometimes awkward in the group if Balthazar and I sat next to each other or if our legs or arms accidentally brushed. We all just ignored it though, not wanting to make it worse. We figure ii will go away sooner rather than later anyway, probably just a crush. I put my bag in my locker and shut it before following Jo to her locker where she grabbed her book. I was not going to be in that class much longer anyways so there was no point of me bringing anything. I walked with Jo and dropped her off at her class before continuing down the rest of the hallway to mine.

There were a few kids in class already and there was one face I hated to see, especially this early in the morning. "Hey there darling", Meg said in what should've been a sexy drawl for most boys, just not me. I mumbled a hello before looking out the window trying to get her to leave. Of course, it did not work. She slid into the chair next to me, blocking my view of the window. "Come on now Clarence that's not like you to ignore people. Plus, why of all people would you ever ignore me", she said with a smirk and put her hand on my thigh, making me very uncomfortable.

"Miss Masters please return to your seat and stop harassing Mister Novak", Mrs. Mundy stated. Meg tried to tell her that she was not harassing me, but our teacher silenced her. Meg shrugged and winked at me before removing her hand and her presence from any where around me. I smiled and gave a slight nod to my teacher, thankful she got Meg away. She didn't seem to know how to let me be, though Jo tells me that it is because she wants me. Regardless, I definitely do not want her. Being removed from this class might not be so bad if it can keep me farther from Meg. The rest of the day was simple. We either took notes or got more textbooks or something. When lunch rolled around, I was bummed that my note taking was interrupted and that my friends and their elective opinions would yet again commence.

I walked to our table and sat down next to Jo and Charlie again, Jo immediately perking up. "So you're going to choose auto mechanics right", she asked. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, couldn't we drop this already? I pulled my paper out and Jo ripped it from my hands. She pulled out a pen and in bright blue ink circled auto mechanics.

"Hey", I exclaimed. "What if I do not want to take that?"

"Let's go right about this Castiel. We all know you don't want to take any electives and you are going to push this off until last minute and choose what we told you anyway, so we are just going to speed up the process for you", Charlie said. She took the paper and pen from Jo and circled theater and culinary arts. "There. Now, go turn this in to Mrs. Roberts and hope you get theater with me."

"And mechanics with me", Jo chimed in. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things before heading to the office. I nodded at the lady in the front desk and went down the hall to Mrs. Roberts room. I knocked on her wide open door and she looked up in surprise.

"Castiel! I wasn't expecting you until the last minute you could possibly turn that in", she joked. I gave a small smile before handing her the papers. She nodded at my, or rather my friends, choices. "Well these are pretty out there", she laughed. "Not sure I saw you as a performing cooking mechanic. You'll enjoy them though, the classes are fun and you'd get a lot of great experiences from them. Also, if you ever perform in a play you can count on me to cheer you on in the audience." I smiled and thanked her for being kind and apologized for storming out the day before. "Oh don't worry about it. I know you aren't exactly thrilled about these classes but just give it awhile. You may find that you like them more than science!"

"I doubt that's possible", I mumbled. She shrugged silently saying that we'd see about that. She printed me my new schedule and handed it over. She wished me a good luck and I thanked her before heading to my fifth period class that I would have for the very last time.

*****

The next day was the same as the first two, except I had culinary arts first period instead of AP Physics II and also theater and auto mechanics. The bad thing about the class was that it was all the way across the school yard. The mechanics classes and cooking classes were often loud and had been known for an occasional small fire. Instead of risking burning down important classes with expensive textbooks and equipment, they kept the mechanical and culinary classes separate. Although, now that Gabriel had graduated I doubt they really worried about that anymore. Walking across the yard, I realized just how large the school really was. Sure when you turn down the wrong hall it is easy to see that as a simple mistake, but it was really so much more. There were a lot of hallways in the main building with a lot of overly sized classrooms. Looking at it from a different view, you could almost view it as a small college campus.

I walked into the culinary arts room and handed my schedule to Mrs. Mitchell, proving I was indeed in her class now. She told me my station number and I went to join my group. "Okay class", she announced to get all of our attention. "As I mentioned before we are going to do something a little different these first few weeks. I don't know if any of you have watched Chopped or looked it up like I suggested yesterday, but that's what our first two to three weeks will consist of. You and your team will try and create unique foods from the ingredients given to you and try to make it better than any other teams foods. We will do appetizers, main courses, and desserts just like on the show and teams will get eliminated like on the show. In each kitchen there is a paper describing this weeks task and the ingredients you will have to choose from. Today, you will think of some ideas and pick which you think will allow your team to continue on. Tomorrow, you will cook your plan. Begin", she said, setting us off.

My group crowded around and began discussing their ideas, all thinking that their ideas were better. Well, most of them anyway. Garth had an idea but he didn't care if his was the one that was chosen. That was the thing about Garth, he didn't care what happened to him or how bad anything was, he was always happy and calm. It was really refreshing and I was now glad that I was put in this group with the poor kid. "Well I think your idea is stupid", Uriah shouted. He grunted in aggravation and saw me standing there, not saying anything. "What do you think Castiel? Whose idea should we go with?" I knew he wanted me to pick his and I knew he'd be angry if I didn't but frankly I did not care.

"I like Garth's idea", I proclaimed. They were all shocked into silence.

"Really", Garth questioned. I nodded and he got a really big smile on his face. The other two mumbled whatever and asked what his idea was. They listened to it and of course wanted to take credit for parts, saying he thought of that off their ideas but whatever. Garth was really excited and it made me happy to knock Uriah and Gordon down a peg. We waited until all his thoughts were said and and then began to plan it more thoroughly, and I actually participated this time. When the bell rang at the the end of class, we knew exactly what we were going to do and they were excited for tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and, with a quick pace, head back towards the main building for the rest of the day. All my other classes were the same as before, we took notes, were given assignments, and carried on.

Lunch rolled around and Charlie could not stop talking about theater. "Oh I just knew you'd get theater with me", she exclaimed. "Mrs. Roberts is so nice and understanding. She let you have the same elective at the same period as at least one of us. Theater with me, mechanics with Jo, and culinary arts with Balthazar! Oh you're going to love theater and the costumes will be perfect on you since you wear a suit everyday anyway. Aren't you excited Castiel", she rambled. I put on a smile and told her sure I was. Excited as I could be about electives anyway. She was right though, at least I had a friend in each class to make it more enjoyable, even though Balthazar was all the way across the room from me in culinary arts. Poor guy got stuck with Meg too, but to be honest I'm just glad it was him and not me. Plus, this way I would not have to worry about any awkward moments between us.

Charlie and I walked into theater a little while later and she went to grab me a script. She explained to me that for this week we would look over the parts of a Dickens play and choose our three favorites. We would perform a short excerpt from each character and Mrs. Burns would decide who got what part and then who would be stuck with being part of crew, which apparently was just as important. We both studied over our scripts and she finally put hers down to ramble about which part she was hoping to get. I listened to her but only because that meant I didn't have to read the script. I would ask to just be crew but I knew Mrs. Burns would want everyone to audition for something. Fifth period finally ended and shortly after so did sixth.

Jo was waiting for me in the hallway and grabbed my hand, making me sprint slightly to catch up with her fast strides. "We have to go to our lockers first and put our bags up", she told me. "Dean doesn't want bags in his classroom. I mean no teacher does but he's the only one who enforces it. It wouldn't matter too much anyway but he told us that he's got a different plan for his classes this year. Apparently his buddy Bobby has so many cars to fix over at his garage because they would take a lot of work so he saved them for the end. He's getting a deadline now though and he really needs them done. Dean only has one auto mechanics class this year anyway. He's teaching other mechanical classes throughout the day so we get lucky enough to have actual cars to work on." She then proceeded to ramble on about what to expect and then, to no surprise, how attractive Dean was and that I should brace myself.

"Jo I really do not care what he looks like", I groaned. "I just want to survive this class with minimal headaches and frustration so that I can go home and do homework for classes I actually enjoy."

"You say that like you won't like this class", she taunted. "Just you wait buddy boy, you're going to love it more than you ever could imagine and you'll probably be good friends with Dean. Just about everyone else is, no one as good as friends with him as me though." She winked and pulled me down to the door of the auto mechanics class. We got into the classroom and I looked around the room, where I eventually met eyes with the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. "Hey Dean", she smiled at him. He looked over at her, breaking eye contact with me, thankfully, and smiled real big.

"Hey Jo", he replied before addressing the class. "Alright guys listen up. I know Monday I explained the rules to follow in here and yesterday we talked about your unique assignment this year. Well your assignments have arrived today. Pick whichever one you like, learn what it is to research it. From there you can see what needs fixed or added or whatever. If you really can't figure something out you know where to find me. Go." Jo grabbed me and yanked me over to the cars she clearly wanted us to have.

"Here", she said putting my in front of my car. "This is yours and this one", she said stepping to the one next to me, "is mine. Mine is a 1971 Camaro and yours", she laughed, knowing that I had no clue as to what she just set me in front of, "is a 1977 Pontiac Grand Prix. These are the most bad ass cars in here, excluding Dean's of course. Oh yeah and his only rules are to do your work, keep bags out, you break it you buy it, and do not go near his baby." I nodded, assuming by baby she meant his car. We climbed into our cars, her in the driver seat of hers and me in the driver seat of mine, facing towards one another.

We started talking about random things and soon our laughter filled the cars. "Teaching the newbie the ropes", a rough voice teased behind my shoulder. I turned to see Dean crouched down directly behind me, smiling at Jo.

"That's your job", Jo replied with a smile. "I only told him the rules to follow. The rest is up to you.This is Castiel."

"Lucky me then", he grinned. "Hey there Castiel, I'm Dean. Welcome to the shop. Jo said she already gave you the rules but I have to make sure you know not to go near my baby unless you have a death wish. Basically what you're going to do throughout the year in this class is to learn and study this car. Next week we will break it down and start to rebuild from the bottom on up. By the end of the year you want it in the best shape possible so we can get it back to Bobby's garage and back to their owner." I nodded and he grinned even bigger, showing off his pearl white teeth that corresponded greatly to his emerald green eyes. "So you know what special car you guys got here?"

"Well obviously. I have a 1971 Camaro", Jo stated, clearly pleased with herself. He nodded in approval, she was right.

"I have a 1977 Pontiac Grand Prix", I added, running the name out of memory from what Jo told me. He nodded in approval again.

"How's your mom doing", he asked Jo.

"She's good. Misses seeing you around down at the bar though. You better stop by soon before she has Bobby sending you over."

"I will definitely get down there again soon. Good luck with your cars", he wished us as he got up. He turned around last minute and looked at me. "Oh, and welcome to auto mechanics." He winked at me before walking off to the other kids to see if they knew what car they had chosen. I thought surely he didn't wink but the look Jo gave me told me otherwise. Why would he wink at me though? I heard Jo mutter a I-told-you under her breath in a sing song voice. I guess he wasn't bad looking and he certainly had stunningly beautiful eyes and he did have a certain charm to him. However, I still was not mesmerized by him like so many others were and I will not be. At least, that is what I thought at first. How was I supposed to know my thoughts on that would ever be altered due to the actions of my emerald eyed mechanics teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it is probably quite obvious but this is my first time writing so if something seems terrible, which it probably is, I apologize! Also I'm going to try and update every two to three days, it just depends on how busy I am. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Distractions

"Well", Jo practically squealed with excitement. It was Friday and we were walking out to Dean's class.

"I think I will be a lot happier once you guys stop asking", I said with a sigh. My friends seemed to think that I was immune to Dean Winchester just because I wasn't swooning over the guy. "Look he's some what attractive and he's a fun teacher but I do not see why you guys are pushing this. He is a teacher for god's sake. Why is it that you guys cannot seem to point out gay men in our grade?"

"We aren't saying you marry the guy but you don't have to be smug. Just admit he's hot and none of us would bring him up. You're scaring us because no one has been able to say Dean is anything less than hot. Also, it's not our fault that you and Balthazar are the only gay people we know of. Well I mean besides Zachariah, but that guy is a douche. About as big of a douche as Uriah for that matter." She had a point there. Uriah and Zachariah might as well have been twins. They're both shockingly evil to the core and they look similar in more than one way. However, them being so close allows their rudeness to rub off one another, creating problems for anyone not in that group.

We entered the classroom and headed to our cars. Wednesday and Thursday consisted of laughing and close research of our cars so that we could properly take them apart without seriously screwing something up. We had ours about down to the base but they both needed some work before we could even learn a single thing on how to rebuild them next week. Someone had apparently tried messing with mine before taking it to a mechanic too, so I was really struggling. There were a few tubes and belts in the wrong places that were being difficult to allow me to remove.

Jo looked over and laughed at me and I shoot her a glare. "You might wanna try using this and turn it in the opposite direction", a gravel voice said softly right next to my ear, to where I could feel them breathing on my neck. I looked back and Dean was standing there, holding out a tool for me take. I took it and nodded and did as he said. It took a few minutes but I finally got the thing to come out with a pop and looked back for approval. Dean smiled and nodded before going to Jo and seeing if she needed something. "You know Jo I've heard it's pretty hard to take apart the car when you're sitting inside."

"Haha, you're so funny. Except you're not", she grunted in frustrated. "I'm pretty sure part of the radio is messed up and will probably have to be removed and reinstalled to fix." Dean gave the car a once over.

"Hard for something to work if part of the radio isn't even where it's supposed to be. Not to mention a essential component is missing altogether", he said with a smirk. I saw Jo get aggravated and flustered and I couldn't help but let out a full body laugh. Dean caught me and winked before patting Jo's knee and going to help a severally ticked off Meg.

"Shut up", she mumbled at me. I laughed again and went back to removing some stupid bolt and yet another worn out tube. Jo smiled when she thought I didn't see but even she had to crack a smile after Dean picked on her. I was trying to focus on my work when I felt like someone was watching me. I stood up and looked around and met eyes with Dean. He smirked before looking back down at Meg who was no doubt flirting, like she always was. Poor Dean.

*****

"What seems to be wrong over here", I asked as I approached the furious teen. She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right. Have I messed up", she asked sweetly. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes and looked at her car. It looked fine to me and I told her that, causing her to proceed to be unsure and question how some things looked. I found myself only half listening though. The other half couldn't get the way Cas laughed out of my head. It was possibly the lightest and most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I tried to assure the girl, Meg?, that her car was fine but she wouldn't seem to accept it. She bent over her car, trying to show off her ass for god knows who. I fought back a sigh of disgust and tried to pay attention to her pointing but my eyes kept wondering back to the young man who's eye always took me somewhere else. It was like getting lost in the brightest blue pools I'd ever seen, I was finding I could look into them forever.

All of a sudden he straightened and caught my eye, causing a small smirk to form. He smiled lightly before returning back to his car. I assured Meg that her car was fine before walking over to help someone who actually needed it, sadly not the blue eyed boy all the way across the room. "What can I help you with",I said with a sigh. The boy launched into his problem and it took everything in me to listen and not let my eyes drift over to Cas.

*****

I walked out the back door of the building after having grabbed my bag. It was sadly the weekend and so further lessons would have to wait. I was almost to my car when someone brushed past me and I saw a paper fly through the air. I snatched it and saw it was an envelope. I looked up and saw Dean heading to his car, keys jingling in his hands. "Mr. Win- Dean", I called after him. I jogged a bit to catch up to where he had turned around. "You dropped this", I told him as I handed him the envelope. Relief and worry flooded his face.

"Thanks Cas", he smiled.

"Cas", I questioned. His smile faltered.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I give student's nicknames so I can remember them easier. And, well, your name is a mouthful and so", he rambled.

"I like it", I stopped him with a smile. His smile came back, lighting up his eyes which oddly made my heart pound in my chest. "Nice car", I said changing the subject. His grin grew.

"That's my baby. Anybody ever harm her I'd kill 'em. It's a 67 Chevy Impala", he stated once he realized I had no clue what car it was. I nodded and looked it over. "Glad you approve", he barked out a laugh and I found myself laughing too. "Have a good weekend Cas", he said before returning to his car. I smiled and headed back to mine and watched the rumbling car pull out.

 

"Gabriel give it back", Micheal shouted. I watched Gabriel take off running to his room with Micheal close behind. I chuckled before returning back to the books spread out in front of me. Today was Sunday and my homework was long done, leaving me to read ahead in worn out textbooks. I was moving on the a new section with I heard my phone buzzing. I stumbled over to my desk and picked it up after seeing Jo's name on the screen.

"Castiel", she exclaimed when he picked up. "Get your scrawny butt over here and hang out with me." He smiled, knowing that meant she wanted him to come down to the dinner. "Come on, I'll even get you a free meal out of it. Pleaseeeee."

"Calm down I was going to go anyways but now I'll be expecting food", I teased and she laughed.

"Just come down." I promised I would and hung up to go tell mother where I was off to. She told me to have fun and before I knew it I was entering a very packed dinner/bar. "Castiel!" Jo ran up to me and caught me in a hug, causing me to laugh.

"You act like we haven't seen each other in years", he teased her. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. She led him through groups of people up to the bar where Jo's mom, Ellen was bar-tending.

"Castiel", Ellen shouted over the noise. I shouted a hello back, grinning. "Sorry about this racket, one random crazy rush popped in but Jo said you were coming to help and god knows we need it. Of course I'll pay you and you'll get a meal out of it. Boy what's the matter with you? Am I growing horns?" She changed her tone and direction once she saw my face. I looked over to Jo expectantly and she shrugged. "She didn't tell you that you'd be working huh", Ellen caught on. I shook my head but assured her I'd be more than happy to help and told her not to bother paying me. She waved me off though, insisting on it. Jo walked me through my job and soon after I was weaving all over the place, giving people their food and beer and telling Ash the new orders.

"Which one of them tricked you into this", he laughed as he looked around. "Never mind. Of course it was Jo. Deceiving little thing. Oh well. Glad it's not me out there. Too many crazies." He slid over two plates with double bacon cheeseburgers and beers. I quickly remarked that Ash himself was crazy and he shrugged with a smile. "Yeah but I'm the best kind. Order up." I took the plates and headed towards the direction he pointed to and about dropped the beers once I saw who it was.

"Hey Cas", Dean grinned when he caught sight of me. "Bobby this is a student of mine down at the school. Cas this Bobby, he's a good family friend of mine." I said a polite hello to them both and set their food and drinks down in front of them. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well I normally do not. However, Jo can be awfully tricky when she wants to be", I told him.

"Yeah she'd be the one to do that alright. Good luck with her", he wished with a laugh. I nodded and smiled before going back to get more orders and deliver more food. Several hours passed before things finally died down some and me and Jo were granted a break. She pulled me over to a table not too far from Dean's, purposely of course.

"See I told you we'd be hanging out. I just neglected to mention it would be after dealing with the rush", she joked. I tried smiling at her but I was too tired, causing her to laugh. "You're not gonna die right?"

"You wish", I managed with a laugh. She shook her head and stole a fry, even though she had plenty of her own to choose from. "You know, I would throw food at you but I do not want to have to clean up the mess." She smirked with a gleam in her eye and threw a fry, which I tried to catch with my mouth and failed.

"Okay I'm grateful you took off the jacket and changed your pants from your normal attire but seriously couldn't you have gotten into more comfortable clothes before you came", she asked with a sigh. I looked down and saw a shirt much like the one from Friday and the black skinny jeans I had changed into and shrugged.

"What's wrong with it", I asked with a frown.

"Nothing. Jo just doesn't like people dressing up. It weirds her out", Castiel heard Dean's voice reach them. He turned and saw him smiling and pulling up a chair. "Doesn't it Jo?" She rolled her eyes but was grinning, meaning he was right.

"What happened to Bobby", Jo asked. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to get home earlier and check on something. I think he was just tired. Seeing you too work like you did wore him out", he teased.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try slipping through people like we did", I found myself saying.

"Sorry the only time I would break a sweat is to fix a car or have sex", he laughed and winked at me. Jo hit him and muttered something about him being inappropriate. I laughed with him, pushing off the fact how I felt like a small part of that was directed at me. My phone buzzed and I saw Gabriel had texted, asking me to come home. I frowned and Jo and Dean's laughter stopped short.

"Castiel", Jo questioned. I shot up and mumbled that I had to go. Gabriel wouldn't ask me home unless something was really wrong. I ran out the door leaving a confused Jo and Dean behind me and hopped into my car to get home. I pulled up a few minutes later and ran inside. Gabriel stopped me at the door and ran me up to my room.

"He's high man. He's high, he's so fucking high", Gabriel repeated. Shock ran through me. Who was high? What was Gabriel talking about? "Luci man. He went out and got high and came home fucked. Mom has never seen any of us like that before. I mean yeah some of us have gotten drunk but never high. We all knew better but now he's in his room high and mom is crying." Gabriel was super freaked and l was starting to get really worried. I took off down the hall to Lucifer's room and opened the door. Only Lucifer wasn't there. He was just gone. Gabriel came in a second later and looked around rapidly. "Shit! Mom! Micheal!" Gabriel took off down the stairs and I followed. We went to our mother's room and found Micheal trying to calm her down but they both looked up when we came in. They looked at us and Gabriel shook his head. "He's gone." Micheal shot up and went to call the police but I stopped him.

"Call that plan B. His lawyer chances might look like pretty poorly if he gets caught high. Stay here with mom in case he comes home or someone finds him. Gabriel and I will search the streets. If he's found we call one another. If we don't find him in a few hours then we can talk police okay?" Everyone nodded to the plan and Gabriel and I ran. "Take the car. I'm going to go by foot and search places he might be able to hide." Gabriel nodded and I ran. I went to his favorite places to hang out, including the movies and bowling alley. I also checked some bars and restaurants. No one has seen him though. My heart was pounding and I was shaking. I realized the shaking had a source though and pulled out my phone to see Jo calling.

"Cas are you okay", she shouted when I answered. "Where are you? What happened?"

"Jo", I stuttered," I need help. Search town for Lucifer. He's in trouble. He's high but he snuck out of the house and we can't find him. Do not call the cops though we do not want him in that kind of trouble if we cannot help it. Jo please I'm so freaked." I could see her nodding and she finally spoke.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Me, mom, and Dean are going look for him and we'll call if we find him okay", she tried to reassure me. I thanked her and hung up and started going down a dark street, calling for Lucifer. My phone rang a few minutes later and I answered, not bothering to see who it was.

"Cas", I heard Dean ask. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine it's my brother. How'd you get my number?"

"Jo gave it to me so I could call if I found your brother. Are there any certain places that should be checked first? Any place he might go to", I heard him pause. "To get, um, to get more high or something?" I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. I told him main places but told him I already checked. "Okay well don't worry Cas. We'll find him and I won't rest until we do." He hung up and I shook my head to ignore the promise he said at the end before calling for Lucifer once more. I walked for about half an hour more down dark streets that required light from my phone. I turned down another street when I heard a slight groaning. I turned to see a dark alley before a bunch of apartment buildings and ran down it, not caring if it was Lucifer or a homeless guy.

"Lucifer", I called. My throat was going raw from screaming out my brothers name. "Lucifer!" I stifled back a cry when I heard a familiar moan. I turned my flashlight on brighter and kept walking down the damp alley. Rats were running everywhere but I couldn't care less. A few minutes later I found him against a dumpster and I sighed in relief. "Lucifer, thank god", I stumbled down next to him. I put his arm around my shoulder and dragged him up and toward a main road and I was about to call Gabriel and tell him where we were when Lucifer spoke.

"I'm sorry Castiel", he mumbled softly. "My friends gave me this drink...I didn't realize", he muttered some other stuff. I knew his digestion was getting the drug out of his system for good and that his high had to be leaving. Sure drinking cocaine or something can get you high, but it doesn't last as long as snorting it would. I shushed him and pulled us out to a main road and dropped when Lucifer did, seeing as how he dragged me down with him. I heard a familiar rumble and looked up to see the black impala screeching to a stop. Dean rushed out and over to us and helped me pull Lucifer up. It took a few minutes but we finally got him in Dean's car. Dean called Jo and Ellen while I called Gabriel and Micheal, informing them we found him. After I hung up, I dropped back to my knees and let out a sob as relief rushed through me.

I felt Dean kneel next to me and telling me it was okay. I allowed him to help me to my feet and I let out a shaky breath. "I swear the minute he's better and normal I'm going to kill him", I vowed. Dean chuckled and led me to his car and he got in the other side to take us home.

"Are you okay", Dean asked, looking over at me. I nodded and leaned back. I watched him turn up the heat and that's when I realized how cold I was. My teeth were chattering and quite loudly at that note. I turned back and looked at Lucifer with a sigh, seeing that he was asleep. I thanked Dean softly and he seem shocked. "Don't thank me. You found him. I'm just glad I found you before you caught hypothermia or something." I must have been losing my mind because the comment seemed to sound tender almost when he mentioned finding me. I shook my head and asked to talk about anything else, any distraction from this was well needed. "Yeah of course. Um, you and Jo dating?"

I laughed at the quick and much needed change. "God no. I wouldn't be able to keep up with all that." He chuckled at that.

"I see your point there. What about that Meg girl then? She seems to like you. She sure does flirt a lot", he said with a hint of annoyance.

"That's even worse", I smiled. "She's a flirt and if I were you I would've dropped her from the class after the way she acted around you the other day."

"The flirting? Yeah that wasn't exactly comfortable but I wouldn't drop her or anything", he replied with a laugh. "So who's the lucky gal?"

"No one. Girls do not seem to really peak my interest", I mumbled and then cursed myself after seeing his surprise. He seemed about to say something but I cut him off. "I did not say that. Do not tell anyone I said that, please." I knew it was obvious for my friends but I hadn't exactly told anyone else and I certainly didn't need Dean to be the one to tell others.

"No one to tell it to", he muttered under his breath to where I almost didn't hear. "Is this it?" I nodded as we pulled up to my house that was filled at the moment. I got out and grabbed Lucifer, shaking him awake. He groaned and got out and would've fallen had I not caught him. Dean helped me get him up the drive before Gabriel ripped him away into a hug.

"Dammit Luci. You had us terrified", he said shakily. Jo and Ellen came out with mom and Micheal who went to Lucifer. Jo ran up to me and pulled me in a hug which for once I accepted gladly.

"Are you okay", she asked. I nodded and smiled at her concern and thanked her. "Of course you idiot. He's like my brother too. I'm just glad you found him." I nodded in agreement. There was some small talk and thanks before we all disappeared into the house, arguing who Lucifer would stay with, seeing as how no one wanted him anywhere but by their side. This of course annoyed Lucifer but to be frank I do not think any of us really cared.


	4. Heart to Heart

"Is he gonna be alright", Jo asked worriedly. I sighed in worry and fear.

"I honestly do not know. I am terrified Jo", I admitted as we walked into auto mechanics. He immediately felt the green jewels on him as they walked to their cars. "He has not said a word to anyone. He will not even leave his room. Micheal takes him food and water and he will eat and drink but he will not do anything more. We have never seen him like this. What do I do?" I looked up and Jo was looking at me with sad and worried eyes. It made me feel even worse. I looked down at the ground, insistent worrying flying through my head. 

"Hey", she said making me look back up. "Whatever he's going through, he'll be okay. Lucifer has never done something without reason. Right? He just needs some time. I promise." I gave her a small smile and nodded, a small sigh escaping my lips.

"Alright guys listen up", Dean called, gathering everyone's attention. "Next to your vehicles you'll find textbooks. Treat these well and don't lose them. These books will teach you everything there is to building a car from the ground up. Read a chapter and then work on that part of the car. If you manage a chapter every week with little to no problems, then you should be ready for the inspection next month and have your cars ready for the end of the year. If you have questions, please ask. I'd hate for Bobby to have to go back and fix everyone's mistakes. Begin." Everyone turned their attention to their cars and talked excitedly, except for Jo and I.

"How you holding up", Dean asked as he approached us. It took me a minute to realize he was only referring to me.

"Okay I suppose", I muttered.

Jo looked at me sadly and shook her head at Dean and he sighed. "Stay after class today. Okay Cas?" I nodded numbly and went to put myself in my textbook, something that normally comes quite easily to me. I felt Jo watching me for the longest time but Jo eventually did the same and Dean walked around a few times to ensure everyone was reading before going to his desk. As I read, I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look up. It took all my determination to actually grasp the textbook and a sigh of relief came out when the bell finally rang about forty minutes later. I nodded at Jo, signally her to go ahead. I put my book down slowly and waited for everyone to leave before approaching Dean at his desk. "No bullshit this time", he said finally. I looked at up from my feet and saw him staring at me intently, making me swallow and squirm under his gaze. He moved around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "How are you?"

I took a shaky breath before answering and Dean straightened up at the sound, worried even more than he already appeared to be. "I'm okay. I'm just...I'm just worried about my brother. He has been quiet. Too quiet. He leaves for college soon and I'm worried he's going to leave all messed up over what happened." It was silent for a moment. "What do I do", I finally asked in a exasperated tone.

"Ultimately I can't tell you. I mean I had a class or two with your brother but we weren't really friends. I don't know him all that well-"Dean started before I cut him off in shock.

"You went to school with my brother", I asked surprised, causing him to chuckle.

"Despite what it may seem I'm only twenty-four Cas", he said with a small laugh. I nodded, still shocked that he wasn't much older than me or my brothers. "But, whatever you do, talk to him. Even if he doesn't want to talk. Make sure you talk to him before he leaves. If you keep trying eventually he'll give in", he advised, returning to the topic at hand. I nodded and looked into his eyes to find them staring into mine. "Whatever happens, you can always come to me Cas", he said softly. Before I knew what I was doing I was up against him, my lips moving against his. He moved his arms to rest his hands on my waist and I yanked back.

"I'm sorry. I have to go", I mumbled and ran out of the room.

*****

"I'm terrified, Jo", I heard Cas say. My head snapped up immediately and I looked for the body of the voice I thought I recognized. This voice was different though, it was filled with fear and worry. The sound of it pulled at my heart and it was worse when I saw Cas walk in behind Jo, looking devastated. It took everything I had to just look at him and not run up to him and pull him to me, to tell him everything was fine. I decided I'd talk to him after class and turned to the class to annoounce their work. After telling them their assignment, I walked up to where Cas was sitting miserably with his book.

"How you holding up", I asked him. It was a stupid question. He was obviously torn up but he wouldn't talk. He just said he was fine. Jo gave me a sad look and shook her head slightly, saying she didn't know how to help him. "Stay after class today. Okay Cas?"He nodded, and I had no choice but to leave him there until after class. I tried to keep myself busy with paperwork but I kept looking back to Cas. I could seem him trying to concentrate on the book and I knew it wasn't working because he kept twitching. When the bell rang, I almost sighed in relief that I could talk to him without an audience.

Our conversation was okay I thought. I mean I got a lot more out of him then I had managed earlier, but I didn't know what to say. What do you say really? If his brother wouldn't talk he couldn't necessarily force him to. I did find humor in his shock of my age and I was surprised and relieved to see a slight start to a smile at the revelation. I was utterly shocked when Cas was up against me suddenly, his lips on me. I didn't have enough time to wrap my arms around him and pull him close because he yanked himself away and said he had to go. "Cas", I called after him, but it was too late. He was gone.

*****

I sat on my bed, wrapping up homework when there was a knock on my door. I looked up and was surprised to see Lucifer standing there. "Hey Luc", I choked out. He gave me a small smile saying hey.

"Do you know where Gabriel went", he asked quietly.

"He and Micheal went to the store for mom", I informed him. He nodded and was about to trudge away again. "Luc wait!" He backed up slowly and turned to look at me. "Can we talk? Please? I'm worried about you." Lucifer hesitated and looked down the hall before looking back at me and nodding slowly. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and walked to sit across from me on my bed. I shoved my books off to the side on the floor, giving us room to stretch out. "Are you okay? What's going on? You haven't been saying much and you won't leave your room.....I'm scared Luc. Are you gonna be alright?" He looked up at me when I told him I was scared.

"Don't be scared little brother", he said softly. "I'll be okay. I just-"he paused, at a loss for words. "Did you ever feel like you screwed up? Like you made a terrible decision and now you're afraid of what comes next? For you and those around you? Those guys", he stopped, trying to fight the tears that silently slid down his cheek anyway. "They were supposed to be my friends Castiel. They were my friends and yet they hurt me. Friends aren't supposed to do that. They're supposed to support you, have fun. You're supposed to be able to trust them." Tears were flowing freely now, but they were all silent. "Those guys-", I cut him off.

"Those guys, who were your friends years ago in high school, who are now jealous because you got to leave this shit town and make something of yourself", I said, my voice raising.

"Castiel", Lucifer gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear and raise my voice but come on. Those guys were never good for you. I mean in high school you guys were friends and you were always hanging out. But you only hung out with them at simple places. You went to the movies because Johnathan worked there and could get you guys free candy or free posters. You went to the bowling alley because Simon's mom could get you guys discounts since she was a bartender/chef on the other side. In high school they were okay and you were fine with them. You are better than them though. They stayed in this town and started getting high while you went off to college to law school. You were on break, so you went to hang out with them for old times sake. That does not make you a bad person or them horrible people. You made a poor choice. Nothing more. You are nothing like them! They are probably still high and yet you are sitting here punishing yourself for something that was not your fault! Luc you got let it go and forget about this!"

"You're right", he said after a few minutes. "Of course you're right. My smart little brother, always watching out for me. Even when you're a pain in the ass", he said with a smile, returning back to normal. I smiled too, but it soon faded. "Castiel?" It was then that I couldn't fight it anymore. A tear rolled down my cheek and Lucifer sat forward. "Castiel what is it?"

"I know how you feel. About making a bad decision and you're afraid. You do not know what will happen next, what is going happen to your life. It's terrifying and I'm afraid I have ruined mine", I told him. He looked at me waiting and I took a deep breath. "Do you remember Dean Winchester from school?" He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Well he is my auto mechanics teacher and he picked us up off the side of the road the other night. He helped me get you home. He was there in the yard that night. Today he asked me how I was and I-", I gritted my teeth. Lucifer sat, knowing to wait until I was done because I hate to be interrupted. "I told him I was worried about you. He tried to help and I don't know what came over me but I....I kissed him Luc." I was scared to look back at my brother. I didn't want to see him disappointed in me.

"Castiel are you", he tried to process. "Are you gay?" I was silent for a few moments. Slowly I found myself nodding. "That's great", he exclaimed. I looked up in surprise. "I mean was kissing your teacher the most appropriate thing in the world? No probably not. But fuck it! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared of what you guys would say and think of me", I admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly what did you expect? That we'd kick you out? Gabriel already came out and it was fine! You should've said something man. You shouldn't have had to keep it to yourself!"

"Well technically my friends knew", I whispered.

"I'm going to act like you didn't just say that", he said in a playfully offended way that caused me to smile. "As far as I'm concerned only I know. And soon our brothers will because yes you are going to tell them", he said when my eyes widened. "And we will support you 100%. As for kissing your teacher? That I don't know. Either tell him it was an accident, drop the class, or just move on from it, hell act on it. I don't care in the slightest and Gabe and Mikey won't either. That art is up to you and I guess also your teacher", he added Dean in as a second thought. "Don't worry Castiel. Just do what you think is right. You'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and I grinned back, bringing him into a hug.

"It's good to have you back", I told him.

"Good to be back", he said, smiling growing.

"Hey Cas-", Gabriel started. "Oh, um, awkward. Should I come back?" I rolled my eyes and Lucifer shook his head. Micheal peaked his head through.

"What's going on guys", Micheal asked.

"Come on in and sit down guys", Lucifer said. "We need to have a heart to heart."

*****

"I knew all along", Gabriel claimed proudly.

"You did not", I laughed.

"Of course I did! You think an older brother doesn't pick up on that sort of thing? I wanted a gay little brother to share my interest in men since you were born! You being mom and dad's last kid didn't leave me many options either, but I totally knew", Gabriel shouted.

"You didn't even realize you were bi until middle school", Micheal laughed. He shoved candy into his mouth and the rest of us followed suit. They secretly bought some candy when they went shopping and we were all sharing it now.

"Not to mention that you didn't even know Castiel was a boy until he turned four",Lucifer laughed.

"Oh whatever", Gabriel joked and threw candy at Lucifer. He threw candy back and soon we are all throwing candy, because no one could hit the person they actually aimed for. We started laughing wildly and chased each other though the room as best as we could. When we finally settled down, Gabriel turned to me. "Seriously though, I'm proud of you. And I love ya."

"Yeah really. It doesn't matter if you're gay or straight. Boy or girl or trans-whatever. We got you little guy", Micheal said before giving me a noogie and they jokingly shouted chorus of "I-love-ya-little-brother"'s . I rolled my eyes but thanked them, glad my brothers had been more than understanding. "Come on. You gotta tell mom at some point, might as well be now. Especially before one of us", he glared at Gabriel, "let's it slip." I laughed and followed him out, Lucifer and Gabriel following me. Mom was in the kitchen making chili and turned around to the sight of them pushing me in the room, grinning and laughing.

"Should I be concerned", she laughed. Lucifer shook his head and nodded at me and prodded me along. They all gave me a little push forward, farther into the kitchen, and followed behind me. "Okay you guys got me freaked out now, what's going on?"

"Mother I have something important to tell you", I said shakily. Gabriel gripped my shoulder and I straightened up. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for however she might react to the news. "Mother, I'm gay", I announced. She had a small moment of shock before she was smiling again.

"Well hun why didn't you say so", she asked with a laugh. She pulled me into a hug and my brothers joined in, ruining the moment of course. We all laughed though and I became increasingly grateful for being able to share this with them. No more worrying about hiding it. The only thing left nagging in my head, far back, was how I was supposed to deal with Dean tomorrow. I looked at Lucifer and he gave me a thumbs up from across the table, telling me good job and also showing he had my back for whatever decision I made about Dean. I smiled and knew it wouldn't be nearly as bad as it seemed. Not anymore.


	5. News

"Are you excited or what", Charlie exclaimed as she plopped into the seat next to me.

"About what", I asked, very confused.

"Oh my god are you alive? Earth to Castiel", she teased. "We get to know our parts today! I really hope I get the main female lead. I mean I don't know if I'm good enough for it but that would be so cool. Oh my gosh! What if you got the leading male role!"

"Oh my gosh! What if you get lead female role Castiel", Jo joked. We laughed and Charlie squeezed my hand. "Seriously though, if you guys would get lead roles, not even the lead role, but one of the more important ones, you can count on me, my mom, and Bobby being there. Or any part at all for that matter."

"Not Ash", I asked with mock surprise. Ash never left the diner. I sometimes wondered if he even went home or if the diner itself was his home.

"Castiel come with me to my locker before fifth", Jo said, rising. I nodded and followed her out. "So how'd it go yesterday? With Dean. Is your brother better?" I grimaced to her first question and nodded to her second. "Dean came into the diner last night and had quite a bit to drink. He looked stressed. Did you guys get into real personal stuff or something?"

"Please one question at a time", I begged her. I blew out a puff of air before answering. "Lucifer is fine now. I took Dean's advice and just kept asking to talk until he did. We made sure he was okay before we moved onto me. Don't you dare interrupt", I accused her of what she was about to do. She nodded and let me continue. "Something bad happened yesterday", I told her, lowering my voice. "After Dean gave me advice on what to do with Lucifer....I may or may not have", I stopped looking around us before continuing. "I kissed him", I practically just mouthed the words.

"WHAT", she screamed. I shot her a glare and she quieted down. "Sorry but oh my god Castiel. What were you doing?" I shrugged. "Oh my god. You liar!" Her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "You do think he's hot and now you're attracted to him. Oh my god this is great! You guys will be so cute and once you graduate you can have an open relationship and-",she rattled.

"Jo I'm not looking for a relationship with Dean", I whispered harshly. "I do not know why I even kissed him. It just happened but now what do I do about it?"

"You start a relationship", she tried to point out. I gave her another icy look and she rolled her eyes. "Hear me out, okay? Dean clearly likes you. I mean he's a good guy and all but he wouldn't drop whatever he was doing to search for just anyone's brother. He certainly doesn't just let anyone in his car. Plus he always looks at you in class and the whole time at the diner the other night! He winks and flirts with you during class, I mean he clearly likes you. You can't deny that."

"Oh but you can. Plus he's a teacher. Isn't that all different sorts of wrong that it's not even worth discussing?"

"I don't know. Have you talked to Dean", she asked slyly. I gave her a what-do-you-think-look. She gasped. "Castiel James Novak I swear if you kissed that man and then just left I swear I'm going to beat you!"

"Technically I apologized and said I had to go. Then I left", I said with a sigh. The bell rang, saving me. "We'll talk more later okay?" She reluctantly nodded and I knew she was wanting me to tell her more right now but oh well. We waved before parting ways. When I got to theater, I tried my best to share Charlie's excitement. She grabbed my hand and ushered us to the casting list in the front of the auditorium. She looked it over and squealed before pulling me away from the crowd.

"I got leading female", Charlie squealed. "I can't believe it and you're the understudy for the lead male role! If Rufus doesn't show or gets sick, you're gonna be the lead male!" I congratulated her and she congratulated me and we took our seats, rehearsing the lines. I was hoping Rufus would show and be perfectly healthy but Charlie made me rehearse hard anyway. Theater ended and sixth period passed by all too fast. Before I knew it, I was meeting Jo at my locker to walk to auto mechanics.

"This is going to be so bad", I muttered.

"It'll be fine Castiel. Don't worry so much. Relax, it'll be okay." We walked in the door and found the rest of their classmates reading in their cars, and we went to do the same. Jo was trying to keep it cool, but I knew she was starting to panic. Dean wasn't in the room. About ten minutes into reading the chapter Dean walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Keep working. Get me if you need me", he announced to the class. He shoved off his jacket chair, desperately drinking his coffee. I looked away and went back to reading so that I could hopefully start working tomorrow. I saw Jo look up and when she glanced quickly at me and back out to the front of the room, I knew she was sharing looks with Dean. I shook off the uncomfortable feeling I was getting and focused hard on the book. The engine looked complicated at first but after awhile I realized it may not be so horrible. By the time the bell rang I was starting to grasp what to do. I set my book down and was on my way out when I heard Dean call out. "Castiel can you come here for a moment. I need to discuss proper dress attire with you." I got a sour look on my face that Meg immediately picked up on.

"Don't worry Clarence", she called over her shoulder. "Having to give up your suits won't be that bad." She winked at me before leaving the room, leaving just Dean and I. I turned around slowly and shuffled over to where Dean was standing in front the the desk again.

"Cas, I think we should talk about yesterday", he started. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Cas can you please look at me." I did, but only because there was a slight begging tone to it and I was shocked to hear it. "Look I know what happened wasn't entirely appropriate." I snorted and he sighed. "Okay it wasn't at all appropriate. But I mean nothing we've said or done so far as been all that great but still. And just to clear up one awkward moment. In the car Friday when you had said you didn't like girls...I mean obviously I'm the same way. So that personal sharing or whatever the hell you wanna call it isn't as weird anymore right?" I grinned and nodded, wanting to laugh that he was gonna be the one to make this even more awkward and not me.

"Speaking of the other night, I need to go. Lucifer is out back waiting for me."

"Cas, wait. I can't get you out of my head", he said sheepishly. I sighed because I was the same way. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know", I sighed.

"Me neither", he laughed slightly. We looked at each other before slowly pressing up against one another to connect our lips again. His hands went straight to my waist this time,resting there to pull me closer. I ran my hands up to his hair and grabbed a fistful and suppressed a groan when he gently bit at my lower lip. I finally pulled back and sighed, my forehead resting against his.

"I need to go", I told him. I finally opened my eyes and looked up into his, and he nodded. He let me go and I was about out the door when he called out.

"Oh and seriously, I'd hate to see your suits get covered in grease and stuff from your car so dress more casually from now on. Even if just in this class", he said with a wink.

"I will", I promised and walked out to get my bag from the main building before meeting Lucifer around back. When I got to the parking lot, Lucifer was there waiting. However, he wasn't alone.

"I'm fine", Lucifer was saying as I walked up. He saw me and grinned. "I got my pain in the ass little brother watching out for me, after all." Dean turned and smiled at me.   
"Speaking of which I better get him home. Thanks again for the other night." Dean assured him that it was no problem and glanced back at me before walking off to his car. 

"How'd it go?" I shrugged and shook my head cause I was not any closer to knowing the answer than yesterday. Lucifer did not say anything but got in the car and took us home, following me to my bedroom. He followed me to my bed and sat there waiting, obviously wanting to know what happened.

"I don't know", I sighed. What was there to do? About any of it? "Luc he's a teacher. Even if we were to do something about whatever this is, what could we do? I mean other people would not be allowed to know. I have a few months before I turn eighteen yet so it's not only against the law but school rules can get strict. You know, when it comes to a student teacher relationship", I said in a snarky tone.

"Then tell him that. Just be like hey I'm not even eighteen so how about we wait until then and see if that helps anything. At least then it wouldn't be that troubling after that point right", he asked. I nodded, but still nothing was fitting in right. "Do you even like him?" I found myself nodding and I was shocked. I do like him, but how is that even possible. "Don't worry little brother. It'll work out. Now let's go downstairs, welcome dad home, and have a good last evening together before Micheal and I leave for college. Okay?" I nodded yet again and followed him downstairs and to the kitchen. Lucifer jumped and ran back upstairs, probably to get his phone or something. I was about to walk in the kitchen when I heard my parents talking softly but also intensely.

"God, another one? Isn't one of them enough", I heard my father, Emmanuel, asking.

"Emmanuel! Don't say it like that. He's your son", my mother gasped.

"I know, I know. And I'm going to support him because he's my son and I love him but does he have to be gay? I mean it was bad enough for Gabriel to be bi but full on gay? and Castiel? I just don't get it. Is something wrong or is it a phase, what? Do you know how stuff like this makes me look Allison? I mean people don't just accept that sort of thing, not everyone anyway. My credibility-", he started.

"Your credibility doesn't matter, especially when it comes to who our sons want to be. I swear if you don't be careful you're going to be just like your parents and brother." He and my mother kept talking but I couldn't hear them anymore. Mother told him, didn't even give me a chance to but not only that, he was disapproving before even hearing me out. He was disappointed, like I was afraid they would be. All the while he was still only thinking for himself, and his job. I tried to listen but I heard a snarl and what sounded like faggot. Before I knew it, I was running out of the house and down the street. I really do not know where I am going to go, but I refuse to sit at home and deal with any of them.

I walked for hours, until it started getting dark and cold. I decided I would go to the dinner, see Jo and Ellen. When I finally got there half an hour later, I was shivering from the cold. Quite a few people glanced to the door when I walked in and I heard a few gasps, none as loud as Jo's. "Castiel what the hell happened", she called, running up to me. "Dude you're shaking come on", she pulled me over to an open seat at the bar and sat me there. It wasn't until she let my hand go that I realized just how badly I was shaking. "I'm gonna get my mom, you just stay there", Jo instructed quickly before disappearing in the back.

"You look like you could use some warming up darling", I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. A hand was sliding down my shoulder down to my side, then started heading towards my thigh, resting there. My shaking worsened for a whole different reason and I couldn't move. I felt his laugh shake against me and then he was gone. I turned to look and saw Dean had grabbed him and was now giving him a sharp uppercut in his chin and nose area. He punched him again and started dragging him outside when Ellen and Jo came out. Ellen hurried after the guy and Dean and Jo grabbed me and pulled me away from the bar and to a corner booth, sitting beside me and putting her arm around my shoulder. I chocked back a sob and rested my head on her shoulder. I don't even know if I was breathing.

"Cas are you okay", I heard the familiar rough voice. I looked up to see his green eyes filled with worry as he was staring down at me. I nodded but Jo sighed.

"Dude you are not okay! What the hell happened", she exclaimed.

"Joanna Harvelle you watch your mouth", Ellen said as she approached. "Did he hurt you Castiel?" I shook my head. They stood waiting for an explanation and I found myself giving one.

"Some stuff went bad at home so I took off. I was walking around for hours before I finally came here", I whispered. Jo squeezed me shoulder and gave me a small smile, trying to say it was going to be okay. "Then that guy came up behind me." I saw Dean get tense and I shook my head. "Dean pulled him off before his hands got anywhere too inappropriate", I muttered, playing with my hands. I felt Jo move to look at Ellen and Dean. She must have signaled them away because they left us alone, Ellen saying something about going to get me some coffee.

"What happened back home", Jo questioned.

"My dad finally came home", I said, looking up at her. "I heard him and my mother talking in the kitchen and he-", I stopped so I wouldn't cry. "She told him, Jo. She told him I'm gay and he was disappointed in me. He kept saying god not another one and why does he have to be gay. I couldn't handle it." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Well", she said after a minute. "Fuck him. If he's gonna make a big deal of it, then screw him. Your brothers and mom don't care in the slightest. Neither does the group or my mom. You don't need him to tell you it's okay. We all tell you enough and he doesn't offer any support to you or your brothers any other time. Why expect some from him now? Just let him get swallowed up in work and the rest of you will be a lot happier. You can't let him know that his support means anything", she told me. I nodded, knowing she was right. My father never was there for me and my brothers. I should not expect for him to all of a sudden care.

"I was gonna bring you ice cream but I don't think you need anything else cold right now", Ellen smiled. She set coffee and a bowl of soup down in front of me. "Eat up. You're always skinny and if you were out there for hours I doubt you had dinner." She looked at me and I shook my head, confirming I hadn't. "Figured. Jo you make sure he eats that and gets warmed up. After that maybe then we'll talk ice cream." She winked at me before leaving us again, going to deliver some beers out to the other men that were scattered about in the dinner. I sipped at the coffee and brought a spoonful of soup to my mouth after Jo's extensive staring. She nodded and smiled in approval and I couldn't help but grin.

"Are you gonna go back", she asked.

"I don't really want to", I replied with a sigh. She nodded.

"I understand. You can stay with me tonight. Mom will run you home in the morning so you can grab your books and stuff. I'm gonna go let her know but I'll be right back, okay?" I rolled my eyes at her concern for leaving me and nodded, shooing her away. I took another bite of soup and saw someone slid into the seat across from me. I looked up and found Dean with a worried, tight lip smile on his face.

"You alright", he asked. I nodded and wished for Jo to come back. "Look I don't know what happened at your house, but if you ever need or or something just text me. I can bring you here or anywhere and you wouldn't get numbingly cold in the process." I smiled and nodded. "I talked to your brother earlier." I nodded, remembering them standing out back, waiting for me. "I'm glad he's okay. Maybe you should call him, I think he'd like to know that you're okay. He seems to think highly of you." He winked and I pulled out my cellphone, knowing I needed to tell at least someone where I was.

"Not everyone is thinking that", I mumbled before looking through all the missed texts and calls I had. Dean did a double take in surprise and I sighed when I saw my mother's text. She asked me to come home since it was the last night with Micheal and Lucifer there. Sorry mom, screwed that up. The thought brought tears to my eyes and I was surprised to see Dean move forward and brush one away. I wanted to lean into the touch but I restrained and was glad to feel Jo slid in next to me.

"My mom is calling your mom to tell her you're staying with me", she informed me. I nodded grateful that Ellen would deal with the matter so I didn't have to. Right now all I wanted was to sleep. "You look terrible. Do you want me to see if she can take us home?" I was going to shake my head when Dean piped up.

"She's busy, but I can take you", he offered. I nodded and let Jo pull me out after her. She told her mom where we were going and then we were in the back seat of Dean's car, heading to Jo's. "Keep him safe Jo", he warned before we got out, after having arrived at her place.

"You know I will", she assured him before closing his door and dragging me up to her porch. We went inside to her room and put on some horror film she loved. At some point I fell asleep and didn't wake until Jo pounced on me the next morning.

*****

I looked over to my side and saw Castiel had fallen asleep, suit in all. I rolled my eyes at the sight and got up to grab my phone. I took a picture of him in his crazy state to send to Dean. "You're like a baby in a trench coat", I muttered with a laugh. After making sure Dean got the picture, I plugged my phone in and went to shower and find him clothes for tomorrow before going to sleep myself.

*****

My phone buzzed and I groaned before reaching towards my coffee table to see a picture from Jo. I opened it and grinned at the sight of Cas stretched out, sleeping. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, kind of like Sammy used to after the long nights of helping take care of John. The thought suddenly angered me. I hated how Sammy had to grow up like that and it was infuriating me that Cas wasn't getting raised much better.

I got up with a sigh to open a beer and sit looking at my favorite student, passed out on Jo's dark purple bed. I don't know who it was but whoever made Cas the way he was tonight, I hated them. Whoever it was, I was going to ensure it didn't happen again. I sighed realizing I didn't have that power and that my attraction for Cas was far too much. It didn't help that there was no good way to talk to him about it. Any approach just seemed awkward and it wouldn't be good enough. I wanted to be with Cas cause not being with him was driving me crazy but how was that going to happen if neither of us could talk about it. I chugged my beer and stumbled off to my bedroom to try and sleep before I had to deal with idiotic kids in the morning and Jo and Cas later in the afternoon.


	6. Turns Out Happiness Doesn't Exist

"WAKE UP", Jo shouted as she jumped on top of me. I groaned into the pillow and tried, unsuccessfully, to shove her off.

"Get the hell off", I mumbled. She laughed and shoved me a few times before I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. I immediately regretted that decision because the sun was just starting to rise towards Jo's window and it was blinding. "Is getting up necessary?"

"Unfortunately", Jo laughed. "I grabbed some of my dads old clothes for you to wear for the day. Lucifer dropped off your bag early this morning before he and Michael took off. I'll give you ten minutes to change but if your ass isn't downstairs by then I'll send up mom." She winked, knowing an angry motherly Ellen threat would get me up and moving. I nodded and sighed, waiting for her to close the door before getting up and shedding my clothes.

At the end of the bed there was a pair of ratty jeans and a AC/DC shirt, along with a pair of converse Jo had bought that were too big. I grumbled under my breath about the lack of suit attire for the day while shoving the shoes on before straightening to run my fingers through my hair. However, my hair is choosing not to cooperate so I just walked out the door and downstairs. Jo looked up at the sound of my feet and smirked at me.

"What's your deal", I asked. 

"Oh nothing", she lied. "I'm just excited to see what Dean thinks of your unsuited look." I rolled my eyes at her teasing.

"I highly doubt he cares. We aren't together ya know." She rolled her eyes before Ellen came in the room. 

"Alright kids lets go", she chirped. I cringed slightly as they were both way too happy about it being morning. Jo and I followed Ellen to her car and climbed in to head to school. "So hun what's today's plans? You gonna go home to your mom tonight?" I shrugged in response because I honestly do not have a clue. I do not want to risk dealing with the hatred of my father or with the awkwardness that will rise from my parents knowing I overheard what they thought was a private conversation. 

"Well you have all day to figure it out and you can always come to the roadhouse and stay with us if you want to", Jo reassured. I smiled at her in thanks and remained silent until we got to school. Once there, I thanked Ellen for everything before closing the door and letting Jo drag me to our bench. Charlie was there already but she was the only one. Me and Jo sat beside her and I secretly praised that I wouldn't have to sit by Balthazar again.

We conversed for awhile and then Anna and Balthazar showed up. We all joked around until 55 and headed our separate ways to our lockers before class. I unloaded some books from my locker and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Balthazar grinning at me. "Wanna walk together", he asked and I nodded, returning his grin. 

We talked about the foods are group wanted to make and then more specifically the people in our group. "I don't know who has it worse", I said. "I mean yeah I have to deal with Gordon and Zachariah but you have Meg sooooo." He laughed and agreed. 

"Wish our group could've been you, me, and Garth. Would've been fucking awesome", Balthazar commented and I nodding. It really would've been. We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and gave each other sympathetic looks before joining our groups. Gordon and Uriah were talking shit about how Meg and her buddies wouldn't give it to them or something. I looked over to Garth and rolled my eyes, earning a ear to ear smile from him. 

For the most part the idiots stayed out of the way, talking about sex and other shit I only half listened to. Other groups hadn't actually planned and the day everyone was actually ready to cook, it was discovered the other classes had wasted too many resources. Due to that, we were just now allowed to cook. Garth set about to frying kale with some oil and boiling water for noodles while I set about preparing the meat. Our ingredients were ramen noodles, kale, chicken, and Cheeze-It's. There were other ingredients in the kitchen we could use of course but those were the main four that had to be used. I pulled out some of the crackers and put them in a baggie before crushing them to very fine pieces. From there I grabbed the chicken and dipped it in a garlic and oil substance that Uriah had actually made while taking to Gordon. My job was to soak the chicken and put it in the crunched cracker mess to give it a nice breading before placing it in the oven to bake. The other day when I had to pick ideas I choose Garth's because I felt like he deserved to be listened to but also because I actually liked his idea. It may let us advance far forward. 

We worked silently in the kitchen and when there was a little over ten minutes left in class, the door opened. "Should've known you were coming Winchester", a teacher I've never seen before laughed.

"You know me, I never deny a chance for food", he grinned and by god if it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I mean it lit his whole face and made crinkles right under his glowing green eyes. I shakes my head violently to stop my out of mind thoughts and when back to helping Garth set up the plates. We had four plates made, one for Mrs. Mitchell and the other three were to be divided between five other teachers who had come to try out our cooking. Mrs. Mitchell had us set our plates on the counter in the front of the room, with one representative from each group by their plates to describe their meal. I helped Garth carry the plates to the table and felt Dean's eyes on my the whole time, even as he talked to the girl (I think he said her name was Lisa?). I stepped back towards the rest of the students who had crowded into the first two kitchen areas and stood by Balthazar.

"Okay students", Mrs. Mitchell proclaimed to grab everyone's attention. "Now it's time for you to announce your dishes. We will eat some of each groups and decide who moves on and who doesn't. Those who don't will try out the next dish so we don't have to constantly steal away some teachers. While we eat, you may clean up your areas and converse among yourselves. Before class ends, you will have time to clean up these dishes. Meg why don't you start." 

Meg smiled and nodded before launching into a description of the foods her group prepared and seemed far too pleased with herself as she spoke, although that surprised no one. I looked up and met Dean's eyes and he rolled his eyes slightly, making me chuckle lightly under my breath. 

"What's so funny", Balthazar whispered.

"We are not the only ones annoyed by Meg's flirtatious ways as it seems", I joked. He looked up to see Meg wink at Dean before becoming quiet and let the boy beside her talk.

"Glad it's him and not us", Balthazar laughed and I nodded. Everyone took turns telling the audience about their foods but I could not even try to listen because all I could do was try to look anywhere but at Dean, even though I could feel him staring at me. I shifted on my feet and felt Balthazar tense beside me. "Not to alarm you or anything", he started in a cold and almost venomous voice," but you got someone staring at you." I looked over to follow his gaze, even though I knew he was probably talking about Dean. However when I finally saw what he was looking at, I stopped and tensed too. Alastair was glaring at me from across the room where he, Uriah, Gordon, and Uriel were all at. They kept glancing over there shoulder too but it was no where near as concerning as the death stare I was receiving from Alastair. I squirmed and Balthazar took a slight step forward so that Alastair couldn't see me without moving and make his stare obvious. I smiled in thanks and cowered closer to Balthazar, glad that for the moment I was safe from Alastair's eyesight. 

Once everyone described there food we all returned to our kitchens to clean what we could. We ended up with time to spare so Balthazar leaned over a counter to talk to Garth and I as we waited for the plates and forks to come back. We were laughing at some awkward joke Garth and told when I felt Garth shift and Balthazar's eyes went cold. Before I could turn around to see what was wrong I felt a breath next to my ear. "Cassie I heard about your brother. Sucks that other people in your family are disappointments too huh", Alastair said. I grit my teeth and tried to focus on the story Garth had launched into, hoping Alastair would just leave. "I bet you hated not having that title all to yourself, didn't you." He moved closer behind me and I could feel his body against my back and tried not to throw up when I could feel his lips right by my ear. 

"Although I guess Gabriel being bi takes that title often doesn't he", said and then lowered his voice even more to say," unless you yourself have a secret in that category." I was about to start shaking from my hatred for Alastair when Mrs. Mitchell called out, causing him to back away. 

"Alright class come get your plates. You'll find out your results tomorrow", she said as she made a note on a paper. I immediately left my kitchen, wanting to get out of the class as soon as possible. I grabbed our plates and saw Dean give me a worried look out of the corner of my eye before he was whisked out the room by other teachers. Garth and I quickly cleaned the dishes and when the bell finally rang, I all but ran out the door and across the school yard.

The rest of the day went by with no problems. My classes, even though difficult, were easy and consisted of note taking and textbook problems. When lunch time rolled by, I was excited to get to the safety as my friends as quick as possible. I hated Alastair and the feeling of him was all over me. I was hoping that time with my friends would get rid of the disturbing feeling of his breath and mouth against my ear. When I got to the table, Jo immediately plopped me down asking how things were going so far. "What other than being harassed?" She nodded and I sighed. "I'm fine Jo, really. Haven't worried about anything, meaning I also haven't thought about whether or not I plan on going home tonight or not. I mean my father will probably be locked away in his office all night anyway but I do not know if I have the strength to deal with my mom or not." She nodded and patted my shoulder in reassurance before letting Charlie and Anna distract us by arguing over some plot point in Lord of The Rings. After a few minutes, there was a full fledged war, arguing who was seeing things right or just being way out of line. This was exactly what I wanted, what I needed and so when lunch ended I sighed before following after Charlie to go to theater. 

Theater was easy, as always. We rehearsed lines for the play as usual but got off topic eventually, as usual. By the time the bell rang our scripts were flung across the room and tears were coming down our faces from laughing so hard. I parted ways with Charlie after a few more full body laughs and headed to AP calculus, my last actual class of the day. I still wasn't happy about the stupid class changes but I'm deciding to roll with it than have it ruin the rest of my day. By the time the class was over, I found that I was actually in a good mood, definitely better than this morning where I had felt all out uncomfortable and angry by the fact Alastair would come near me like that. I'd honestly rather take his fist to my face, which I've experienced on more than one occasion.

When the bell rang, I walked to my locker and found Jo there waiting so we could walk to auto mechanics together. "Hey hot stuff", Jo teased as I approached. I flipped her the bird before opening my locker and throwing my bag inside. She slammed it shut before I could even move my arm and yanked me away, someone was obviously eager to go see Dean. To be honest though, I think that someone might actually be me. How fucked up is that? When we walked in, there were only two other kids there meaning we were early for once. Dean had looked up when the door opened and gave me and Jo a grin before turning back to the papers on his desk that took his grin away faster than it came. Jo looked to me and frowned before shrugging it off and heading to her car and I followed to go to mine. Everyone came into the room right before the bell and Dean stood to address us all. "Alright guys start building it up from the bottom. If you need help, you know where to find me." He sat back down and the room filled with the hustle of kids trying to find certain tools, where as Jo and I already had ours lined up in the order we'd need them (which had been done yesterday due to my OCD over the mess of tools in the box). 

The class went by without any hiccups and I discovered that I actually liked working on the car and putting all my focus into fixing it. In a way it was calming because I didn't have to worry about anything else, think of anything else. All my effort went into the car and I'm extremely glad I didn't have a suit on because it'd have to be burned at this point. My, or rather Jo's fathers, jeans had grease over them and my shirt was drenched in sweat, although I think it came from the nervousness of possibly messing up rather than actual straining work. When I first glanced at the clock, I was shocked to see there was only three minutes left of class. I started to put the tools back in their order and wiped my hands on my jeans before going over to Jo. She looked back at the clock and gave me a grin when she saw it was about time to go, nothing makes here happier than leaving school where I was quite the opposite. Especially on days like today. I had no idea what to do about home. I mean I really didn't want to go there but I didn't want to stay at Jo's all the time either. 

I must have looked lost in thought because she lightly shoved my shoulder and gave me a tiny to smile to say it's okay. Whatever I choose would be fine with her. I returned her smile before the bell rang and we were walking out the door back to our lockers. "I gotta work at the Roadhouse tonight until 8 but you're more than welcome to hang there or go to my house or go home or whatever. Just let me know so I won't be utterly shocked if your at my house eating my candy and watching tv in my bed", she laughed. 

"As if I'd ever prepare you for anything", I joked. We parted ways so she could get to her locker and leave for work while I was going to blow as much time as possible before going anywhere, as I still didn't know what my plans were. I reached my locker and pulled my bag out, along with a few textbooks I'd need for homework later. I shoved them in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I was trying to head out when I bumped into Mrs. Roberts. 

"Castiel! Just the student I wanted to see. I would've called you into my office but I've been rather busy", she said with a chuckle because somehow that amused her. "Do you have a moment?" I nodded and she grinned before motioning me to follow her to her office. She motioned for me to sit before she sat herself behind her desk and typed away on her keyboard. 

"So it appears that certain classes now count as extracurriculars and you don't have to take three random classes", she said. "You only need two so you can drop a class if you wish, and if you dropped auto mechanics you could actually leave school early. Or you could take one of your science classes but I figure home sounds better although now I'm realizing who I'm talking to", she rambled and I cut her off. 

"I do not want to drop auto mechanics", I stated. She cocked her head and her eyes widened slightly in shock before nodding. 

"Okay that's fine you don't have to by any means just a suggestion. I figured that'd be the class you liked the least considering how you could memorize recipes or read some classics in the other ones." I smiled and fought the urge to roll my eyes because that honestly that did kind of sound like me. My smile quickly left though as I thought of the incident with Alastair this morning and I shivered. 

"I want to drop my cooking class", I informed her. She nodded and I could tell she was trying to piece some things together, probably why I dropped that one. Oh well, not like I was gonna tell her anything. She plugged it into the computer and gave me the option of sleeping in and having a free period, as the science classes for that period were filled up and changing my schedule around would get awfully messy. I was surprisingly fine with the free period though, although it's probably because I could sleep longer and I do love my sleep. Once everything was squared away I thanked her and started heading back across the yard towards the mechanic and cooking building, just to make sure Gabriel wouldn't be back there waiting. As I was walking, I realized I actually had a smile on my face, and I felt okay for once which made my smile widen. I turned the corner and scanned the lot, not seeing the familiar piece of junk and sighed in relief, although I'm not entirely sure why. I started heading towards the gravel when my feet left me and I was face first on the ground.

"Get up little bitch", I heard Uriah snarl. Oh great, I thought, these jackasses again. I honest to god thought they were over this shit, but guess I was wrong. "Your brothers are long gone and can't help you anymore", he said as if he read my mind. "And now? We're gonna beat the fucking shit out of your ass." Gordon and someone else I don't remember the name of grabbed me and held me up as Uriah threw some punches. I groaned and tried to wiggle out of their grasp but couldn't, their hold was to tight and my want to fight back came far too late. Then Alastair, Zachariah, and Uriel came into view and my gut twisted. A few of them together fine, but all of them? This shit was going to get bad quick. 

"Get ready to fucking die", Alastair growled. He and his gang advanced and started punching and kicking so much I couldn't see who's fist or foot was whose. There was an uppercut to my jaw and there was a fist smashing against my nose to where I heard a loud crunch. There was blood coming from my mouth and nose and probably several other places. They threw me down onto the ground and they all joined in to kick me wherever they could. There were blows to my gut, ribs, legs, and I tried to cover my face with my hands, which worked poorly to say the least. For the most part I refrained from screaming, mainly just grunts and small gasps. I was trying to avoid them from being able to see that they were actually effecting me but when Uriah's foot connected with what I was pretty sure was already a broken nose, I screamed in pain and blood shot out on the pavement.

"Get him the fuck up", Alastair shouted. Uriel and Uriah grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. Alastair grabbed my chin and smirked before spitting in my face. He and his gang started walking and I was surprised that they were actually dragging me along with them. I was expecting them to hold me back while they had a chance to walk away in case a teacher came out, seeing as how it was broad daylight and several teachers were still in the building. My feet dragged and they all but carried me, following after the rest of them. I raised my head up slightly, which hurt like bitch to do, and saw Alastair fucking skipping and laughing with the rest of his buddies. I was pissed before sure but when I saw that something in me snapped. I straightened up and elbowed Uriel in the gut and in Uriah in the face as their hold had been weak on me due to the fact I was barely up. Adrenaline pumped through me and I took off running in the other direction. 

However, I didn't get very far before Uriah and Uriel had tackled me back down, and Gordon had turned back to make sure I didn't escape again. Uriel gave me a sharp blow to the back of the head with what I don't know, his fist maybe? They pulled me back up and I was barley even conscious at this point. I raised my head just slightly to see where we were headed and panic rushed through me. I tried to struggle again but it didn't really work out, and they laughed at my weak efforts to get away. Zachariah held the door open and we followed Alastair inside, to the pool. We were were on the east side where the pool was for swim meets and the gym was right across the hall along with various rooms. Zachariah and they boy I didn't know stood inside the door to make sure I didn't escape, even though there was a fat chance of that anyway. 

I was shoved onto the ground again and I could feel Alastair, I knew it had to be him, and he grabbed a fist full of my hair. He yanked my head up and whispered next to my ear, "Rumor has it you deny Meg cause you're gay. Well, this should teach you not to be such a fucking fag. If not, I suppose it won't matter anyway." He laughed before pulling me forward and shoving me into the water, still gripping me by my hair. We were in the deep end of the pool, 12 feet deep. I tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't, all the energy in me had long since left. I managed to move my arms, trying to resurface but my vision went black, and I could feel every bit of life and struggle fading. That's when he pulled me back up and I gasped rapidly. "Fucking fag! Rot in hell you pathetic little bitch", Alastair screamed with a snarl. 

"Al come on man let's get this over with", the guy I didn't know said. Alastair ignored him and shoved me back under, sending water into my mouth and down into my lungs, causing me to choke while I couldn't even breathe. He pulled me back up quicker this time and I spit out water and took a deep breath before he shoved me under again. 

"Al! Enough man we're supposed to fuck with him and scare him, not kill him", Gordon shouted. Zachariah chimed in too, but what he said I couldn't hear because the pounding in my ears was too strong and everything else in me was too weak. He pulled me up again for me to be able to see Gordon, Zachariah, and the unknown guy take off running. Alastair muttered pussies under his breath before shoving me under for what I knew would be the final time. At this point I was still and didn't even attempt to try breathing because frankly I'd rather be dead anyway. I heard the door open again and wondered if the guys had come back to see how it ended. There was shouting and running and suddenly the grip on my head was gone. I reached and tried to grab the wall but missed and started sinking down. This is it, I thought, this is how it ends. If that is the case, then fine. So be it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up and out of the water. I tried to breathe, and a very poor excuse for a gasp came out as I tried to inhale, but I was too tired and weak to breathe much. Then everything in the world was gone.


	7. My Hero

I walked out the school door earlier than I was expecting I could, but that's fine with me. I needed to go home and drink a very unhealthy amount of beer. Paperwork would have to be mailed tomorrow, paperwork that would give dad a lawyer and money to take care of what is necessary. There was also a letter written by me to help my dad not get sent to prison but rather do parole for his stupidity. I was walking my bag out to my baby and when I glanced up, my worrisome frown turned to a slight smile when I saw Cas walking across the yard with a grin on his face. I put my bag in the car and was about to drive off when I realized I forgot the papers and envelopes on my desk. "You gotta be fucking kidding me", I grumbled. I started heading back to my classroom, passing a group of students that have been known to be major dicks. People like them made me glad I wasn't in high school taking classes anymore. I'd hate to have classmates like them. 

I only recognized a few of the kids, Alastair being one of them. That kid was downright creepy with the way he always stared at everything and it made my blood boil when I noticed him staring at Cas this morning. What made it worse was that Cas obviously was not for it and looked extremely uncomfortable, so much as to wear another student, Balthazar I think, stepped closer and slightly in front of Cas which blocked my view of him but thankfully it also blocked Alastair's view. I also recognized Crowley, as he was in my last period class along with Cas and Jo. I recognized Uriah too and the other faces were familiar but I didn't remember their names.

I unlocked my door and headed to my desk when I heard a scream. I quickly grabbed my papers and headed out to lock the door and discover the source of the screaming. Of course my hands were not cooperating though and I fumbled with my keys for several minutes before I finally got the right one to lock the door. I took off for a very fast walk out of the building, not running because I hate to run, and gripped my papers tightly so they wouldn't fly out of my grasp like they did the other day. Once I got outside in the parking lot, I looked around and vaguely saw a bunch of boys grouped together and one was being dragged. I tried to decipher who it was but they were too far off for me to see well. Panic flooded through me as I thought that Alastair and his group was heading for the same place I had previously seen Cas walking with a smile. Even if it wasn't Cas, I knew I needed to follow them. I ran to my car and threw my papers in the backseat before running after the direction the boys had gone.

I ran until I got to where I had seen the boys last, which was right before I put my stuff in the car. I looked around for traces of where they could've gone and tried to think of places kids might go to beat up a kid. Then I heard more shouting and suddenly two boys were bolting out of the side door of the building where the pool was. My heart dropped and I started running again, letting the boys go and deciding I'd deal with them later, maybe even tomorrow. Most likely tomorrow. Once I reached the building, I threw the door open and saw a few guys, Uriah and some other familiar face that I couldn't remember the name for. "What the hell do you think you're doing", I shouted at them. Uriah and the other boy looked up, the smirk leaving their faces as they realized it wasn't one of their friends that had entered the pool. They exchanged worried glances before bolting out the door. "Hey", I yelled after them. That's when I saw Alastair holding someone under water. I lunged for him and yanked him away, causing him to drop the poor kid. Before I knew it, I was sending a swift punch right across Alastair's face. "Get the fuck out", I growled before shoving him towards the door. 

He stumbled and regained his balance before running off. I turned back to the pool and reached in the water, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him out of the pool. My heart dropped when I saw it actually was Cas, that he was the one being beaten and held underwater. Now he was barley breathing and a very light gasp for air escaped his lips before he went still, although he was still breathing. Even if just barely. "Cas", I whimpered before pulling him up against me, shaking with anger for the guys that did this to him. I wanted to murder them, every last one of them, but I knew I needed to get Cas help and make sure he was okay before anything else. With Cas still clutched to my chest, I stood up and carried him bridal style out the door and back to my car. I jogged as best I could, trying to get there as fast as possible because he needed help sooner rather than later. I reached my car and pulled the driver door open and slid him in before climbing in myself. I slammed my door and made sure Cas was situated okay and still breathing before speeding off to a destination I hadn't even decided upon yet.

 

I woke up what felt like hours later, dry and feeling warmer than what I did when I had been pulled out of the pool. The pool. I groaned in pain as I remembered the beating I took and the feeling of dying, of not being able to breath for the longest period of time. Then confusion set in. I cracked my eyes open slowly and saw I was in a bed, one that certainly wasn't mine, Jo's, or any other bed I'd ever been in before. Several blankets were layered on top of me and I glanced down to see I was wearing clothes that clearly were not mine, or Jo's either for that matter. I had on a dark gray Led Zeppelin t-shirt and lose fitting sweat pants. I peeked under the pants and sighed slightly in relief that I was still in my own underwear, even though they were still kind of wet and it wasn't very comfortable. 

My eyes opened a bit more, as far as they could, and adjusted to the dark of the room, allowing my eyes to scan my surroundings. Straight across from the bed there was a tall dresser with a flat screen television on it. On my left there was a nightstand with an alarm clock and lamp on it. To my right there was a door, and a closed one at that. Down the wall from the nightstand, long ways, there was a closet. Next to the dresser on my right side was a desk that had several papers stacked up and in the far right corner was a guitar. There was another door over by the closet but I didn't know what it lead to. I never saw anything that was in this room and the more I studied the objects the more confused I got. Where was I? And how on earth did I get here? That's when I picked up on noise outside the door. There was a buzz, maybe a tv was on? Then I heard footsteps approaching the door and I slowly started to sit up, preparing myself for whoever came through that door, although I didn't get up too far. The door slowly creaked open and I was surprised to see the face that peaked in through the crack.

 

I pulled up to my house, as that was the only place I really thought of to go. I didn't want to just drop Cas off at his house, especially since he seems to be having a rough time there right now. If I took him to the hospital, then his parents would be notified and that would be just as bad as taking him to his house. Once I pulled up to my tiny place, I stepped out and grabbed him in my arms again and hurried inside so that no one would see me carrying in an almost dead student. I carried him back to my room and set him down on my bed. I was going to cover him up and just let him rest and see how he was in a little while, but he was obviously too cold in his wet clothes because he had started shaking slightly and turning blue. 

With a sigh I stepped forward and carefully worked to remove his shirt, being cautious of the dark bruises that had already formed and would most likely only get worse. I went to my closest and pulled out a random shirt, my gray Led Zeppelin one, and carefully put that on him. Then I went to my dresser and pulled out sweatpants that, while baggy, would warm him up. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off before putting the sweat pants on him. His underwear was soaked too but there was no way I was going to remove them without him even being conscious. That would definitely result in an awkward conversation, even more so than it would already be. I removed his shoes and socks too and grabbed some dry socks for him to wear and then I placed him under the covers. 

I really didn't know what else to do, not until he woke up. I checked to see if he was breathing again and found that it was returning to a normal pace, meaning he'd probably be okay without going to the hospital which I gave silent praises for. I sat on the edge of the bed for awhile just watching him, hoping those bright blues eyes would snap open and I could get lost in them, maybe find the answers there. The glowing blue eyes stayed hidden though and he didn't move. I reached my hand out and pushed hair out of his face and kept my hand in his hair, playing with the wet strands that fell in my hand. I reluctantly removed my hand because if he woke up he'd probably be terrified to see me intently watching him as I played with his hair. 

I stood up and looked down on Cas, wishing he'd wake up sooner so that I knew what happened and who those boys were. Although, it's probably best I didn't know all of them because it was taking everything in me to push away my rage and not slaughter them for hurting Cas. The Cas I wanted to be mine. I shook my head and walked out of the room, deciding to check up on him every half an hour until he woke up, just to make sure he was okay. Once I reached my kitchen, I went to my fridge and pulled out a beer. I started chugging it until it was half gone before I slowed down some. With my beer in hand, I headed out to my living room and turned on the tv. I sat on my couch and watched some random movie that was on. By the time it ended it was time to check up on Cas and so when the credits rolled, I got up and headed towards my bedroom. I cracked open the door and slowly opened it, stepping in and seeing that he was still asleep. I gave a soft sigh. If he doesn't wake up after a few hours of sleep, I'll have to wake him up just so that he's aware of his surroundings and try to make sure he's okay. Well, okay as he could be I guess. I mean he obviously took a pounding, although I had tried not to look at him too much when I changed his clothes. Frankly I had hoped that if I took off Cas's clothes it would be in a far better situation, but I guess life's funny like that. 

I left the room again and closed the door before going back out to the living room to watch more tv. One of the Star Wars movies was playing now so I plopped down and actually tried to watch this one, but that was a difficult task seeing as how I'd much rather be cuddled up to Cas right now. The next half hour dragged by painfully slow and when it was time to go check on him I jumped up and about knocked my beer bottle off the coffee table. I took my bottle and threw it away before I made a giant mess and realized I should probably get Cas some water. When he wakes up, he'll probably be sore and want some water and ibuprofen. 

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water before going to the medicine cabinet in my bathroom and grabbing three ibuprofens. With the pills and water in hand I headed back to my bedroom, hoping that Cas will have at least changed his position by now or something, so that I know he'll actually recover at some point. I cracked the door open again, just enough for my head to poke through, and snuck it in to see the bright blue eyes I loved to see so much staring at me.

 

"Hey Cas", Dean whispered before stepping the room and giving me a small smile. He walked around the bed to set down a glass of water and a few pills on the nightstand before looking back at me. "How do you feel?" 

"I don't know", I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. Was I at Dean's? I mean I had to be but how did I end up here? I was so confused at this point and didn't realize he was waiting for me to say something else until a few minutes had passed. "What happened", I asked.

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me that", he said sitting down on the side of the bed.

"That came out wrong" I said with a slight chuckle. "I mean I know what happened to me but how did I get here?" I had been looking down at the bed the whole time but finally looked up and locked eyes with Dean. He looked away for a split second, and I swear it looked like he was blushing, before locking eyes with me again.

"I saw those guys dragging someone off", he started quietly. "I ran after them and got them away and you out of the pool. I figured with everything going on at your home right now you probably wouldn't want to be taken back there so I brought you here. That way I could keep an eye on you and make sure you were okay." His gaze was piercing me and I wanted to turn away but I couldn't find out how to. He was captivating and I suddenly became aware of just how close we were, and I knew we had to have inched towards each other at some point within the past few seconds. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward as quick as I could and caught his lips with my own, moving slowly but pressing hard, loving the feel of Dean's lips on my own. I sighed softly and he took that as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth and I gasped before reaching out to pull him closer. He moved forward until I was laying back on the bed with my head uncomfortably resting up against the headboard but frankly I didn't give a shit. I don't give a shit every part of my body screamed in pain and I didn't care that I shouldn't be kissing him because all I wanted to do was kiss him. Having his mouth against mine was one of the most amazing feelings, beside his warm and wet tongue that was dancing around my mouth. We had a brief make out before I whimpered in pain because his arm hit a bruise and he immediately pulled away. "Shit Cas I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry", he rushed with worry.

"It's fine Dean", I told him before reaching out for him again. He grabbed my hand and helped me to sit back up before going to grab the water and pills. He handed them to me and I gave him a small smile in thanks. Frankly, I didn't know how I felt about drinking the water and would almost rather take the pills dry than be reminded of the water that rushed down my lungs just a few hours earlier. Once I took a sip though, I realized just how thirsty I was and the cold liquid felt good running down my dry and damaged throat. I drank half the glass or a little more before trying to put it back, which failed because Dean grabbed it and set it down for me. 

"Cas what happened", his beautifully rough voice asked. I swallowed and fought back a sudden need to cry before responding.

"I don't even know", my voice cracked. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly and I knew he was going to be patient while I tried to describe what happened. "They came out of no where. One minute I was walking across the gravel and the next I was begging shoved face first to the ground. They all beat on me some and sometimes two of them held me up while the others took some shots but they all took their turn at swinging something."

"Who all was there? I recognized Alastair and Crowley, maybe Uriah but that's about it." I wasn't sure who Crowley was but then I remembered there being a guy I didn't know. Maybe that was Crowley. 

"Those three as well as Gordon, Zachariah, and Uriel. They got in some pretty good shots", I admitted with a chuckle and his grip tightened on my hand, not enough to hurt but tightening all the same. "I tried to get away but there were too many of them and by the time I had the instinct to defend myself I was already too messed up. They took me to the pool and-", I cut off with a choke. I felt tears building up behind my eyes and I lowered my head, squeezing them shut trying to not cry. Dean moved to where he was leaning back against the headboard and pulled me up into his lab which I was grateful for. His arms wrapped around me, very lightly as if he feared hurting my very sore sides, and I leaned into him hoping that he wouldn't see the tear that slipped out. 

"It's okay Cas", he whispered and I realized I started shaking some. I pushed myself further against him and his arms went around me a little more snug, but again not enough to where it would hurt. "They aren't going to touch you ever again", he reassured and something changed in his voice. It got a violent twist to it and sounded threatening and I looked up to see his jaw set and his green eyes were glinted with anger. I leaned forward to kiss him again and I felt my shaking stop and his anger slowly fade away. 

It was a very brief kiss before I pulled back to look at him. "What now", I asked.

"Now you rest and get to feeling better", he said slightly confused and I rolled my eyes. Then he caught on that I was referring to the other situation, our situation. "Oh", he chuckled. "Well I think I've made it clear that I like you and that I want this." He looked down at his hands, which had been removed from me as I now moved fully across from him to talk easier, only it wasn't easier. If anything, it was extremely painful with how sore and obviously bruised I was.

"Dean I like you too but you could go to jail or even lose your job. I do not want to be the reason that something like that would happen. I cannot ask you to jeopardize something like that." At this he rolled his eyes and smiled, filling his face and crinkling his eyes. It was becoming to be my favorite thing about him, maybe even more so than his eyes, maybe. 

"So proper all the time aren't you", he laughed. "So we keep it secret. I'm good at doing that and considering how you only just came out to your family a little while ago I imagine you probably are too. Jo told me the other day at the roadhouse when I had asked how you were doing", he clarified when I became confused on to how he knew about my coming out. "We won't get caught I mean hell people have underage relationships all the time. I just don't want that to be the thing that stands in the way. I know there's something here Cas and I don't get a feeling like this ever. I'm not gonna let some underage law or student teacher bullshit ruin it." 

"Okay", I said with a grin at his rant.

"Okay as in", he traveled off with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay as in if that stuff does not bother you then I want this. I want to give it a shot", I replied shyly. Our gazes meet again and he smiled real big again. He started to lean in to kiss me when a cell phone started ringing and I fought back a sigh. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the phone. After giving it a quick look he handed it to me. "Why would I answer that", I questioned.

"Cause it's your phone", he informed me. I gave a small oh in response before grabbing it from him and looking at the caller ID. It was Gabriel, probably wondering where the hell I was. I clicked the off button on the phone to silence it and set the phone down. "You're not gonna answer it", Dean asked.

"Nope", I said shaking my head. "It's just Gabriel probably wondering where I am at and what my plans are. I'm not answering until I know how to answer the billions of questions he will ask." Dean nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are your plans?" I sighed and rested my head in my hand, the other hand flipping my phone up and down on the bed. "Cause if you don't wanna leave...you could always stay here", he suggested after seeing my utter lack of knowledge on where to go. I looked up at his suggestion surprised he'd allow that, especially so soon. "If you want. If not, you could go to Jo's or you could go home. Just a thought."

I smiled at his sudden shyness that was coming out. It was unbelievably adorable the way he look at his hands and kind of stuttered certain words out, getting all flustered. "If you do not mind, I think I would like to stay here." He looked back up, tearing his gaze from his hands. 

"Really", he asked excitedly. I laughed and nodded with a grin. He smiled back before leaning in to kiss me again quickly. "Good. Now that stuff is figured out can we eat? I'm freaking starving." His random hunger plea amused me and I laughed again before nodding.

"It's your place you can eat whenever you want", I pointed out. He purses his lips before relying.

"True but I don't wanna eat until you're hungry too. I don't know how sore your throat is or anything like that." Now I blushed at the comment because I realized this would be my first time eating with Dean, and at his house for the matter. 

"I could eat", I answered. He grinned before getting up and pulling me after him, still being super careful as to what he did. This would be a much better situation if I wasn't so freaking sore and in pain. We walked out of his room and down a hallway before he stopped again. 

"If you wanna go to the bathroom or uh..check yourself out or whatever you can go in there", he said pointed towards the door that clearly was a bathroom. "I'm gonna go see what all food is here although we may have to order something cause I don't even remember the last time I went shopping." He laughed and I smiled in response. I gave a small nod before he left to go to the kitchen and I entered the bathroom. Once I got inside I made sure to lock the door before completely stripping out of Dean's clothes, keeping my boxers on. Thinking of how bad I looked and seeing how terrible I was in a bright light was two totally different things.

I let out a gasp as I saw my thighs and shins were a very dark purple. My sides were so purple they were almost black and I couldn't touch any of it. In Dean's bed I could hardly move and he had to help me with sitting and getting off the bed. I'm guessing my ribs were extremely bruised at the very least. There were cuts and scraps all over my arms and legs and stomach from the gravel and my knees looked like absolute shit. I'm sure I would've been caked in blood had I not been held under water for so long. 

Then I actually looked in the mirror at my face and wanted to vomit. My eyes were dark and swollen, explaining why I had thought things had seem darker than normal and why I could not seem to open them fully. My lip was cut and there was a large cut over my forehead. My nose worried me the worst though. It was dark, swollen, and looked crooked. When they had been hitting me, I remember hearing a crunch and I'm now realizing it was probably from them breaking my nose. I could not believe Dean could even recognize me at this point, I barley even could and I've looked at myself for years (more often that not it wasn't by choice). 

A small tear rolled down my cheek and I let out a whimper. If I had the strength at the moment, I would run all over town until I found Alastair and his group of douche bags and ruin them. I'm not a weak kid, I'm really not. Growing up with older brothers and knowing what abuse is like makes you strong, you learn to be tough. But even with all the beatings and brotherly wrestling matches, none of it could compare to how fucked the six of them had made me. I hated them for it because how dare they make me realize I could get it worse and then they actually gave it to me. I leaned back against the counter and started crying softly because I was too tired to fight it at this point. 

I heard a soft knock on the door and it made the tears flow harder, yet no sound escaped my mouth. "Cas you okay", Dean asked worriedly. I shook my head no even though he couldn't see me, but it was like he could sense it or something. "Cas can you let me in?" All of a sudden a gurgled laugh escaped my lips between the tears and I realized I probably sounded psychotic.

"I would", I replied, "but I don't have clothes on." My laughter left me and the tears started to come to a stop.

"Not like I'm opposed to seeing that", he teased. I rolled my eyes even though the door was still shut and locked. I suppressed yet another sigh, which was becoming my signature sign by this point, and unlocked the door before stepping back and avoiding meeting Dean's eyes. Rather I stared at the bruises that were all over me and grit my teeth. He opened the door and came up to me, titling my head up and forcing me to look at him. He gave me a soft smile before leaning down to peck my lips. He processed to bend down and grab the sweat pants and helped me to step into them and pulled them back up. He grabbed the shirt and I raised my arms as best as I could, which wasn't very much. He managed to get the shirt on though with only minimal pain caused to me although it took quite a few minutes. 

I looked down and chuckled as I realized I still wasn't in my own clothing. Dean stepped back and tilted his head in a way of asking what. "How did I even get in this clothes anyway", I laughed.

"Oh uh", he said laughing with me, "You were wet and shaking so I changed you into some of my clothes to keep you warm." We grinned at each other like idiots for a few minutes before he shook his head with a laugh. He grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me out to the kitchen and away from looking at my clearly damaged self. It was becoming quite clear to me that today Dean was my hero, my savior, in just about every way. Now he had even convinced me to ignore the risks of whatever we had and I realized I could actually be happy. Happy that Dean, someone who saved me from death, a complete psychotic breakdown, and my over analyzing brain, could actually possibly be mine. Now I just need to make sure I don't fuck it up and lose what I barley even have.


	8. Healing Process

      "What the hell are you doing", I laughed. Dean was laughing too, yet trying to act offended. 

       "I'm cooking, duh", he joked. I rolled my eyes because whatever he was doing, it wasn't cooking. I was leaning against the counter in his kitchen, watching him fiddle with something over the stove. 

       "If you want to call it that", I muttered. After saying this, I felt something wet hit my face. Dean had flicked water at me.

       "I am", he shouted. "I swear I am. You'll see it'll be fine." He turned back to the vegetables, that he literally just bought, in front of him. While I was in the bathroom he discovered he had whiskey, a leftover pizza, beer, and some chips. After he had dragged me out of the bathroom, he made the decision that he needed to go grocery shopping. Rather than been seen with a severely beaten teenager in the store and bringing me a lot of pain to move, he went alone and I stayed at his house watching television.

       He had returned with a large variety of ingredients, the only semi-healthy ones being the potatoes, carrots, and a few other random vegetables he was currently chopping up. He continued to say he knew what he was doing and that it was a homemade recipe. However, I know plenty about homemade recipes thanks to my mother and I was still dumbfounded at what he was currently trying to make. I just stood there watching him as he continued to cut things up and throw random stuff in a pot. Honestly if I knew what all ingredients were actually spread in front of him I could probably make out what he was making. I could not tell though because he was refusing to let me know, apparently he wanted it to be a surprise. 

      "You know it would probably go a lot faster if you let me help", I pointed out. I could not see his face but I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me.  

      "Yeah that's not happening", he replied. "I'm cooking. I'm gonna surprise you with what food this is and also my fabulous cooking skills." He turned away quickly to wink at me before he turned his attention back to the food. "You're making me nervous", he exclaimed after a few minutes.

      "How? I am literally just standing here", I shouted with a laugh that caused me quite a bit of pain. 

     "Exactly! You're just standing there watching me and it's making me nervous", he chuckled. "In the living room there are a shit ton of movies and stuff. Go see if there's anything you like and if not find something on the television cause we'll need something to watch with dinner." I rolled my eyes again before pushing myself away from the counter and headed towards the living room. Under his television stand there were hundreds of movies stacked on one another and were tightly packed. The movies consisted mainly of action movies, including all the Fast & Furious movies. He also had the Taken movies, National Security, both It's, and some classic horror films. There were many different movies and I got overwhelmed with possibilities.  

      I was looking at the Star Wars, Marvel, and other movies kids in my class would consider nerdy. I let out a quiet laugh when I saw movies like This is the End, Zombieland, Shawn of the Dead, and a few other movies along the same story plot as those. I suddenly felt Dean crouch down behind me and his mouth moved to my ear.

      "What's so funny", he asked.

      "Your movie selection", I replied with a grin. He rolled his eyes at me again. "Shouldn't you be doing something?' I hinted and he nodded. 

      "Yeah, this", he said before leaning forward to kiss me quickly. He kept doing that, just small pecks and it was driving me crazy. I wanted him to kiss me again like he did in his bedroom or back in his classroom but something told me he was probably too afraid of hurting me. 

      "Not that I did not enjoy that but I was kind of referring more towards the cooking." 

      "Oh don't worry. Once I knew I wasn't being watched, I moved much faster. Now it has to cook on the stove. Plus you may not realize it, but you've been looking at movies for like ten minutes now." I titled my had at this. Was I really that out of it that I couldn't get a proper grasp of time? Oh well, it would go away eventually. "Are you feeling okay?" He frowned slightly and brushed back some hair that was going wherever it pleased since it got messed up in the pool. I nodded but the look he gave me said he didn't believe me. I honestly did feel okay, as good as I could even be at the moment anyway. "Are you sure? Cause no offense but you aren't exactly a sight for sore eyes."

     "Oh thanks", I replied sarcastically.

      "I said don't take it the wrong way", he exclaimed. "I just mean you're awfully bruised and your nose definitely looks pretty fucked up." I had to agree with him there, I was really worried about my nose because it wouldn't stop throbbing. After looking at it in the bathroom mirror though, it was not hard to see why. He seemed to take my silence as conformation of whatever he was thinking cause he got up quickly. "I'll be right back" He jogged out of the room back towards the direction of the bedroom.

      I continued looking through movies and was puzzled to see some war documentaries and law films. Dean did not strike me as the type of person who would be into those kind of things, but I shrugged and just moved on through the films. He came back into the room and went into the kitchen, most likely checking up on the food. He came back in a few minutes later and plopped back down next to me on the floor. I looked at him expectantly, wanting him to explain what he went off to do. He looked down at me, seeing that I was waiting and he grinned. "Don't worry I was just calling a friend to see what I could do about your nose and stuff. She's away at college right now studying to be a nurse but apparently she doesn't have class again until Tuesday so she's flying in. Guess she doesn't trust me to do it myself", he explained with a laugh. 

      "Who is it", I questioned. I really was not fond of the idea of some lady checking out my bruises and destroyed face. It was bad enough that Dean had to see me like this. I hated the fact that of all the ways I had to be at Dean's it was because I got pummeled. I hated how I had to look so majorly fucked up because that's something I really did not want Dean to see. Not ever and especially not this soon. To add some random stranger on top of that? No thanks, I'll pass.

      "Don't worry Cas", he reassured. "You'll love her. Her name is Jess. She's my brothers girlfriend. She goes to Stanford out in California. She's studying to be a nurse and my brother, Sammy", at this named Dean grinned real big, "he's trying to be a lawyer. It's actually been awhile since they got a break away, that's probably why Jess jumped on coming out here and checking you out herself." All the doubt and worry and uncomfortable feelings I felt  before disappeared when I saw the proud glint in Dean's eye when he mentioned his brother.

      "You must really like your brother huh", I commented. Dean continued to grin and he looked at his hands before looking back at me. 

      "Yeah, yeah I do. Sammy, he's just great. He's so smart; I'm real proud of him. Although, I have to remind myself that every once in awhile cause he can still be a pain in the ass little brother", he laughed. The glint in his eye expanded to fill his eyes completely, making his bright green eyes glow more so than usual. "It wasn't easy for him to get to Stanford either. That just makes me prouder though. He got a full ride, which is great cause we definitely don't have the money to pay for him to stay there." I nodded, taking it all in.

      "That is amazing Dean", I told him with a smile. He nodded before getting up. 

      "Alright, I'm gonna check the food. Pick a movie", he said before leaving the room. I turned my attention back to the movies and grabbed a random one, apparently we were going to watch The Goonies. Honestly though I did not care what we watched. I am just glad that Dean was comfortable enough to tell me about stuff clearly important to him, like his brother. During the movie, I would probably be more focused on how I could enjoy being near Dean. Let alone actually give any thought to the film.

      I slowly started trying to get up and felt Dean grabbing onto my arms. I winced in pain but moved to where he could help me up, and I hissed due to the pain in my side. Once I stood upright, he let go and went to put the movie in while I headed for the couch. Dean grabbed ahold of my hand though and stopped me before I sat down, as if he had a new thought. "It'll probably be harder to get off that couch than it was the floor. Come with me", he said somewhat shyly. He grabbed the movie and lead me back down a different hallway and pulled me into another bedroom. He then let me go so I could get on the bed and he could put in the movie. "I'm gonna go grab the food, be right back." He whisped out of the room, and he came back a few minutes later with bottles of water under his arm and two bowls in his hand. I reached out and took the bowls from him so he could set the waters down and get on the bed too. Once he was on and situated, I handed him back one of the bowls.

      I grinned when I saw that he had made some sort of soup, knowing that was probably all my throat could really take right now. He was looking at me, waiting for some sort of reaction. When I looked up at him, I probably looked like an idiot with the wide smile I had. I did not really care though. "Soup cause of my throat", I questioned.

      "Yeah", he nodded. "Figured that'd be easiest for you. Plus I don't get to make my amazing potato/vegetable soup often. When I was little, I made it all the time. I had to cook for me and Sammy and he always whined about eating healthy stuff and I always wanted soup for some unknown reason. This was what came out of it and to this day it's probably one of my favorite meals", he explained.  

      "Thank you", I whispered. 

      "Anything for you Cas", he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but it was in a good way, if that's a thing. If I were to die right now, I'd be more than content with it because this was probably one of the happiest and most care free moments in my life. "Now eat cause you need to",he instructed. I laughed and complied as he clicked play on the movie. It was silent for awhile, besides the noises we made on blowing our spoonfuls of soup and then the laughter from the noise of blowing. The soup was good, like really good. I normally was not a big soup person because I always thought it was kind of slimy, but I could definitely dig this. It was so warm and the vegetables were cooked just right. There was cheese and bacon in it which gave it an extreme flavor kick that just made it even better. I especially loved how the cheese just melted and almost dissolved in my mouth.

      Even with some carrots, onions, and a slight amount of celery, it was never too crunchy or rough on my throat. We both devoured the first bowl and it made me realize just how hungry I really had been and still kind of was.  Dean seemed to sense this though because he grabbed our bowls and was gone for a whopping two minutes before returning with yet another bowlful of the soup. "Oh my god this is delicious", I moaned as I took another spoonful.

      "Glad you like it", he chuckled. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before returning back to his own bowl, eating it faster than I was eating mine. Ten to fifteen minutes later we had polished off our second bowls and laid back on the bed, sometimes watching the movie and sometimes watching each other. We finished Goonies around eight, but didn't bother to get another movie or turn the television off. We just laid there and started talking. "So I don't know if you really wanna answer this, but do you know why they attacked you?"

      "Yeah", I responded with a sigh. "At least I think I do. They said it was because they thought I was gay, but they used to do that when I first started school. They blamed it on me for being smart and getting better grades than them, yet refusing to give them any answers. They also said it was because I was an emo little punk that had too much money, that I let it get to my head. Also my dad does a lot of important work so our last name is kind of known and they just hated me for it. As if it were my fault my parents had success and they didn't. It was probably a combination of things or for no reason other than they wanted to. They bullied me for awhile but when my brothers found out, or rather Gabriel did, and they all stopped. Everyone loved Gabriel and so when he made it clear not to mess with me, no one did. Now that my brothers are all gone I guess Alastair and his friends saw an opportunity and took it."

      "That's shit Cas", Dean stated. "I mean so what if you are gay or if your family actually made something of themselves? At least they could manage that unlike most people in this shit town. I swear they're gonna get what they deserve after what they pulled today", he threatened. 

      "Yeah they will", I said before grabbing his hand, "but it won't come from me or you. They will get what's coming from them but I am not going to waste my energy on them and neither should you." Dean gripped my hand and looked at me, studying my face. I really wanted Alastair and his friends dead, I really really did. However, I was not going to let them drag me down with them. I refused to go to jail even if it meant I could kill their sorry asses and Dean was risking enough as it was when it came to me. There was no way I was going to let him pick a fight with a student over essentially nothing. They did not bother or scare me and my bruises would fade away, just like all the other ones I've ever received. 

      Dean loosened up after a few minutes and I realized then how tense and clenched he had been. He slowly began to nod, accepting the fact that he would just have to let the matter go. "I won't do much, if anything I'll just talk to them", he said. I bit my lip but knew if he didn't do something it probably would look sort of strange. "But I won't kill them, for now. I swear though if something like this ever happens again-".

      "It won't", I assured him. He nodded and let out a breath of air, about the same time a yawn escaped my lips. He smiled slightly and I was about to deny me being tired but he stopped me. 

      "I have to go to school tomorrow cause I have to teach", he informed me of what I already knew, "but you're more than welcome to stay here. I doubt you really want to walk around all day tomorrow and I doubt even more that you'd want people staring at you cause of how purple and black you are." I shook my head. 

      "I have perfect attendance so far, why screw that up for a few bruises", I joked, causing Dean to roll his eyes.  "Seriously though, I might as well go. Jo will hate me if I don't plus I won't get any better unless I actually move and try to get my body functioning again. I do not want them to see they've hurt me either." At this Dean snorted and I rephrased my sentence. "That they've hurt me to where I don't want to show up. I do not want them thinking I am afraid of them cause I'm not. Plus my first period is a free period now so I can take my time getting my class." 

      "Did you say cause", Dean asked in alarm and his eyebrows shot up. "You sure you're okay?"

      "That happens when I'm tired and drugged shut up", I mumbled. He laughed at that before sitting up. 

      "Speaking of which, do you want more meds before you go to bed? It'll probably make you more comfortable." I nodded and he got up to go get some more ibuprofen. My phone started ringing again and I pulled it out of the pocket of Dean's sweatpants. It was Gabriel, again. It then hit me that I never told him what was going on and I silently cursed myself. I sighed before answering. 

      "CASTIEL JAMES FUCKING NOVAK", Gabriel shouted through the phone. "Where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls? I tried calling Jo too and she didn't answer and I've been worried sick-", he started yelling. 

      "Gabe stop, I am fine. I did not call because I was busy. Some stuff happened at school today and so I went to a friends house and I am going to stay here for the night. I'll come home tomorrow I swear. I'm really sorry", I apologized. I heard him sigh, knowing he wanted to yell. However, he must have heard the tiredness in my voice because he lowered his voice.  

      "You really had me freaked Castiel. I didn't know if you were dead or if you were just mad or what."

      "I know Gabe. I really am sorry", I said sincerely. Dean walked back in the room and mouthed what looked like him asking if I was okay. I nodded before starting to talk to Gabe again. "I won't do that to you again, I promise. I just lost track of time and I was going to call you back earlier but I forgot."

      "I guess it's okay", he relented. "Just make sure to let me know next time. Also I take it by friend that means someone that is not Jo, so I would call her and let her know you're okay cause I kinda sorta yelled at her too", he laughed. I chuckled and knew he was right. I would absolutely need to let Jo know where I was to try and prevent her from freaking out like Gabe was. 

     "I'll giver her a call. See you tomorrow", I told him.

      "Yeah you better", he joked before hanging up. Dean held out the pills and I opened my water before grabbing them and swallowing them. 

      "You got off so easy", Dean laughed. "If Sammy would've pulled that shit on me, he'd never hear the end of it. And there was no way I'd let him be vague enough to where "staying with a friend" could pass as enough information." I grinned at his over protective brotherly instinct and chuckled.

      "Yes but you are far different from Gabriel. He cannot stay serious for longer than five minutes", I pointed out.

      "God ain't that the truth. I've had him in several classes and it was probably the roughest time teaching ever." I laughed because many other teachers had told me a similar thing. "If you're gonna go to school tomorrow, you need to go to sleep." He helped pull down the covers and helped me lower myself down on my back. "Do you need anything else?" I shook my head no and he gave me a small smile. "If you need anything, just call me. I'll keep my phone on, I always do. That door over on your right, the one further from you, is the bathroom. However, that bathroom shares with my room so if you go in there be sure to close and lock both doors. Believe me that's caused more problems than I care to admit." I chuckled and he bent over, kissing me on the lips. The kiss lasted longer this time but he was still be super gentle and slow about it. He stood back up and went over to the door, turning off the light. "Night Cas."

      "Goodnight Dean", I yawned. He closed the door and left it open just slightly. I listened as he walked down the hall and his fridge opened and closed. I also heard the sound of the television and I really wanted to go out and join Dean. However, I couldn't even roll over to try and get off the bed before I fell asleep.


	9. Harder Than I Thought

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating the nightstand, and quite violently at that. I reached out and grabbed it, seeing that it was only a little after eleven. The caller ID said it was Jo, "Fuckkkk", I groaned. My head obviously is not functioning right because I forgot to call her, even though five minutes before I fell asleep I had promised to notify her. I slide open the phone and tried my best to make it seem like everything was completely normal. "Hello", I mumbled in an extremely groggy voice.

"CASTIEL NOVAK WHERE ARE YOU", Jo yelled. I somehow managed to roll my eyes, even though they weren't even open fully yet. She sounded far too much like Gabriel and it was way too early, or I guess late, for that kind of attitude. "Your brother called me while I was work and I just now got a chance to look at my phone. Why doesn't he know where you are?"

"Dude give me time to answer your questions", I grumbled.

"Castiel this isn't funny", she shouted. I pulled the phone back away from my ear and grimaced at the far too loud voice that was hurting my eardrums. "I never said it was! Look I'm fine. Gabriel got ahold of me and now everything is okay. I didn't get home right away and so he panicked, thinking I was with you. He worried when you didn't answer your phone and right after that he finally got ahold of me. It's all good now so I am sorry you worried. I was going to call you saying not to worry because everything was okay, but I fell asleep." I heard her muttering something under her breath, but for the life of me I could not make out what she said. I was too freaking tired for this crap. "Now that you know I'm okay, can I go back to sleep now? It's been a long day", I said with a yawn.

"Fine. I'm gonna let you sleep mainly because I want to go to sleep but tomorrow you are going to explain every single detail, even if I have to beat you to get it do you understand me?"

"Yes", I choked out. She replied good before hanging up and I started shaking badly. I know Jo was only kidding, but after today that threat just triggered me. First I get beat up, then I beat myself down, and then my best friend threatens to beat me. It was making out to be a freaking fantastic day. I tossed my phone back onto the nightstand and fell back to sleep not long after.

 

_"Fucking little bitch", Alastair snarled at me. He and his friends started kicking me after they had thrown me onto the ground. "Just because you have money doesn't mean you get to be all high and mighty. You're just a worthless piece of shit that isn't even worthy of having a hole to die in!" Uriah sent a sharp kick to my back and I screamed in agony._

_"Money doesn't get you everything Novak", Uriel growled. "The sooner you learn that, the better. Like now for instance, money isn't gonna save you from our feet." They continued kicking yet somehow I managed to pull myself away. I jumped off the ground and took off running as fast as I could, heading home. When I finally reached my door, I flung the door open and locked it behind me. The house was unusually quiet and completely still. You couldn't even hear a clock ticking it was so still, it was like there was no life in the house. That's how I knew, what allowed me to distinguish the source of the stillness._

_"Gabe", I called out. There was no response. I set my bag down by the front door and wondered further into the house. "Gabriel", I shouted again. Suddenly I heard stomping, it was earth shaking compared to the quiet that was there only seconds before. I turned just to see my father tear into the room and he threw a punch across my face. I stumbled backwards but my father grabbed ahold of my shirt and held me in place, and he punched my face and stomach. I grunted with each and every blow and resisted the urge to cry._

_"Dad don't", I begged. He had his fist raised and he froze. He titled his head, looking at me but not appearing to hear me. "Dad, it's me. Your son, Castiel. Dad please stop, this isn't you, please." For a moment it looked as if he was going to lower his fist and I relaxed for a very brief moment before he just threw his arm back further, so when he brought it forward it was even more powerful. That time I couldn't fight it and I let out a cry of pain. This seemed to enrage my father and he threw me to the ground before jumping on top of me. He banged my head back against the ground several times and sent a punch across my face._

_"Next time, be here to welcome your dad home boy", my father demanded. "If you don't it'll only be worse. I deserve respect from you, after everything I sacrifice for this family, for you. Learn to appreciate it." He threw another punch before he stood up and went to go get the bat that was leaning against the wall. I screamed again, begging him to stop. Fear consumed me and I let out a blood curdling scream._

 

"Cas, Cas wake up", I heard someone say as they shook me awake. I launched upright and groaned at the pain it caused. Was that real? Was that why I was sore? I opened my eyes to find a lamp on and Dean was sitting on the bed hovering above me. Tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking very badly. "Cas it's okay. I'm here, you're safe. It's okay." He looked at me and I could see the worry that filled his eyes.

"D-Dean", I stuttered. He nodded and a sob of relief came out of me. It was just a dream. I was sore from today's beating, not the dream from the past. I leaned forward and Dean moved to grab ahold of me as I slumped against him.I buried my face in his shirt and reached my arms out to grab ahold of him, needing the reminder that Dean being here was real and that my father was no where near me.

"It's okay Cas", he soothed as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "It was just a dream, you're okay." That was the thing though, it felt too real to be a dream. Although, that is probably because I lived that moment. Both of them actually, but it never happened back to back like that. The incident with Alastair and his friends ended with Gabriel coming to the parking lot, and he had yelled for the guys to stop. At the time he didn't even know it was me, but he came closer and then he really started yelling. He helped me up and gave me the car keys so I could sit in the car while he yelled at them. That was the last time they had bullied me, due to the threats that Gabriel shot their way. However, that was far from my first problem with them.

The thing with my father had happened several times, just slightly different. When he comes home from work, he is used to being treated like a professional. He is used to being around people who force themselves to be civil so that they can actually be respected and liked. That's why when he is home we are not supposed to yell. It sets him off and all the anger he built up while he was away unleashes itself, often upon me but my brothers too. One day I came home and wasn't expecting him to be there, and so I yelled for Gabriel. It set my father off and he came to yell and hit me. However, at the end of my dream he went to get a bat and that was from another time. That was the first time he beat any of us, it was with that bat.

My mother said he just doesn't get to express himself, especially not his anger, while he is away. It makes him a different person when he comes back and he has to take about a week to adjust before anyone in the house can be their loud and normal selves. My father said he's aware of what he is doing when he does those things and he always apologizes. It can't ever make up for the fact of what he did, but we don't want mother to deal with people giving her a hard time for our fathers behavior. That's why when he does beat us and someone notices a bruise at school, we say our brotherly rough housing got just a little too intense. They believe it every time.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make all these thoughts go away. Then it dawned on me that I must have actually screamed or something because how else would Dean know to come in here? "Shit I'm sorry I woke you Dean", I mumbled against him. Honestly with all the shit I put him through tonight, I can't believe he still even wants me around.

"Cas don't apologize for that. Hey look at me", he pleaded. I pulled my head back and he slowly raised it up with his hands and kept them on my face so that I couldn't look away. "It's not your fault about what happened yesterday. It's okay for that to set you off and cause something like this. I mean it sucks and I wish it wouldn't affect you like this but it's perfectly fine that it does. Don't apologize for waking me up when it means I could wake you up from what was clearly a pretty shitty dream." I nodded, still kind of out of it. He gave me a small smile and kissed me quickly before helping me lie back down.

To my relief and surprise, Dean did not leave but rather got in the bed and laid down beside me. I immediately curled up in his side and threw my arm around him, my head resting just under his armpit. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to let out a shaky breath I did not know I had been holding. After a few minutes of utter silence he spoke, "What did you dream about? Like specifically." His voice was quiet and soft, like he was afraid of making me upset by asking.

"Just about Alastair and them", I replied, "how they used to bully me and all." I was not going to mention my father, not yet. I was probably chasing Dean off already as it was, so it was best to keep it secret from him that my father beat me worse than any teenager ever did. Up until yesterday anyway. My father, while brutal, usually did not attack any of us long unless he had a really long or very bad season at work. I was just thankful he took it out on me and my brothers and not my mother. If I could take all the beatings so my brothers would not have to get them either, I would jump at the chance. It's not like they hadn't done that for me before.

I could not tell if Dean believed me or not, but he let it go and just accepted the fact that the subject was a rough one. There was no way I'd be giving a lot of details about it, especially not this early in the morning. I tilted my head and leaned over Dean slightly to see that it was just a few minutes before three. I sighed and pushed myself further against Dean, as close as I could get without practically being on top of him. "How did you know to come back here", I asked with a yawn.

"I heard some mumbling or talking or something through the bathroom door. I thought maybe it was the television but then I heard a whimper and you shouted stop. I freaked and came in here to make sure no one was near you and saw you tossing and turning. You were crying and begging about something so I decided to wake you", he explained. I nodded, thankful he did. I really did not want to have to relive the bat fiasco again, it was far from fun the first time. "Go to sleep Cas", he whispered. He reached out and turned off the lamp and within a few minutes I was asleep.

I woke up later that morning to Dean slightly shaking me, trying to wake me up. "Up and at 'em Cas", Dean chuckled at my groan.

"I do not believe in waking up this early", I mumbled. "Yeah well you wouldn't have to if you stayed here but perfect attendance is oh so important", he teased. "I tried to let you sleep in as late as possible but it's 7:40 and we should probably leave in like twenty minutes." I cracked my eyes open and actually looked at him for the first time, was it really almost eight? I feel like I only got another hour or two of sleep since I woke up earlier this morning from the nightmare. "I hope I heard you right last night when you said you have a free period first cause if not we may have to leave within seconds."

"You heard me right", I assured him. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, allowing them to open fully. "Don't you like, ya know, have a job that starts at eight?" He let out a full body laugh that crinkled his eyes which I absolutely loved.

"Lucky for you I don't have a class first period, it's my prep class. Which also allows me to go try foods for that culinary cooking class you used to be in. Although, I'm assuming you don't take it anymore since you all of a sudden have a free period."

"Yeah it came to Mrs. Roberts attention that I did not have to take it anymore so I dropped it. I was hoping to get back into my science class but all the spots for it ended up filling up with other students class changes and such." I carefully got myself to sit up and I saw Dean roll his eyes.

"You and science", he muttered. "Alright I grabbed you a t-shirt and your now dry jeans from yesterday to wear, seeing as how my pants will probably be too big or long on you. Do you need help getting dressed", he questioned. I shook my head no and he left the room to give me privacy. It did not much matter though because he already has seen all of that anyway from changing me yesterday. I sighed due to feeling like a glorified baby and slowly took off Dean's Zeppelin shirt and put on the Metallica shirt he left for me. Once I put it on, I inhaled deeply because Dean's smoky and greasy mechanic smell was on the clothing and I freaking loved it. It was starting to become a very familiar scent and the thought brought a tiny smile to my face.

While still sitting, I pushed my pants down as far as I could without causing too much pain to my sides. The moment my sides healed the easier my life would be. I groaned softly as I pushed myself off the bed, kicking the sweatpants off. I reached over to grab the jeans that Jo had lent me and quickly put them on. I was hoping being faster would cause less pain but I was beyond wrong. I grit my teeth and winced in pain and was relieved when I finally had finished dressing myself. I pocketed my phone before heading out to the living room where Dean was waiting for me. "Coffee", he asked. I nodded and gratefully took the mug he held out to me. He suppressed a laugh from my grouchy and silent attitude and walked into the kitchen. Here's the thing, I was not a morning person. I never will be a morning person so Dean will just have to accept it. I gulped down the coffee a lot faster than I should have and the heat burned my tongue. It did help to remove me from my foggy state though and that made the burn worth it. Dean came back in the room a few minutes later, shoving his wallet and phone in his back pocket. "Ready", he asked. I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing nothing I could do would be able to tame it anyway and nodded. "Alright well let's go", he said as he grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

We walked outside to his car and slid onto the long bench. After I buckled, I started laughing quietly. He looked over confused and raised his eyebrows. "What are you laughing at ", he grinned.

"Nothing. I just find it funny how no one is allowed to touch your "baby" and yet I have been in this car how many times now", I questioned.

"It's not the same thing", he smiled. "You're different. Consider yourself lucky." He looked over and winked at me before starting the car and driving off. When we turned around a corner fast enough to where I'd consider it reckless but only made Dean laugh, I felt something slid and hit my leg.

"My backpack", I questioned in wonderment. How'd it get in Dean's car? I was under the impression it was still in the parking lot where I had dropped it after getting shoved to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that", Dean said. "On my way to the store last night I ran by the school to grab it out of the parking lot, seeing as I didn't earlier. I was more focused on getting you away from there so one I could get you help and two the school cameras wouldn't notice us leaving together."

"Thanks Dean." He looked over and gave me a grin. "I'll say it again, anything for you Cas." I turned my head to look out the window, hoping to hide the blush I felt creeping up my neck to my cheeks. The rest of the ride was silent except for some rock music that played quietly. We pulled up to the school after about ten minutes because Dean did not live too far away. I tried easing my way out of the car which did not work very well and I found myself gritting my teeth or wincing every few seconds because pain would shoot through a whole new area. "Are you gonna be okay Cas", Dean asked. He came over to my side of the car and stood in front of me so he could make sure I did not lie to him.

I looked him in the eye and nodded. "I will be fine Dean. If I need something or if it gets worse I'll just text you okay?" He bit his lip and thought it over for a minute before nodding. Luckily we were currently out of range from the cameras because we were standing awfully close and it would look very suspicious. Dean picked up on this too and stepped back some.

"Alright", he sighed. "Don't forget to text if you need something." I rolled my eyes and nodded, and then we went our separate ways. Each step I took hurt everything in my body and I could feel my muscles clenching every time any of me moved. Today was going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I took a deep breath and pushed myself forward, heading towards the main building for my first class of the day. The place where my hell would begin. I frowned at the thought because I never thought that about school, I loved going to school. I reached the front door and thought here we go before entering the building.


	10. Family Time

"Holy shit Castiel", Jo screamed. She jumped off her seat and met me in front of the table. "You said everything was okay! This clearly isn't okay! What the hell happened to you?" I rolled my eyes at her and that just made things worse. She got a furious look on her face, and I bit back a sarcastic comment.

"Why do you never give me time to answer your questions", I demanded. I moved to sit down in my normal spot and she plopped down next to me. She was glaring at me, waiting for an explanation I really did not want to give. "Look yesterday I was leaving school and Alastair and his gang caught up with me. They beat me up and tried to drown me in the pool. It's fine though because a teacher caught them, do not ask who because I do not know", I lied. "I got out of the pool and I was really upset and sore but I did not want to go face my family and their questioning, so I walked around for awhile. I had my phone in my bag so I did not get Gabriel's first few calls. I finally checked my phone right as it rang. I cleared things up with Gabriel and I eventually went home."

She sat there in silence evaluating what to say next. That's when I realized the rest of the group was just sitting there, watching our interaction. Balthazar looked like he was going to murder someone, probably Alastair. Anna and Charlie just looked really worried, but they were all silent. Finally Jo sighed in defeat. "Okay I believe you. Why didn't you call me though? Or any of us for that matter? We could've come got you or got you help. No offense but you need it. You look like shit." I gave her a sarcastic grin as a way of saying thanks.

"I'm going to fucking kill him", Balthazar growled suddenly, scaring all of us. I was about to tell him not to but he held up his hand to stop me. "No, don't Castiel. Just don't. It's bad enough he was being extremely creepy towards you in our cooking class. But to actually attack you and then try to kill you by drowning you? That's not acceptable! Do you know what he said to Meg today in class? He said you would be more understanding towards her from now on. She ended up hugging him and the look of happiness on his face was disgusting. Now knowing he beat you up and probably just to get some from Meg? No. Not happening."

"Dude it's fine-", I started before he interrupted.

"I'm not done. I heard him talking to Gordon about you at the end of class. Saying how they could probably get Zachariah the night of his life if they wanted to. You need to go tell teachers about this, like a lot of them. If not, it's just gonna end up even worse for you." He slumped back in his chair, signaling that was the end of his rant.

"You should probably go to the nurse too Castiel", Anna pointed out, "Jo was right, you look messed up. If Alastair and his friends did all of that, you need to get the nurse's help and probably tell the principal about it."

"Here's the thing guys", I said with a sigh. "I do not care about any of that. If he wants to come at me again, let him. If he did it just to get something from Meg, then that is fine. I do not care about him or anyone in that group, and I do not want to have to be around them to turn them in. Karma will get them and I am just going to sit back and let karma do its job. I am going to drop it and move on and I am going to ask that you guys do the same." I looked around the group and they all gave each other a look. They continued looking at one another, and not me, until eventually they all shrugged or sighed.

"We won't say anything", Charlie started, "but if this ever happens again you call one of us. You don't have to deal with them on your own you know and we want to help you. That way you aren't wandering the streets broken and cold." I nodded and promised I'd let them know if I would need there help. From there they tried to move on and make it like a normal lunch for my sake, but I knew they would all have their own private conversation about the matter when I was not around.

The rest of the day passed by with no problems. Charlie insisted on carrying my backpack for me and then Jo did the same. She told me that Dean would understand that I would not want to to trudge back to the school later to get my bag and so she brought it along. When we entered the class, Dean looked up and smiled at us before returning his gaze back to stuff on his desk. Jo and I walked to our cars and we sat inside mine. We obviously were not going to work on the cars today, which is fine because I probably wouldn't be able to bend to mess with anything anyway. Shortly after class started Meg came up to us and interrupted our conversation. "Wow Clarence, you look terrible. Is there anything I can help you with", she asked with a smirk. Jo glared at her and I punched Jo's arm gently, making her break away her look towards Meg.

"You should probably help yourself first and go work on your car", my favorite rough voice said behind Meg.

"Oh come on Dean. Castiel needs help and I'd be more than happy to assist. I know you're really busy", she smiled politely. Dean was not having it though and I praised that he could act like that towards her without it being weird to other students. He pointed at her car and she walked away grumbling about something under her breath.

"I think we need to have a talk", Dean said loudly enough to where some kids around us could hear him. "It's either me or the principal", he added as to make sure kids knew it would be about my beaten appearance. I nodded and gave Jo a small smile before pulling myself out of the car. I followed Dean out of the classroom, and he waited until the door was completely closed before speaking. "Are you doing okay?"

"I am doing fine", I assured him with a chuckle. It then occurred to me that I should probably let him know that Jo knew a different version of they story, that way it would not slip that I lied to Jo. "By the way, I told Jo that a teacher I did not know caught Alastair and them. I also told her that I walked around town after what happened so that she does not know where I actually was." He nodded, understanding it would not be wise to tell Jo the whole truth just yet.

"Thanks for the heads up", he laughed. "I assume you'll tell her the truth though eventually right?" I swear it almost looked like he wanted to tell Jo the truth and then I stupidly realized he would. I want to tell her the truth too, but not yet. I feel like I should probably talk to Lucifer first and I also needed to survive meeting Dean's brother and his brother's girlfriend tonight. Once those things were accomplished, I would tell Jo how things went down. Maybe I'd tell her at the Roadhouse Sunday or something, seeing as how I spend most of my Sundays there anyway. I nodded to answer Dean's question and he grinned. "Good and sorry about Meg. I know that's probably not what you need right now."

"Yeah you do not know the half of it", I muttered. He looked at me in alarm and so I explained to him what Balthazar had said at lunch. I immediately regretted this decision though because anger gleamed in his eye again, and I could tell that he was thinking of changing his mind about not killing the guys. "Do not worry abut it Dean. It'll be fine", I told him. He nodded but still looked kind of distant from himself. "Plus I have you to protect me know so I can literally do anything and it would be fine in the end", I teased and he snapped back. He laughed quietly and nodded.

"Well of course", he grinned. "Come on let's go back inside. Oh and after school just wait by your car and we can go back to my place. Jess and Sammy should be there in about an hour so we will have to try and beat them there." I laughed slightly and allowed him to open the door before going back to talk to Jo. For the rest of the period we sat there talking about classes and her shift at the Roadhouse last night. I made a lot of jokes saying she was lazy but she swears her mistakes were just from the rush and being tired. I pointed out it was only a Thursday night and it could not have been that bad, but she begged to differ. When the bell rang, she headed out to go get her bag from the main building. I reached down to grab my own backpack and saw someone else was remained in the room besides Dean and I.

I tried to move slower, which was not hard to accomplish, so that the kid would leave but then he moved over to me. I straightened up and prepared myself, dropping my bag. It was the kid from last night that I had not recognized, I think Dean had said his name was Crowley. He rolled his eyes and help his hands up. "Easy there tiger", he purred. "I'm not here to fight you. I just wanted to tell you it was really brave of you to come back today. It definitely threw Alastair and Uriel off, which is a good thing for you. Also I wanted to apologize. What we did to you wasn't cool. I only did it so Alastair wouldn't come after me next."

I just stood there as he spoke, barley even processing what he said. He wanted to apologize? He was actually going to be decent to me after yesterday? "Anyway I know sorry isn't enough, but know I'm sincere when I say I'm sorry. Are you okay?" It took me a second before I realized he asked me a question and I nodded, dumbfounded. "See you around Castiel", he said with a smile. He then turned around and walked out the door, disappearing from sight and leaving me standing there speechless. Dean came over and grabbed my bag and looked as confused as I felt.

"Well that was weird", Dean muttered. I nodded and then shook my head slightly, trying to ignore the strange incident that just occurred. I followed Dean out to his car, and we quickly got in and sped off, trying to remain unnoticed. We pulled up to his house not much later and rushed inside. We ended up beating Jess and Sam here, and Dean was saying silent praises under his breath. He went to through the bed sheets and covers that I used last night into the washer so that Jess and Sam could use them tonight. I had started to say Sam due to Dean's instructions that he was the only person Sam allowed to call him Sammy.

While he was doing that, I called Gabriel to let him know I would be home after dinner. Dean suggested I call him while we were in the car and I was glad he remembered that so I would not have to deal with even more Gabriel wrath. When I called, Gabe was really upset that I was going to take so long and he wanted me home, to quote, at once. I assured him I was fine though and that I had to rehearse for the play with Charlie and then we were going to eat and he finally relented. While Dean was out of the room, I also sent a text to Lucifer. I told him I wanted to tell him about something but that it wasn't urgent so he could answer me whenever. After that, I pocketed my phone and Dean reappeared.

"Alright so I know you said you help your mom cook so how would you feel about helping me", he asked with a smirk.

"Well as long as you do not throw water or food at me every five seconds then I think I would love to", I teased. He came over to me and pecked my lips before hauling me after him towards the kitchen.

"I make no promises", he said with a laugh. We went into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for lasagna. I made joke about it being so easy to make and he rolled his eyes. "It's not if the noodles are homemade smart one." He flicked flour at me and I put my hands on my hips.

"What did we literally just talk about", I questioned, trying to fight back my laughter.

"I said no promises", he laughed. I laughed with him and worked on the meat as he prepared his oh so amazing homemade noodles. "Hey just to clarify something now instead of Jess trying to do it for us later", he started with a chuckle, "what do I tell them we are?" I cocked my head in confusion and he gave me a look as if he was asking really. I straightened and failed to hide a blush that started to form.

"Oh", I replied shyly. "I do not know. He's your brother and it is your brothers girlfriend so tell them whatever you want." Dean looked over at me, flour on his cheek and all, and grinned slightly before speaking.

"What if I told them we were dating", Dean asked hesitantly.

"I do not know", I teased. "I mean that is not necessarily official yet so.." He chuckled and I could tell he wanted to roll his eyes. He turned around and came over, grabbing my hands so that I would not fiddle with the food or anything.

"Cas, will you be my boyfriend", he asked. I frowned to throw him off before laughing.

"I would very much enjoy to be your boyfriend Dean", I replied. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again, but I grabbed ahold of his hair so he wouldn't move away again like he had been. He gasped softly before chuckling and moving in closer, resting his hands on my hips and putting a finger in the loops on my jeans to pull me up against him. I opened my mouth ever so slightly and he shoved this tongue in and I groaned, melting against him. I pushed my tongue against his and he slid his back, allowing me to roam his mouth. His grip tightened and he pulled me closer still as I let my tongue travel all around his mouth. I decided this was my favorite thing, kissing Dean and being able to taste him. He had a distinct taste of smoke, how I'm not sure, that mixed with something much sweeter that drove me crazy.

We finally pulled back after a few minutes, gasping softly for breath and our foreheads rested together. He laughed gently before stepping back to return to the noodles, seeing as how dinner would never been done if we kept kissing like that. I was kind of disappointed because I did not want to stop, but I also did not want to have a hard on when Sam and Jess showed up. "If you make homemade noodles, aren't you supposed to let them dry out over night", I questioned.

"Yeah if you have the time to wait", he responded. "Technically you are but I learned a different way. The noddles are kind of doughy but honestly I think it turns out better that way. Just trust me on this. I mean I didn't kill you last night right? You'll be fine." I laughed at this and went with what he was saying. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Dean went to answer it. I turned the stove off and moved the meat to a different burner. I wiped my hands and then followed after Dean out into the living room.

He opened the door as I stepped into the room, a big grin on his face. "Hey Sammy. Hey Jess", he said, stepping back to let them in. A very tall and broad-shouldered guy stepped into the room and Dean pulled him in for a big hug. I smiled at the sight of Dean smiling and looking so overjoyed. He let the guy go and pulled a smaller girl, who was really beautiful, into a hug. The girl, Jess, turned around at smiled once she spotted me.

"Hey you must be Castiel", she said. "I'm Jess." I was about to stick my hand out to shake her hand when she pulled me into a hug and a second later I hugged her back. 

"Hey man", Sam said coming forward to shake my hand. "I'm Sam but I have a feeling you already know that." I smiled and nodded. "Dean show me where I can put our stuff?" Dean nodded and grabbed some bags from Jess before heading down the hall. 

"Jess, Cas, you guys can go to the bathroom if you want", Dean called over his shoulder. She smiled and motioned for me to go ahead and I led her to where the hall bathroom was. 

"Go ahead and sit on the toilet seat, maybe then I'll be taller than you", she laughed and I chuckled. I was really nervous about letting her examine me but all those worries went away when I met her. She was extremely sweet and just gave off a vibe that let me know I was in good hands. Picking nursing was a good choice for her. "Dean said this happened in a fight", she questioned as she examined the visible bruises and my messed up nose. 

"Yeah. There was some kicking and punching and a little bit of drowning and it gave me this", I told her with a laugh. Concern automatically creased her face and she frowned slightly. 

"That's terrible. I'm surprised Dean didn't kill them for this."

"Oh believe me, he wanted to", I told her and she grinned, obviously enjoying how Dean gets so protective. 

"Why am I not surprised", she chuckled. After that, we were quiet for a little while so that she could focus on examining me. "Damn that's broken. Alright this might hurt so grab ahold of something." I gripped the counter, not knowing what to expect. She took my nose and whipped it to the side and I let a cry out through my gritted teeth. "God I am so sorry but hey at least your nose can heal now", she informed me, trying to make me feel better. She had me sit on the toilet and she ran to her room to grab a bag. When she came back, she pulled out some gauze or some type of padding and tapped it to my nose. She did some other stuff that would help to keep my nose in place, saying it would help it to heal in the right position. It was a homemade makeshift type of thing since it was not the actual placement holder for broken noses but at least there was something. 

She couldn't do much for the bruises, but she did help me find out that my ribs weren't broken. They are severely bruised, but they are not broken. For my bruises she told me to try and ice them in rotation and that should help make them fade as well as help me move around better. After she finished inspecting me, we went back out to the kitchen where Dean and Sam were talking. Jess went to go stand by Sam and I went over by Dean. He gave me a small smile before talking again. "So Jess, how was the flight", Dean asked. 

"It was fine except for all the stares I got because somebody fell asleep and started snoring", she said as she shot Sam a look. Dean and I laughed at this while Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Two people happened to glance over", he tried to defend himself.

"How would you know", she shouted with laughter. "You were asleep!" Dean and I continued to laugh at their bickering and kept stealing glances at each other when we thought Sam and Jess weren't looking. At one point though, I noticed Jess watching us and my smile faltered slightly. However, Jess gave me an encouraging smile as if she was saying that it was okay and my smile came back as fast as it disappeared. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Yeah and how old are you", Sam asked. Jess elbowed him in the ribs and Dean gave him a slight glare and I blinked in surprise. From what I've heard and seen Dean absolutely adores Sam, so why did he react like that?

"I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen", I replied cautiously. Jess nodded enthusiastically and Sam just stood there kind of absorbing the information. Dean reached down and squeezed my hand and Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Cas is a student of mine at the school for auto mechanics. We met there and he's best friends with Jo and she used to tell me a lot about him when I would ask about her friends", Dean said and the last part was news to me. I had no clue Jo actually told people about her friends because she usually just gives a sarcastic remark, but then I had to remind myself that this was Dean we were talking about. According to Jo, he is like the older brother she never had. "And we're dating." Sam nodded, clearly unhappy about it but Jess smiled all the same.

"Good. I like you Castiel and I hope you stick around. Of course that means you'll actually have to behave Dean", she joked. Dean smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad." At this Sam laughed. 

"Dude really? You so are that bad", Sam protested. Dean mumbled a whatever and told us to go to the dining room. Jess grabbed four water bottles from the fridge and we went to sit at the table, Sam and Jess on one side and Dean and I on the other. Dean brought in the lasagna and for the rest of the evening we ate and told stories. By the time I had to leave, Sam had actually opened up to me a bit, which Dean showed appreciation for with a small look in his eye. Jess and Sam went to clean the dishes while Dean walked me to the door. 

"Do you really have to go", Dean whined. I smiled at his child like behavior and let out a small sigh. 

"Unfortunately yes. I promised Gabe I would see him tonight. Plus it has been so long since I have actually been to my house I should probably go back before I forget where it is", I joked. Dean chuckled and let out a sigh of his own.

"Are you sure I can't drive you home", he asked. I shook my head, even though we already had this conversation. He had asked earlier,but I insisted that he stay here and spend time with Sam and Jess to which he finally agreed to. I assured Dean that I would be fine and I would text him when I got home. He pulled me in for a quick kiss that I would've made last much longer if we were not within eyesight of other people. "Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean", I replied before turning away. With my backpack slung over my shoulder I started walking towards home. A few minutes later my leg started shaking and I pulled my phone out to see Gabe was calling me. "Hello", I answered. 

"Cassie", Gabriel shouted and I groaned. "I wanna go driving. It is so boring at home. Where are you?" I laughed at his because Gabriel was always bored at home, insisting there was nothing to do. However, when we would go out and drive we would not do anything then either. The only difference was that we were outside doing nothing rather than stuck at home doing nothing. "You laugh but I've actually got plans this time. It'll be fun and you'll love it! You'll see, so where are you?" I looked up at the street sign in front of me and rattled it off to him. "I'll be there in five", he told me.

"Make it ten and be careful", I told him. I could feel him saluting me even though I was not there and he replied with a yes sir before hanging up. While I stood on the corner waiting, I sent a kick text to Dean telling him that Gabriel was picking me up so we could go somewhere and that I would not be home right away. He replied almost immediately and told me to have fun, be careful, and to text him when I did get home. I promised I would do all those things before pocketing my phone again and waiting for Gabe to show up. About three minutes later a car skidded to a halt and I chuckled, even though Gabriel did not go slow or be careful like I told him to. He parked the car once he got to me, even though we were in an area where you were not allowed to park. 

"Castiel what the hell happened to you", Gabriel demanded as he got out of the car and rushed to hug me. I gasped in pain and he immediately let go. "Who did this to you? Was it Alastair and them again because I swear I will kick their asses so fucking hard that-".

"Gabe stop. It is fine. I am okay, really. Yes it was them but they will not do it anymore. Please do not worry or make it worse cause I really am okay."

"You definitely don't look okay Cassie. You entire visible body is bruised and I'm sure it's even worse under the clothing. Not to mention your nose is surrounded with white shit and tape." 

"Look they punched me, kicked me, and tried to drown me in the school pool but they got caught and were dealt with. One of the guys that had less to do with it actually came up to me today and said I was brave and he was sincerely sorry for what he did. I believe him too and I do not think the teacher even had him come up to me. It really is fine. My friends are vowing to protect me and teachers have been looking out for me like crazy", I exaggerated. It was really just the one teacher but Dean was enough to make up for about twenty with the way he worried about me the past few days. 

Gabe sighed and I knew it was dawning on him that there was nothing he could do. "Okay well next time you call me and let me know that you look this bad so I can at least prepare myself. I mean I'm scarred for life man", he joked. I grinned, glad that my joking brother was back. "Now get in the car cause we have a long drive ahead of us and you clearly need what I have planned, even more so than I was expecting." I frowned because I was starting to worry about what he planned but got in the car regardless. He slid in and suddenly we were flying through the streets, our favorite music blaring through the car and out the windows. 

We drove for about two hours before Gabriel turned down some unknown road. We kept driving until we found a dirt path and he turned to go down that. After about five minutes on driving on that, we stopped and parked to another car. The cars were parked in front of a water tower and I realized that the car next to us was not just any car. It was Lucifer's! I jumped out of the car and screamed for Lucifer. "Up here", I heard someone shout. I looked up to see Micheal waving down at me and a few minutes later Lucifer joined him. 

"Go on up Cassie. I'm gonna grab the cooler", Gabriel told me and I happily obliged. I started going up the tower at a slow pace at first, trying not to cause too much pain. I eventually got used to the rhythm of climbing though and soon quickened my pace, eventually joining Micheal and Lucifer a few minutes later. When I got to the top, Micheal and Lucifer pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I let out a loud yelp. They pulled back in alarm and it was then they could make out the bruises that were on me, being made visible by the light at the top of the tower. 

"Castiel what happened to you", Lucifer asked in alarm. I then proceeded to tell them what happened and Gabe reached the top at the end of my short summary of what happened, leaving out the fact that Dean was the one to rescue me. "Okay we are all here now, so I vote you tell us the full story." I sighed and we all sat down on the platform, feet dangling off into the abyss. I then started from the beginning, telling them about the incident with Alastair in culinary and the run in with Mrs. Roberts. From there I told them the full story, minus Dean being the one to find me and how I stayed at his place. Instead I said a teacher got them away and I went to a friends house.

Gabriel told them his side of it, how he was worried and had been calling me. He ended with the conversation we had over the phone the other night. He mainly told them this because they got defense asking as to why Gabriel did not find out sooner of what had happened. After reassuring them several times that I would be fine, that I was fine, we finally got to talk about other stuff. We drank several beers and were currently passing a bottle of whiskey around as we spoke. Micheal and Lucifer told us about their classes and what they did and did not like about the semester. 

Gabe proceeded to tell us of the mischief he created while we were at school all day. "I did manage to get a job at a bakery though", he told us proudly. We all congratulated him and soon started demanding certain pastries. He grinned at us and he got a gleam in his eye that worried me. Lucifer and I shared a nervous look, wondering what he was about to do. "I knew you would all say that and so I have some down in the trunk in a separate cooler so the ice wouldn't ruin any of it. I'll be right back." He headed over to the ladder and proceeded to climb down. We watched him until he got close to the bottom but that is when we heard him yell.

I burst out laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes almost instantly. "He fucking fell didn't he", I gasped in between breaths. Micheal and Lucifer joined in, realizing he indeed did fall.

"I'm gonna go check on him", Micheal laughed. He stood up and leaned over the side of the railing to yell at Gabriel, "Hold on Gabe! I'm coming to rescue you" Lucifer and I laughed again and I fell onto my back from laughing so hard. Micheal then started climbing down, leaving just Lucifer and I. 

"So Castiel", Lucifer said as he regained his breath. "What did you wanna talk to me about?" I sat back up and braced myself for whatever his reaction may be. 

"Okay well you know how I told you about Dean", I asked. He nodded enthusiastically and almost immediately, urging me to continue. "Well he was the teacher that rescued me. He pulled me out of the water and took me back to his place. He helped me get back to feeling better and we kind of kissed." I told him. His mouth dropped and he stared at me. It was quiet for a few minutes and I got nervous.

"Oh my god Castiel that is freaking amazing", he shouted suddenly. "Start over from the beginning. Full truth this time, no lying or changing parts or leaving anything out", he demanded. I laughed but followed his instructions and told him everything that happened since he left for college. He started crying when I told him about getting beaten up and stopped just to start again when I told him the dream I had at Dean's. I also told him about meeting Dean's brother and Jess. I included how Dean cooked for me and how we cooked together for Sam and Jess. I essentially just told him every little detail up until when Gabriel picked me up. 

There were times when he grimaced sightly in disgust from hearing details of who his brother kissed and he got enraged about Alastair and them. He went into complete shock when I told him about Crowley and by the end of my story I was very much out of breath. I waited for him to say something when I finished and suddenly he was pulling me into a hug, just being more cautious as to not hurt me. "Oh little brother I'm so happy for you", he laughed. "Happy and proud. That so is important, why did you tell me it wasn't?"

"Well when I texted you, I was at Dean's and we were about to start cooking so I figured the long conversation could wait. Plus I know you get stressed at school so I did not want to bother you or interrupt you because I was afraid you would just get stressed more later from falling behind to talk to me", I explained. He rolled his eyes at me and I realized how people who were around me seemed to pick up on that habit.

"Next time you tell me immediately. I do not care if I am just sitting in my room or in a freaking job interview, you call me. Seriously though, I'm happy for you. However, you need to tell Micheal and Gabriel, who are probably eating all the goodies and stuff right now by the way, because they are going to want to know. They'll be really disappointed if you don't let them know sooner rather than later. Also, I demand that I meet the man who my little brother has fallen for. I have to make sure he knows to treat you right." At this he made a fist and hit his open palm with it and I laughed.

"I know I need to tell them and I will. I'll be sure you can all meet him and interrogate him at some point too', I promised. "Although, I think I'll wait for our father to leave first as I really do not want to introduce Dean to that yet. You guys will be more than plenty", I laughed.

"No need to tell us, we heard it all", Micheal said as he came into view on the platform. "We heard Lucifer shout so we headed up here and stopped before you could see us and heard every detail. You take a dangerously long time to tell a story by the way."

"Also damn straight we get to interrogate him", Gabe chimed in. "To be with our Cassie you must first pass the brotherly interrogation. That's just how it works and he being an older brother should know that." They plopped back down and we talked for awhile about when they could meet Dean. We eventually moved on to other topics and just stayed up on the tower late into the night, talking and drinking and eat far too many sweets. It was probably one of the best nights of my life, and I was actually really glad that Gabriel came up with this idea. Turns out I had been nervous for nothing.


	11. Not Expected

I woke up the next morning to the sound of snoring and turned my head, confused as to who could possibly be next to me. Gabriel was lying on the far side of bed, snoring softly with his mouth hanging open. My head was pounding and my throat was so unbelievably dry, but I did not want to get up. Instead I rolled over so that I could check the time on my clock. It was currently 2:47 in the afternoon and sunlight was streaming through my window. I groaned because I knew I would not be able to fall back to sleep now. 

Last night we all stayed at the water tower until about 3:30 in the morning and then two hours later we pulled up to the house. Micheal and Lucifer had driven back to college, Micheal driving them as Lucifer drank more towards the end than Micheal. We all called each other once we had gotten to our destinations safely, just to check on one another. However, that call turned into a half hour conversation about random shit as we were all kind of buzzed if not completely drunk, that being me and Lucifer. Micheal and Gabriel had started drinking less and eating more as the night wore on so they were the drivers.

Even though I was tired, sore, and my head was throbbing from my hangover, I smiled at the thought of last night. I had a great time at Dean's and an even better time with my older brothers and I never realized just how much I needed that distraction. I had texted Dean last night after I got off the phone with Lucifer and Micheal, only remembering because Lucifer told me to tell Dean hi for him. He did not answer me back, or rather if he did I had already passed out long before I could read it. Looking at my phone now, I saw that he had texted me a few times. One saying he was glad that I got home safe, another saying he hoped I had a good time, and the last one seemed to be an afterthought as he decided to wish me a good morning. I texted back good morning before placing my phone back on my dresser.

I slowly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom as my bladder was full and my teeth desperately needed brushing. Once I finished brushing my teeth, I realized I had not showered in a few days and decided it would be smart to shower. I went back to my room to grab some jeans and a t-shirt that Lucifer had brought me from his college, along with fresh underwear. I returned to the bathroom and took a boiling hot shower, hoping the warmth would waken me up and refresh me some. Being honest though today would probably consist of me doing homework and watching movies with Gabe, as I think I promised him that during the night at some point.

After showering and dressing myself, I went into my room and grabbed my bag. I decided to do my work downstairs so that I would not wake up Gabriel and then I could get some food and water too. I picked up an apple out of a bowl on my way to the fridge and practically chugged my water bottle. I sat down at the counter and pulled out my notebook, continuing the essay I was composing for my AP literature class. About halfway through my essay, I heard thudding coming from the stairs and I knew Gabriel was coming. I went to the cabinet and grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice, handing it to Gabriel as I passed by. "Thanks little brother", he said appreciatively as he ruffled my hair. 

"So I totally forgot but I'm kinda supposed to work from five until eleven so I need to start heading out", he told me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 4:30. 

"How does a bakery stay open that late", I asked as I returned my attention back to the notebook.

"Well it normally isn't but it is on Saturday and Wednesdays so that more time can be spent baking foods for the next day, preparing icings and fondant, as well as collecting inventory and doing finical boring shit", he explained. I let out a whistle, impressed Gabriel actually put in enough effort to know about that kind of stuff. "Yeah I know, shut up", he mumbled. I chuckled and he grabbed his keys, shouting good bye over his shoulder before leaving. Adding the quarter of the essay I already had finished, I was over three quarters of the way done. I decided to take a break from that and move on to AP biology stuff and an economics research project. 

I worked on homework for about another hour when someone else entered the kitchen. "Well there's my long lost son", my mother laughed. I smiled and spun the stool to look at her.

"Hey mother", I stated. 

"Gabe said you guys went to hang out with your brothers last night. Did you have fun", she asked. I grinned and nodded and she smiled at me. "Good. You boys need to stick together and spend more time together throughout the year. It puts you all in a better mood. How's school going? And where have you been the past few nights? Your father and I have missed you", she rambled. 

"School is fine. I've been rehearsing with Charlie for a play because she has the main role and wants lots of practice so I've been over there a lot trying to help her out", I lied. My mom nodded and suddenly she gasped. 

"Castiel what happened to you", she questioned. I guess she just now actually looked at me to notice that I was covered with bruises and my nose was still taped up and all weird looking. I told her that I got into a fight at school but that it was taken care of and that she should not worry. Of course that did not work and she questioned me on the mater for awhile longer before she finally let it go. "Well tonight is your father's last night here until Thanksgiving, so I was thinking of making his favorite food. Would you want to help me?" I nodded and took the distraction as for once I really was not in the mood for homework, although I could probably blame the hangover for that. 

My father's favorite food was gumbo. I liked gumbo and all but I tended to get sick of it because every time my dad returned, we had gumbo. Then every time he would leave we would eat gumbo for his last night as a sort of farewell. No wonder Gabe wanted to work the evening shift tonight, he could get out of the uncomfortable last-evening-before-departure meal that we have had far too many times to count. The only get thing about this meant that my dad would be gone again for awhile and I would not have to worry about an awkward encounter with him. 

As we worked, my mom explained that the state wanted something to be reviewed and set in stone before the holidays and someone had messed up some of the paperwork and they called upon my father to do it. I only half listened though because I did not really care why he was leaving so early. I am just glad he was. We finished the gumbo about and hour and a half later and we sat down as a family to eat. My father attempted to make small talk with me, but it just made the situation even more awkward. After we finished our meal, father left saying he needed to pack and my mother went to help him. That left me to clean up the dinning room, kitchen, and wash the dishes but it was fine with me. 

I made sure everything was very clean before grabbing my belongings and going up to my room. I finished up my econ and bio stuff a little over eight thirty and then went to lay in my bed. I needed some kind of noise in the background so I turned on That 70's Show and just laid there, half watching the show and half dozing off. I was going to stay awake until Gabe got home so we could watch movie before going to bed, but I was far too tired to try and stay awake much longer. At 9:15 I changed into my pajamas and turned off the light. It did not take me long to fall asleep and I would not wake up until late the next morning. 

 

"Bring me back cheese fries", Gabe yelled at me as I walked out the door. I chuckled and walked down the street, letting my feet take me along the path I knew so well, the way to the Roadhouse. It was currently three in the afternoon and Jo had texted me, asking me to come down earlier than what I normally would on Sundays. I was unsure of why but it did not really matter to me. My dad had left this morning and my mom had retreated to her room after taking him to the airport, leaving the house uncomfortably quiet. Gabe had been sleeping too and my textbooks just did not sound super entertaining today, so I was thankful Jo was getting me out of there sooner. 

About ten minutes later I was walking through the doors of the Roadhouse, which was almost empty except for a few lunch stragglers and, to my delight, Dean as well as Sam and Jess. "Castiel", Jo called out as I walked in. With a grin I made my way over to her where she was standing outside the kitchen window, talking to Ash. 

"She just keeps on pulling you back in don't she", he asked with a laugh as I approached.

"Hey it is not hectic in here yet so I am more than okay with it", I replied. "How you doing Ash?"

"Good as ever man. My hair is cooperating today so no hair net and it's not busy so there is no screaming Ellen. Good day", he joked. Jo rolled her eyes at him and pulled me off to sit at some stools at the bar. On our way over there Jo whispered excitedly to me.

"Okay so don't get mad but I wanted you here earlier so you could meet some very special-", Jo started saying.

"Hey Cas", Sam called, waving his hand. I waved back and said hello to him, Jess, and Dean. Dean winked at me and Jo's jaw dropped, clearly not expecting us to know one another.

"How does Sam know you? And more importantly how do you know them", she demanded. Dean waved us over so we would go join them but I held up by finger, saying we needed a minute. I lokd around to makre sure no one was near by and Jo gave a frustrated sigh. "Castiel what the hell", she whispered, obviously not caring who heard the explanation I was going to give her. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell her eventually but I was not sure if I was prepared for the attack. 

"Okay you have to promise me not to freak out and more importantly, no screaming", I warned her. She was going to protest but I gave her a serious look that made her shut up and just nod her head. I then proceeded to tell her that it was Dean that stopped Alastair and them and that I had stayed at his place. I told her all of Thursday evening and Friday as fast as I could as I knew that Dean and them were waiting. By the look at her face I could tell that was far from what she had been expecting me to say.

"Dude", she yelled when I finshed. I punched her arm and shot her a look, as did Ellen, Dean, and a few of the stragglers. She blushed and apologized before continuing talking. "Why am I just now learning about this? And side note do you know how huge this is? Like this is worthy of you coming to my house at four in the morning and telling me this because its that important and instead you lied and waited several days before saying anything?"

"Jo you got to realize how crazy you get with this kind of stuff and honestly I have been too tired and weak to deal with whatever your reaction may have been so yeah I waited but the only other people who know are my brothers it's fine", I said trying to calm her. She got offended and got a sour look on her face. 

"Jo get over it and come here", Dean shouted. At this she looked up and glared at him because she would have expected him to tell her too, seeing as the were extremely close. She gave me another deadly look before stomping over to Dean, Sam, and Jess. I followed behind after and shrugged when Dean have me a look, asking how bad she was about to be. We sat down with them and after a lot of talking, in which consisted of us telling her to lower her voice several times, she finally started getting over the lack of her knowing and instead got very excited. A half and hour later we were all joking and talking as if it was the most normal thing to do, as if we had done it our whole lives. 

Ellen came over to talk to for awhile and invited all of us to stay for dinner and swearing she would not charge us, unless Dean started to have one too many free beers. At this he protested and tried to act like he had no idea what she meant but they all gave me a look saying that he was not as innocent as he thought. He muttered a whatever before cracking shots at Sam about his long and luscious hair and random things about Jo. Jess was friendly as ever and we ended up getting into a discussion about medical stuff and the rest of them picked on us for nerding out. Sam was just as bad though because somehow we got to talking about a war documentary and he jumped at the topic and then we were talking about the various documentaries that we watched and owned, criticizing several of them. 

Dean rolled his eyes and insisted we change subjects, but I could tell from the look in his eyes he was enjoying the conversation and how Sam and I got along. There were several times where he even joined in and added comments of his own. People started to come into the restaurant after awhile and Jo had to leave to go help Ellen. Shortly after she left, Dean got a phone call and went to answer it, a worried look on his face that left both me and Sam highly concerned. Jess left us too, saying she had to go to the bathroom which left just Sam and I.

"Hey Cas so I know I acted kinda crappy the other night", Sam said suddenly after everyone was out of ear shot. I blinked in surprise and he laughed. "Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry. When Dean said you guys were dating, I freaked out as any brother would and should. Especially since having a relationship could be a lot at risk for Dean. I mean he could lose his job or even get in trouble with the law if anyone found out you guys do anything and I'm moving on cause gross." I chuckled at this and he gave me a small grin. "But Jess and I talked and we saw how you guys were together on Friday and all day Saturday he was telling us about you. Now, I don't know, I guess I'm cool with it. Dean was talking about how you tried to continuously remind him of the risks and that kind of eased me a bit."

"Just know that there is a lot about Dean you don't know and when he tells you any of it, it's gonna be big. I just need to know you won't dump him for all the shit he's caught up in because it really will be overwhelming. He's hurt a lot in his life and, not to be a major dick or anything, I don't want you to be a reason for more", he informed me. "And I know you guys haven't been together long, like at all, but Dean is already crazy about you. I just ask that you be careful with him." I nodded, understanding from a younger brother view point that he wants the best for his older brother. I was the same way when it came to Gabriel, Lucifer, and Micheal. 

"I can assure you that I never plan to hurt Dean. Whatever burdens he might have will not change anything. Trust me when I say I know what that is like and I would never try to make it harder for Dean", I assured Sam. He nodded and grinned.

"Good. Oh and by the way, he's gonna tell you he isn't smart and can't amount to much but he's full of shit. There are times when Jess and I need help with something and he looks at it from a different view that helps us grasp it better and he secretly loves it when I "force" him to watch documentaries with me. Essentially just don't let him fool you", he stated with a laugh in which I joined in. Jess came back to the table and we started talking about my classes, the school, and Stanford. By the time Dean came back, Sam and Jess had already suggested I try to get in there and that it probably would not be too hard for me to get in. 

When Dean sat down Sam asked if everything was okay, and Dean replied saying that it was fine. Sam had a look on his face saying that he did not believe him and Jess and I exchanged a similar look. Thankfully though Ellen and Jo came over at the time with plates of burgers and fries. Ellen went back to grab beers and Jo had brought us milkshakes, seeing as how there were still some other people in the place and we could not let them see us drinking. She brought me chocolate and had a strawberry one for herself. It had settled down in here again, apparently it was not going to be a busy Sunday. That was fine though because that meant Ellen and Jo could actually sit and eat with us. 

We ate and drank and talked until it was after eight. Ellen got up and cleared the table, Jo and I helping her grab empty beer bottles and such. Jo then went to collect trash from other tables and I disappeared to the back to help Ellen with the dishes, even though she insisted on the fact that she could do it. "Castiel get out here", I heard Jo shout. Ellen patted me on the back to wish me luck and I stepped back out into the front room. It turned out she only called me out so I could say goodbye to everyone which brought me a great sense of relief. I said my goodbyes to Ellen, Jo, and Ash as well before heading home. Walking this much really hurt, but I knew it would be better to walk and get my body used to it so I could heal faster. 

As I walked, I realized just how strange everything in my life has been the past few days. Getting beaten, being saved, having my first boyfriend, meeting his brother, and hanging out with my brothers in what I hoped would be a new tradition. Never at the beginning of the year would I have seen any of this coming. What was even more weird though is that even with these occurrences being so strange, nothing ever felt so normal and content in my entire life.


	12. First Date

The week had begun and it had passed. It actually was not that bad of a week to be honest. My bruises were finally losing their dark tint and fading to a softer purple and some even a shade of yellow. My nose still throbbed but Jess assured me that it was because it was starting to heal properly and just to put ice on it. They had left Monday morning to head back to Stanford, but not before she could give me a further inspection. Regardless, I had not been as sore this week as I had been over the weekend and I was very grateful for the fact.

It was currently sixth period on Friday and I anxiously sat in my seat, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to Dean's class. It was now my favorite class and not just because I was dating the teacher. I learned that I actually really enjoyed working on the car, even if it meant I could not wear suits. I had started wearing my own clothing again on Monday too rather than stealing Jo's or Dean's. Today I was dressed in very tight black skinny jeans and an old Star Wars shirt. I had not worn it in years but after yesterday I learned that working under the car and with the engine could get pretty messy, so I decided to start wearing very old, tight fighting shirts that I would not mind throwing them out.

When the bell finally rang, I was the first one out of their seat and out the door. I zipped to my locker and threw my bag in, beating Jo there and grabbing her arm to pull her after me once I spotted her in the crowd. She squealed with laughter as I tugged her along after me, causing me to laugh too. "Someone is awfully excited", she teased.

"Damn straight", I replied. She laughed again and quickened her pace so that I was not dragging her along any more. We were the first in the room and Dean grinned when he saw us come in, extremely out of breath by that point. "Do not get my wrong Dean I love your class and all but does it have to be so damn far from the other classrooms", I asked with a slight pant. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at me, about to say something but stopping when the door opened and other students filed in. Jo and I set about to work on our cars, which even were looking good even though we just started building a few days ago.

We worked hard and Dean made his way around the room, stopping to help the occasional struggling kid. He often avoided Meg all together because she mostly just threw a fit about the hard work and it made me laugh under my breath every time I saw her get disappointed that Dean bypassed her. "Cas you're scaring me", Jo finally said as she slid away from her car. I looked up at her confused, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "You're working harder on this car than you do at science and it's concerning."

"Ha ha", I replied snarkily at her teasing. Dean chuckled at us ever so slightly when he passed by us and went to help Crowley. At this point, I did not know how to feel about Crowley. Just last Thursday he was helping other guys beat the shit out of me and practically kill me but on Friday he had apologized. Now all week long if he saw me in the hallways, he would wave or say hello. Even at lunch he made an effort to walk past our table on the way to his and say hello or ask how I was doing. My friends had tensed each time he did so where I just answered quietly, not quite sure how to approach the matter.

Jo and I were talking about how he may have had a change of heart, but we doubted it. The rest of the group doubted this too, especially Balthazar. I had decided to let it go though and at lunch I would even ask how he was doing. I was just glad he was being polite, whether it was real or fake. The bell rang suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts and deep concentration. It made me jump slightly, causing Jo to giggle and resulting in me flipping her the bird. She gasped in mock shock and I smiled. Everyone else rushed out the doors, excited to go home for the weekend but Jo and I hanged back to talk to Dean.

I was putting up my tools when I saw Dean go over and whisper in Jo's ear. She gave him a weird look and he rolled his eyes before whispering something else. At this her eyes widened and she got a giant smile on her face. She nodded her head and bolted out of the room, causing Dean to chuckle. "Do I want to know what that was all about", I asked.

"Probably not", he laughed as he shook his head. He stepped closer to me and became serious suddenly, making me nervous. "I have a very important question for you though." I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He did not though, he just waited until I said something.

"And that would be what exactly", I questioned nervously.

"Well it's come to my attention we've never had our first date before. I was wondering if you were free tonight and would want to go out with me", he stated. I frowned slightly.

"You cooking me soup and us watching movies was not a date", I questioned. "Or the almost double date like situation with Sam and Jess was not either?"

"No we were just hanging out then or whatever. It wasn't really official. I mean if you don't want to-", he started. I interrupted him by stepping forward to kiss him, momentarily forgetting that anyone could walk in and catch us.

"Dean I would love to go on a date with you." He smiled really big and I grinned in return. He told me he would pick me up at five and then Jo burst back through the door. We said goodbye to Dean and then she was dragging me after her. She dragged me all the way to my house, insisting that she was going to help me get dressed and prepare for my first date, with Dean and in general. I told her it was not necessary, but I was secretly glad that she was going to help.

We entered my house, shouting a hello to my mom on our way up the stairs. She shoved me toward by my bed and I had no choice but to sit there and wait for her to "work her magic". She opened my closet and pulled out several drawers, throwing some stuff around and creating a large mess. "I hope you know you are cleaning that up", I informed her. She shushed me and continued to search through my things. If she were not picking out my outfit, I probably would just end up wearing a suit with my favorite navy blue tie. Jo seemed to have a different idea in her mind though.

Half an hour later she threw a pair of my fanciest black skinny jeans at me and a white silk button up that I had only worn at one occasion, Micheal and Lucifer's graduation. Luckily I have not grown since then and it will fit the same as it did before. I walked out to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Jo picked out for me, tucking the shirt in my pants. I walked back in my room and she hummed to herself lightly. She bit her lip and went up to me, pulling some of the shirt out to where it hung but was still tucked in. She stepped back and nodded before going back to my closet and I rolled my eyes. She was taking this far too seriously.

She came back ten minutes later with my favorite navy blue tie in her hand and handed it to me. I put it on and then sat on my bed as she looked for shoes. She finally threw a pair of my converse at me. They were a dark red with purple and black intertwined, giving it a galaxy look all the way around. She gasped suddenly and turned back to my closet and dug towards the back while I laced my shoes. She came up to me a few minutes later and handed me a dark grey vest. I grabbed it from her and put it on, buttoning it and stood up. She examined me for a minute and I got impatient and antsy with her staring at me. "Well", I asked eventually.

She was serious and quiet for another minute and stepped forward to mess with my hair. She essentially just ruffled it up and I grumbled about it looking like I just rolled out of bed. She told me that was the point and she stepped back again. She gave me another once over before she broke into a smile. "Dean's not gonna know what hit him", she smirked. I rolled my eyes at this and then my door opened.

"Hey Castiel I'm-", he started and then stopped quickly. He walked into the room and looked me up and down like Jo just did and he let out a whistle. "Damn Cassie why you getting all dressed up and shit?"

"He looks hot doesn't he", Jo asked with a smirk. Gabriel grimaced in disgust and looked over at her.

"Okay ew. He's my little brother thank you very much. But yes, he looks very good", Gabriel replied. "So what's the deal?"

"I have a date with Dean tonight", I told him. He dropped his jaw and his face hardened in a joking manner.

"Oh hell no! I told you that you guys can't date until he passes the brotherly interrogation! I have yet to meet the guy", he exclaimed. I pointed out that he took several of Dean's classes before and he rolled his eyes. "That's not the same! In that situation I was an obnoxious student but now I'm the protective older brother. It's totally different", he insisted.

"You can meet him some other time Gabriel. You, Micheal, and Lucifer can hound him together another time but tonight we are going on a date." Gabriel groaned and relented but told me that they needed to meet him soon. I agreed and he let me be, satisfied with himself. It was almost 4:20 so I still had plenty of time before Dean would be here. Jo and I decided to watch a movie and Gabe ended up coming in to join us. When my clock reached 4:57, I left my room and bounded down the stairs. Jo and Gabriel stayed in my room watching the movie, and I had a feeling they would still be there when I got back.

I paced back in forth in front of the door and after a few minutes I heard the familiar rumble of the impala. I shouted my goodbyes up the stairs, not sticking around for a response. I headed out the door and slid in the impala, and Dean started off again. I knew he would've gone up to the door and all but there were too many nosy people around here so it was best not to make it known that I was leaving to god knows where with Dean. I had been wondering where he was going to take us and so I asked him, "Where exactly is this date taking place."

"You'll see", he said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and felt my stomach flutter with nerves. Dean seemed to pick up on my nervousness because he chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Relax Cas, it'll be fine", he tried assuring me. We drove for about an hour and parked in front of a barbecue joint. "Wait here", he said as he hopped out of the car. He entered the place and I sunk down in my seat, afraid someone would notice me. Chances are people out here would not recognize us anyway but it was better to be safe than sorry. Dean walked out a few minutes later with some take out bags and then we were off on the road again.

We started back the way we came and pulled off on a dirt road. We followed the road until it ended and he grinned at me before getting out. He handed me the food and went to the trunk to grab a blanket and a cooler before leading me through the woods. After a few minutes we broke out of the woods and entered a small clearing located near the river that was located on the border of our small town. Dean laid the blanket out and we sat down on it, side by side with our food in front of us. "Sorry it's not a fancy restaurant", Dean apologized sheepishly. He handed me a sandwich of some sort and another small container with a spoon.

He pulled out his own food and I inspected the food he handed me. It was a barbecue chicken sandwich and mashed potatoes with gravy. "This is perfect", I told him. I looked over and he smiled at me which made my stomach flutter for a whole new reason. We ate in silence for a few minutes commenting on the food before striking up random conversations. I learned about more about his job at Bobby's mechanic shop and how he got into teaching at the school. Dean has worked at the school for four years now and he's worked in Bobby's shop since he was really young, 12 according to him. I discovered his birthday, January 24th, and I told him mine, November 29th.

We talked about all our favorites and elaborated more on our siblings, neither of us really mentioning our parents. I was upset he didn't mention his mom or dad, not even once, but I did not press the matter. He would bring them up eventually, he would have to. He did not pick up on the fact that I purposely left out my mother and father though, although it is probably because there are so many stories about my brothers he probably just thought I had not gotten to them yet. "What about your parents", he asked as he finished off his sandwich. I bit my lip and wondered what to say in reply. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him at some point anyway.

"I like my mother. She is nice and was supportive when I told her I was gay", I told him. "She cares for us and all but she defends the bad side of my father too much and it makes being around her kind of awkward, unless we are cooking. Then she is distracted and not worried about my father and then we actually can enjoy each others company. Beyond that though we are not very close. Then there is my dad who is gone, like all the time. That is fine and all too. I mean I do not care much about that. Its just when he comes home", I broke off. It was suddenly harder to talk and I cleared my throat before moving on. "He's just a different person. It takes him awhile to adjust to being a father but the adjustment period is rough to say the least."

I looked over at Dean and he was staring at me silently, realizing my father was a rough subject. "I'm sorry Cas. You don't have to elaborate on that more. It's okay. I know plenty about dead beat dads." He sighed and threw his trash in the bag and looked down at his hands as he spoke. "My mom died in a house fire when I was four. I carried Sammy out of the house and my dad came out awhile later. She had gotten stuck under a fallen board or something and my dad couldn't get her out. He was never the same after that and wasn't a father to me or Sammy. And that's fine that he wasn't a father for me. I don't really care much that he wasn't but I always hoped he would change and be a dad for Sammy." I knew there was more to the subject of his father but he did not push me on mine so I let it go.

From there we stuck to more neutral subjects like movies and cooking and stuff like that. He told me stories of him and Sam as kids and how he cooked for him and worked at Bobby's or did yard work in the neighborhood to buy Sam gifts on Christmas and his birthday. In return, Sam tutored kids to buy something for Dean and it made me realize how lucky I was to have my brothers and at least have a pretty good mom. It dawned on me that this was what Sam had tried to mention in the bar the other day. Their parents, specifically their dad, had a hard affect on them and even though Dean told me he did not care, I knew he lied.

We talked for a long time, so long that it started getting dark and the stars were beginning to creep out. We laid back on the blanket, either staring at the stars or each other. I could heard the ripples in the water of the river not too far in front of us and I felt the cold wind seep through my clothing, causing me to shiver slightly. I was looking up at the sky when I noticed Dean had been staring at me for a long time. "What", I asked.

"You look really fucking hot", he told me. He eyed me up and down like Jo and Gabriel did, but it was different when he did it. The soreness in my body faded away completely and I felt parts of me spark to life, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"You look pretty damn good too", I told him. He laughed and rolled his eyes. He was in his normal jeans and rock band tee and had a leather jacket on over it, but he made it seem like so much more than that. The next thing I knew I was lunging forward and Dean met me half way and our mouths collided together. He rolled me over and held himself up with his knees and elbows so he wouldn't be on my numerous bruises. They were healing well but him lying on top of me would still probably cause pain and he clearly sensed this. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and licked around his mouth and over his teeth, producing a groan from Dean.

Even though we only had been making out for a few minutes I could feel a hard on growing and Dean dipped down slightly rubbing his area around mine, causing me to gasp. He took this as an opportunity to plunge his own tongue into my mouth and grinding against me slowly. I raised my hips slightly to press us closer together and a few minutes later our kissing had broken apart due to our gasping for breath from the friction we created. We rutted shamelessly together for awhile, soft moans escaping our lips and I'm glad no one was anywhere near us. He raised himself up to stop the grinding and I all but whimpered at the lack of friction. He chuckled and leaned down to give me a quick kiss before moving himself downward.

I tilted my head up in confusion and was about to ask what he was doing until his hands reached the button on my jeans. He looked at me asking with his eyes if that was okay and I felt myself nod before placing my head back on the ground. I felt him pull down my jeans and boxers, exposing my aching hard dick. He looked at me and I must have hallucinated because it looked like he licked his lips in the most seductive way ever before taking me in his mouth. I let out a loud gasp and tried to not jerk my hips upward at the feeling of his warm mouth surrounding my dick. I groaned as he slowly bobbed up and down, running his tongue along the underside of my dick as he went.

I tilted my head back up and saw Dean looking up at me from under his eyelashes and it took everything not to come right then and there because god he looked fucking hot as hell. He started going faster and he took me in deeper to where my entire length was in his mouth and I could feel the back of his throat. He pulled back up and when he went back down I could not help thrusting forward, causing us both to groan. We did this a few more times and he quickened his pace even more and I could fell that I was bout to come. "Dean", I moaned, trying to warn him. He teasingly licked my tip, where precum was leaking from my slit. He went down again and I could not help but come, but Dean swallowed it all and bobbed up and down a few more times to get me all the way through my orgasm.

When he pulled off with a pop, I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back up to me. I kissed him roughly and shoved my tongue back in his mouth, tasting both of us in his mouth. We made out for a few more minutes before he pulled away, both of us gasping. "Shit Cas", he chuckled. I laughed softly with him and pulled him down on me, not giving a shit about my bruises because I just wanted to be as close to him as I could. He rolled off me though so that I could pull my pants back up. After I had buckled my pants, I turned on my side and Dean put his arm around me so I could curl up to his side. He kissed the top of my head and we laid on the blanket, looking up at the sky again.

A few hours later we left the clearing and he took me home. While we had been there, we talked more and laid there in silence for most of the time, just enjoying each others company.We drove back into town and pulled up in front of my house forty five minutes later. I leaned over and kissed him quickly, trusting the dark to hide peoples view of us. "Thank you for tonight", I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me again softly.

"Anytime Cas", he whispered with a wink. I got out of the car and went back into my house, watching from the window as he pulled away and headed towards his home. I sent him a text, telling him to let me know when he got home safely. I went upstairs to my room and found Jo and Gabriel sitting on my bed, griping the blankets they had over them. They look terrified and I saw that they were watching the new version of It, which explained why they looked so freaked.

"Move over", I demanded with a laugh. I sat in between them and shared a blanket with them, and we finished the movie together. After the movie ended, Gabe turned the television off and demanded I tell them everything. I rolled my eyes and told them about the food, the clearing and the river, talking and eating but I did not tell them what we talked about. I also neglected to mention that Dean gave me a blowjob and, even though it was the only one I ever got, it was the best one I would ever receive in my entire life.

"You're not telling us something", Gabe said after examining my face. I blushed slightly and tried to tell him that I did not, but they did not believe me and they would not let it go. They kept demanding to know what but I kept refusing to tell them. I told them that we did not have sex because they kept assuming that's what it was. They finally let it go and Gabriel left the room so that Jo and I could go to sleep.

"Tell me", she whined. She thought because Gabriel was gone that I would suddenly tell her what we did, but I still refused to tell her.

"Go to sleep Jo", I mumbled before rolling over and trying to sleep myself.

"Ugh fine. Goodnight Castiel", Jo yawned.

"Goodnight Jo", I replied. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep to the sound of her snoring.


	13. Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry to all those who are reading as I update and not after I've finished. I know it's been too long but a lot has happened so I apologize. I hope to update again Friday, hope you like it!

     "Gabriel stop throwing flour at me dammit", Micheal screamed. Gabriel laughed and danced around, dodging Micheal's grasp at all costs. Lucifer and I looked at each other, laughing at our brothers stupidity. It was currently the first official day of Thanksgiving break, even though to me it started Friday. My brothers had gotten home from college yesterday afternoon and while we went to pick them up, we were also dropping our mother off. Father was having a hard time with his work and so she went to have Thanksgiving with him where ever he was, giving him a break from his stresses. However, that also meant our house would have no parental supervision for the week, and we were in charge of making our own Thanksgiving meal. 

      Thanksgiving was Thursday though and it was only Monday. So why were we cooking? We were cooking because I finally mentioned something to Dean about my brothers wanting to meet him and interrogate him, and he surprisingly jumped at the opportunity. He was coming over tonight at five and leaving at nine to go pick up Sam and Jess from the airport. My brothers were glad to finally get the chance to meet Dean, especially since we had been spending so much of our time together now. 

      It seemed like that as long as Dean was not working and I was not with my brothers, I was at Dean's. We never did more than what we did on the night of our first date but that was probably for the best. We really had not been dating that long but I swear every five minutes with Dean felt like months and every second away from him felt like a lifetime. 

     Gabriel decided he was going to try and start baking cakes and pies and stuff at home now so that he did not have to spend money buying it from his work, which was more than okay with me. Currently he and Micheal were working on creating an apple pie and oatmeal and raisin  cookies. Lucifer was working on the homemade noodles that I had started yesterday, as they had to sit out over night. I was making the Parmesan chicken similar to the chicken that I had help make Garth make back in the culinary class from early on in the year. This had Parmesan and crunched corn flakes mixed together though rather than crunched Cheeze-Its. 

      Micheal went to take a break from the pastry part of cooking and went to peel potatoes so that we could have mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner too. We had tried to stick to some of the Thanksgiving type foods due to the fact my brothers were considering this a Thanksgiving with Dean as well as a chance to interrogate him. I tried to warn Dean how bad they could get, but he either did not realize just how bad it would be or he just did not care. Regardless, I had made my brothers promise several times that they would behave. The time for Dean to come over got closer and closer and my brothers just got more rowdy, making me even more nervous. 

      "This is so much work", Luc whined which made me roll his eyes.

      "Oh my god", I groaned. "You all are driving me crazy!"

      "That's our job as your brothers", Gabe teased. He then proceeded to blow flour on me and Lucifer, causing us to shriek. 

      "Thanks a lot Gabriel now we have to clean and change clothes before Dean comes", Micheal said with a laugh.

      "Damn right we will", I shouted. There was no way I was going to let Dean come in here thinking we were heathens that flicked and blew flour at one another, even though that was exactly what we were. Gabriel rolled his eyes and skipped back to his pie to finish his "masterpiece". On my date with Dean, I learned he loved burgers and pie and would live off them if he could. After learning this, I made sure that instead of cake Gabriel would prepare a pie. 

      We finished preparing the foods and either put them in the oven or set them on the stove so that they could cook. While the food cooked, Lucifer and I cleaned while Micheal and Gabriel changed and then switched off. I got up to my room and stripped off my now dirty jeans and university tee and switched them out for dark blue jeans and a light grey button up. When I got back down to the kitchen, I was relieved to see that the mess had been cleaned and all sign of our immature behavior was gone. For now at least. 

      When it was minutes away from Dean being here, the food was finishing and so we moved the pots and pans to mats on the counter. Gabriel left his pie in though because it"needed awhile longer to reach perfection". The doorbell rang and I started to leave the kitchen. I paused and looked back before leaving completely though. "Lucifer can you set the table", I asked. Before he could respond, Micheal and Gabriel jumped toward the cabinets. 

      "Got it", Gabe shouted. I groaned but let it go as I headed towards the door. I opened it to find Dean standing on the porch, smiling and looking hot as hell. He was in black jeans and had actually thrown on a light blue polo, which was far different than his normal AC/DC shirts. 

      "Wow", I said in shock. I stepped back to let him in and he laughed. I closed the door behind him and he turned to face me.

      "Wow yourself", he said before leaning in to kiss me. 

      "I got it, I swear it's fine. I'm ready", I heard Micheal say. I pulled back from Dean to peer into the kitchen and dining room without moving my feet. 

      "Okay here", Gabriel laughed. All of a sudden, I saw a plate flying through the air. Micheal in fact was not ready apparently as he shrieked and jumped as the plate soared and hit the wall next to him. 

      "Are you trying to kill me", he questioned in a loud voice. I put my hand up to my face to try and hide my smile and Dean chuckled next to me. "You are totally cleaning that up." Gabriel protested and Micheal fought back, causing me to bite my lip to hold back laughter. It really was not funny because they were being idiots right in front of Dean but then again it was kind of hilarious. Dean was laughing next to me so it was not that big a deal but still. 

      "Stop arguing and someone just clean the damn mess", Lucifer shouted. Luc came around the corner, coming into both Dean and I's view. "Dean", he questioned and Dean nodded. Lucifer came forward and shook his hand. "Good to see you again. Oh and I would like to apologize on my brothers behalf. They are kind of out of control."

      "Oh I know. I had Gabriel in class so I knew I had to expect something", he laughed. Lucifer smiled and I knew right away that Dean was going to be just fine in Lucifer's book. Hell he probably was from the beginning but that was fine.

      "That is such an understatement. You don't even know", Lucifer laughed. "Honestly with Gabriel you're lucky that there isn't a monkey with a hula hoop and a cucumber over in the corner."

      "Cucumber", Dean asked as he raised his eyebrows. 

      "Gabriel insists that is the food that they really like and prefer and he swears other animals wish they could have cucumbers too", I explained with sigh. 

      "It's true", Gabriel shouted as he threw away shards of glass that he and Micheal had swept up. Lucifer rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

      "Why is it that I'm named after the devil when you're the demon spawn", Lucifer asked as he walked into the kitchen. I grabbed Dean's hand and we followed after him, allowing all my brothers to be seen by Dean. "Gabriel there is fucking flour in your hair!"

      "Maybe I want it there Lucifer! Did you ever think of that", he demanded.

      "We have company", I reminded them. Dean grinned at me and I gave him an apologetic look. 

      "It's fine Dean knows far too well how I behave. I can't disappoint Cassie", Gabe said with a wink. Micheal whopped him upside the head and I was thankful he did. I would have myself but I was too far from him.  

      "Dean? I apologize. I'm Micheal and I'd like to welcome you to our home. Oh and if you hurt my brother I hurt you, okay? Kay. Let's eat", Micheal said grabbing a plate. Dean chuckled and I hit my lower palm on my forehead. We all grabbed plates and filled them with food before going to the table. Gabriel went straight back to the kitchen to set his pie out and then returned to his seat. Once dinner started, my brothers settled down and I silently praised whatever god there was for it. 

      Dinner consisted of mainly casual conversation until the end. That's when they started questioning Dean about our relationship and I groaned under my breath. Dean reached for my hand and squeezed it, letting me know it was okay and that he could handle it. They asked things like what his motives were and what he wanted from it, shit like that just joking around and trying to be older brother-y. I got up and started clearing dinner plates as we finished our meal as they got to the more serious questions and concerns. 

      Dean joked when he needed to and get serious when he felt necessary, and I could tell my brothers really liked him. I knew Gabe liked him as a teacher and Lucifer and Dean had been friendly in school. It was good though that they liked him beyond that though, and the way they acted and spoke towards Dean made that obvious. I yelled at Gabriel to cut his quote-on-quote masterpiece and he obliged. Soon we were all at the table again, with a piece of pie in front of us. I could tell Dean was trying to not let his jaw drop and he looked over in surprise. I shrugged and smiled at him before taking a bite of pie.

      All joking aside, it really was a good pie and I became very proud of Gabriel for having the skill to actually cook something. Dessert consisted of more talking and joking and of course embarrassing stories from our childhood because that was just a given. We put our plates in the sink (I was going to wash them after Dean left), and we all headed into the living room to watch a movie. Micheal put in some action movie that him and Dean apparently loved but I had never even heard of it before. Gabriel and Micheal sat on the love seat and me, Dean, and Lucifer shared the couch. We propped our feet up on the coffee table, and I took the opportunity to curl up next to Dean. 

      Dean looked down at me before the movie started and kissed me quickly before settling in to watch the movie, during which Dean had his arm wrapped me the whole time. Eventually we were all cracking jokes about the film and yelling at the characters through the television, Gabriel doing so the most. Despite my worrying about my brothers being too much, the night was actually kind of calming and very fun. Dean clicked well with all my brothers and I knew without even having to ask that Dean won overall approval. 

      When the movie ended, Dean told us he had to go leave and pick up Sam and Jess from the airport. I walked him to the door, sad he had to leave but I knew he was leaving for a valuable reason at the very least. "I think you're brothers liked me", he whispered so that they would not hear him. I nodded with a grin because they definitely did. "Jess and Sam are insisting that you come over for Thanksgiving dinner Thursday. Jo and Ellen are coming too, so if you wanna come you're more than welcome."

      "I'd love to", I told him. He smiled and I could see the gleam in his eye, it only brightened the emerald color that was already brightly emitting from them. I pulled him down for a quick kiss before saying farewell and letting him leave to go get Sam and Jess. After watching him drive away, I went into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. My brothers followed after me and Lucifer helped me rinse the dishes before loading them. They took turns telling me their opinion on Dean, which consisted of several "marry that man"'s and "he's a keeper"'s. 

      I rolled my eyes at their comments but secretly I was overjoyed that they liked Dean so much. I definitely did not plan on letting him go anytime soon and since he did not run out the door screaming at the wildness that is my brothers, I think it's safe to say he does not plan on going anywhere either. My brothers and I watched several more movies and talked about the night a bit more before retreating to bed. After taking my shower for the night, I realized that I had completely recovered from the early in the year attack. Any trace of a bruise had gone and the healing of my nose had long since passed. Not only did I look normal, but I actually felt like I did back before the beating. I was happy and did not have a care in the world and that night when I went to sleep, I drifted off with a large smile on my face. 


	14. Thanksgiving

      "I'm tired of cooking. That's it. I'm done. I give up", Micheal complained. He was working on something that I found quite simple and yet he was still struggling and growing more frustrated as he did.

      "Finish the devil eggs", Gabriel told him. "I'll switch you. I'll be eating more potato salad than devil eggs anyway." They switched places and went back to work. They were both slightly grouchy where as me and Lucifer, who had been up and hour and a half before them, were wide awake and in a good mood. I was currently working on the turkey and Lucifer was working with the noodles again as he seemed to like cooking them the other day when Dean came over. It was around eight o'clock now, and I finally finished prepping the turkey, putting it in the oven to bake.

      I was having my own Thanksgiving meal with my brothers for lunch and then going over to Dean's for Thanksgiving with Sam, Jess, Ellen, Jo, and even Bobby. I had mentioned to Dean that his family may not want an outsider joining them, but he insisted that everyone wanted me there and so I relented and promised to go. I was excited to go to Dean's because I had not seen him all week due to us spending time with our own families for the holidays. I love my brothers and all but at this point I needed a break from the chaos. Lucifer commented that if mom were here she would kill us for our fighting, in which I laughed and agreed. It was best that she was away with our father.

      We missed the fact that mom was not here, but we all agreed that this might be our best Thanksgiving all because our father would not be around. I knew this would be the best Thanksgiving though because my brothers and I just seemed to be closer than normal, even if most of us fought every five seconds. Also I had Dean and a good time with his family to look forward to. Something in me just told me that this would become my favorite holiday. That also may have something to do with the fact that Dean was preparing the majority of the meal for the dinner at his place, and I was excited to try more of his foods. When I went to his house, he usually always cooked but he tended to stick to non holiday foods. That was beyond fine too but I was curious as to how good his bacon wrapped turkey could possibly be.

      My brothers and I had been rather lazy all week and I was glad that today we might actually get to do something. We laid around watching movies and playing video games, as well as a dangerous game of Monopoly, and lived off Totino's pizza. For the nest few days though we would be living off left overs because we were making far too much food for just the four of us, even with our appetites. That was more than okay with me though, Thanksgiving foods consisted of some of my favorites. We were having turkey, homemade noodles, potato salad, devil eggs, mashed potatoes and gravy, homemade rolls, green beans, corn, homemade stuffing, and Gabriel insisted on pumpkin pie as well as sugar cookies (pilgrim desserts according to him).

      We worked in silence for the most part but that was only because Gabriel had yet to wake up and start something. After several hours of cooking, we went into the living room to let everything cook while we watched more movies. Micheal and Gabriel had taken a break longer than Lucifer and I, so they were already on the couch watching Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving or something. "Hell no", Lucifer groaned. "There is no way we are watching this." Gabriel looked over and gaped at him.

      "You shut your whore mouth! It's a classic and more importantly a tradition so sit down, shut up, and enjoy the show", he said with mock offense. Micheal rolled his eyes and I grinned before joining my brothers, all of us squeezing onto the couch for some unknown reason. "We need popcorn", Gabe said eventually.

      "Dude are you kidding? There is a freaking feast in the kitchen. None of us need popcorn", I told him.

      "That better not be your way of calling us fat", Micheal joked.

      "If he wanted to call us fat, he'd say we're getting far too big to share this couch", Lucifer laughed. I nodded in approval of his words because he was right. Although, we were kind of too big to be on the couch but it was fine. I'd rather been crunched together because the cold weather outside was leaking through the house and our heater did not seem to be keeping up, so they were my only true source of warmth.

      "Fuck this I'm making popcorn", Gabriel said. He jumped up and hurried into the kitchen. The meal would be done in about an hour but Gabriel did not seem to really care. I swear all he does is eat and he tended to remind me a lot of Dean in that standard because they both had never ceasing appetites. I rolled my eyes at his comment and sunk further into the couch, enjoying the warmth it and my brothers were bringing me. A few minutes later Gabriel came back in with popcorn that, of course, we all helped to eat. Somehow we ended up watching Deadpool and of course once it got super intense, the food was finished.

      By the time the clock hit noon, all our foods were spread out on the kitchen counter and we were lining up to fill our plates. Gabriel of course had the largest amount of food on his plate, with Lucifer close following. They seemed to think if they did not get it now that it would disappear. I was starting to wonder if they forgot that we made a lot for a reason, so it would satisfy our intense hunger for quite awhile. We all sat down at the table once our plates were overflowing and let the annual Thanksgiving talk and jokes take over. Gabriel was in the midst of telling a pilgrim joke when there was a large bang on the door. We quieted for a moment to listen for it again and sure enough a few seconds later there were more bangs, followed by a lot of whispering. Lucifer went to the door to investigate and I saw Gabriel disappear, probably grabbing a bat.

      When Lucifer got to the door, he peeked out the door window to see who it was. After seeing whoever was out there, he immediately backed up and away and shook his head at us, telling us to stay quiet. After a few minutes there was a loud splash on the door which was then followed by a lot of laughter. I was extremely confused by this point and Gabriel, who had in fact come back with a bat, and Micheal were also lost. I was about to mouth to Lucifer asking who it was when I heard an all too familiar voice. "Happy thanksgiving fag. Enjoy it before you rot in hell", Alastair screamed. Gabriel stepped forward with the bat and thankfully Micheal grabbed him before he could go anywhere. We listened as the footsteps retreated and there was no doubt in my mind that the whole gang was there.

      Once we knew they were gone and would never be able to hear us talking, Lucifer spoke. "Sorry little brother. Just don't listen to the idiots." I nodded and knew he was right. They could say and do whatever they pleased because I really did not care. Plus this was not the first time they have made a mess at my house since that one afternoon where they practically killed me. They have done all the originals like throw eggs and toilet paper and other stupid little stuff. I did not care about it and I did not even care when I had to go and clean it all up. If they wanted to be stupid and waste their time, then fine. Let them. Today was different though. It was Thanksgiving and I was expecting a fun holiday with just my brothers, but they obviously were not going to allow that.

      Today was different because I am not just going to be fine with it and let it blow off my shoulders. Right now I am beyond pissed that they would try and pull this shit on a peaceful day. Before I knew it, my anger was swelling up and I saw all red and just imagined slaughtering them all. I shook my head, forcing the violence and red away and shrugged it off. "It is fine guys. Let's eat and Gabriel please explain because I am still completely lost with your joke." I went back to the table and they followed after me. Gabriel finished explaining and talking was a little awkward but after awhile it went back to normal. We were laughing and talking of random ass shit again like earlier and we got to have fun. I was still set off though. I laughed and joked and talked with them, but I could still feel how uncomfortable I was and how much anger was building up.

      I did not let it show though and just forced myself to push myself into the conversation, to get lost in the time with my brothers and bask in the amazing food. We all ended up getting seconds and Gabriel even got thirds. By the time we were done eating, we were all full and tired. We headed off to the couch and they started yelling about what movie to watch. I smiled and rolled my eyes at their idiocy and let them fight it out. Micheal ended up winning with the Harry Potter movies and I grinned. Harry Potter may seem childish to some people but I loved it and loved that Micheal actually nerded out with that series. It was something we had in common and sometimes just that was enough.

     Micheal put the movie in and we all squeezed onto the couch. Gabriel brought a huge fluffy ass blanket along with him and he threw it over so we could all have some. It was about ten minutes into the movie when my eyes starting shutting and before I could do anything about it, I was falling asleep. I woke every once in a while when my brothers got too loud or my neck was starting to cramp but I tended to go right back to sleep before they ever even realized I woke up. A few hours later, after the first and second movie had passed, Lucifer was shaking me awake for good. "Get up and change for Dean's. Unless you want to be in clothes that are stained slightly from Gabriel's little incident earlier", he told me as he shot Gabriel a look. When we were cooking, he had made it his mission to get us all dirty.

      "I've said it once and I'll say it again Luci", Gabriel commented,"if you don't get messy then you aren't working hard enough." Micheal laughed and agreed but Lucifer just rolled his eyes. He pointed to the stairs and with a groan I trudged up the stairs to change. He was not wrong about the whole stained clothes thing and there was no way I was going to Dean and his family's thanksgiving looking like a mess. Sure I already met all his family and part of them are my family too in a way but still I wanted to look impressive and not like some little kid who did not belong with Dean.

      I stripped myself out of my clothes and threw on navy blue skinny jeans and a white button up as well as black converse. I had grown out of wearing full out suits and had just started wearing jeans and a button up all thanks to auto mechanics. I did not mind though because it was easier and actually more comfortable. Plus Dean said it made me hotter so why not go with it right? I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and attempt to settle my hair before bounding down the stairs. My brothers were still watching Harry Potter but Lucifer turned back around when he heard me approaching and grinned. "Looking good little brother", he commented.

      At this Gabriel turned around and tilted his head. "Come here", he said and used his pointer finger to motion me to him. He turned and kneeled on the couch and reached over, messing with my hair. I began to protest but he cut me off and played with my hair a few more times. He leaned back some and then nodded in approval. "Looking like that you might just get laid", he joked with a wink. I attempted to hide my blush by rolling my eyes and went to get my phone off the charger in the kitchen and grab the pumpkin pie Gabe made for me to take. It was 4:15 and Jo would be picking me up soon to take me to Dean's. Why my brothers would not let me take one of the cars I do not know but whatever.

      I returned to the living room and waited by the door for Ellen and Jo to arrive. While doing so, I also watched Harry Potter with my brothers because regardless of what anyone says I love these series and would watch it way more often if I was not burying myself in a textbook. A few minutes later I heard a honk and shouted goodbye to my brothers before joining Jo in the backseat. "Hey hottie", Jo teased and I winked before buckling myself up.

      "Hey loser", I replied. "Hey mom", I said to Ellen. At this she laughed and she pulled away from the curb.

      "Hey hun. Hope you're hungry cause Dean said he's making everything under the sun for ya", she laughed. I shook my head and bit my lip, and I heard Jo giggle as a blush creeped its way up my neck.

      "You all dressed up for your boyfriend", she asked in a teasing tone. I mumbled a shut up which made both her and Ellen laugh. It was then I realized I hated them both but I guess I kind of love them too. I just hoped Jo shut up about it before we got around Dean. Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to Dean's and Jo was dragging me out of the car before Ellen even parked. Jo flung the front door open without even bothering to knock and yelled at everyone in the house. "We're here", she announced. Sam came into the room and rolled his eyes.

      "Yeah no shit", he laughed. "Who else who just barges in?"

      "Only Jo the intruder", Dean answered as he stepped in the room. I heard Ellen come in behind me but did not hear a word her or Sam said because of the way Dean's eyes had widened and the stare he was giving me. Jo made a gagging noise and Dean rolled his eyes before messing up her hair and giving her and Ellen a hug. Ellen grabbed the pie from me and retreated to the kitchen, everyone but Dean and I following after her. He walked up to me with a devious smirk on his face. "Happy Thanksgiving", he said before leaning down slightly to kiss me. His hands immediately were on my waist and mine were twisting into his hair, making the kiss a lot rougher than it was supposed to be. I had to hold back a groan due to the company in the next room and I could tell Dean was doing the same by the way his grip tightened on my hips.

      Thankfully there was a knock on the door that forced us to break apart before we got a hard on. Dean sighed slightly and went to answer the door while I walked into the kitchen where I was pulled into a tight hug by Jess. "Hey Castiel", she greeted with a grin. I was beginning to wonder if Jess was ever not happy or smiling.

      "Hey Jess", I stated, returning her grin. She and Ellen went to finish setting up the table while Jo, Sam, and I stayed in the kitchen talking. Sam handed me a beer which I gladly accepted. Dean returned and behind him was an older man I had met only once before.

      "Hey Bobby", Sam smiled before going to hug him.

      "Good to see ya kid", he said as he hugged him back. "And cut the damn hair before you turn into this idjit." At this he went to Jo and gave her a hug too before coming over to shake my hand. "Castiel right? Good to see ya again." I grinned and nodded in return to let him know the feeling was mutual. Dean came to stand by me and leaned back on the counter, resting his arm behind me. Bobby noticed this and snorted but did not say anything and Jo grinned at me. We all stood there talking for awhile before deciding to eat and stop wasting time. There was "time to yap later" as Bobby put it and we lined up to fill our plates with various foods. I was still beyond stuffed from lunch but I made sure to get a little of everything so I could try out Dean's cooking even more.

       As we sat down and ate and talked, I realized just how close they all were. Dean and Sam may be the only ones blood related but you would never know by how close and comfortable they all were, and I was glad that Dean convinced me to come here. It was nice to fit in with the mixed up family and by the looks Dean keep giving me I knew he was already considering me a part of it. Jo clearly was too by the way she winked and wiggled her eyebrows at me. Dinner progressed and many of them got seconds, Dean being the first to do so naturally. I drank quite a few beers during dinner and I was grateful no one questioned it as I am far from the proper age but then again they were letting Jo drink too.

      When we were all more than stuffed with food, we cleaned up the kitchen and dinning room before going to the living room. Sam turned on the television to some ball game that he, Bobby, and Ellen immediately got heated about. Jo and Jess started talking about fashion and nursing and stuff so I just blocked them out momentarily. Dean pulled me up out of his lap and dragged me to his bedroom, not saying a word to anyone but I doubt they noticed anyway. He closed the door behind me and before I knew it I was on my back on his bed and he was hovering over me. He smashed our mouths together and I groaned softly, trying to stay quiet so no one out there would hear us. He tried to shove his tongue into my mouth but I fought him with my tongue, eventually winning and tracing my tongue all around his mouth to taste the smokey sweet taste he had.

      He dipped his hips down and grinded slightly against me, causing my hands to grab tightly ahold of his hair. "Dean", I moaned far too lustfully. He pulled back and looked down on me and I felt myself becoming even harder than before because fuck the lust in his eyes and his dilated pupils made him look hotter than shit. I grabbed his hair and pulled him back down to reconnect our mouths and he slowly began to grind again. He pushed himself down against me more and the friction was beginning to kill me. "You're going to kill me", I whispered breathlessly as I pulled away.

      He chuckled and plopped down on the bed beside me, both of us on our sides and facing each other. "Don't look so hot then and it wouldn't be a problem", he teased before going to kiss me again. He was softer this time though because anything rough would just set us off and family be damned because there was no way we would be stopping. He was about to say something else but got caught off from a loud shout.

      "You two better not be fucking in there" Bobby shouted. Sam shouted at Bobby about being gross, causing Dean and I to chuckle. With a sigh, we got off the bed and returned to the living room and sat back down on the floor.

      "Hard to get laid when people are around to cock block you", Dean pointed out. Sam gagged and Ellen and Bobby rolled there eyes. Jo and I just laughed and Jess winked at me, making me blush. We finished watching the game and talked the whole way through it. We talked about school for Sam and Jess and also for me and Jo and Dean. Dean bragged about how well we are doing with our cars and Jo grinned, enjoying the good words said about her far too much. Bobby told us about the shop and Ellen told us about Roadhouse drama. We watched a random movie that was on except that really we were talking and eventually started playing Monopoly for some unknown reason.

      Dean and I partnered up and Sam and Jess did the same so we could all play. An hour later we were all worked up and Jo keep threatening to flip the board due to the fact she thought Dean and I were cheating. Bobby and Ellen keep fighting about hotels and Sam and Jess bickered about how to spend their money more than anyone I've ever known. It was good to know that the game tore all families apart and not just mine. I said as much to them, which was probably the only time anyone laughed during the game. Well, except for how Dean and I would chuckle at everyone else fighting and Jo's anger. Although, he got into with Sam and Jo quite a few times though so he definitely was not innocent during any of this.

Several hours later, like around ten forty five ish, the game finally ended. Dean and I won surprisingly and I noted that I would never play this game if I was not on his team otherwise he would crush me. During the game, they had all gotten pie so while Sam and Jess put away the game Dean and I went to wash the dishes. Dean walked away a few minutes later to go say goodbye to Bobby, and he and I shouted our goodbyes. I was in the midst of drying the last bowl when Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing kisses from my neck all the way up to my ear and then proceeding to nibble on my ear lobe. I gripped the counter and bit my lip because I knew he was trying to drive me insane. "Castiel we're leaving", Jo shouted.

I sighed and leaned back against Dean and his arms wrapped tighter around me. "I really do not want to go", I told him. He nodded and started kissing my neck and bite down lightly on a bone.  
He raised his head and I had to hold back a whimper because I wanted nothing more than for him to keep biting and kissing me, even if it was only teasingly. "He's staying here tonight", Dean shouted back. Ellen questioned it, asking if I was sure and I assured her I was going to stay. She and Jo shouted goodbye and grabbed leftovers for themselves and Ash on the table before leaving. Dean placed another kiss to my neck before pulling me after him back to his room. We said goodnight to Sam and Jess on the way, and Sam groaned while Jess winked and told us to have fun. That brought a blush from me and Dean mumbled something back, pulling me along faster after him.

He closed the door behind him and made sure to lock the door of the shared bathrooms before pushing me against the bed and reconnecting our lips. He grabbed my hips and yanked me directly against him and the sudden friction brought a soft moan from my lips. He took that as an opportunity and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I fell back onto the bed and he followed me, our mouths never separating. I pushed back further on the bed so my head was on the pillows and Dean followed, crawling on top of me. His tongue was roaming my entire mouth and at this point he was basically tongue fucking my mouth. I had my hands griped in his hair so he could not pull away but I let go eventually to reach to the bottom of his shirt.  
      He picked up on the hint and scrambled to get his shirt off and threw it behind him somewhere before reconnecting our mouths and working to unbutton my shirt. I could feel his fingers fumbling with the buttons and so I shoved them away and quickly undid it myself before leaning forward to pull it off before laying back, Dean moving along with me the whole time. While we made out, our hands roamed and I loved the feel of every trace of his skin where it was smooth and his gut was hard with muscle. He stretched out on top of me more instead of straddling me and began to rut against me and my fingers dug deep into his shoulders, enough to where he would probably be bruised tomorrow. "Dean", I moaned hopefully quietly as Sam and Jess were staying in the house.  
I flipped it to where I was on top of Dean and he gasped in shock. I used the opportunity to fight his tongue and let mine enter his mouth, fighting with his tongue and trying to mouth fuck him in the same way he had done to me. I had never done anything with anyone before so everything Dean and I did was completely new, so I tended to follow his lead. While I was on top, I grinded down further, harder, and faster than he had because his slow teasing shit was driving me crazy. He groaned underneath me and as my hands passed over his stomach I could feel the rumble and I felt it in my mouth which just made me harder than I already was.  
Even though I had not really done anything ever, I knew plenty and I knew exactly what I wanted with Dean. With Dean I want to experience everything because I'm far too crazy for him and I'm hoping not to lose him at this point. I slid my hands down to palm against his dick and he arched up. "Fuck Cas", he groaned and I could feel the precum  leaking out of me. I rubbed deeper on his hard on and he groaned and growled simultaneously.  
        He flipped us over again and I got slightly dizzy from how fast he moved us. He reached down to my pants and began to unbutton them, and I raised my hips slightly to let him yank them down. I kicked them off the rest of the way and reached down to remove his pants as well, leaving us in only underwear as we grinded against each other. He went to put his hand under my underwear but I stopped him before he could get there. Our mouths finally parted and we were left gasping for air. "Dean", I groaned.  
        "Tell me what you want baby", he whispered seductively before biting my ear lobe. I shuddered from the please and moaned as he started sucking and biting my neck.   
        "Fuck me", I growled before grabbing his hair and yanking him up to smash our mouths together. He groaned and our tongues clashed together but he pulled back quickly.  
        "Are you sure", he asked hesitantly. He leaned back to look me in the eyes and my heart ached from the want of Dean, all of Dean. I nodded and leaned to kiss him, slower this time but still shoving myself hard against him because not being as close as possible to Dean was torture. That was all it took before he kissed me back and nipped at my bottom lip. He pulled back and got up and I whimpered at the loss of him.  

     "Hang on", he chuckled. He went to the bathroom door and unlocked it before fumbling around in there for about a minute.   
        He came back with lube and a condom in his hands and I let myself drop back completely against the pillows. My dick was throbbing but it was loosening up a bit and I was thankful because I wanted this to last as long as possible. Dean climbed back on top of me and kissed me gently before using his teeth to grab ahold of my underwear and yank them down to my ankles and I immediately hardened right back up. He pulled his underwear off too and grinded for a moment to where it was bare friction. We both groaned at the feeling of our hard ons directly grinding together and I grit my teeth from holding back a moan that would definitely create an uncomfortable atmosphere between Sam and Jess for us tomorrow.   
        I watched him pop open the bottle of lube and put a plentiful amount on his hand and rubbing it on his fingers. He made eye contact with me once more to make sure I was positive and I gave him another nod. He reconnected our lips and barley let them touch as he traced a finger down to my hole and I gasped at the sudden cold that I felt. He slipped one finger in and I gripped onto his shoulders, breathing heavily. He moved his finger slowly and pumped a few times before adding in a second finger. I gasped slightly at the pressure of just the two and he kept them still for a moment while I adjusted before pumping them in and out and around. He added a third and did the same and scissored his fingers to ensure I was completely stretched out. He kept three fingers in for awhile and I felt all the tension leave my shoulders. He kissed my collarbone and pulled his fingers out. I heard him rip the condom package open and he rolled it onto his dick before adding more lube to his hand and made sure the condom was completely coated in it.   
        He leaned down to kiss me once more before resting his mouth on my neck and slowly pushed his dick into my entrance and I gasped at the sudden filling. He was much larger than I realized and was glad he spent more time with three fingers because fuck he was big. I gripped his shoulders tight and he rested where he was once he was all the way in. I let out a shaky breathe and nodded to let him know he could move. He pulled almost all the way back out before slowly pushing back in and I squeezed my eyes shut at the feeling of it. He kept a slow rhythm of pulling about all the way out before going back in until I was moaning for him to move faster.  
He did a few more slow thrusts before picking up his pace and going harder. I let out a loud moan and he groaned just as loudly from hearing me moan and quickened his pace even more. I spread my legs further for him to go deeper and I cried out as he slammed back in. I could feel him smirk into the crook of my neck and kept biting and kissing my collarbone as he slammed back on that spot. I moaned again as he kept slamming against my prostate and I realized then just how much precum was spilling over. "Dean", I moaned again, trying to say I was close but I couldn't get the words out.   
        He slammed against my prostate a few more times before moving away and doing simple quick thrust, going harder and faster and I could tell from how he clenched up that he was close too. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in and I let out a final moan before coming and coating his stomach with the sticky substance. He did a few more hard thrust before he groaned and came himself. He thrusted a few more times and slowed down some for us to ride out our orgasm before pulling out and falling down next to me on the bed. 

He pulled off the the condom and tied it before throwing it on the floor. I curled up to him and he kissed me again, much slower and more gentle than before, and I felt myself melt against him. He pulled back and left the bed to turn off the light before climbing back next to me. We pulled the covers down, even though they had slipped down quite a bit anyway, and I pushed myself as close to him as physically possible as he covered us up. I draped my leg over his waist and laid my head on his chest, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer still to him.  A few minutes later, I feel asleep all cuddled into Dean with my head rising and falling along with his chest as he breathed.


	15. Calm Before the Storm and Calm Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry for the long updates. My laptop is broken and so I have to work on my phone which is harder. Also I have AP exams coming up but I’m trying to get back to my 2-3 days basis. Hope you like the chapter!

The next morning I woke up due to a loud pounding on the front door. Dean groaned next to me and I smiled at the sight of us. Dean was on his stomach and I was on my back. His arm was flung around me and my left leg and his left leg were twisted together. How we ended up that way I'm not even sure but I'm more than okay with it. There was another sharp pound and Dean groaned louder. "Tell them to fuck off", he grumbled. I chuckled and started playing with his hair. The pounding stopped suddenly but only because shouting started.

"God dammit Dean I know you're in there. Your precious car is outside now come on and open the door already. We need to talk. I owe you a thanks after all, right", the voice shouted. It was a deep voice, no doubt a males. Dean tensed as soon as he heard the voice and he retracted his arm from me. He was completely awake far too quickly and jumped put of the bed, throwing on his clothes in a hurry. I sat up and went to go to him, but he rushed over and stopped me.

"No Cas don't. Please just stay here. No matter what you hear just stay in here. If someone comes in here that isn't me, Sam, or Jess, I want you to run like hell. Just get out and I'll find you later. For now please just stay here and don't come out until I get you okay", he asked in a rushed. His voice was panicky and I nodded even though I was beyond confused. He kissed me quickly before fleeing the room.

"Dean wait", I called after him. He was gone though and no doubt something was wrong. "Fuck", I whispered. I jumped out of the bed and threw my clothes on so that whatever happened next at least I would be clothed for it. I heard the door open and there was more shouting from the loud voice. Dean started talking, but he was too quiet for me to hear what he was saying. There was a knock on the bathroom door and I went to unlock it. I opened the door to find Jess standing there. "Jess what's going on", I whispered. She shook her head at me and I titled my head as I was becoming more and more confused. 

"It's not my place to say", she whispered. "Come in here with me though." She reached her hand out and I grabbed it, allowing her to pull me into her and Sam's room. She locked the door behind us and sat me down on her bed. Sam was gone, no doubt in the living room with Dean and whoever the guy was.

"Can you at least tell me who's out there", I all but mouthed. She bit her lip and looked out the window before looking down at her hands.

"It's their dad. I really don't want to tell you anything because that's Dean's job but let's just say he doesn't come around often. When he does, it usually isn't for a family reunion to say the least." She looked up at me and I saw the worry in her eyes and my heart dropped. Dean didn't like talking about his dad and their was clearly a reason. Something tells me I was about to find out exactly why. We sat in silence after that and just listened to the talking/screaming that was coming from the living room. I heard something break, causing both Jess and I to jump. I shot to my feet and paced the room just to be moving when all I really wanted to do was go out to Dean. There was nothing for me to do out there either though and I just had to trust that Sam and Dean could handle it. 

Things quieted down a bit and a few minutes later there was the sound of the front door slamming. I raced to the window and Jess followed behind me, and we watched as the man who had to be Dean and Sam's father stumbled down the sidewalk. He looked furious and kept kicking rocks, and I heard Jess sigh beside me. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Jess went to unlock it. Both Sam and Dean stood outside, looking stressed and majorly pissed off. I stepped around Sam to let them be in their room and followed Dean out to the living room. There was a picture frame that had been knocked over and I realized that it was the shattering sound I heard earlier. Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. "Sam will you guys be okay here for awhile", Dean called out. There was an uneasiness to his voice and it frightened me some. I had never heard Dean so angry and shaken up and I was not sure how to react. 

"We'll be fine. Go on out. You guys take the time you need", he called back from their bedroom. Dean nodded even though Sam could not see him and motioned for me to follow him out. I followed him to the impala and slid into the car. Dean started her up and took off right away, going much faster than what I deemed was safe, especially since he was obviously on edge. I got the sudden fear that Dean was going to take me home and not talk to me about anything, but he drove past my house thankfully. I held in the sigh of relief that so desperately wanted to come out, but I kept silent as Dean took us towards the edge of town, to the place where we had our first official date. He pulled the car to a stop and turned the engine off, just sitting there staring down at his hands. 

I bit my lip and looked over at him, trying to wait patiently for him to say something first as I had no idea myself what to say. He spoke up suddenly and I was extremely surprised to hear him say, "I'm sorry." My eyebrow raised in alarm.

"For what", I questioned. "You didn't do anything." He sighed and looked up at me and it was then that I saw he was trying to fight the tears that were forming. 

"For that. For my father coming around randomly just trying to fuck everything up. I'm sure he scared the hell out of you and Jess and I know it was a unwanted surprise for Sam and I", he broke off and looked back down at his hands. I unbuckled and slid over to Dean and grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard until he looked back up at me.

"Dean that was far from your fault. He didn't do anything to me or Jess so it's fine. I'm just hoping he didn't hurt you two and yeah I'm pissed. I'm not pissed at you though. I'm pissed at him for fucking with you so bad because him showing up obviously was shocking and clearly not a good thing. In no way is that your fault though so don't you dare ever apologize to me for something like that", I demanded. He bit his lip and nodded. "Are you okay", I asked a few minutes later. He let out a shaky breath before turning in his seat to face me better before answering. 

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean he didn't do anything drastic today and it was easier to get him to leave today than normal but its just hard. He never comes around. He only ever contacts me to ask for money for beer or to help bail him out of jail. He's asked Sam to be a lawyer for him a few times even though Sam is still at school for that. He's never been a father Cas. Not once." He shook his head and looked back up at me again. "Do you remember me telling you how he was never a father for Sammy and how I had to be?" I nodded cautiously and tried to brace myself for whatever horrible thing I was about to learn about Dean and his family. "Well", he chuckled darkly," that's the nice way of putting it. After mom, he spent his whole life drowning in bottles. It was drink after drink after drink."

"He would drink too much and the best times were when it was so much he passed out. There were plenty of times when he stayed conscious though. He would scream until he was blue in the face. I would always take Sam to his room and have him lock it if I saw dad was in a mood. Sometimes he would just throw bottles or smash things. Other times", he broke off as he voice shaked and his eyes watered more, but the tears never came. "Other times he would throw a fist or kick me until his anger faded or he got tired of wasting energy on me. I'm not even sure and I don't really care. He was a drunk abusive asshole. Any money we had he spent on booze. Bobby would send money for Sam and I to get food and I started working for Bobby to earn that money, rather than just letting him give it to us."

"The minute I turned eighteen Sam and I packed our bags and moved into a tiny ass apartment. We shared a bedroom and literally everything else but that was fine. At least it kepet us away from our dad. I barely finished high school before just working all the time. Bobby and Ellen helped me pay for Sam's high school years as there was no way I could afford that, the apartment, and the essentials for survival. I don't know how but somehow dad found us. He broke into the apartment and trashed it, trying to find money. Sam and I got kicked out for the destruction our father caused and we lived in Bobby's living room for awhile. I finally found another apartment and worked for Bobby as well as in a restaurant with a friend of mine and just barely kept us afloat. Thank god Sammy's smart and got a scholarship. It let me pay off debt and then I found the teaching job. I got the house a year or two later and kept it secret from dad."

      "I should've known he'd find me eventually. I just hoped he would stay away. I sent him money and tried to keep him out of jail, hoping he would never come back. Obviously didn't work out the way I wanted it to", he wrapped up. He looked at me the whole time he had talked and my heart broke as I watched how his father tore him apart. When Dean mentioned abuse, my grip on his hand tightened and it never let up and he finished his story. "I'm just sorry you had to find all this out like this", he said eventually. I shook my head and chuckled under my breath, even though nothing about this was funny. 

      "Dean you don't have to apologize for that. I don't care about how I found out about your father or how terrible of a dad he was. I just hate how he tries to ruin your and Sam's lives. I want to fucking kill him for hurting you and for the way he treated you guys and still does. Dean please don't apologize for what he did or how he treated you, not ever. You can't control how much of a deadbeat he was and is and you shouldn't still have to deal with the consequences of it. It just goes to show how amazing of a son you are by still trying to help him, even if it is in hope that it'll just keep him far away. You deserve better", I told him. He leaned forward and kissed me suddenly and I kissed him back hungrily. He pulled me into his laps to straddle him and I griped his hair with my hands and  tugged his head upwards. The action made him gasp softly and I pushed my tongue into this mouth. The surprise I got every time I yanked his hair was something I loved and it was becoming one of my favorite things about him.

      I pulled back a few minutes later, both of us gasping sightly from the lack of air we had suddenly. "Are you okay", I asked him. He open ed his eyes and look up at me before nodding and going to kiss me again, although far more gently this time around.

      "I will be", he answered truthfully. "Can I ask you something though?" I looked down at him and nodded, not planning on leaving his lap regardless of how heavy I might be. "You don't have to answer this but that night you never finished telling me about your dad", he traveled off. "Do you think today's the day you could tell me about him?" I bit my lip and nodded, knowing that how my father is would be far less extreme than Dean's relationship with his dad would ever be. 

      "Well I already said he isn't around much. That will never change and that's fine. I told you that when he is home he's a different person though and he has to adjust before being his old self. I don't know why but for whatever reason that adjustment period means him taking out all his anger on my brothers and I. The first time he ever did anything just happened to be on me. My brothers and mom weren't home and I had no idea my dad had returned. I called for Gabriel to tell him I was home",  I broke off and clenched my eyes shut at the memory. The first time my dad ever beat any of us was one of the worst times because we didn't expect it but also because it hurt, like really bad. 

      "He hated the yelling. It set him off for some reason and we still don't really know why. He had grabbed the bat we keep against the wall in case of some sort of emergency and he came around the corner. I had bent over to take my shoes off and set my bag down when he hit my on the back of the head. I dropped and my head started bleeding right away. I had turned over and was shocked to see my dad there. He looked distant from the world and I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. He beat me with the bat until my brothers and mom got home. I ended up unconscious in the hospital with a severe concussion and cracked ribs and various other injuries."

      "After that, it just kept happening. For the first week he was home my brothers and I would get beatings and play them off as rough housing that got too intense or from a car accident with a family member out of state. My mother insisted we lied to defend him and his position and he's our dad so we went along with it. Sometimes it's not that bad and other times we end up hospitalized. We always take it though so mom doesn't have to and Gabriel and I get it the worst. I'm sure it'll just get worse for me now that he knows I'm gay", I laughed. I felt Dean's arms wrap around my waist and I just sunk down against him, my chin resting on his shoulder and my arms wrapping around his neck.

      "I'm sorry about your dad", he said after a few minutes. I snorted at him and leaned back to look at him.

      "I'm sorry about yours", I replied. He smiled slightly and leaned to kiss me again, just a quick peck though because the last thing we needed to do was have car sex. I was starting to realize just how sore I was from last night and I must have made a face cause Dean laughed. "What", I questioned defensively. 

      "Let's get you home", he chuckled and shook his head. I slid off his lap and back to my seat. He started the car and grabbed ahold of my hand before driving us back to time, much slower this time and clearly more at peace than before. He still  seemed a bit off but he had every right to be after what happened this morning. When we got back into town, we realized just how late we all slept in. "Hey you should call your brothers and see if they want to come over. Ya know, leftovers need to be eaten and then I won't have to give you up yet", he teased. I rolled my eyes but called Luc anyway, telling him to bring all our leftovers and get over to Dean's.

      I sent him a text with Dean's address and Dean called Sam to warn him of the swarm that we be there soon. Dean said Sam had sounded excited to meet my brothers and the infamous troublemaker Gabriel. At this I laughed and claimed he would be thinking otherwise here shortly in which Dean laughed and agreed. We pulled up to Dean's minutes before my brothers and Dean stopped me before getting out of the car. "It’s good to know this morning didn't scare you off", he joked. 

      "My family is just as scary so trust me, I'm not going anywhere as long as you aren't", I promised him. He laughed and gave me a small smirk.

      "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you Cas. You aren't speaking as proper anymore and that's totally fine but still a little scary." I made a grrr noise before getting out of Baby and he laughed before following me inside. Sam and Jess had started heating up the leftovers that were in the house and when my brothers came we heated up our leftovers too. Half an hour later were were all spread around Dean's living room, slightly cramped but it was perfectly fine. We watched a bunch of movies and wasted the day away, talking and getting to know one another. When we weren't talking, we were either telling jokes or watching movies on Dean's flat screen.  We also ate a ridiculous amount of food but that was besides the point. 

      Before any of us realized it, it was 10:30 at night. My brothers went home and I assured them I would be back tomorrow. At that they left while the four of us cleaned up the living room and kitchen. Once we had cleaned the place up, we retired to the bedrooms. Dean had me put on a movie and winked promising to be back. I rolled my eyes and plopped in This is The End because I was in a comedic mood tonight and for some reason it just sounded good. Ten minutes later Dean came back with a blender in hand that had two straws. "What in the hell is that", I asked with a laugh.

      "Some bad ass milkshakes that's what", he responded. "Move."  I moved over on the bed and pulled the blankets down for us to crawl under before throwing it back over us. We clicked play on the movie and ended up chugging the milkshake, which was cookies and cream by the way and it was freaking amazing. At some point after finishing the milkshake, we had fallen asleep tangled together again with the movie playing in the background.


	16. Planning

      "Castiel James Novak drop the damn subject. I am throwing you a birthday party whether you like it or not so get over it", Jo demanded in a frustrated tone as we walked into auto mechanics the Monday after break. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance.      

     "Jo I'm turning eighteen. Too old for parties don't ya think", I asked. She swatted me on the arm and I made a mock hurt face.      

      "You're never too old to drink and have a good time", she informed me. All of a sudden I was spun around and arms were wrapped around my neck. My eyes widened in surprise and I grimaced in disgust once I saw who it was.    

    "Well you know Clarence, I could come over and make it a lot easier for you", Meg purred before leaning in close. I swallowed the throw up that was building up in my mouth before talking.    

     "You know that would make it a lot worse. Now get the fuck off cause I don't swing that way and frankly I think I'm about to be sick", I told her straight up. I shoved her off and her jaw dropped before giving me a furious look. Everyone in the room had stopped moving and no one dared speak. It was silent for a few moments before a deep laugh echoed throughout the room. I looked over to see it was Crowley who had laughed and he clapped his hands together a few times as if to applaud me for essentially trying to tell her to fuck off. He saluted me and a grin slowly cracked across my face, and I walked to work on my car while Meg was dumb struck and stuttering behind me.       

     I looked over and saw that Dean too was trying to mask a smile and Jo started to follow me, laughing to herself. We worked on our cars for the rest of the time and had no dramatic scenes, although Meg did keep glaring at me from across the room. I grit my teeth to keep from flipping her off, but other than that the class went on with no disturbances. "I'm still throwing you a party and hey bright side, now little miss bitch won't even think of coming up to you to give you a "birthday gift" tomorrow", she said with a wink. I grinned at her and gave up on arguing with her. If she wanted to throw a party, by damn she was going to do it.  

    “Fine but please only our friend group and my brothers. You know I hate birthdays", I pointed out. She shrugged and waved it off, making me groan. Class was coming to its end, with less than a minute left. That's when Crowley approached me.     

    "Hey mate", he greeted. "Way to come out, but word of advise? Watch out. You awoke a beast that is going to send hell fire after you and that is one attack I can't deter." I raised my eyebrows slightly in confusion. Was there other attacks he had been deterring? Before I could ask any questions, the bell rang and he was gone. Jo, who had heard the whole conversation, gave me and odd look that I then returned. That was kind of weird but oh well. A warning is a warning, even if a little bizarre.

      We went back to the main building to grab our bags before walking back to my place together. Micheal and Lucifer had wanted one last night with me before they went back to college and since Jo was practically like a little sister, they insisted we all hang out before they left. When we got to my place, there were numerous pizzas out on the counter followed by a counter full of different candies ranging from sweet to sour to chocolate to hard candies. They had even bought cotton candy and there were a crap ton of toppings sitting out that I could only assume were for ice cream that was no doubt shoved into the freezer. "Did you guys let Gabriel go shopping or something", I asked as Jo and I entered the kitchen. "It's like diabetes in here." Luc laughed and Micheal pouted.      

    "I picked the stuff out thank you very much. Lucifer and I starve at college so we gotta eat a shit ton before Wednesday and why not do it with company", Micheal explained. "Plus Gabriel is at work for a few hours yet so who else was going to?" I shook my head and grabbed a slice of pizza before returning to the living room. While we waited for Gabriel to come home, I worked on homework while Jo complained about hers. Lucifer and Micheal were currently picking out the movies we would watch tonight and Jo occasionally threw in her opinion.   

    "Is your mom coming home for your birthday tomorrow", Jo asked randomly. I shrugged and shook my head.    

   "I don't think so. I mean none of us have heard from her so we don't really know but I doubt it. If she isn't back by now it'll probably be awhile before she returns." I don't really know what happened to mom. She sent us all a text late Thanksgiving night telling us happy thanksgiving, but we haven't heard anything since. I figure dad is just really stressed and she wants to be around him or something but I don't know. She'll come back eventually though and there is no use in worrying. Dad has never acted out on her, no matter how different he ever got so we knew she was safe at least.       

     Lucifer started some mystery/action movie that I didn't know the name of, and they watched it while we waited for Gabriel to return. I finished most of the weeks homework when Gabriel burst through the door, wet and slightly coated in flour. Jo went to crack a joke but he shot it down. "Don't even. Just shut up and I'll be back." With that he was gone upstairs and I chuckled under my breath. Someone had a bad day at work. He came back down a few minutes later in new clothes and slightly less wet. He entered the kitchen and came back with a giant plate of food, bringing a smile to his face. I scoffed at his mood swing and he chucked a skittle at me, which I luckily caught in my mouth.    

     "Ten bucks says you can never do that again", Lucifer commented with a laugh. That's what started the madness. We all took turns trying to catch candy in our mouth and by the time we got tired of it, a few hours had passed and the living room was a mess of missed candies. The rest of the night was simple, with movie watching and feeding our faces. We played a few games like Twister and Clue and card games. I got extremely tired around ten and called it a night, leaving them to be loud and obnoxious without me. Jo no doubt was spending the night, which was fine. I went upstairs and showered before retreating to my bedroom and to my bed that had been calling my name.   

     I crawled in to bed and would've fallen asleep instantly had my phone not vibrated on my nightstand. I fumbled until my hand got out from under the covers and reached for my phone, dropping it on the floor first naturally. I groaned in annoyance but it immediately faded as I saw who the text had come from.       

      **So your friends and brothers can celebrate your birthday but not your boyfriend? Seems kind of unfair :(**       I rolled my eyes at Dean's text but grinned all the same before replying.

      **Yep life sucks that way ;)**      

      **I call bullshit. We are going to do something and you'll love it**

**God please no**

**Shut up it'll be fine. I already have a plan so we're doing it. Just trust me on this, and no I'm not giving you details so don't ask**. I groaned from the thought of having to do anything and then it made it worse that I didn't know what or even when for that matter. First Jo and now Dean. One of them was going to kill me somehow, I just know it.    

**Whatever, I guess I'll allow it for you. Goodnight Dean**

**Night Cas**        

    With that I put my phone back down on the nightstand and rolled over in my bed, letting sleep take over me so I wouldn't have to fear the birthday plans my best friend and boyfriend were setting up for me.


	17. Happy Birthday to Me

       "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", I heard shouted at me as my brothers and Jo jumped on me. I groaned and mumbled something about them buzzing off, but they wouldn't do that of course. They all started shaking me and singing happy birthday, and I couldn't help but grin. I finally sat up and let them pull me downstairs to where Gabriel had made a shit ton of pancakes. Of course there were toppings sitting out too like sliced bananas, peanut butter, chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, butter, whipped cream, and so much other stuff that I never would've dreamed could've been put on pancakes.     

   I had never been much for celebrating my birthday, mainly because many days I didn't even want to make it until the next one. Of course, I had a bad experience on my birthday a year or so ago thanks to my father, but I had to admit that being awaken to this was actually kind of nice. We dug into the pancakes, each of us grabbing at least five or so and scarfing them down. They were gone within in minutes and we all sat groaning from eating so fast, partially because they were just that good but also because some of us had work and school. Jo, Gabe, and I rushed upstairs to get ready for school although it was work for Gabe.       

     They had tried to let me sleep in since it was my birthday and all but they had to wake me before they left, seeing as how not everyone has a free fifty minutes every morning now. I got ready quickly though to hang out with Jo some, seeing as we haven't been around each other too much lately what with me spending so much time with Dean. He has been trying to put more effort in at Bobby's, seeing as how he stopped for awhile once I got attacked. Basically when he wasn't working I was with him and due to that I had started to neglect Jo, and I am refusing to let that happen any more if I can help it.   

    Gabe dropped us off on his way to work and we hung out on our designated bench. "You feel any older", she asked. I shook my head because I did not, I never really did though. "You gotta feel different though right?" I grinned and nodded.  

    "Well yeah I feel different. It's not really against the law for me to be with Dean anymore so that's a positive. Turns out this birthday brought one good thing right? Even if it means I have to suffer through a Jo party", I teased with a wink.         "Oh come on", she groaned as she rolled her eyes. "You love my parties! And this will be the best one yet. Although sadly Dean has to work so he can't come."       "Then how will this be the best party ever ?"  

    "Cause I'll be there", Balthazar joked as he approached. "Why else would it be good?"      

     "Because other people besides an arrogant Balthazar will be there", Charlie and Anna said in unison as they approached.    

   "Plus no Meg", Jo pointed out. I nodded and held in a groan. I was going to get so much shit for how I acted towards her the other day. I'll probably have to end up hiding during my free period if I didn't want to face Alastair and his buddies wrath. "Hey", Jo called, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry. Just enjoy today alright?" I nodded and smiled at her to assure her I'd be fine. Then my friends took turns giving me a hug and wishing me a happy birthday, Charlie licking the side of my face when she did so. I groaned in disgust and wiped at the side of my face.     

  "Really", I demanded. She laughed, winked, and gave me a small wave before leaving to go to her first period. Me, Jo, and Balthazar started walking together, seeing as how Jo's classroom was on Balthazar's way to class. As we walked, my phone buzzed and a grin crept across my face once I saw who it was.    

  **Happy Birthday Cas, come to my class?**      

      I replied saying I was on my way before pocketing my phone. Jo nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows and I shoved her. Balthazar laughed but he started teasing me too by whispering, "Someone's gonna get some." I punched his arm and shook my head, but to be honest his words made my stomach flip flop. With Dean around, this probably would be my best birthday. We dropped Jo off at then Balthazar and I headed across the school yard together. When it was time for us to part ways, he smirked at me.  

    "Have fun birthday boy", he joked. I rolled my eyes but grinned all the same and walked towards the auto mechanics classroom. I entered the room and Dean was sitting on his desk, looking at his phone. When he heard the door open, his head immediately whipped up and a grin took over his face, crinkling his eyes the way I loved. The door barely closed behind me before he was over by me, connecting our lips and locking the door.      His hands went to my waist and mine went to grip his hair. The kiss was passionate but ended far too quickly, still leaving me breathless though. "Happy birthday", he chucked. I looked up at him and smiled softly before moving to kiss him again, going much slower about it this time around. It was a simple kiss with no tongue or intensiveness to it but it left me reeling. Dean just seemed to have that effect on me. We pulled back just far enough to where if we spoke our lips wouldn't touch but our bodies were still pressed together up against a cabinet.   

    "Thank you", I replied lately to his wishing me a happy birthday.        "Your welcome", he grinned. "And sorry I can't go to Jo's super fantastic birthday party for you." I rolled my eyes at this and I could feel the vibration of his laugh against me. "My god don't act too excited."    

    "Jo knows damn well how I feel about parties", I stated. "It hasn't changed so I'm not happy about it. I'll act like I love it for her sake though."  

    "Damn right you will. It's Jo. If you don't at least pretend to like it she'll kick your ass", he laughed. I nodded and grinned in agreement. I loved Jo but god she was stubborn. "Anyway I was thinking that maybe if you're not doing anything this Sunday then I could take you out somewhere so we could celebrate." He tightened his grip on my waist and I saw something darken in his eyes, a good something to clarify.        "Sounds perfect", I told him before going to kiss him again. His pointer fingers slipped through the belt rings on my jeans to try and pull us even closer, although there is only so close you can get. I opened my mouth slightly for him to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. He groaned before pulling away again.       "We should probably stop before we end up having sex on my counter", he chuckled. "Unless...", he winked at me and I pushed him away gently. 

      "Not today but maybe another time", I teased with a wink. He groaned again and went to sit in the chair behind his desk and I followed close behind to talk until the bell rang.    

 

    "Oh wow I wonder what we could possibly being doing anywhere but at my house", I joked. Jo and I were in the Roadhouse, sitting back in the kitchen with milkshakes and fries. Ellen insisted on not letting me pay and said it was a birthday treat, making me roll my eyes. Jo threw a french fry at me in which I caught by the very end with my teeth.        "Oh shut up", she replied. She was so insistent on the fact that we had to wait before going to my house. Apparently seven hours of us at school wasn't quite long enough for my brothers to set up the house. I wasn't going to complain too much though because Ash made the milkshakes homemade and I don't know what he did but they were the best milkshakes in the world. "I know I told you you're having a party but there are gonna be some surprises so just act surprised." I sighed before slurping down the rest of my milkshake.  

    "Here you go man, boss wanted you to have a milkshake to go", Ash said as he handed me a to go cup that apparently contained more milkshake. "Happy birthday", he called over his shoulder as he went back to the stoves.

      "Thanks Ash", I shouted back. He saluted me without even turning around fully and I chuckled. 

       "You kids ready", Ellen asked as she approached us. We nodded and filed out the back door to Ellen's car. She didn't want us walking alone due to the fact that some drunks had stuck around the bar and just to be safe from drama she proclaimed to take us to my place. She drove us over and we had some random small talk on the way there. We pulled up to my house about ten minutes later and she dropped us off. "You kids have fun. I'll be back after the stragglers are gone. Happy birthday Castiel." I thanked her before letting Jo drag me up to my front door.   

    I let out a final sigh and Jo wiggled her eyebrows before throwing my front door open. We stepped inside and I was greeted by a loud string of happy birthday's. I grinned as I saw my brothers, my friends, Garth, Sam and Jess on a computer on Skype, some close family members, some theater friends, and even Crowley. Gabriel came over and yanked me into a giant hug and ruffled my hair. I thanked them all and accepted a numerous amounts of hugs, even one from Crowley. "Hey man, happy birthday", he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. He handed me a bottle of some type of alcohol when he pulled away. I thanked him  and gave a small smile.  

    Jo was right about one thing, I was definitely surprised to see more than just our friend group and my brothers and even more surprised to see Crowley. Oddly though, I didn't mind that he was there. Sam and Jess wished me a happy birthday and said a gift was coming for me in the mail, in which I blushed and said that wasn't necessary but Jess wouldn't budge. I thanked them and let them hang up to go back to college work before letting Luc pull me into the kitchen. Garth and Gabriel had apparently whipped up a large quantities of food, all homemade obviously. There were homemade burgers as well as hot dogs, although those were store bought.        There were ten different kinds of chips as well as a unbelievable amount of candy lined up. There were some pizzas too for some unknown reason and Gabe had created a birthday cake and a bunch of cupcakes. The cake was chocolate with a blue frosting with a bunch of medical tools created all over it. The sides had edible pictures of me with my friends, my brothers, and even one of Dean and I, in which I knew had to come from Jo because she had to had a blush when I mentioned it to her. There was red icing that read "Happy 18th Castiel". Garth went to the oven and pulled baked potatoes and corn on the cob from the oven. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the food but thanked them anyway.  

     The next few hours consisted of everyone stuffing themselves with food, small talk with everyone there, opening some gifts, and blowing out candles on my cake. My family members left right after an that's when my brothers pulled out all the alcohol for us minors. I grinned and Micheal high-fived me. "What you didn't think there wouldn't be booze now did ya", he questioned. I laughed and accepted a glass from Luc that was obviously a combination of a lot of bad shit. I chugged it and gagged but thankfully kept it down and from there the party began. Music was played, or more like blared, from the speakers and beers as well as bottles of whiskey and vodka disappeared quickly.  

    The theater friends left after a few hours, none of them drinking too much. Balthazar and Garth sat off in a corner talking and laughing loudly, making Jo and I share a smile. Maybe that friendship will spark something to where dealing with Bal's crush won't be such a problem anymore. Anna and Charlie were dancing to the music, clearly drunk off their asses and I laughed as Jo went to join them. Luc came up and threw his arm around my shoulder and grinned down at me. "Alright I know you hate parties but this is pretty great right", he asked.  I nodded and grinned back before taking another swig of my beer.        "Yeah yeah it's great", I replied. "Thanks." He nodded and Gabriel stumbled over.   

    "Happy birthday baby brother", he yelled. I grimaced at his loud tone and at the smell of alcohol on him. "I love ya little guy." He ruffled my hair and I shoved him off with a laugh. He went over to Balthazar and Garth and threw his arm around Balthazar, causing him to blush. Maybe a totally different relationship would come out of this night. Crowley had been talking with Micheal but came over to say a quick goodbye before heading out. Ellen came by an hour later and decided to take Jo and my other friends home rather than let anything else progress. She didn't appear to be mad though and rather just laughed it off.   

    "I hope you had a good birthday hun", she chuckled as she pulled me into a hug. She kissed the top of my head and shook hers with a grin before pulling my friends out to her car. Jo pulled me into a final hug and I thanked her once more before they were all gone. Luc shoved a bottle of water and a bottle of ibuprofen into my hand before pushing me up the stairs. I took three and chugged down the water, hoping to prevent too much of a mess for tomorrow. I took a very quick shower  and went back to my room, throwing on sweatpants before throwing myself onto my bed. 

      I checked my phone and saw a text from Dean saying to have fun but not party too hard. I grinned and sent a quick reply before rolling over. I usually hate birthdays but if they were going to continue to be like this then maybe they weren't so bad after all. If Dean would've been here, I'm sure it would've been a even better birthday. Regardless I apparently made a new friend in Crowley and the sugar and alcohol definitely ensured a good time. The party had been a kind of blur and it began to dawn on me how tired I was and not too long after I was falling into a deep sleep.


	18. The Party Never Stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the long wait. I am going to try and post three days in a row for the bad posting on my part. Hope you will like the next few quick chapters as I try to think of what comes next!!

       "So Balthazar which one are you into", I asked. Wednesday had passed by roughly and with disastrous headaches. It was now Thursday and my head still pounded slightly and the loud chatter of the lunchroom didn't help. Drinking more last night with my brothers before Lucifer and Micheal left for college again didn't seem to help my case either. 

       "What the hell you mean", he questioned. He looked utterly surprised and Crowley groaned next to me.

       "You at his party the other night, you social butterfly. Do you dig Garth there or Mr. Sugarman", Crowley jumped in. Crowley had come by the table yesterday for our brief talking and I invited him to sit with us. It took a little convincing before he sat with us but today he did right away. He was actually a pretty cool guy and, regardless of how we meet, I was glad to have made a friend in him. Garth, who was sitting next to Anna and Charlie, laughed at this.

      "Hate to break it to you but I don't swing that way alright", he proclaimed. Jo rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

        "Okay so it's Gabe then", Jo announced. Balthazar blushed and told us to shut up, making the rest of us laugh. 

       "And", I said loudly to get Balthazar to look at me, "that is totally fine." He looked up at me and grinned slightly before looking back down at his tray. Garth and Crowley seemed to fit in with us just fine and we were happy to have them, even if it meant that Meg and Alastair and them would shoot us an occasional glare. Oh well, it's not like we couldn't handle that. Lunch passed too quickly and far too soon the bell rang, signaling everyone to move on to fifth period. Charlie looped her arm through mine and we headed off to theater. 

      This week we had been working a lot harder in class in order to work on the sets and costumes. We were going to perform the play on the Thursday and Friday during the week right before winter break. This week and next we had to finish painting all the set and getting props ready and then the last week and a half had to be for rehearsing and going through the play in extreme detail. The Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday before the play we even had afternoon rehearsals after school so we could get through the full thing without the bell separating us between the first and second half. The main two roles got to sit out of set work though in order to really memorize their lines.

      Me and my new friend, I guess she could be called that, Claire were rummaging through the prop trunk, trying to go through everything and pull out what all we needed. "So I heard our lead male wants to ditch school all next week. Something about babes in the Bahamas", Claire mentioned. I looked up at her and frowned, waiting for her to elaborate more. "Meaning he probably wouldn't be there Thursday and Friday afternoon and his understudy is gonna have to take his place." I groaned and she cracked a smile. "Figure it out there did ya?"

       "I don't want to perform! I can't even act", I exclaimed.

       "Well obviously you can otherwise you wouldn't be the understudy", she pointed out. I gave her a dead look and she shot her hands up as if in surrender. "Alright, alright. Just trying to warn you and give you some additional time to practice. You know, just in case." I looked over to where Charlie and Rufus were rehearsing. Charlie was clearly into it while he was sitting there with his feet propped up, barley even acknowledging that she was directing lines towards him. I sighed and shook my head, poor Charlie. "See? He doesn't care and so you better hope he doesn't show."

       "Why the hell would I hope for that", I asked. She rolled her eyes and swatted at me with a prop sword. 

       "Because this is Charlie's big break! She clearly loves acting and she is getting to be lead! It's huge and very important to her but Rufus frankly doesn't give a rats ass. Maybe he used to but right now he just wants half naked women on a sunny beach. If he doesn't show, then the play won't be ruined by his shit attitude and you could be helping her. You did well during your audition and if Charlie got to act with you, someone she was comfortable with and could read well, the performance would be ten times better! I know you don't really want to perform but come on. Hope you can for her sake and be happy about it", Claire ranted. I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. 

       "Yeah okay", I grumbled. Claire grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. Claire didn't really smile often but when she did it was kind of hard not to smile along with her. Honestly, she reminded me of a grumpier version of Jo, equally pretty and bitchy. We gathered the props and set them in their designated places and went to help place some set on wires to raise and lower them before the bell rang. Claire and I grabbed our bags and went to meet Charlie and Dorthy before leaving the auditorium together. We passed my class first and I departed from them, leaving them to head off to their own rooms. 

       Sixth period ended quickly and sooner rather than later I was meeting Jo by my locker. "Hey there babes", Jo called out when I approached.

       "What's with the new nickname every time we bump into each other", I asked with a laugh. 

       "Well I don't wanna still Dean's but I agree with him. Castiel is just too long to say so I gotta call you something else", she explained. 

       "Oh my dear lord Jo. Please just call me Cas", I begged. She groaned in frustration but agreed. Everyone let a Cas slip every once in awhile and then immediately stopped talking as if they had done something wrong. I loved them but for god's sake just call me Cas and get over it. We entered auto mechanics and Crowley followed us to our vehicles. "Hey", he whispered as he got to us. "I didn't tell you this but Meg has found two new slaves and they want to butcher you after school so uh, don't go out back. Or anywhere alone for that matter", he warned me. I nodded in a sign of thanks and he went over to his car.

       "You realize that just about every week there's a threat like that right", Jo questioned. I sighed and nodded.

       "Yeah well what can I say. Everyone wants a piece of Cas", I teased with a wink.

       "No one more than me", Dean whispered in my ear as he approached us. I blushed and Jo laughed at me, causing me to wack her with a rag that I kept close by for grease attacks. Dean stepped back to go to the  middle of the room and address the class. "Alright guys listen up. Work hard today cause your first inspection is tomorrow and then we will have another right before break. Try not to mess too much up otherwise you'll struggle to fix your mistake and the rest of the car before school lets out. If you need help, please just come ask. We don't need any more spark fiasco's", he said as he looked over to the guy next to Meg. He jumped ahead to work the radio when he needed to do other things first and sparks had shot out all over the room, causing wide spread panic. With the exception of Dean of course. 

       "So", Dean started as he re-approached us, "I hear you got another threat. What do you say I take you both to the Roadhouse? Both of you so that it won't be suspicious and the Roadhouse cause I promised Ellen to get her updated n Bobby's crazy mess." We grinned and nodded in approval of the plan. The rest of the class consisted of us slaving over our cars and Dean jumping from one kid to the next, seeing as how everyone wanted to struggle all at once. By the time the bell rang and everyone had left, Crowley and I exchanging a quick glance before he left, Dean let out a loud groan. "Why must you teenagers not know things about cars?"

       "Well", I chuckled, "some of us do. Everyone else is just stupid." I pecked him on the lips before pulling him after me, Jo leading us. Jo piped up a conversation with Dean about the Roadhouse and mentioned how Ellen was dying for him to come back. At this Dean had said that he would just give us a ride there to satisfy Ellen. They talked this way in case we ran into anyone and of course Meg's goons were outside waiting, hearing the whole conversation. I saw them kick rocks out of the corner of my eye before they turned to walk away and I saw Dean relax some, the tension in his shoulders fading.  We climbed into the Impala and took off for the Roadhouse. 

       When we pulled up, we filed out and headed inside. Jo went to go and get an apron to work and I followed Dean while he talked to Ellen. "Dean! Castiel! Long time no see", Ellen joked. He grinned and he slid onto a stool.

       "Hey Ellen how you doing", he asked. I zoned out from there and let them talk about whatever. I sent Gabe a text saying I was at the Roadhouse, trying to prevent another freak out. He texted back saying to have fun and be careful and that's when Ellen left and Dean turned towards me. "So are you busy tonight?" 

       "Oh yeah. Me and Crowley are gonna terrorize Meg and then go to a poetry reading", I teased. He rolled his eyes and shot me a look that made me laugh harder than I should've. "Of course I'm not. All I ever do is study. Why? Don't you have to work at Bobby's tonight?" He chuckled before responding.

       "Nope. Worked late last night and I'm going to work late again tomorrow so I could have the night off." I gave him a questioning look because why on earth would he do that. "I did this", he stated to catch me up to speed, "because I was thinking maybe we could celebrate your birthday tonight and of course still spend Sunday evening together." I grinned but rolled my eyes. 

       "I would love to hang out with you tonight but do we have to celebrate my birthday?"

       "Well of course we do! My job as a boyfriend is to ensure you have an amazing birthday", he said this part quietly so that the other people in the diner wouldn't overhear. "And I feel bad that I missed your actual birthday and the party so yeah. We have to celebrate your birthday."

       "Fine", I groaned. He grinned and we shouted goodbye to Ellen and Jo before heading back out to the Impala. "So what exactly do you have in mind for this celebration", I asked as I slid onto the bench next to him. He looked over with a smirk on his face.

       "Oh don't you worry, I've got some ideas", he promised with a wink. I groaned. I hated celebrating my birthday but at least Jo would tell me a rough outline of the night but Dean never gave me even a small description of any part of the night. It drove me crazy and if I didn't like him so damn much, I would be pissed. He chuckled at my groaning and grabbed my hand. "You'll love it. You always do. You always get worried but you end up having a great time. So trust me." I nodded, knowing he was right but dammit couldn't he just tell me?

       We drove and drove until we were out of town and we wound up in a very familiar place. It was the restaurant where he had picked up food for our first date. I looked over with a puzzled and astonished look and he grinned. "Hey it may not look it but this place is amazing. The food is great and its a nice set up. The cook is a good guy and often helps people out that are regulars here. Your brothers actually probably know him well cause we all went to school together. Anyway it might not seem great but its awesome. Plus we can actually seen out and about together now as long as we don't have to worry about someone from school being around so I thought why not come here."

       "Dean I wasn't expecting or wanting anything for my birthday so this is beyond amazing", I assured him. I looked over and he grinned at me before getting out of the car. I followed after him and a pretty waitress by the name of Bela took us to a small booth over in a corner. He thanked her  and she let us be so we could look over the menu. She came back after a few minutes to ask what we wanted to drink and he asked for two beers with a wink and she didn't even think twice. He looked back at me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, although a smile began to slowly creep across my face. I could hear him laugh quietly under his breath and I kicked his leg under the table. 

       "Dean-o", a big boomy voice called out. I looked up, slightly confused, and saw Dean smile and turn to greet a man probably just a little shorter than Sam who was more muscular. He had a beard and wore jeans and a old t-shirt as well as a blue apron. 

        "Benny! What's up man", Dean asked with a smile.

       "Oh not much. Always here but when I heard my favorite customer was here I had to come on out and see it for myself", he stated. He then looked over towards me and grinned. "Is this the mystery man of yours that you had a random run by for? You're a pretty one ain't you?" I looked over towards Dean with my jaw slightly dropped and he chuckled. 

       "Yeah this is him. Cas this is my good friend Benny. Benny this is Cas", Dean introduced us. I mumbled a hello and he dipped his head in my direction.

       "Behave yourself Dean. Don't let him give you any crap Cas", Benny said before leaving. Dean rolled his eyes before turning back to me. The waitress came back and we placed our orders before talking of random things. Dean was telling me about Sam and Jess and schooling. He also mentioned when they would be home for Christmas break. I told him about Micheal and Lucifer's break and asked him about work at the garage. He asked about Jo's amazing party and thoroughly enjoyed the mention of Balthazar and Gabriel.  We then talked of school of course and I had mentioned Crowley becoming a new friend of ours. Then talk of the play came up as soon as the food arrived.

       "Rufus? Dear god that kid has been talking about ditching all of December so I'm surprised he isn't gone already. I'm sorry Cas but turns out you're gonna be lead role in a play", Dean said as he dug into his food. I groaned and joined in on eating.

       "Fantastic", I grumbled. 

       "Come on. It won't be that bad. Plus now I can go and watch you be a wonderful actor", he teased. I rolled my eyes and huffed out a small laugh.  We continued talking throughout dinner and I complained a lot about having to perform in a play. It also got a little upsetting as Dean and I talked about the next few weeks before break. With him teaching and working at Bobby's and with me having the play, rehearsals, and finals, we wouldn't be seeing much more of one another for awhile. I shrugged it off though and we had a good time. Benny brought out a sundae loaded with chocolate and nuts, the nut part making Dean reach out and hit him before he left. We finished our desert and I chuckled under my breath. "What?" 

       I shook my head and reached my hand out to wipe away chocolate syrup that had gotten on his cheek, too far for his too long to wipe it off. He grabbed my hand before I could wipe my hand on a napkin and licked the syrup off himself, which then turned to him sucking my finger and I felt a growl come deep from my throat. Something dark flashed in Dean's eyes. He let go of my hand and threw down some bills on the table, never breaking eye contact with me. I felt something swell up in me suddenly and I quickly realized just how bad I wanted Dean. He grabbed my hand again and he yanked me after him, reaching the Impala in record speed. He slid in behind the wheel and I got in next to him, and I barley had my door closed before we were barreling down the highway. 

       I tried to even my breathing because the want for Dean spiked it rapidly, and we kept looking over at each other at the same time as the other. "Drive faster", I said through gritted teeth. I watched as his grip on the steering wheel tightened and his jaw locked.

       "Fuck it", he muttered suddenly. We whipped down another road, no longer on the interstate that would take us back to town. After a few minutes I realized we were heading back down a familiar dirt path and I became aware of all my nerves that were tingling quite badly by this point. We pulled up to the trees, the clearing hidden behind them and he threw the car into park before lunging over to me. I slid across the bench and met him half way, our mouths colliding. Our teeth clashed together and our tongues desperately fought for dominance, both of us just trying to get as close and connected as possible. His hands had been on my face and neck but they were now dropping down to the bottom of my shirt. I leaned back to remove my shirt and he did the same before our mouths were connecting again.

        His hands then went down to the buckle on my pants and I went to do the same for him, desperately just wanting the all the clothes gone so there was nothing separating us. It then dawned on me that my second time having sex would be in a car, which was weird but it also got me a little excited but it was probably only because it would be with Dean in Dean's car. Once our pants were undone and finally removed, which had been quite a frustrating struggle, Dean was pushing me onto my back and hovering above me. He detached our mouths to move down my neck and he began to bite and suck my collarbone, making me moan a lot louder than I was wanting. Dean chuckled though and came to kiss me again and wink before moving back down.

       I groaned as I felt him nip at my hip bone before pulling my underwear off with his teeth and I tried not to shiver as I felt his hot breath against my area. I kicked my underwear the rest of the way off and hit the door with my foot in the process, making us both chuckle. That ended quickly though because all of a sudden Dean was taking me length in his mouth and I leaned forward with a gasp. "Dean", I groaned again. I knew I wouldn't last long as he got me too riled up too quick and the way he was hollowing his mouth around me and running his tongue down my shaft. I tugged his hair and he pulled me quickly, knowing that I wouldn't manage much longer if he keep at it. 

        Our lips connected again but were lazier this time as there was more effort being put into grinding against one another. I could feel his hard-on through his underwear and I groaned in frustration. "Take them off", I growled. Dean groaned back as I bit his lower lip and he pulled away to quickly remove his underwear. I laid back down on the sit completely flat, out of breath and dizzy with the burst of lust and love for Dean.  I shook my head at the love part just for him to start kissing me again. He started grinding down against me as we were kissing and I moaned again. I shoved him gently, knowing too much more and I wouldn't last five seconds of him in me before releasing and I didn't want it ending that fast.

        He took the hint and fumbled in the glove compartment for a few minutes before whispering, "Shit."

        "What", I asked breathlessly.

        "I-uh. I don't have any condoms", he said. I shook my head and went to kiss him again, mainly just trying to get him to look at me.

        "Who needs it", I growled. His eyes flashed yet again and he flipped it close but not before pulling out some lube. He popped the lid open, looking at me the whole time, and poured some onto his hand and rubbed it onto his fingers before slowly opening me up. I grit my teeth as I was far from used to this yet but god with Dean I hope that all changed. He only just inserted a third finger before I groaned again. "Just do it already", I begged. He grinned and kissed me again quickly before burying his face in my neck and slowly easing into me. I gripped his hair with my hands and buried into his neck as he slowly moved in and out, going slow. It drove me crazy and yet it felt so good that I couldn't even complain. 

        Being slow and gentle eventually drove me crazy and I whimpered in waiting for the heat we previously had. Dean seemed to read my thoughts and went to bite my ear lobe before speaking. "If you want me to go faster, all you have to do is beg for it", he tempted. A mixture of a whimper and groan came out and I threw my head back.

        "Dean please", I gasped.

        "What", he snarled.

        "Fucking go faster", I begged. At that, his lips were on mine and we were kissing sloppily as he rammed in and went almost all the way out before slamming back in again, over and over. We were panting against each other within seconds, and when he hit my prostate we both moaned against each others mouths. The vibration sent a tingling feeling all over my body and I griped Dean's hair tighter, pulling a gasp and moan out of him. The sound was electrifying, even more so than everything we did together and how we moved together in a perfect rhythm. Dean slammed against my prostate several more times before re-positioning, giving me the slightest break even though with our intensity there really was no such thing as a break. 

        I yanked his hair to get him to gasp again and slipped my tongue into his mouth, making things even sloppier but the proximity of our bodies made it seem like the best thing in the world. Dean reached his hand down in between our bodies and slid his hand over my hard-on that was coated in pre-come. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and I wanted to come at the same time as Dean. When he started pulling back out, I got ready to slam down as soon as he went back in and the intensity almost made me spill over and Dean's far from appropriate moaning didn't help. Although, I'm sure my moaning did the exact same to him. I rocked back down against him once last time and met his thrust and it sent us both over the edge, me coming on our chests and him filling me. 

        He pulled out and slowed our kissing down, mainly because we were too tired after the sudden burst we just experienced. He reached down and grabbed his boxers to wipe our stomachs and our dicks before lying down beside me but more so on top of me than anything. I curled to him as best as I could on the bench of his Impala and panted against him. "That was-uh. That was", I started.

        "That was amazing", he finished with a chuckle. I leaned to peck his lips before burying my face in his neck again, inhaling his scent and savoring every moment of this. Every moment with Dean was incredible but these times were my favorite, for obvious reasons. After a few minutes of us calming down and regaining a normal breathing pattern, we started getting dressed with Dean, of course, not putting his underwear back on. Once we were fully clothed, he looked over and grinned and pulled me in for one last kiss before starting the car and driving us home.

         When we got to town, we went back to his place. For the rest of the evening we laid in his bed watching old ass movies, eating popcorn and talking occasionally. We were much more calm for the rest of the evening and even our make-out sessions were calmer and more gentle than what they had been earlier. That was fine though because it was just as perfect as the intense moments like earlier and also I was very tired. This showed around ten when I yawned and looked over to see Dean yawning too. I smiled softly and laid back against the bed, him turning off the light and following me. My eyes started drooping in the darkness and I felt myself falling asleep when I heard him start talking again. "Hey Cas", he whispered.

 

        "Yeah", I questioned with yet another yawn.

        "I love you", he told me. I froze momentarily and felt him tense slightly. I grinned softly and went to kiss him again, grabbing his face in my hands. I stayed close against him and curled into his side and sighed contently.

       "I love you too", I told him. I looked up to see him start to grin, and he pulled me in to kiss me again. I broke away and moved down to lay on him again and felt my eyes closing. We fell asleep tangled together and I think it's safe to say it was the most content moment of my entire life.


	19. Nerves

        "I can't do this. I can't", I repeated. I had been saying the past few sentences over and over again until now when Claire hit me. It pulled me out of my trance because let's face it that hurt like a bitch. "Um ouch", I told her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and straightened out my already perfect suit.   
        "Dude pull yourself together. It's fine. You and Charlie did amazing last night so don't worry about it. And so what if your boy toy is here today as well as the rest of your family? Big whoop. It's not like you'll see them at all, I mean after all what are the bright lights for", she joked with a sly grin. I grit my teeth and rolled my eyes because she was wrong. This was huge and stressful and yeah okay so Charlie and I performed well last night but this is different. It's the Friday before Christmas break and everyone is pumped up and beyond excited while I am essentially petrified.   
        The past few weeks have been insane with hardcore studying and lots of rehearsals for the play. I feel like my finals went okay for the most part but I'm not too shocked there seeing has how school was literally my life before Dean and these stupid extracurricular classes. Last night some outsiders in the community came but it was mainly just families. However, that was on a Thursday evening and not a Friday. The school literally ran out of seats we were so sold out and people were lined along the walls. All of my friends, excluding Charlie and Claire of course, are out there as well as Ellen, Bobby, Dean, my brothers, and even my mother for Christ's sake. Hell even Sam and Jess had made it in for this one.  
        I blew out a shaky breath and wrung my hands, trying to calm down but failing. That's when Charlie joined us, cheerful as ever. Her grin faltered slightly at the sight of my face and she threw her arm around my shoulder to give me a side hug. "Hey it's fine Castiel. Breathe. Forget about them. Just focus on acting like you did last night and we'll do great! Try not to look so sick", she tried to reassure me. I nodded and wiped my hands on my pants to wipe off the sweat that was there. Our theater teacher yelled something out but I couldn't make out what she said. "Hey", Charlie snapped, reeling me back in. "We have to get off the stage so they can open the curtains and the first scene can start. Come on." She held out her hand and I took it, following her to the side of the stage, enough to where even when the curtains opened we wouldn't be seen by the people.  
        Everyone had turned out to be right about Rufus. He took finals all day Monday and then Tuesday morning before bolting off to some island with his parents where he was no doubt getting drunker than shit right now. God I wish I could be him. What a dick to leave like he did, and how unlucky for me. The curtain opened and some of the minor characters stepped out to begin the first act. Charlie patted my shoulder reassuringly before going around behind the backdrop to get to the other side of the stage as she would enter the scene within a few moments. I smiled at her to make sure she wasn't nervous before returning to my worried state. A few more lines were given and I shook myself out, trying to loosen up. After this scene, I would be on and wouldn't stop until the end. Claire checked my makeup and ruffled by hair before winking and leaving me to enter the scene.

 

        Two hours later, Charlie and I along with the rest of the class were holding hands and bowing in front of a screaming audience. The applause was ground shaking, our friend group being the loudest along with my brothers. Charlie looked to me and laughed before yanking me from the others and stepping forward for us to bow again, away from the rest of them. We stood back up and she threw an arm around me and we stood in a side hug while accepting loud applause, and possibly a wink from Dean. After that, we stepped off stage and the curtains closed once more. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing! That was by far one of the best performances put on by our theater group. I'm so proud of you all", our teacher exclaimed. "Castiel and Charlie great job yet again. You were born to act and if not then I'm just an incredible teacher." We all laughed and thanked her before running to change out of our costumes and into regular clothes.   
        I finished before Charlie, seeing as how there was less of a line for the men changing rooms. When she was done, she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the stage. She squealed the whole way and when we reached the curtain we stepped around to get back to where our families and friends waited for us. Charlie went to her family first seeing as how mad they can be when she doesn't but I allowed Jo to pull me into a hug before my brothers could. "Oh my god Cas! That was amazing", she shouted.   
        "Yeah who knew you could act", Gabriel asked jokingly as he pulled me into a hug. They all hugged me and my heart skipped a beat when Dean did and kissed my cheek quickly as he did so no one would notice. Charlie eventually rejoined us and everyone started telling us how well we did, making us blush furiously. We ended up laughing and joking but my laughter came to a sudden halt when I saw the figure standing behind my mother. Luc caught my shock and grimaced as if to say sorry. Suddenly my dad was there, pulling me into a hug.   
        "Son! Great job, you did extraordinarily well", he shouted. I stood frozen and his grip tightened. "What's the matter with you boy give your old man a hug." I moved to hug him back even though I was still pretty frozen. My mother fought up to me and congratulated me on a good performance and I moved to hug her. Dean and I shared a look above her head and his smile immediately halted. His eyes seemed to ask if I was okay and I shook my head. My father shouldn't be home for another week at least if at all so why was he here now? I shook my head and put my smile back on before talking with Sam about some literary aspects of the play in which everyone laughed and called us dorks.  
        "Anyone up to celebrate the kids big success with a sundae back at the bar", Ellen asked. There was a resounding hell yes, excluding my mother and father, and we all went to file into vehicles. My family and I got into mom's car. Dean took Sam, Jess, Crowley, Garth, and Charlie. Ellen took Jo, Balthazar, Anna, and Bobby. There were some tightly packed vehicles but we made it work and not much later we were all at the Roadhouse with either sundaes or milkshakes. My mother and father went to talk to Ellen and Bobby for which I was extremely grateful for. Dean took the opportunity to pull me aside towards a corner and it took all my will power to not yank him by his hair to kiss him.  
        "So I'm guessing the guy over there is your dad", he questioned quietly. I nodded and looked over to where he was standing, talking to Bobby about god knows what. "Are you okay?"  
        "I don't know" I said with a sigh, looking back at Dean. "He's not supposed to be here Dean. He should be off working and not around me and frankly I don't want to deal with him tonight so of course he's gonna show up and-".  
        "Hey, hey. It's okay. Calm down. He seems to be okay as of right now right?" I nodded and bite my lip, wondering how long the act would last. "Cas no one is going to hurt you, especially not him and definitely not tonight. There is no way I would ever let him near you like that ever again. Everyone here has got your back babe. Just block him out and you'll be fine." I went to say something else when Balthazar came up and pulled me into a hug before kissing me, not on my lips but very damn close. I looked at him in mass confusion and was trying to hold in shouting at him when Jo gave me a look that told me to act along. Jo gave Dean the same look and he smiled at what apparently was a relationship between me and Balthazar.   
        "Bal what the hell are you doing", I whispered. Dean went to join Sam and Jess with the other adults, leaving Bal and I alone. He grabbed my hand and leaned more towards me to where there was no space left between us.  
        "Don't freak out okay. We all saw your dad look over at you and Dean and so before he started questioning anything we decided to have one of us act as if we were dating you to save your hide and Dean's. Your dad knows you don't like girls and you can't be with your brothers obviously and since I'm gay anyway it just worked out for me to come over. You aren't the only one that can act", he joked. I could tell he was trying to break the mood so I nodded and smiled to put on a show too. I thanked him under my breath and he squeezed my hand to say you're welcome and we went to join the rest of the group.  
The rest of the evening passed with no hiccups and it was actually really fun. Our friend group was growing bigger and we were getting closer, creating just a lot of good times. Which means it was due for bad but with the blissful state I was in I didn't even think of what could possibly ruin this night. I even forgot about my father being around as I watched Gabe and Bal grow closer, and Anna and Charlie were getting to Garth and it was nice to see him grow into the group. Even though I couldn't be as close to Dean as I wanted I loved seeing him with Sam and Jess, smiling and having several moments of full body laughter.   
A few hours later, everyone started getting tired and I was practically depending on Luc to hold me up. He wrapped his arm around my back under my armpit to help hold me up seeing as how I was basically deadweight. I could see Dean cracking a smile at the sight of me and I could feel Luc chuckling. "Somebody's tired", he taunted. I mumbled a shut up before leaning my head against him and yawning. All the adults were getting tired as hell and after the week of finals and then a play I think it's safe to say us kids are pretty exhausted too.  
        Due to the tiredness, we all decided to wrap up. We ran our dishes through the Roadhouse dish washer for them to be ready for tomorrow and we headed out again. We all piled back into the cars we came in, with Dean and Ellen taking several of my friends home. The ride back to the house was silent seeing as how our father never lets us listen to the radio. He was always into things being silent but it made everything so damn awkward. Tonight though the quiet was actually kind of nice but I was really out of it. I don’t think I had been this tired in a long time, and I don’t know why I am so tired tonight.   
We pulled up to the house after a few minutes and my parents got out of the car right away and went inside. My brothers and I moved slower though and I actually just sat in my seat groaning for awhile. Micheal chuckled at me and Lucifer looked over with a grin. “Want a ride inside”, he asked. I opened my eyes and smiled, nodding because I would much rather be carried than have to walk. He climbed out and crouched down and I jumped onto his back and, with a huff, he stood up and carried me up to my bedroom.


	20. Christmas Eve

        "Stop being a little bitch and let me do it", Micheal groaned. I looked over and grinned because Gabriel was having technical difficulties with our mothers new mixer. He couldn't get it to work and his whining apparently annoyed Micheal. Gabriel sighed in defeat and gave it to Micheal. Micheal pressed the button to start it but nothing happened. He set it in the bowl of ingredients and pressed it again...and again and again and again. He just kept pressing it and finally just let it go, obviously pissed. 

        Lucifer looked over to me with a grin. "I can't wait for it to start working and batter is going to go everywhere." I laughed at this and secretly hoped it didn't happen because we had all stayed somewhat clean for the first time in a long time while cooking. It was currently Christmas Eve night and we were trying to get some things prepared for tomorrow. We were putting together a vegetable try, making the pie crusts for several pies, homemade noodles and prepping a turkey because its one of the few meats all of us could actually agree upon. Even with all the flour and juices we managed to stay clean but if that mixer lost control that would definitely change. 

        I leaned on the counter to try and get a better look at the mixer and tried to see if the button would turn it on or off because if it did start working I really didn't want to clean a mess. It was then that I saw the cord traveled across the counter and started to dip down some. It wasn't even plugged in. Without saying a word I walked around the counter and grabbed the cord before plugging it into the wall. There was a buzzing noise right before the mixer shook inside the bowl and batter for pie crusts flew, hitting our faces, our clothes, and the wall. Gabriel and Micheal lunged for the mixer to save the batter and Lucifer began to laugh his ass off. After several minutes of furious silence from Gabe and Micheal and intense laughter from Lucifer, Lucifer managed to huff out a sentence between laughs. "You guys...are so...fucking stupid", he panted.

        I joined in on the laughter then, not able to contain it any longer. Micheal and Gabriel even cracked a smile at that point and proceeded to lick the batter from their arms and hands. I went to get a towel and began to wipe the counter, the cabinets, the walls, and the floor. That shit literally got everywhere and as much as I hate cleaning up the mess, it was pretty entertaining to witness. I wiped the batter from my hands and face before passing the rag on so my brothers could clean up what their tongues couldn't get. So much for a mess-less cooking time. Once we cleaned the mess, we went back to our cooking but sudden shouting stopped us. We all looked at one another but couldn't make out what was being said due to the door mumbling the words.

        A few minutes later my father stormed out, looking pissed as all hell. Micheal grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his line of fire as my father stormed out the back door, heading for god knows where. My mother came out a few minutes later, looking upset and exhausted. She smiled slightly at the sight of us and gave a soft chuckle. "What happened in here", she asked as she saw some batter that was on our clothes that had dried before it could be wiped off. She held up her hand as Micheal was about to talk and she shook her head. "On second thought, I probably don't want to know." We grinned because all of our mischief fell under the category of "mom-didn't-want-to-know". 

        She went to sit at a stool and allowed us to continue cooking as she continued to talk but not before letting out a heavy sigh. "Speaking of things people don't want to know", she started. We all exchanged worried glances because mom being this distraught was obviously something very bad. "It seems our house is going to host your father's brother and sister-in-law. They will show up for lunch tomorrow and stay with us for a few days." I groaned internally as Gabriel groaned externally, not caring who heard. My mother sighed again and nodded. "I know, I know. Trust me when I say I'm not thrilled about it either but what can you do. They are family and seeing them might relax your father a bit."

        At this she looked over to me, where a black eye had almost completely faded. It had been really uncomfortable around the house if father and I were in the same room. Although my brothers said it was awkward whether I was there or not and I'm sure they were probably right. My father didn't get over this attack like he did the others. He would shoot me glares and shun me at the dinner table. He never spoke of me and if someone tried to talk to me or if I tried to talk, he would talk over me as if no one else ever thought of speaking. That was fine though. That meant he mainly retreated to his study or his bedroom and I didn't have to deal with him much. 

         It was very unfortunate though that his family would come because they looked down on Gabriel for being bi but I can't even imagine how they will react towards me. I won't have to deal with it long though thanks to Dean and again I was finding that Dean was saving me. Dean didn't seem to mind this though, and he also winked and told me that was the reason he was there, in which I always rolled my eyes in response. My brothers were glad I had Dean too because in times when they couldn't help me, Dean usually could. 

         I looked across the room to Lucifer, who had watched me as our mother bared us the bad news, but I smiled at him so he knew everything was fine. I didn't care how long they'd stay here because truth be told I was probably going to spend most of my time with Dean anyways. We had agreed to spending the weekend with our families but from Christmas evening onward it was clear that wherever one went, the other was sure to be. 

        My mother ended up helping us cook, insisting we needed it. Although we had already prepped as much as really could be done, so she didn't get to do much. The only thing that was still a work in progress was the turkey, but she insisted we all go hang out and leave it to her to finish it up. Seeing as how that meant we didn't have to clean the dishes, we jumped for the idea. Ten minutes later we were all in fresh, warm clothes and had alcohol and cupcakes in a cooler. We drove for a few hours, blasting the heat and screaming along to Bohemian Rhapsody on the radio as we headed towards our designated spot. 

        We had come up to the water tower one other time after the first and we decided to come up one last time while we were still stupid enough to be in the cold. We eventually pulled up to the tower, but we made sure to not park in the grass lot before it. Before we left the tower, no doubt would we make snow angles and have a snow ball fight. Lucifer went up the ladder first, trying to kick off as much ice and snow as he could so that the people with the coolers (Gabriel and Micheal) wouldn't fall and hurt themselves. Gabriel went up after him and then Micheal. I went last just in case one of them slipped someone would behind them to help in any way possible. 

        Soon after that we were all at the top, squeezing together to stay warm and letting the alcohol and cakes warm us up the rest of the way. Honestly how much we drank up here, or anywhere really, was probably dangerous but it was fine. We would live. For awhile we talked and dreaded upon the arrival of our oh-too-religious family and hoped by some miracle they wouldn't show. Then we talked about Dean because of fucking course they wanted to know all about it. My brother were going to accompany me to Dean's tomorrow because Dean thought it would be nice for all of us to be together like a family. The last time we all got together was hectic but it was fun so I was okay with the idea.

        The day after Christmas Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and a family friend of bobby's named Rufus were coming to Deans for us to have yet another Christmas celebration. My brothers wouldn't be around for that one, seeing as how it is more of a Christmas for Dean's family and I was lucky enough to be included. I would've allowed Dean to come over tomorrow to celebrate with us if my father wouldn't have been around or in a pissy mood. Dean understand this well though seeing as his father was similar and let the subject go, knowing he would have to wait to meet my father. 

        We rambled on about random things for awhile, like past Christmas memories or movies. We got bored of talking though and realized sitting there was just too cold. We all climbed down the ladder and put the coolers in the car. Lucifer decided to throw a snowball at Micheal while he put the coolers in the trunk. Micheal turned around with a gasp and couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "You bitch", he teased, acting offended. From there the fight just broke out with no teams and every man for himself. The fight got wild and soon balls of snow were flying all over the place, causing snow to wiggle down beneath our clothes and make us colder. We didn't care though because, regardless of how childish, it was too much fun to not participate. 

        It got to a point where it would've become violent and so we decided to pair up, Lucifer and I against Micheal and Gabriel. Micheal and Gabriel ended up winning seeing as how Lucifer and I were covered in snow after a few more minutes. I shook off and threw myself down on the ground, trying to make a snow angel with the snow that remained even after our fight. I spread my arms and legs and fanned them, creating the wings and legs of the angel and Lucifer drew a halo over the top of my head as Micheal pulled me up. They all did the same and after five minutes four almost identical snow angels laid side by side. 

        The wind started blowing and it continued to get colder and colder, so we decided to head home. We were an hour into the drive when Gabriel randomly shot up from where he had been laying his head down against the window. "Dudes its almost Christmas and we didn't even make Christmas sugar cookies or Oreo balls and I'm freaking disappointed in us.", he shouted. I laughed and Lucifer joined in with Gabriel's complaining.

         "Why didn't you say that earlier? Fuck it! We're doing it. I don't care if we are up until three a.m. we are making some damn good Christmas snacks." Micheal and I agreed and so on the way home we stopped by the store to buy some ingredients before resuming our drive home. When we finally got there, we rushed straight to the kitchen to begin our cooking. Micheal and Lucifer worked on the Oreo balls while Gabriel and I did the cookies. We managed to keep the kitchen clean and our shirts were only slightly dirty which was a great achievement for us. The Oreo balls finished first and we placed them in the freezer before going to watch a movie in the living room while we waited on the cookies to bake.

        When the cookies were done, we all went in to put icing on them and add sprinkles to others. The icing got a little messy and whatever leftover we didn't eat ended up on our faces or in our hair. Lucifer grabbed his phone and took a picture of us like that, shirts dirty with flour and icing on our faces and in our hair. There were mixes of colors and the smears were in various places on our faces. Lucifer sent us all the picture and I changed it to my lock screen because it was a good picture to show how dumb we were. It was late when we finally went to bed that night. I don't know what time it was and I didn't really care either. We all wished one another a Merry Christmas before retreating to our rooms to sleep before the crazy day within a few hours, otherwise known as Christmas.


	21. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friend @Sammy_Rae22 helped me to write the smut part at the end because I don’t feel like I do a good job but I think she does. Also sorry I’m taking so long to update. My depression got really bad and then when it finally got better I was on vacation and didn’t nothing but swim and eat so I haven’t had time to write. Anyway hope this chapter isn’t shit and that maybe it was worth the wait (but probably not). :)

"Cassie", Gabriel exclaimed as he pounced on me. I groaned and pushed him off before rolling further away. "Stop being so stubborn dumbass. Presents and food and then your boyfriend awaits so yeah. Come on. You gotta wake up, function, and look decent for Dean". I kicked his leg for his teasing but grinned because this was one of the best moments of Christmas. The moment where your annoying siblings wake you up for presents, food, and snow.  
"Five more minutes", I yawned. He gave me a shove and yanked away my blankets, luckily for him I had sweatpants on instead of just underwear.  
"Hell no", Luc shouted as he entered the room. "Get your damn ass up so we can party before you leave us for your boy." I opened my eyes enough to roll them and sighed. I got up and they left so I could change quickly. I passed Micheal on the way to the bathroom and he looked very grumpy, obviously I wasn't the only one awoken from a very excited Gabriel today. I nodded at him and he grunted in reply, earning a small chuckle from me. I quickly brushed my teeth and messed with my hair before running downstairs. Mom and Lucifer had everything setting out and ready, seeing as how it was currently 11:30. When I entered the kitchen, my mother smiled at me before going back to her tasks.  
"So where is everyone", I asked casually. I knew they would understand that I meant where is father and his god awful family that would no doubt make me and Gabriel feel worthless. Luc shrugged and my mother looked over her shoulder at me.  
"You're Dad went to go get them, they should be here in about fifteen minutes. And I know you don't like them, I mean no one really does. I am going to ask though that you guys be on your best behavior so as not to spark any collisions", she explained cautiously. I nodded and exchanged glances with Lucifer that my mother didn't even try to comprehend. This meal was honestly probably going to be a shit show but whatever. Lunch and gifts and then Dean, along with Sam and Jess. For them I would force a smile and ignore my aunt and uncle and father because screw them. It is my holiday too.  
For Christmas, Dean and I decided to go simple for gifts. I got him some of his favorite albums on vinyl for a record player he had revealed to me a few weeks ago as well as some new band t-shirts. I stole most of his for my own now anyway so it's only far I restock him on them. I got Sam and Jess stuff too but they were simple little things; a historical documentary Sam had been rattling on about and a bracelet for Jess. I didn't know whether or not it would be weird if I got them something but I feel like I've grown close to them too so why not.  
Micheal came down a few minutes later looking happier than he did a few minutes. "Someone perked up", I commented. He shoved my shoulder but grinned regardless. We got glasses, plates, and silverware out to do some final preparations before the demon spawns showed. When everything was ready, I heard talking coming from outside the door. The door opened and my father entered with my aunt and uncle behind him. My brothers and I lined up on the side of the room and my mother moved to hug them in greeting. My mom and aunt gushed and even my uncle was smiling and hugging my mother.  
        They all conversed for a few more moments before the attention was turned to us. "Boys", my uncle said with a nod towards us. We said hello back and I awaited for whatever mess was bound to come. My uncle never really was loving towards anyone so none of us were surprised with his greeting. My aunt was a different story though. I mean she didn't really feel love either but she could fake it plenty well but she never tried to with Gabriel and now I'm sure she wasn't going to towards me either.  
        "Does your aunt not get a hug", my aunt asked. Lucifer grinned and went to hug her; he was always the best actor out of us anyway, at least in times like this. Micheal followed, then Gabriel (that didn't last long at all). Then it was my turn. I smiled slightly and stepped forward but she turned towards my mother. "So is lunch ready dear? I am absolutely famished!" My mother had a split second pause before her smile returned and she nodded. The adults followed her into the kitchen as I stood sort of dumbstruck. Micheal shot me a concerned glance before following the adults.  
        "You lucked out", Lucifer joked. I gave a small smile before following him and Gabriel into the kitchen. It was peaceful for awhile after that. We had loaded our plates and finished the lunch with minimal problems. If anything, it was just slightly awkward. However, something seemed to have shifted once desert came out. 

        "Well it is great to see you all again",my aunt said far too pleasantly. My mother and father agreed before my aunt spoke again. "I hope you don't mind us spoiling the kids even at their age, you just never know when you'll lose one. Speaking of, Castiel you seem to have changed your style. You're still dressed up but no full on suit? That's mighty different isn't it?" I faked a smile even at her small jab and nodded.

        "Yes well it finally occurred to me I can dress properly without wearing a full on suit", I replied. My father rolled his eyes and snorted but my mother gave him a look that stopped him. My aunt however, just kept on going.

        "Well I'm glad that you can at least have some fashion sense so you an have one good quality. I know we are all just family but I feel like it's nice when we all dress nicely together."

        "Oh please", my dad groaned. He ignored my mothers look this time and I saw anger flash in his eyes. "The only reason he dressed up today is because he's going to that damn boys house to do god knows what. Although I don't see why it matters because he won't come home in that. Christ, I mean you would think some people would be decent enough to hide shit. He doesn't even bother trying to cover up." My brothers tensed and my mother did as well before looking down at the table. My aunt and uncle had disapproving looks in their eyes, and the look was directed towards me.

        After years of shit from these people though, today was the day I decided to break. "What the hell is that supposed to mean", I demanded.

        "Castiel", my aunt gasped. "You watch your mouth or we will wash it with soap. Although, it seems that needs to be done anyway if what your father says about you being gay is true. It's not a proper way of living and no doctor can ever be gay and successful." 

        "So what if I'm gay", I questioned. "It doesn't make me any different from the rest of you. What makes me different from you is that I'm not some homophobic ass hat that wants to make other people feel like fucking shit. And no I won't watch my language so don't even try. I am eighteen years old. I'm a damn adult so you can't try and act like you have any control over anything that involves me. Also, yes I'm dressed nice for my boyfriend but who cares? No one over there does so if you excuse me that's where I'll go right now." At this I stormed away from the table and ran upstairs.

        Once I entered my room, I grabbed the bag I had already packed to take to Dean's and threw some additional clothing in. I closed the bag and stomped back down the stairs but was stopped from leaving by my fathers yelling. "Castiel you are a disgrace to your family! If you want to live that sinful and unspeakable life fine but you can't live it here. You're eighteen? An adult? Prove it and move the fuck out because I will not have a sin living in my home!" I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before grabbing the pie for Dean's that was by the door and left the house. 

        I felt my phone ding in my pocket but, knowing it was most likely one of my brothers, I ignored it. I situated my bag onto my back so that it was easier to carry everything while walking at a fast pace. After a few minutes, I felt my phone buzz yet again and I pulled it out with a sigh. The first text had been Lucifer but now it was Dean, asking if I needed a ride. I thought about it and decided I didn't want to have hypothermia by the time I got there or risk the pie becoming gross in the cold, so I told him I did. I texted him saying I was already walking towards his place and no sooner did it send he began to call me. 

        "What do you mean you're walking? Cas why are you out in the cold? I mean surely you weren't that impatient to see me", he joked. I smiled faintly and felt some, but not all, of the tension leave my shoulders. 

        "I mean I'm walking. My non-human aunt and uncle came to join us for the day and them and my father combined was too much. They tried starting shit and so I left", I explained. I could feel his anger pulsing through the phone. "Dean I'm fine. Just hurry and get me because it's cold out here." I could practically see him roll his eyes but agreed and told me he'd find me soon. Sure enough about ten minutes later the Impala was skidding to a dangerous halt on the side of the road.  
I opened the door and slid in and Dean immediately crashed his lips against mine. It was then I realized just how cold I had really been because I felt the warmth of his lips wash over me and intoxicated me. He pulled away and I smiled and thanked him. "Anything for you Cas", he promised with a wink. I rolled my eyes but grabbed ahold of his hand and he turned us around to head to his place. When we finally pulled up to the house, he stopped me from getting out and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Cas I don't know what happened at your house but whatever it is I'm sorry. I mean I want to know what happened but you don't have to tell me today or hell even a week from now. At some point though I'm going to want to know but don't let it ruin your Christmas." I nodded and gave him a small smile which he returned. He pecked my lips quickly before turning off his car. "I love you, you know."  
"I know", I teased. He rolled his eyes but grinned and I stiffled a chuckle. "I love you too Dean." With that we got out of the car and went inside where I was greeted with hugs by Jess and Sam. We exchanged Merry Christmas wishes and hung around in the living room until Bobby, Jo, and Ellen came. We drank some beers and mainly just talked for awhile as a Hallmark movie played in the back ground. A little over a half an hour later, everyone else showed up and we gathered in the living room, where several presents were placed under a tree. I had dropped my gifts off the other day so I wouldn't have to haul them over here today and I became extremely glad I did because I wouldn't have been able to carry it all. I don't know how I would have all my things to live with or where I would even live but it would be fine. I would figure it out but I wasn't going to worry about it now.  
Jo had brought a game called Cards Against Humanity that our friend group often played together. I grinned and we explained to the others how to play and entertained ourselves with it for quite awhile. The alcohol was definitely helping to make the game even better. Once cards started to repeat several different times, we decided to play a different game. For some reason that game turned out to be charades and so for the next hour we made complete fools of ourselves doing that. Eventually the games just got stopped by all of our talking and we just chilled out in the living room and talked until about five or so. We then started to warm up food and get things from the freezer so that we could eat dinner and then get to the thing Jo was most excited for: presents.  
There was an overwhelming amount of food but I didn't really mind and no one else seemed to either. A little while later we all had plates filled to the brim with food and were squeezed together at the table. I was practically sitting on Dean and Jo was basically on me but I didn't care because it was times like these were being close to the people I loved could make me forget everything else. After dinner and of course desert (during which Dean called Gabriel a saint for making pie), we moved back to the living room to do a gift exchange game with cards where ace got to pick first present and it would go on. Steals were allowed which made the game quite violent but it was worth it. After that game, we moved on to actually handing out gifts.  
There were so many gifts passed around I don't even know who got what. Or even who gave me all the stuff I got. It didn't matter though because everyone was overjoyed and having far too fun to focus too much on what all they got. Although, I did get a kiss from Dean for his gift and I definitely kissed him for the gift he gave me. His gift to me was a bracelet that matched the amulet around his neck as well as a Metallica shirt and a new textbook. The night progressed quickly from there with everyone talking and laughing, and a few more games were played.  
Throughout the night I got a few side glances from Dean when he thought I wasn't looking. He was no doubt checking on me but I always let him know I knew he was looking and reassured with a simple look that I was fine. For the moment, I really was too. My brothers and the people here were my real family and it didn't matter what my dad, Aunt, or uncle said or did. They aren't family and their opinion doesn't matter.  
Ellen and Jo had to work the next day and Bobby complained of being too old for this shit so they started leaving around 11. The four of us were getting pretty tired too and I hoped that meant I wouldn't have to tell Dean about today. I needed to figure it out for myself first anyway.  
We said our goodbyes and watched them leaving, wishing everyone a final Merry Christmas. The four of us then proceeded to clean up the place some as we definitely wouldn't want to tomorrow. Once we had thrown most of the trash away and put dishes in the dishwasher, we said our goodnight and retreated to the bedrooms.  
       Dean led me by the hand to his room. Its warm inside, the dark walls somewhat inviting as we make our way to the bed. I sit down first at the foot of the bed, my eyes never leaving Deans. We smile at one another for what seems like forever until Dean leans forward, capturing my lips with his. I, already melting into the soft touch, let my eyes drift close as I let Dean take over.

Things slowly grow more intense as Dean's hands begin to roam my body. They start off as gentle, caresses, but it soon turns into a desperate hold on my lithe body; but I wasn't complaining. Too wrapped up in Dean's soft, sweet mouth, I barely noticed how his hands cupped underneath my ass to lift me onto his lap. We were so much closer now, and I could feel the warmth of his skin from under his clothes. I was growing desperate as well as time carried on; desperate for Dean.. for his touch. 

I moaned under my breath as his tongue slid across mine in a tangle of spit, and without thinking, I rose my arms to rest on his shoulders as we made out. Dean moved his mouth away from mine and laid soft, fluttering kisses along my chin and neck. Just the gentle touches were enough for my member to start twitching in my pants, and I couldn't help the soft blush that painted my cheeks. Dean noticed my sudden uneasiness and stopped. However, he noticed the reason right away, and he smirked.

"I think this may be better than the vinyl," Dean murmured quietly, a slight tease in his voice. I could only smile at him, my voice too weak to trust. He then doesn't hesitate as he slides me off his lap and back onto the bed. There's a brief moment of worry before it's replaced with the sight of Dean on his knees in front of me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was coming next. As expected, Dean began to slowly unbutton my jeans, his gorgeous green eyes looking up at me and a soft pink tongue between two full lips. 

I let out a gasp as he pulls my member out of my underwear, revealing it to the open air. He only admires it for a few moments before wordlessly licking the tip. My head falls back in response and my mouth drifts open in pleasure as his mouth makes its way farther down my shaft. He swirls his tongue over the head causing another moan to leave me. I begin to rest one hand in his hair, loving the feel of his soft brown tuffs, as his mouth moves faster. It's not long before my dick begins to ache with need and precum is leaking from the tip and onto Dean's tongue. Dean can sense how close I am and he begins to move faster and deeper, practically choking himself on me.

I was so damn close... but I knew I couldn't finish like this.

"Dean... stop!"

Dean, popping off with a wet, noisily sound, looks up with me in confusion. I give him a soft smile, as I wipe the spit from his chin. 

"I want to cum with you in me... please?" I state.

"Oh hell yeah!" Dean is eager to agree as he stands on his knees and leans over me as he devours my mouth again. I moan, first in surprise, but then in pleasure as he bites roughly on my lips. I could feel the outline of his hard cock in jeans against my leg and every fiber of me exploded. I lost every ounce of control I had as I hastily fumbled with Dean's jeans, desperate to feel the heat of his arousal. The jeans eventually come off and then the underwear, leaving the two of us with complete skin to skin contact. 

I was a moaning mess at this point, my cock leaking and whimpering for Dean. I didn't know how long I could hold off.

"Dee... please! Need you!" I plea, my body already shaking, and he wasn't even in me yet. 

"Shh... Baby. I got you," Dean coes, pulling away for only a moment to reach for the hidden bottle of lube under the bed. He continues to lay a reassuring hand on my thigh as he opens the bottle and spreads some over his fingers. He patiently positions me comfortably on my back with my legs up and cradled my ass with the unlubed hand. He looks me up and down a few times, a look of pure pleasure on his face before finally reaching down to probe one finger inside. The first finger was easy enough, along with the second, but the third was a little more of a stretch, however, Dean coxed me all the way through it with loving touches and praises. By the time three fingers were comfortably inside, Dean, already slowly losing his mind with need, removed his fingers and angled himself with my opening. 

He pushes in, slow at first, but then all at once, the hunger growing too strong for him to handle. It was like a switch was flipped, and all gentle touches and kisses were replaced with bruising holds and bites. They were like animals. The pace was fast a brutal yet so pleasurable all at once. 

In the mix of it all, Dean's hand found its way to my hard member. He stroked it in time with the thrusts, making my body tremble in pleasure. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Dean!!!" I whimper, skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room; it was a miracle that Sam and Jess didn't hear us.

"So close!" Dean grunted before thrusting with every bit of energy he had left in him, and before long the two of us were coming together. 

And just like that, it was all over. I laid in Dean's arms as we laid in our own mess, but neither of us cared enough to move. After a while of silence, Dean moved close to my ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas Babe... I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

"Yeah, me too, Dean. Me too..." I sigh, sleep starting to overcome me. "I love you."

Dean replies with a gentle kiss before we both fall asleep together in each other's arms.


	22. Aftermath and Decisions

I woke several times during the night. I had so many nightmares I couldn't even begin to separate them anymore. In the dreams, if my father wasn't beating me, then my aunt and uncle were. That or they would find Dean and he would fight back, turning violent like them and everyone got hurt. There was even a nightmare that my father and aunt had really laid into me and it made my brothers realize just how done they were of me because of the drama I caused. In another one my mom killed herself to escape the pain brought to her because of the fury of my father seeing me.  
Each time I woke up either crying, sweating, or bolting upright. Each time Dean would grab ahold of me and hold me close to him and tell me it was all okay and that he wouldn't let anything or anyone get to me. The last time I woke up was at 5:35 in the morning and I had fallen asleep with my head buried in Dean's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.   
When I woke up again, it wasn't due to a nightmare and I had silent praises for that. However, my head was pounding so my praises didn't last that long. What woke me up this time was the sound of talking and I realized the phone ringing earlier had to have been real and not in a dream. I laid still and didn't open my eyes and listened as Dean talked. "He's fine now Gabriel. Yes, he woke up several times from bad dreams last night but he's finally sleeping peacefully so you'll have to wait to talk to him." There was silence and I knew Gabriel had to be arguing.  
My heart then stopped and my eyes flew open. I hoped to god Gabriel didn't say what happened yesterday because I didn't want to face it, not yet. I certainly didn't want Dean to have learn it this way. A few minutes later Dean sighed. "Of course I'll look after him. I'm not going to force him to talk though. Listen I'm hungover as fuck and don't want to risk waking your brother. I promise I'll have him call later once he's awake and you can talk." There was another moment of silence before Dean said goodbye and hung up before coming back to the bed and sliding back beside me.  
I closed my eyes slightly to make it seem like I hadn't ease dropped, but Dean called me out on it. "I know you're awake dumbass", he grumbled. "Morning Cas." I smiled and opened my eyes to be met with the greenest eyes in the world, although today brown molded in to even it out. It was probably there due to the alcohol.  
"Morning Dean. Sorry if my brother woke you", I yawned. After another moment I fearfully decided to ask him something. "What did Gabe say?"   
"He was just wondering if you were okay because you didn't answer anyone's calls or texts yesterday. I explained that you were busy doing a Christmas thing and having fun. He just wanted to know if you were okay after yesterday", he explained. I relaxed and Dean pulled me in close to him which I greatly appreciated. I clutched onto him and ignored my pounding headache. With a sigh I decided I might as well tell him what happened yesterday because waiting wouldn't make it any easier.  
"My aunt made some jabs at my yesterday where she basically called me worthless and a disappointment without directly saying it. She clearly doesn't see me as part of the family anymore", I started.  
"Cas you don't have to-", Dean tried to tell me. I cut him off though with a shake of my head.  
"No it's fine. I want you to know. You need to know. Anyway my dad joined in and yelled how I was a disappointment and a disgrace to the family. He hates me and he hates that I wanted to spend Christmas with you or with a boy at all for that matter. He basically said to stop being gay or move out of the house because no gay person was allowed to live under his roof. Essentially I was decreed homeless yesterday", I told him. I cleared my throat to choke back the emotion I felt coming to my voice. I fought back tears and managed to do so well surprisingly.  
"I'm sorry Cas", Dean said after a moment. "I'm sorry they're like that. I don't know why they are and I would change it if I could. Just know you don't ever have to change yourself for anyone and especially not them. I love you babe and if they don't want you there then you won't be there and it's as simple as that." I nodded and leaned further against him, feeling utterly sick and tired.   
"Can I sleep again and talk to my brothers later", I mumbled. I could feel Dean's body shake with a soft laugh and he nodded.  
"Of course", he assured. I smiled slightly before falling back to sleep, hoping I wouldn't wake up and throw up in his bed.

        I woke up a few hours later and my head was still pounding. I groaned and looked over to see the bed was empty. I heard noise coming from the living room and assumed Dean went out there. I laid there staring at the ceiling for several moments before sighing and getting out of the bed. I changed into fresh clothes that consisted of loose jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt but it was fine. I walked out to the living room and was greeted with a smiling Jess who instantly handed me ibuprofen and water.   
I smiled in thanks before going to the kitchen where Sam and Dean were. "Morning Castiel", Sam said cheerfully. I waved my hand and grunted as I was not ready for excitement or cheerfulness this soon. They laughed and Dean pulled me up next to him.   
"Still not ready to face the day huh", Dean teased. I nodded and leaned against him and the counter. Not only did my head hurt but I was tired as hell. "Well better get ready. Sam and Jess took the liberty of setting something up so we actually leave the house."  
"God Dean do you want him to be completely unprepared? He might freeze to death", Sam exclaimed. Dean rolled his eyes in response and my mood brightened at seeing them converse; they reminded me of my brothers. "We thought it would be cool to go ice skating and then Jess found this new hibachi grill place and got reservations. Thought that beats sitting inside watching movies all day and being lazy." I nodded and told them it sounded great. I became very thankful in that moment that I used to go ice skating with my brothers years ago before they left for college.  
"Alright then. Everybody gear up, we'll head out in thirty", Dean said as he clapped his hands together. He grabbed ahold of my hand and led me back to his room. Once the door was shut, Dean turned towards me and shoved my phone in my hands. "You might wanna call your brothers now so they don't call when you can't answer later." I held in a sigh and nodded because he was right. He gave me a small smile before pecking my lips and going to fetch plenty of clothes for our adventure. I dialed Gabriel's number, and he picked up on the second ring.  
"Cassie are you okay", he asked immediately.   
"I'm fine Gabe", I responded.  
"Are you sure about that baby bro", Micheal questioned. "By the way you're on speaker but don't worry it's just us and Lucifer. Anyway, what went down wasn't cool and to do that on Christmas was a fucking douche move. I mean they don't treat Gabe like that even though he's bi so I don't really get it but whatever. It's their lose cause they're cutting you out."  
"Castiel I'm sorry", Lucifer spoke up finally. "Our family is fucked up but fuck them. You know we love you right?"  
"Yeah, I know. I love you guys too. And I know what they did was dumb and why Gabe doesn't get treated that way either I don't really know. Maybe they think bi still means he's fixable I don't know. Nor do I care. If father doesn't want me living there, then I won't. Not like I love it there anyway", I told them.  
"Speaking of", Gabriel started, "I moved out as of this morning and got an apartment close to work, which coincidentally is closer to school and the Roadhouse. I've been looking at it for awhile and finally got approval last night. I got my stuff moved in and was gonna ask if you're cool with me bringing your stuff here too."  
"Wow", I said in shock. They asked what and I responded with, "I'm just shocked Gabriel can actually be responsible." Micheal and Lucifer laughed while Gabriel fake laughed. I told them it was fine for them too move my stuff there and told them I had to go so I could start getting ready. Once I hung up, Dean pulled me into a tight hug which I greatly appreciated.  
"You know you could stay here too", he whispered after awhile. "I mean you come over all the time anyway, might as well just stay." He buries his face in my neck and I did the same, my hands tangling in his hair while his rested on my waist. I wasn't really a big "hug" type person but god I could've stood like this forever.  
"I'd like that", I said lightly. I could feel him grin and he pulled back to kiss me before pulling away completely.   
"Come on we need to get dressed. You can wear some of my clothes so you'll be warm", he told me. I would've objected the idea but let's face it, I loved wearing Dean's things. I stripped from my jeans and threw on a pair of skinny jeans before throwing my jeans back on and then another pair of Dean's. I also took my shirt off to throw on a long sleeve shirt, my t-shirt, one of Dean's several flannels as well as my favorite comfy sweatshirt. Dean dressed in a similar fashion and we put on several pairs of socks before throwing on our usual shoes. We started to leave his room after getting dressed but he grabbed my elbow to stop me. "You know it's really hot that you're wearing my clothes", he teased quietly in my ear.  
He grabbed my ass before stepping in front of me and walking away, leaving me confused and on edge from slight arousal. Although honestly with Dean, it didn't take much to achieve that. Sam and Jess came out of their rooms a few minutes later and we piled into the car. Dean and Sam sat up front and argued over music while Jess and I made fun of them without them noticing. The ice rink was a few towns over and therefore a decent trip away so, being the children we are, we decided to play the sign game. We would've played the license plate game but there is typically only one or two license plates seen around here, like ever.   
        After almost two hours of a tiring car ride, we were at the rink. We walked inside to pay and get shoes and before I knew it we were on the rink. Dean seemed to have a extremely hard time and Sam was laughing loudly at his poor attempt to skate. I wasn't doing too great myself but I did a few practice laps and was doing decent. Sam was helping Dean so I skated to where they were. I grabbed ahold of Dean's hand and pulled him along after me, trying to show him what to do with his feet. Sam flitted off to Jess to where they held hands while skating. The only difference between them and us is that we were going much slower. "This is really frustrating", Dean complained.   
        "It's quite humorous actually", I chuckled. He rolled his eyes but grinned all the same and actually started to get the hang of it. After a few more laps, he was going faster than me and left so he could blow by Sam and Jess. Sam got fake mad and raced after him while Jess laughed. I grinned before I felt someone crash into me and then I was on the ground. I looked over to see some random girl and she immediately freaked out.  
        "Oh my god. I'm so so sorry. Are you alright", she asked.  
        "Don't worry about it. I'm okay", I assured her. I got help before helping her up too. She thanked me right before some guy came and grabbed her hand before skating off. I rolled my eyes at the sight and started to move again, only to have someone come up behind me and grab my hand. It was Dean.  
        "Jesus protective boyfriend much", he muttered and I nodded. "Guess I kind of get it." He winked before leaning to kiss me quickly before focusing back on skating. I looked around to make sure no one here would recognize us but it seemed we were safe, thankfully. A few minutes later, a little girl and her mom came by, which made us lose our balance and fall on our asses. Sam laughed at us and so Dean dared him to race, why I don't know. Sam agreed and Jess groaned because we knew it wouldn't end well. They took off and we waited on the side by the entrance for them. They did good for awhile but Sam leaned forward to gain speed and ending up falling down, tripling Dean and sending him tumbling after him. Jess and I stifled our laughter as they grumpily came back to us. We all ended up laughing at the stupidity anyway.  
        We skated for awhile and took several breaks but by 5:45 we had enough. We all regrouped and began to sit down. "Food", Dean questioned. Jess laughed and nodded so we took off our skates and turned them in before heading back to the car. Apparently this place cooked the meal right in front of you so I was excited to get there and have the fire of the stove warm me up.   
        We got to the place right at 6:15 and our reservation was at 6:20. When we walked in, they took us right to our table so thankfully we didn't have to wait. We wasted no time ordering because we all got a simple hibachi chicken meal with rice and noddles as well as soup, salad, and vegetables. The salad was okay but Dean wasn't for it so I switched him my soup for his salad and the enjoyment on his face made it worth it. Our chef, Toro, was very good and did all the tricks with the eggs in the hat, the spatula stuff, and the onion volcano. The food took awhile to cook but we filled the time in with random small talk and established that tomorrow would be a chill day.  
        Once our food was done, we were practically starving and so we dug in. It was all delicious and Dean agreed with that the most. Although, he drowned most of it in yum yum sauce so I'm not even sure how he would know but whatever. There was so much food and after all the holiday food I definitely needed to have a box to take home. Dean paid for all of us and we began the car ride home. Jess and I continued to yawn and tried to fall asleep but Dean and Sam were talking to loud for us to succeed. I think they were yelling about tomorrow's movies but who even knows. All I can say is that by the time we got to Dean's, Jess and I couldn't have been more relieved. Jess and I showered first, in different bathrooms obviously, since we were the most tired and then Sam and Dean would go after us.  
        After my shower, I threw on sweat pants and crawled into Dean's bed. It was nice and warm under the covers and he had the most comfortable mattress ever. By the time Dean was back, I was almost asleep. "Cas", he whined, "wake up." I mumbled a no and said sleep was good at which he laughed and agreed. "Yeah yeah alright. Night Cas."  
        "Goodnight Dean", I yawned.


	23. New Homes

        I woke up late the next morning to the sound of Jess's blow dryer. When I checked my phone, I saw it was almost ten. I also realized I was alone in Dean's bed and that he must have gone out into the living room. With a sigh and light grumbling I rolled out of the bed and wandered out to find Dean. I found him and Sam in the kitchen cooking a very large breakfast which would be more of a brunch than anything. Dean was working on pancakes and waffles while Sam struggled with eggs,bacon, and sausage. At the sound of my approach, Sam got overly excited. "Thank god you're awake dude. I can't cook and this is pissing me off especially when grease flies", he complained. Dean chuckled and I grinned before telling Sam he was relieved and good to go.   
        I added more bacon to the pan to start cooking and jumped when Dean hit my ass with the dish towel. I glowered over at him at which he couldn't help but grin. "Sorry. I couldn't resist", he grinned sarcastically. I huffed but leaned forward to allow him to kiss me. We moved about the kitchen to make plates with the food that was finished, but we both stopped and whirled around a few minutes later when we heard the snap of a phone. Jess was standing there grinning and shrugging.  
        "Sorry, hand slipped", she said with a wink before leaving. Dean shook his head and grumbled something about Jess and her damn picture taking while I made a mental note to have her text them to me later. When breakfast was done, we all sat in front of the television to begin the movie marathon of the day. Dean ended up inviting Jo over as she kept trying to get me to go to her place. Of course she then brought movies of her own as well as hot chocolate and she forced Dean to make popcorn, even though we had all just eaten a little while before. During a movie break to change the disc and insert a new movie, Jo turned to discuss things with me.   
        "Okay so I hope you bought all of our oh so many friends gifts because we're having a friend Christmas tomorrow. It's at Crowley's place since his parents are never home and we are all spending the night. Then the day after we're going to the hills to go sledding and snowboarding. Oh and Gabe is coming too so he can force you to come",she rushed. I leaned back and closed my eyes at the amount of information she gave out in under five seconds.   
         "Okay one headache", I told her as I rubbed my head. She rolled her eyes and shoved me before letting me continue. "Secondly, yes I bought everyone gifts. You know, except for you cause I hate you. Third, sledding? Really? I mean isn't that kind of like a two year old thing?" Dean happened to walk in the room at this point and he slapped the back of my head, making me yelp. He grinned and my glare made him shot an apology.  
        "Sorry babe but it was necessary", he explained. He kissed the back of my head before pulling me into his lap once again. "You are never too old to go sledding and I'm honestly tempted to join your little party."   
        "Of course you say that", I grumbled. "You're a three year old at heart so sledding is probably one of your favorite things."   
        "No", he whispered in my ear, "you're my favorite thing." He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and I blushed slightly from his comment. Jo made a fake gagging noise, at which Dean kicked her lightly. Jo brought some cheesy romance film that her and Jess loved, Jo swearing it was the only romance movie she could stand. Us guys didn't believe her but we relented as long as we could watch something they would hate. What that was we didn't know at the time, but we would find out eventually.   
        We went through movie after movie and it snowed the whole time we did. It was around seven that we had all polished off a few pizzas when my phone vibrated violently in my pocket. I left to go to the kitchen so as not to interrupt the movie before answering it. "Hey Castiel", Gabriel said as I picked up. "Micheal and Lucifer are gonna go back to college for a few days and then come back home for another few before school starts again. We need you to come over to the place pronto for one last haza and plus you still haven't checked it out." I bit my lip and nodded even though he couldn't see me and I looked back in the living room to where they were all still intently watching the movie.   
        "Okay. I'll be there in a half an hour or so. Shoot me the ad-", I started but Gabe cut me off.  
        "Don't worry about it just get ready. Micheal is already on his way to you and will be there soon. Bye little brother", he chirped before hanging up. I chuckled lightly under my breath before heading to Dean's room to grab some stuff before Micheal showed up. I was folding some clean clothes and piling them into my bag when I heard the door close behind me.  
         "Where you think you're going", Dean teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Micheal and Lucifer are going back to college for a few days so they want to hang out. Plus Gabriel is butt hurt that I haven't checked out his new place", I told him. He nodded in understanding although he did look slightly upset.  
"Okay", he said finally. "As long as I get you back." I turned around to kiss him hungrily, his grip automatically tightening on my waist. He bit my bottom lip slightly and I groaned. He pulled away far quicker than I liked but he seemed to be known for that. "On second thought, they'll have to leave without seeing you." I grinned and pushed him back before throwing a few final things in my bag. He took my hand and we walked back into the living room, where I had to explain of my leaving as the sight of my bag was odd to them. Sam and Jess were cool with it but Jo, of course, threw a fit.   
"What about group Christmas tomorrow", she demanded.   
"Chill Harvelle", I warned. "Don't worry I'll still beat all of you to Crowley's anyhow." At that there was the sound of a horn honking and I said my goodbyes. Once I was in the car, Micheal pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair at which I growled at him. He laughed and turned up a Beatles album he had playing in the car before speeding away. It didn't take too long to get to Gabe's new place and for being in a big run-down apartment building it wasn't too shabby. We walked in the lobby and upstairs to the third floor. We entered the hallway and Gabe's was the first apartment on the right.   
"Got the baby bro", Micheal called out. "Can we party yet?"  
"Fuck no", Gabriel shouted as he walked in the room. "First, tour. Then party." Gabriel showed me around the place and it was more spacious than I expected. There was a decent size bathroom, two medium sized bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. He had furnished the place already and for Gabriel's lack of sense in every category I was thoroughly impressed. "Who would've thought I could've ended up so well right", Gabriel joked. Lucifer smaked him upside the head with a devilish grin. Micheal was whining on the gray couch and Gabriel relented. "Alright calm down you baby. We are done. Now, who's up for sweets and beer?" Micheal shouted something incoherently and we took it as a yes. Gabriel brought out all sorts of cookies, doughnuts, cupcakes, cake pops, and a few pastry things I'd never seen before.   
We washed them down with a few beers and decided to go somewhere. A few towns over there was a big place sort of like an arcade, but in the lower level there was a hangout for kids in their late teens. They had air hockey, pool, ping pong tables, shuffleboard, darts, and various other games that we couldn't really experience anywhere else. That was exactly where we decided to go. It took about an hour or so to get there but it was well worth it. The nice thing about the place was that it didn't card you for beer, unless you looked like a twelve year old. The harder stuff they did card but beer wasn't and that was fine with us.   
Once we were inside, we headed straight to the basement and claimed a pool table. Micheal went to get drink while Lucifer and I set up. We were going to do teams, Lucifer obviously going to be on mine. We played several games and drank several beers. People came and went but I couldn't even say if I recognized them because all that could be focused on was the good times with my brothers. There were heaters cranked up all over the place but everyone once in awhile I would get a chill because this basement was never really well wired. Even that didn't bother me though and Lucifer and I won three out of the five games we played. A group of guys showed up wanting to play so we broke off to ping pong, switching teams to younger brothers verses the older. Gabriel and I crushed them to where it wasn't even fun anymore, at least not for them. Gabriel was laughing and chugging beers as he sang about his victory. We joined a game of four corners and a intense game of Nine High.   
We stayed playing games like eight year olds late into the night and we enjoyed ourselves too much to get tired. The arcade above us had long since closed but the basement normally stayed open until three. We stayed and drank and played until closing time. We watched people fade out and eventually we were told to wrap up the game and leave. We abandoned halfway through our air hockey tourney and left to cut the guy a break and headed for home. Lucifer drank the least so he drove us home but even that was scary and quite a huge risk. There were several times where I feared my life and that car ride was actually quite silent as no one wanted to scare Lucifer into killing us. It made me realize we should start getting taxis or a DD or something for times like these.  
We eventually made it home although it did take about a half hour longer than it did on the way there. At the apartment we ate more cookies or at least I did. Gabriel threw on a marvel movie and we wound up watching several of those, even though I fell asleep halfway through the second movie. That movie turned out to be the worst Spider-Man movie there was but oh well. With my head buzzing and stomach full of sweets and my brothers laughter around me, I fell asleep on the floor. I felt content and was missing game nights like these with my brothers and decided that I liked this new home.


	24. Friends

        The next morning we were all awoken by Lucifer and Micheal's alarms, signaling that they needed to go. They got ready in a hurry and hurriedly said goodbye before running out the door. Gabriel groaned and I sighed in agreement. A Christmas with Jo was definitely not what my head was in need of right now. However, the party would be at Crowley's and I am beyond positive he will have liquor to help me forget my hangover. "Did Bal tell you I'm coming along", Gabriel asked after a moment.  
        "No but I kind of figured", I muttered. Gabe and Balthazar has been growing close lately and even though they weren't official yet, they basically were. There was no doubt in my mind that Balthazar would be sure to get an invite for Gabriel, especially if it promises a deliverance of sweets. "We should probably start getting ready."  
        "Dibs on shower", Gabriel shouted as he bee lined towards the bathroom. He could rush all he wanted though because I couldn't get ready until he showered, meaning I could sleep another twenty minutes. Gabriel wasn't really known for quick showers and I refuse to question or think of why. I successfully dozed off, only to have a slightly wet towel hit my side. "You're turn Cassie. Up and at 'em," He chirped. I loved Gabriel but god he got energetic quickly. I groaned before going to shower and get ready myself. It took me a few minutes to find what I wanted from new room as my brothers took the liberty of putting everything somewhere.  
        Fifteen minutes later I had found the outfit I wanted and the gifts I had for my friends. We were originally going straight to Crowley's but we decided lunch sounded good, so we were meeting at the Roadhouse at one. It was currently 11:30. I walked into the living room and set all my things on a table near the door before turning around and barley catching a bottle Gabriel threw at me. I gladly took ibuprofen from it before chucking it back at him and swallowing the pills, water be damned. "Wanna stop by the shop with me and help me finish up our snacks for the night", Gabriel questioned.  
        I nodded with a grin and grabbed my things before following Gabriel to the car. Once at the bakery, we waved to a pretty girl who I assumed was a manager or something. Back in the kitchen there were several freshly baked cookies and cupcakes waiting to get icing and so we set to work. Gabriel worked on doing more elaborate designs on the cookies and cupcakes like reindeer and Santa and stuff while I put Christmas colored icing and sprinkles on cupcakes and cookies. Mine were no where near as fancy as Gabriel’s but it didn't matter because they would all be eaten anyway.  
        We put them in containers safely before Gabriel went to write his times down. The idiot forgot to clock in when we showed up. We took the cupcakes and said goodbye to the girl and set off for the Roadhouse, seeing as how we would be meeting up soon. Apparently icing sweets takes longer than one would think. It took only about ten minutes to get there and we beat everyone there, except for Jo. We walked in and she let out a sigh of relief. "Finally",she muttered to herself. "Mom friends are here so my shift is over", she shouted towards the kitchen. I could hear Ellen shouting back but what she said didn't quite make sense to me. Jo came up and pulled me into a hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
"Love you too Jo", I replied with a laugh. We picked a larger table towards the back of the restaurant and waited for the rest of our friends to arrive, ordering milkshakes to drink as we waited. Slowly but surely our group straggled into the dinner. Anna, Charlie, Dorthy, Balthazar, Garth, and Crowley. Once we were all here, we ordered a variety of foods,of which we weren't allowed to take other people's food due to the fighting it would cause. We eventually started talking and joking around like normal once we got past the whole "it's been forever" and "I missed you" part. The place eventually filled up with our laughter and idle chatter, stopping only once our food arrived.  
Gabriel and I were starving and honestly I just think eating eases the pain in my head, so we finished before anyone else. Jo and Garth finished shortly after and soon everyone was wrapping up. Balthazar and Gabriel started being all gushy once they had both finished and it made Anna and I fake throwing up. We eventually got bored and tired of watching Balthazar and Gabriel be gross so we paid before heading out for Crowley's. Most of our friends were dropped off by their parents so the only ones driving were Gabriel and Anna. We made Balthazar go in a different car than Gabriel to save the people in the vehicle. Anna, Balthazar, Charlie, Dorthy, and Garth went into one vehicle. That left Gabriel, Jo, Crowley, and I for mine and Gabriel's car. We lead the crew to Crowley's and he gave essential directions when necessary.  
Crowley lived further out than I realized but that was fine because damn was his house huge. His parents were high up in whatever they did which is why they traveled a lot and that was the only explanation we got for the house. It was slightly bigger than my own and looked older even though it wasn't. It had several different rooms that were mainly bedrooms and I lost count of the total number. He showed us the basement which was finished and had a pool table and darts as well as a television with gaming consoles and bluetooth speakers. To the far left there was also a small bar that had large amounts of different alcohol and my head pounded more at the sight. No doubt I would be a mess tomorrow but oh well. It was probably the coolest thing ever and it made me jealous of the space he had that I no longer occupied, but I was glad we all had a new hang out place. We got a full tour of the place and ended up back in the living room to exchange our gifts.  
        Most of the gifts were clothes or candy or necklaces for the girls. Dorthy got me a crap ton of tea and Charlie got me even more coffee and those were probably my favorites even though they were the more simple gifts I received. Everyone seemed satisfied and more than content with their gifts, so we moved on. We went back down to Crowley's basement and he, Gabriel, and Balthazar went to go play some music. They ended up playing some recent hits station so no one would argue and Crowley headed to the bar. Apparently he was a great bartender and he was insistent on getting us drinks, no doubt making us drink hard stuff. Garth, Anna, Charlie, and Dorthy started a vicious game of ping pong and Jo started racking the balls for a game of pool. Jo and I were on a team against Balthazar and Gabriel.  
         Jo and I won because almost every time that Gabriel went to hit a ball, the white ball would jump and hit on of ours in or go off the table. "It's not fair", Balthazar shouted at us after we crushed them. "I have the worst teammate in the world!"  
        "Careful there", Crowley cautioned sarcastically. "That's your boyfriend your speaking about."  
         "Yeah", Gabriel jumped in, trying to defend himself too late. The next few hours consisted of playing a lot of games and drinking a lot of drinks. Crowley convinced me to take several shots of some harder stuff like Vodka, rum, and Bacardi. Crowley actually was a good bartender and could even make margaritas, mai tai's, and other fruity stuff because we all liked those better. However, if anyone ever asked us we liked to stick to beer and gin and other bland or horrible tasting drinks. As time went on the music got louder as well as our talking and laughter. Balthazar wanted to start a game of darts at which Jo immediately turned down. "We would kill each other", she shouted as she laughed quite hysterically.  
        "Buzz kill", Gabriel exclaimed. He grabbed a dart and chucked it at the board, in which he missed by a lot and hit the wall just above Garth's head. Garth eyes widened and he screamed that he agreed with Jo but then Balthazar took a dart and threw it, hitting the outer part of the board.  
       "Ha at least I made the board", he bragged in Gabriel's face. I grinned and watched as Crowley took the dart from above Garth's head and threw it at the board, hitting it dead in the center. I burst out laughing as Crowley smirked and did a little bow that only infuriated Balthazar and Gabriel. "How the fuck man", Balthazar shouted. The girls starting laughing too before we agreed darts wasn't a smart idea. Not with how much everyone drank.  
        "I just have skill", Crowley said after awhile in late response to Balthazar's outburst. Crowley had a bunch of video games and the girls and Gabriel freaked when they saw Dance Dance Revolution. Crowley insisted it was for when he and his old friends had girls over and for whatever reason I believed it. We also had old Nintendo games and Jo and I dove for the original Ninja turtle game. He also had Sonic, Zelda, Street fighter, galaga, and other old games as well as newer stuff on the Xbox and Wii. After the turtles and dance dance revolution, we started a Mario kart tourney and after that Wii sports.  
        We played a bunch of different games late into the night, trying to pick games that a lot of us could play together. Crowley and Jo went against each other at pool and at one point and Dorthy went against Anna in ping pong. I didn't remember who won what but it got pretty intense and riled. By midnight we stopped drinking just in case we did go sledding the next day and knowing how dumb we are we probably still would. Crowley taught Balthazar poker and me and Jo joined to start a game. We also played Cards Against Humanity which got dirty real quick. Anna found a game called Railroad Tycoon and taught us how to play and it was super confusing. Especially with all the alcohol in our systems. By three we all began to wind down and pull out blankets and pillows for all of us to sleep in the basement where it was warm from all the activity. Everyone fell asleep by four and I fell asleep to Garth snoring from alcohol knocking him out early.

        The next morning we all woke up late, like one in the afternoon late. There were several groans and I began to think Garth had died. He didn't drink too much because after one gin and coke he was a huge mess. He eventually awoke too though and we all headed to the kitchen for water and ibuprofen. "I'm dying", Jo muttered over and over again.  
        "Yeah I feel ya sister", Gabriel sighed. I looked around and to be quite honest we all looked pretty shitty and we made a silent pack to not be loud. "You know what sounds good", Gabriel asked. We looked at him and waited and he replied, "Something deep fried and covered in gravy." We groaned and he grinned before wincing from head pain. Slowly but surely we began to wake up and deal with the hangover. We ate lunch and geared up for sledding because why not. Once we all had warm clothes on, we loaded up into different vehicles and headed for a big hill Crowley knew of. Crowley and I went separate so I could take his dad’s truck to carry all the sleds and snowboards.  
        It took about thirty five minutes to find the place but once we were all there, we grabbed the sleds and snowboards and ran for the hill. It was a large hill so we didn't run up it for long and I knew after a few trips I would be exhausted. Gabriel went first to get things started although the hill was steep enough to where he didn't get stuck too much. From there it was a free for all and we began to run and slide, each time going faster as we made tracks to go on. The ride was fun but the long hill made climbing back up torture. My nose was running shortly after arriving and and everyone was red nosed, but we didn't care.  
Crowley took a snowboard and actually did fairly well which was surprising to us all because he didn't seem like the snowboard type. Gabriel tried and got a few feet before falling and then everyone wanted to try. I actually did good and got halfway down before I leaned too much and toppled over. We eventually got tired of going uphill so we slid down with all the boards and sleds and started a snow ball fight. There were no teams and so it was chaotic. Balls were flying through the air and many of us aimed for headshots. By the time we were too cold and hungry it was almost five thirty and so we headed back to Crowley's.  
He took his parents money and ordered us all takeout from a Chinese place as well as a few pizzas for later or for the people who didn't want Chinese. We didn't drink anymore as we all were still in pain from our headaches and so we were popping ibuprofen pills quite often. We ate and then snacked on the deserts Gabriel made and played more games, just having an overall good time. Dean was texting me around eight wondering if I was coming over and if I was having fun. I replied to tell him I would stay at Crowley's and come back tomorrow and that I was having fun. We exchanged I-love-you's and I went back to our game of quelf.  
Garth and I got tired quicker than the others and went to bed early at midnight while the rest of them continued to play darts or pool or something. "You cheating whore", Gabriel was shouting.  
"I don't even want to hear it bitch", Jo yelled back with a laugh. I listened to them bicker for awhile before falling asleep with a grin on my face.


	25. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, I apologize for the long wait for a chapter (I’ve been lazy and depressed and haven’t done shit) but I’m back and hoping to start posting regularly here again soon. Thanks for sticking around, hope the next chapters are good!

        I awoke from on a Monday about a week later to a loud ringing alarm. Dean shuffled around next to me and groaned before wrapping his arm around my waist. "No school", he grumbled. "Sleep."  
        "Good morning to you too", I chuckled. I turned in his grasp to face him and kissed him lightly. "And yes school. We already sleep longer thanks to my free period first period." I yawned and groaned. I'm not a morning person and yeah Dean helps but his grouchy morning wake up, while adorable, can make me want to be grouchy too. His grip tightened and he buried his face in my neck and sighed.  
         "Wish you weren't so damn reasonable", he mumbled against my neck. He finally untangled himself and got out of the bed to start getting dressed. I groaned again before stumbling out of the bed after him to get dressed as well. We got ready quickly and by 8:30 we were pulling up to the school. We walked to his room, avoiding the cameras, and I said a quick goodbye before heading to Jo's class to meet up with her. The bell rang and I reached her door as she walked out, lighting up when she saw me waiting.   
        "Hey party animal", she joked with a grin. I rolled my eyes but ducked down slightly so that she could throw her arm around my shoulder. "Feel any better after you, Gabe, and I's party yesterday morning?"  
         "No I decided I want to stop partying for awhile because you all will kill me", I complained. She grinned and shook her head.  
        "So tonight at seven", she asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We walked to class and departed in the hallway. The classes of the day flew by and lunch soon was rolling around. "Kola", I heard shorted from behind me. I threw my bag off my back and caught Jo on my back. "Hey you actually got me this time", she cheered. I bent down slightly so she could grab my backpack and I readjusted before walking forward again.   
        "Christ you're heavy. I'm gonna have to tell Gabriel to stop giving you cookies", I grumbled. She smacked me upside the head and laughed and cheered for our friends when we walked in the room. They looked up and Balthazar rolled his eyes further in his head than I had all day.   
        "Lazy much there Jo", Bal questioned. She responded with a nope before popping one of Anna's grapes into her mouth.   
        "Swear that girl needs a leash", Crowley grumbled. He looked over and grinned before scowling almost immediately after. "What the bloody hell does she want now?" I frowned and turned in my seat to see Meg strutting up to the table. I groaned internally and let out a huff of air to ready myself for her.  
        "Hey babes", she said as she approached. "Long time no see. Well you know, at least not after you were a complete dick. Anyway I didn't come for you. Crowley, I came for you. I have an invitation for you", she stated. She handed over a square envelope. "Hope to see you there." She turned to walk away but stopped misstep. "Oh and Clarence? For the record? I forgive you for being rude. Bye", she said childishly and winked before leaving.   
        "God she's loads of fun isn't she", Dorthy commented. I grinned at her sarcasm and turned my attention to Crowley.   
       "What did the wicked witch give you", Charlie asked. Dorthy gave her a dead look and Charlie grinned. Charlie started to get a kick out of Wizard of Oz jokes around Dorthy to tick her off. Crowley either didn't notice the exchange or didn't care but continued to speak as if there was no interruption.  
        "Seems the lads still invite me to their parties. A bunch of college buddies of the people I used to hang around with always have big parties but they haven't had one in awhile due to the whole fire incident. Anyway it seems me and three quests are to go." We were all silent for awhile but it didn't last too long.   
        "So you're taking me right", Jo asked. Bal shot her a look and she shrugged. "What? Sue me. I wanna go to a big college party. Haven't been to one in awhile cause Gabriel stopped hitting us up with them."   
        "Tough luck I'm afraid. I don't want to be there frankly, at least not if you all are going", Crowley stated.   
"So Cas", Ann said to change the subject. "Did you hear the news?" I shook my head and she grinned. "Tell him Balthazar." I frowned in confusion and started to get nervous because her tone didn't sound too good, although turns out it just wasn't for Balthazar.  
"God let it go", Bal groaned. "I have my first date with your stupid brother tonight and she read the text over my shoulder and hasn't dropped it since." Anna grinned in triumph which resulted a cackle from Dorthy. The rest of lunch consisted of us wishing Bal luck and my trying to block out the part where they talked of Gabe and Bal having sex cause that's something I definitely don't want to think about. When lunch ended, Charlie dragged me off to theater and she got overly excited as seeing how we were going to get new scripts today.   
Technically our teacher has to let everyone audition, but she secretly pulled me and Charlie off to the side to say that if we wanted the lead roles they were ours. Charlie begged for me to do it again and I relented quickly seeing as how it was actually kind of fun. With our new scripts in hand we sat on the stage with Claire and read some lines but mainly messed around. When theater ended, I departed from Charlie to join Jo in auto mechanics. Dean was standing in the center of the room, meaning he clearly had something to address to the class. "Oh no. Did someone set something on fire again Dean", Jo asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes but grinned.  
"Sometimes I wish", he retorted. We grinned before heading to our cars, waiting to hear Dean's announcement before getting to work. The bell eventually rang and Dean clapped his hands together to gather everyone's attention. "Alright listen up. Grades for your car evaluation are in. Some of you fell behind last semester and have some catching up to do. Sorry to say that if you don't or can't in class then you will have to on Wednesday evenings until you are caught up. Most of you are in good shape and everyone's vehicles look good, even if I did have to tweak a few minor things over break. Keep up the good work and you'll have another evaluation in three weeks. Get to work", he shouted the last part and everyone started bustling about to try and catch up. Jo and I were surprisingly on schedule and kept working to keep it that way. When the bell rang at the end of class, Jo and I left right away. Dean was working at the garage tonight and since Gabe was out on a date, Jo was going to come over to me and Gabe's new place.   
"I'm just saying", Jo exclaimed when we entered the apartment. I sighed and tossed my bag on the ground and my keys on the table.   
"Yes but you've been just saying it for awhile and I really just don't want to hear or think of my brother having sex. Especially if it's with Balthazar", I commented. She whatever-ed me with a laugh and headed to the kitchen to raid and find food. Jo was insisting on watching Game of Thrones tonight so she could catch up with it and, seeing as how I didn't really care what we did, I relented and let her turn it on. Our evening consisted of unhealthy eating and binge watching the show up until eight or so when my phone started ringing. Jo paused the show as I answered the phone, putting it on speaker as I saw that it was Micheal.   
"Hey little bro", he shouted as I picked up.  
"And Jo", she said defensively.  
"And Jo of course", he responded with a chuckle. "Anyway I'm calling cause a buddy of ours is throwing a big ass party and figured we should ask you to come and hang with your brothers at college for a chance." I groaned and was about to say I wouldn't go when Jo grabbed the phone and ran with it to the kitchen.  
"We'd love to go and we're bringing the rest of the group along. Text the date and time and we'll see you there. Gotta go bye", she exclaimed hurriedly as I chased her for the phone. She hung up and let me grab her and the phone with a sly grin on her face.   
        "You bitch", I said exasperated.   
        "Oh calm down", she grinned. "We're going to this party and you're gonna love it. Now let's finish the show before Gabe and Bal burst through the door mid-", she started.  
        "Please don't finish that sentence", I interrupted with a beg. She smiled and shrugged before moving back to the couch and I followed after her. We watched two more episodes before Gabriel came back through the door with a big grin on his face. "Had fun?"   
         "I always do", he joked. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to be serious for a brief moment. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before coming back into the room. "It was okay. I mean I didn't know what to do, I mean I did just not with him. It was kind of odd at first cause we were both nervous but I don't know. After awhile, things were normal and it was fun. He's coming over this weekend and we're baking cookies." He grinned as he spoke and Jo gagged at the end. "What", he demanded.  
"Please find a better way to talk about your sexual shit other than baking cookies", she groaned.   
"No dipshit", he laughed as he whooped her upside the head. "I meant literally baking cookies. You know, like I do at the bakery? He said he didn't know how to cook anything so I told him I would teach him the essentials. Raman and cookies." I rolled my eyes at his idea of cooking but smiled regardless. I was happy for him, for both of them, and I secretly prayed that Dean wouldn't work this weekend so that I could be there and let Gabe and Bal alone. Gabe watched a episode of the show with us before we all retreated to bed, Jo sleeping in my room with me.   
"Question", she said after a few minutes of us lying in bed.   
"Hmph?" I was about to fall asleep already seeing as how I was tired from doing nothing all day.   
"Would you rather Bal still be crushing on you or have to think of him banging your bother?"  
"Oh my god Jo", I groaned before burying me head in a pillow.  
"I'm just asking!"  
"I guess the second one. Now shut up about that and go to sleep." She did and shortly after I was falling asleep too.


	26. Worst Party in History

        "With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us", Jo sang or more like screamed from my bedroom. I rolled my eyes at her excitement for the party but grinned because let's face it, I'm pretty excited too. It was mid February now and Jo, along with literally the whole group was at me and Gabe's apartment to get ready. The girls were all in my room, and the majority of the guys went to Gabe's room, although there were a few who changed in the bathroom. I was out in the living room looking in a mirror to fuck with my hair to look somewhat decent. Jo would definitely bitch if I wasn't.   
        I sat on my couch and texted Dean while I waited for everyone to get ready, seeing as how once I knew they were coming over I got ready in advance. I was waiting for seven to roll around when my phone vibrated, meaning Dean texted back.  
Dean: are you sure you have to go? I want to be with you :(  
Me: unfortunately I do, you know how Jo is..I would much rather be spending my night with you  
Dean: she pisses me off sometimes, stealing my man and all lol  
Me: I know  
Dean: just promise to have fun and be safe, text when you get there and home please  
Me: I will, love you  
Dean: love you too babe   
        Our texts brought a large grin to my face as well as an eye roll to his unnecessary worrying. "Did he send you a dick pic or something", I heard suddenly. I looked up to see Balthazar coming to plop down beside me on the couch. I gave him a confused look and he sighed. "You're grinning like an absolute idiot so you must be texting Dean. What could he send but his dick to make you that happy", he asked jokingly. I shoved him and he chuckled. If there was one thing I was enjoying about Bal dating Gabe, it was that things between us were no longer weird. It was making life around him a lot easier yet harder in some ways too. "So tell me something. Why did you stay here instead of go with Gabriel to visit your brothers?"  
        "I stayed because I have a perfect attendance to keep up. Plus Dean didn't work yesterday so I could be with him. And we all know Jo would murder me if she didn't get to get me dressed up. Too many reasons so it would be easier to stay here", I explained with a shrug. Plus a week at college with my brothers seemed a little too overly hectic for me.   
        "Why not bring Dean", Balthazar asked.  
        "You're kidding right", I questioned back. He gave me a confused look before his eyes widened, signaling he understood. People would see and Dean would get fired.  
        "I forgot, sorry Cas", he apologized. I shrugged because it wasn't that big a deal, it was a good question to be truthful. Everyone at the party would get to drunk to remember who was and wasn't there anyway but still. It was better not to be risking it. Especially since in a few short months he wouldn't be my teacher anymore so the matter wouldn't be an issue. We could hold out for a few more months of secrecy.   
        Slowly but surely people started retreating from the rooms in somewhat decent clothes for the guys and dresses or skirts with fancy blouses for the girls. Us guys obviously knew how to be comfortable at a party where the girls only cared for how great they looked. Even Jo, who normally wouldn't dress up for anything, was in a tight black laced dress. Once we were sure everyone had everything and was ready, we headed out the door for what was going to be a interesting night. 

        We pulled up at a large mansion roughly an hour and a half later. Several people were already there, my brothers included from what I could tell with Luc's car in the drive. When we walked inside, the girls chatted excitedly while us guys went to get some drinks. That was where we found our brothers, Gabriel automatically moving to meet Balthazar with a kiss. I looked at Luc and made a gagging motion, resulting in a few laughs. I got a hug from each of my brothers before they were helping me to create drinks for the girls.   
          The music was light when we first walked in but when we met the girls and everyone had a drink in hand, the volume raised. From there the party really began. The host had yet to be seen after an hour of sloppy dancing and many drinks. Garth was our DD for the night and was hanging with Micheal and a few of his friends who also weren't getting too hammered but at least they drank some. That also left Garth available to bring us several drinks when we asked for them. Lucky for us, Garth loves to be a bartender so he can make others suffer without him getting dragged down to, so we had an endless supply of drinks. A upbeat song was currently blaring and Jo grabbed me to grind with until she could spot the "perfect" college guy.   
      Although really practically everyone was grinding because there was little room anywhere to move. Really everyone stood in one spot and swayed their hips but there wasn't a lot of room for much else, even though it was one the largest rooms I'd ever seen. Minutes faded into hours that consisted of off beat dancing and strong drinks, courtesy of Garth. Everyone was beyond buzzed after a short while and as the night progressed, it got worse. Lucifer eventually found me and threw an arm around me and Jo's shoulder to sway along with us, screaming along to the song currently on. "All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you", he sang very off key. I couldn't judge much though because I was the same way.  
        A few minutes later he disappeared and Jo was dragged away by some hot guy who Jo immediately was drooling over. I rolled my eyes and decided that then was a good time for a bathroom break. It took several minutes, but I finally managed to slip out of the crowd and up the stairs. I searched several doors in the long hallway before finally finding a restroom. I sighed in relief as my overly filled bladder was relieved. I washed my hands quickly and redid my pants before slipping back in the hall, where I was grabbed and lead into a dark room. As my eyes adjusted, I realized I had entered a bedroom and a large one at that. My mind was clouded and fuzzy but I knew right away something was off. I shouldn't be in the bedroom, who brought me in?  
        I spun around to find that person advancing towards me, and I tried to not throw up. "Hey pretty boy", Alastair purred in my ear. I swallowed back vomit and grit my teeth so hard I was surprised my teeth didn't crush to pieces.   
        "What the fuck do you want Alastair", I demanded. Even with the large amount of alcohol taking over my brain, I knew this was bad. Seeing Alastair and his creepy ass smile and stares sobered me some, but no where near enough.   
        "Isn't it obvious angel", he questioned. I backed up and ran into the bed, putting my hands up to try and prepare myself, even though there wasn't much I could do. I was far too intoxicated to be much use in a fight. Hopefully he would just beat me quick and leave. His next words shook me to my core though and I realized the situation was far worse than I realized. "I want to fuck you", he growled. With that he was shoving me on the bed and shoving his lips onto mine. I pushed at him as best as I could but he pinned my arms above my head and pinned my legs down in between his, leaving me mostly immobile. He moved back down to kiss me and was shoving his tongue into my mouth.   
        I wiggled in protest and tried to break free but it was no use. He caught me with my guard down and I was unbelievably drunk. I needed to try and get someone else to help. I head butted Alastair as hard as I could, resulting in him moving back ever so slightly. "Help me", I screamed. "Someone! Help! Help me", I screeched. I was shoving at Alastair but he flipped me onto my stomach and twisted my hands behind my back. I cried out in pain and screamed louder and louder as he used one hand to yank my pants down, before doing the same for himself.   
        I tried to fight against him again and again but he wouldn't budge. "The more you fight the worse it'll be angel", he panted in my ear. "Also, the music is too loud. No one can hear you scream, so shut the fuck up." At the end he griped my head and yanked it to the side to slap me hard before shoving himself inside me. There was no prep, no lube, and zero comfort or want for this. I screamed bloody murder and tried to push him off. I tried to get my legs to kick him, and tried to make my screams even louder. Alastair rammed in and out harder and harder, and it wasn't until he slapped me again and cursed me out for crying that I realized tears were pouring down my face.   
        I screamed and screamed, my voice going hoarse eventually. The fight eventually left me until I was weak and crying against the bed as Alastair forced himself in from behind me. This way I didn't have to see his face while he did this, but it didn't make it any easier. It was painful and unpleasant. This is rape. I should've just stayed with my friends. No. I shouldn't have even have come to the party. I should've stayed with Dean and I could be having sex with him right now, not getting raped in a strangers bedroom with someone I despised. "I'm so close angel", he purred in my ear, making me nauseous. "You're so damn tight", he moaned. He rammed in again and hit my prostate, causing me to cry in pain.   
        My whole body hurt and I felt sore and stiff all over. I felt dirty and gross and just wanted it to end already. It occurred to me then that Alastair didn't even have a condom and more than likely would come in me. The thought caused me to throw up in my mouth and I spit some out on the bed, not able to keep it all in. I felt Alastair getting tense and he had to be close, so I pulled whatever strength I still had to fight against him. As he pulled out to go in again, I slid slightly to where he slipped fully out and came in the bed. He cried out before grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground. He kicked my sides and back and head for moving and ruining what he considered a good fuck.   
        I just laid on the floor and took the beating, waiting for him to leave. He finally did after forcing more kissing and kicking me more. When he was gone, I remained on the floor and cried. I cried and screamed and cried some more until it felt like hours had passed. I stumbled to my feet and across the hall to the bathroom, just in time to vomit in the toilet. I threw up and it kept coming and coming. Between the vomit and screaming my throat hurt like a bitch, but no drink would help. I just wanted to go home. I wiped my mouth and rinsed it out with water from the faucet before stumbling down the stairs.   
        Downstairs everyone was drinking, dancing, singing, and laughing like everything was fine. Like nothing bad had just occurred in the upstairs. I searched up and down for my friends and finally found Garth in the kitchen. He looked up with a grin as I approached although it faded quickly. "Castiel? What's wrong? You look terrible", he exclaimed. I chocked back tears and more vomit.  
       "Find everyone. We gotta go", I whimpered. He nodded and dropped the drink he had, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the dance floor to find out friends. Somewhere in the crowd, I lost Garth and bumped directly into Meg.   
        "Hey Clarence", she flirted. She batted her eye lashes and rubbed against me, casings me to fight back even more vomit. "If you didn't have a fun time earlier, there's always time with me." She leaned in close to whisper the last part in my ear, "I've been known to cure some horrible things." She leaned back and winked and Jo pulled me away right before my fist connected with her face. She shrieked in surprise and smirked before running off.   
        "Cas", Jo asked. She stepped in front of him and was searching his face, trying to find a clue as to what happened. "Are you okay?"  
        "Let's just go", I mumbled.   
        "We want to stay, it's not even elven yet! Gabriel is taking us back tomorrow but you, Crowley, and Garth can head back home. Will you be okay", I nodded and stumbled away, Garth and Crowley following close behind. Crowley drank a lot but he seemed better now than earlier in the night. At least he had his senses with him know.  
          "You don't look too good mate. Are you okay", he asked worriedly. I shook my head and walked faster to the car. We reached the car and were half an hour from home when they finally spoke again next. "Do you want to go home or to Dean's?" The mention of Dean made my eyes water and I fought tears back.  
        "Home please", I chocked out. They both looked back, obviously concerned but there was no way I could talk about what happened. Not to them and not even to Dean. Not know, if ever. I just needed to act like it never happened and hope I would forget the night. We pulled up to my house and after assuring them I would be fine, I ran to my and Gabe's apartment. I slammed and locked the door behind me and ran to my bed, flopping down on it as I let out a blood curdling scream. The scream quickly turned into ugly sobbing and it occurred to me I was supposed to text Dean. I sent a quick text that I was home before tossing me phone on the nightstand.   
        I hurriedly undressed and grabbed my phone before running to the bathroom. I threw up again and put on some Metallica and Nirvana before stepping into the shower, hoping to scrub myself clean. I scrubbed myself down until I was red and bleeding in several spots from scratching myself before I rinsed off and got out. I dropped to the bathroom floor and heard my phone vibrating. I blindly grabbed for it, seeing a text from Dean.   
Dean: glad you're back safely, I love and miss you baby  
        I sent him a text back saying I loved him before turning back to the toilet. At this point there was nothing left for me to throw up but as the nights events replayed in my mind all I could do was be sick. I let out another strangled sob before going back to my room, throwing on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I threw myself under the covers of the bed before crying myself to a fitful sleep. If that was what I got from parties, I never wanted to go to one ever again.


	27. Pain

Throughout the night, or really very early Saturday morning, I got very little sleep. Every time I moved I was in pain, whether it be soreness from being raped or the raw and cut skin from washing myself too hard. I checked my phone to see several missed calls and text from Dean, Crowley, Garth, and Lucifer. I ignored them all and rolled over, trying to get more sleep. I closed my eyes with a sigh, realizing how it just wasn't going to work. My head pounded and my throat was absolutely killing me, and it eventually was enough to make me leave my bed. I went to the kitchen to grab a water and then to the bathroom to grab a bottle of painkillers, or two bottles. I'm not sure and I don't entirely care.   
        I staggered back to my bedroom before flopping on the bed, turning the tv on to some random movie before lying back down again. My phone vibrated violently near my head and I picked it up to answer, just to make the sound stop. "Hello", I said very hoarsely. If whoever it was could even hear me, it would be a miracle.   
        "Cas? You sound worse than I do. What the hell happened to you last night", Lucifer grumbled. I chocked back another sob and took a deep breath.   
        "It wasn't a good night let's leave it at that", I mumbled into my pillow.   
         "Well then you should go see Dean. Hang with him until Gabriel comes home. Seeing Dean always cheers you up right?" At this I couldn't contain the sob completely, causing tears to fall and a whimper to come out. "Shit Castiel, what's wrong? Are you alright man?"  
        "I'm fine. I'm tired and don't feel well so I'm going to bed. Night Luc", I choked out in a hurry. I hung up and turned my phone off before rolling onto my stomach to cry into my pillow. Everything just sucked and everything hurt. My head hurt from drinking and from Alastair pulling my hair. My lips hurt from his forced kissing that for some reason required teeth. My ass hurt from him raping me and my stomach hurt from the nauseating thought of being touched by Alastair. Not to mention how sore every inch of my skin was from scratching away in the shower last night to feel even remotely clean.   
        My face hurt from rubbing at my nose and and forcing tears away. My jaw hurt from Alastair kicking me and my sides hurt badly from that too. My throat was aching from all the worthless screaming and I didn't even care. The most painful thing was that Alastair forced me into, in lack of a better way of describing it, cheating on Dean. I sure as hell didn't it want it but it felt like cheating all the same. Dean didn't deserve it and I didn't want to do that to him, not ever. I never wanted to hurt Dean but when I tell him that's what will happen. He'll be hurt and I might even lose him from this and it's not something I can bare. Dean made everything else better, losing my home, being beaten, being ridiculed. None of it mattered because Dean could fix it. Now I might lose him all because of gross and filthy Alastair. The thought made me sick and if I had anything else to throw up, I would.   
        I turned my head to the other side and saw the bottles sitting on my dresser. Taking them wouldn't be smart, especially not with all the alcohol in my system or lack of food. Flashback from last night came to hit me again as well as the thought of losing Dean. Fuck it. I reached out and took four of each pills before turning back over to face the wall. I'd be fine. I've taken a lot worse and a lot more, although I usually hadn't been drinking and had food in me before hand. I felt the lack of good sleep pulling me and knew eventually the pills would pull me to sleep too or keep me asleep. Before I fully understood, I was being pulled into a deep sleep, filled with noting but black thanks to the pills. 

 

        What felt like a few hours later, I heard mumbling coming from around me. It took me a moment to realize it isn't mumbling, someone was talking but everything was too hazy for me to understand it. I tried to wake up but I felt trapped for some reason and all I could see was black. Suddenly someone was touching me, shaking me I think. I tensed up as some thoughts slowly drifted in, like the horrible ones of Alastair at the party. What if the hands on me now belonged to Alastair? I barely could comprehend that my whole body started shaking violently and the hands were gone, but I continued to shake. My body slowly calmed down and then I was back under the black again. 

 

       "I still don't understand why we gotta leave so early", I grumbled. Lucifer slapped my back and I almost fell forward to the ground. I groaned loudly and got pissed quite quickly. "What the hell dude!"  
        "I already told you Gabriel. I finally got ahold of Castiel and he didn't sound good. He actually sounds horrible. I have a big test on Monday but after that I can come down if I'm needed but until then I have studying and work to do. Go see is Castiel is fine and if he isn't then you call me and I'll be there as quickly as possible.", Lucifer ranted in a hurry. He was shoving all my belongings at me. "Here are the keys to my car. Don't hurt her but get to Cas quickly. Last thing we need is something bad happening to him." I nodded numbly and, with a shove from Lucifer, began walking to his car out in the driveway.   
The rest of Castiel's friends were supposed to join me but trying to get them to move was proving to be too much effort. Plus, according to Lucifer there wasn't time. Cas did seem a little off last night and he sure was in a hurry to leave but I figured he just wanted to see Dean. You know, do the gay sexual boyfriend things that they do and that I hate to think about. I got to Lucifer's car and raced home as fast as possible, even though I was pretty miserable from partying so hard. Even my fastest wasn't much over the speed limit, if it ever even reached that.  
         When I finally pulled up to the apartment, I was wiped and in desperate need of coffee. I walked up the stairs to our floor and noticed right away something big was off. Our door was locked. Lucifer called me halfway home saying that Garth took Cas here last night and not Dean's, and if one of us was home we didn't bother locking the door. I fumbled under the mat in front of the door for our spare key, seeing as how mine was on my key chain with Lucifer back at the party so everyone else could drive home later. I finally got the key and unlocked the door to find it dead quiet. "Baby bro I'm home", I called out. I set the key on the table by the door to remember to put it back later.  
        "Castiel", I shouted after a few moments of no reply. Still nothing. "You're scaring me now man and my head hurts stop making me yell for ya." Silence was my answer. My heart started pounding some and the awful hangover faded some to where my brain started moving faster. I walked quickly to his room and knocked on the door. "You in there?" Nothing. With a heavy fuck it I opened the door to find Castiel face first on his pillow. I smiled lightly at the sight and my heart rate dropped back down. He must have partied harder than I realized if he was going to sleep in this late. I walked to sit on the side of his bed and give me a little shove. "Wakey wakey dude. Get up man, you've gotta be hungry. I know I am", I joked. He didn't move and I looked closer to see he was barley breathing, if at all.  
        I grabbed his shoulder to shake him and still nothing. "Castiel", I asked with worry, my heart pounding once more. I shook him and still nothing. I rolled him over so he was on his back and facing me and got no response. Nada, zip, zilch. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck", I muttered over and over again. I looked around the room and that's when I noticed the pills on his nightstand. They aren't crazy high doses pills, only pain relievers but even three with no food and all that alcohol could mess with him. He never had that great of an immune or digestive system. Especially not after getting his stomach pumped once back in middle school.   
        I slapped his face and he stirred slightly but then returned to his almost dead state. "Shit", I mumbled as I fumbled in my pocket to grab my phone. I got it out and nearly dropped it before speed dialing Lucifer. He picked up on the third ring and I began to thoroughly freak the fuck out. "Fuck Lucifer. Fuck shit tit fuck. He's unconscious in his bed. There are pills nearby, just simple painkillers but I have no idea how many he took. I shook him and slapped him and basically nothing man. What the fuck should I do? Take him to the hospital and get Dad involved because he had alcohol? Leave him here and hope he lives? What?"  
There was swearing on the other line and lots of shuffling. "Calm down Gabriel. Don't take him to the hospital just yet. Can you lift him?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. I mean he's dead weight right now but since he's a skinny fuck he can't be too bad right?"  
"Okay well see if you can. If so put him in a bath of cold ice water. Try and get something liquid you can force that his throat, preferably something with vitamins or nutrients. Water if nothing else. If that doesn't work, you'll have to take him to the hospital."  
"Okay let me try and lift the motherfucker." I set my phone down and put it on speaker before going to Castiel and rolling him as close to me as possible. It took all my strength and many grunts but I got him picked up and I carried him quickly to the bath. I set him down as gently as possible, although his head may or may not have hit a wall on the way in and the tub as he got put down. I turned cold water on before running to grab ice from the freezer as well as my phone from his room. "Alright he's in there. I got some ice and I put the water as cold as it would go. How long do I give him?"   
"Well the last thing we need is our parents or police or hospital staff involved. Give it an hour and keep making sure the water is colder than fuck. If he doesn't wake up by then or at least stir or something, then take him to the hospital and we'll deal with those consequences later. Try calling Crowley and see if he knows anything from last night and I'll call Garth. I'll let call you back once I get off with him. Stay calm, he's gonna be okay." He didn't sound sure of himself at all but I didn't question him before dialing Crowley's number.   
"This is the king. What can I do for you", he answered. I rolled my eyes at his jokes and sat on the toilet seat before talking.   
"Crowley did Castiel say anything to you last night? Like about why he wanted to leave or maybe why he planned on taking pills as soon as he got home", I questioned. The line was silent and I was afraid we lost connection somehow. A few moments later though there was some cursing.   
"He didn't say anything. Shit I'm coming over", he demanded.   
"Alright fine", I sighed. "If you insist on coming, grab some bags of ice on your way over. We may need them." He agreed and I hung up before putting all my attention on Cas. "Come on little brother. Wake the fuck up." 

 

Everything was numb. I couldn't move and I felt distantly cold. Opening my eyes seemed like it would take a lot of energy so I stayed perfectly still, taking in the black. There was a humming noise in the far distance, more like mumbling. I strained my ears to hear but everything was blurred out. There was the feeling of more cold and it reeled everything in. The party, Alastair, coming home, all the pain, taking pills and falling asleep. My eyes jolted open and I sat up as well as I could, shivering violently in what I came to realize as my tub. I looked up to see Gabriel and Crowley staring at me, looking as if a deep conversation was interrupted.   
        Gabe ran forward with a towel and helped me to stand and get out of the bath, wrapping me in the towel. "Crowley go get more towels. Closet on the right down the hall, top shelf. Bring several", Gabriel said in the most serious tone I'd ever heard from him. Crowley disappeared but was back quickly and Gabriel was wrapping more towels around me. After making sure I had been cocooned, he pulled me into a hug that I was too weak to return. "You scared me shitless Cas", he breathed out shakily. He hugged me a moment longer before pulling away, looking furious. "Don't you ever do that again, not ever."   
        I nodded in agreement, although still fairly out of it. "What happened", I asked hoarsely. He handed me a water which I accepted and drained within seconds.   
        "What happened was you left the party for no damn reason and then you race up here, not telling anyone anything. So of course everyone is worried sick and I come home to find you practically dead in your bed. I threw you in the tub with cold water and ice, at Lucifer's instructions, to try and wake you up." At this, a realization showed in his eyes. "Fuck. Don't move. I'll be back. I gotta call Lucifer", he mumbled before leaving the room.   
        "If you don't mind me asking", Crowley started, "why did you leave? And why bolt up here without giving me, Garth, or anyone else an explanation?" I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out except maybe a small whimper. I felt a tear roll down my check and I wiped it away angrily. The thought of the party made me sick and now that I was awake again, all the memories and all the pain began to flood back in my head. Why couldn't I have just died?


	28. Disbelief and Fury

"Castiel! I'm so glad you're okay. You idiot, you had me and the rest of our brothers freaking out. If you ever do that again, I'll kill you. I swear. Are you feeling alright? If you need something, force Gabe to help although after this I'm sure he'd love to help", I ranted into the phone.   
"Yeah Luc I know. I won't do it again. Sorry to have freaked you all out", Cas apologized quietly.   
"It's okay. It's why we're here I guess", I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "So why did you leave last night? And leave Garth and Crowley without a goodbye? That's strange even for you." The line was quiet for a few moments and it made me worry again, even though it shouldn't have.   
"It's nothing. I'm going to go. Bye Luc, love you", he rushed in what was the most painful tone I'd ever heard. The line went dead and I was left staring at my phone in confusion. What the hell was going on with this kid?   
"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry. He's awake and told you he was okay right? I'll check on him later and you'll seem him soon. Relax some", Jo assured me, trying to bring me some comfort.  
"Why wouldn't he be okay? He apparently got a great lay last night", some girl stated as she walked in the room. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn it was jealousy and a bit of resentment in her voice. My head titled in surprise at her comment, but Jo glared at her.  
"And what makes you think that Meg", Jo all but snarled at her. So the girls name was Meg. Good to know I guess. Meg gave Jo a smirk before answering.   
"Oh I might as well tell you. You'll find out sooner or later. Castiel had sex last night", Meg exclaimed. Jo and I shared a disbelieving look that Meg apparently picked up on. "Oh I know. So shocking that he finally did it. Well let's get passed that shall we. I heard he was begging for it and seemed to enjoy himself plenty." She grinned at us before grabbing a water from the practically empty fridge and walking out of the room.   
"I wouldn't believe anything she says", Jo told me. "She's known to be an attention whore and she's obsessed with Cas." I nodded but was stopped short by a group of boys that walked in.  
"Cas? You mean Castiel", one of them asked. Jo nodded hesitantly and the guys started laughing and hollering. "Isn't that the guy went went to bed with you last night man?"  
"The one and only", a tall and pale boy replied. My eyes widened and Jo went still next to me. "Best fuck I've had in awhile." He laughed hard and his friends joined in, giving him high fives.   
"There's no way Castiel would ever have anything to do with you Alastair", Jo growled. My mood immediately changed to pissed. I'd heard plenty of Alastair and the shit he pulled on Cas. This motherfucker was lucky I didn't skin him alive.   
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that", Alastair smirked. "He seemed to do plenty with me last night. He was begging for it and boy is he loud in bed. But hell, for that tight of an ass, he can be as loud as he wants."   
"I remember walking past a bedroom last night and hearing a lot of screaming. Was that him", another boy asked. Alastair laughed and nodded and I began to feel sick.  
"But-but that's impossible. Cas has a boyfriend", Jo stuttered.   
"He didn't say anything about one last night and, trust me, he said plenty. Nothing about not wanting to do it or about a boyfriend though", Alastair shrugged. Jo was stuttering and mumbling to herself and I was struggling to not do the same. Castiel wouldn't cheat ever. Plus, he fucking loved Dean more than anything. He would never ever cheat.   
"My brother would never cheat", I threw out. "He loves his boyfriend and it's just not like him. You must have him confused with someone else." Alastair rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to show a picture of Cas, one of him drinking last night and following Jo to the dance floor.   
"This him", he asked. Jo's eyes widened even more, so much I thought they were going to pop out of her head. My stomach dropped and I fought the urge to be sick. This couldn't be real. "Sorry man. I didn't know he was your brother or I would've tried to control my mouth. But it was just-wow. Anyway sorry. And sorry your brother isn't quite who you think he is. He sure didn't act like he was taken last night. Well except by me. Come on guys, I gotta brag to some more people." They laughed before leaving the room, leaving just me and Jo.  
"Do you believe them", I asked quietly. Jo shook slightly and I watched her tremble.   
"I don't want to believe them. But if people heard them together and Alastair may be all talk but when it comes to stuff like this", she traveled off. She wiped at her eyes before continuing. "Well he wouldn't lie about that. He's made it clear he wants Castiel and Cas drank a lot."  
"It would explain why he bolted so fast last night. You know, realizing what he did and wanting to get away from it", I mentioned. Something still didn't seem right to me about this though. This just wasn't like Castiel, drunk or not.   
"That's why he bolted from Garth and Crowley last night. That's why he insisted we had to leave, before word spread. That's why he hung up so fast when you asked what happened. And he may have...he may have taken pills to forget what he did or maybe he felt guilty." Jo looked how I felt, shook to the core.   
"Cas would never do this though. And not to Dean", I whispered. Jo got up suddenly in a fury.   
"Whether he would do it or not doesn't matter", she demanded, raising her voice plenty. "It's done and he cheated on Dean. I'm sorry I don't want to believe this either because Cas is like a brother to me. We've always been so close and I want to say I know him but obviously I don't. Dean is like my brother too, an older one I never asked for or wanted but one I got and who I love. I love Castiel but I can't stand for this. Not when my family is on the receiving end of the hurt and betrayal." She was furious and tears were sliding down her cheeks.   
"Jo we don't even know if it's true! Castiel deserves a chance to explain himself!" I was up now too, standing and yelling in rage.  
"I can't. Not if it means standing against Dean. I'm sorry Lucifer. I've gotta go", she cried out before running from the room. My heart pounded and I fought back the urge to let a tear of my own slip. I needed to find Micheal and we needed to talk about this, talk to Castiel about this. I left the kitchen and began searching room after room for Micheal. Every room I went in had hungover people, all of whom were talking about Alastair and Castiel and them having sex. Some people talked about positions, others commented on how random it was or how it was bound to happen. Everyone seemed to have a different opinion but everyone agreed on one common ground. It happened. I began to block everyone out, focusing only on finding Micheal. I finally found him when I returned downstairs. Jo had gathered all her friends and she was shouting at Micheal.   
"Jo calm down. You don't even know what you're saying", he was saying as I walked up.   
"I do know what I'm saying. Ask Lucifer. Or anyone else at this stupid party. Your brother is a fucking cheating bastard who is going to hurt my brother. I can't be around that or anyone who wants to be around that right now. We're leaving", she shot me a look before motioning all of her and Cas's friends to follow her. Micheal handed Anna the keys and she muttered a quick apology before running after the group. Micheal turned to face me, disbelief and worry on his face. I shook my head and went to grab my things. I don't think I ever wanted to just get away from anything so quickly before.


	29. Nothing Seems Right

        School on Monday was different for sure. Gabriel, other than making sure I wasn't hungry and that I wasn't going to hurt myself, hadn't said anything to me. Crowley stayed for a few hours on Saturday to try and help me reciprocate and help Gabriel ensure I wouldn't harm myself. Other than that I haven't heard from him either. Jo never texted me and Dean's text stopped randomly late Saturday evening. I thought maybe Gabriel hadn't been saying much because he wasn't sure how to handle or approach the whole situation Saturday morning, or afternoon. Whenever it was.  
        Regardless, even if that was the case, then why was no one else communicating with me? And why was everyone either avoiding me or talking about me? At lunch when I sat down by my friends, Jo gave me a look before storming off and no one would answer me when I asked what was wrong. They were all throwing me looks too. In theater, none of my friends talked to me and everyone else whispered and stared. To make everything even worse, Jo still wouldn't talk to me in auto mechanics. She threw me a crappy looks when I would say something to her and she eventually snapped at me and told me not to speak to her. Things were off with Dean too. He looks absolutely terrible and he and Jo exchanged looks a lot. At one point he even left the room and didn't come back. No one really said anything about it, either they didn't care or they weren't surprised the 'cool' teacher just walked out on his class. The worst part was that I didn't understand why any of this was going on.   
        It didn't hit me until Wednesday in sixth period. Alastair raped me, and he must have told everyone we had sex. That's why everyone was whispering and giving me odd looks. That's why none of my friends would talk to me and that's why Dean hasn't said anything to me. That's why he looked so terrible, he thinks I wanted to be with Alastair. He thought the sex was consensual. In fact, everyone was thinking that. No wonder Jo got so pissy at me the other day when I tried to talk to her. Everyone either hates me for cheating or is shit talking me for being gay or giggling about what they think happened between me and Alastair.  
The thought of that news spreading hit me like a truck and when the bell rang, I ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I'd thrown up in a toilet in one of the bathrooms. I wiped my mouth quickly before sprinting fast to auto mechanics, hoping I wouldn't be late and have to face Dean about it. I kept my head down and walked quick, causing me to run into Meg after I entered the classroom. "Sorry I-", I started but stopped when I saw Meg smirking. "Actually. I'm not sorry. You can fuck off and you can tell your little buddy the same", I growled before walking away. The class, minus Jo, "ooo"-ed at us and that got Dean's attention.   
"Everyone settle down and get to work. Watch your language Castiel. Both you and Meg need to return to your vehicles", Dean said as he turned his attention back to his desk. Meg gave me a final smirk before hopping off to her car, and I stomped to mine. I was so sickened and so pissed that I kept fucking up everything with my car. Nothing would cooperate and it just pissed me off even more.   
"God fucking dammit", I screamed. I had messed up on one part for the third time because I was shaking so bad and by then I was done. I took the tool currently in my hand and chucked it at the wall. Everyone in the class had stopped to watch me, Dean had even looked up from his desk. It didn't matter though and I didn't care. I didn't care about any of it and I just wanted to leave. I grabbed my bag from my car and went to storm out of the classroom, but got stopped by Meg.   
"What's wrong Clarence", she asked sweetly. "Not get laid recently? Or did you decide being gay just wasn't working for you, ya know seeing as how Alastair hasn't seen you since the party." She went to say more but I stopped her.   
"Fuck you Meg. If this was your way to make me change my sexuality , you didn't succeed. Not even a little. So fuck off and get the hell out of my way." At this I shoved her and she stumbled to the side as I walked out, fury building and tears falling. Gabriel had the car for work so I ran home, happy our new place was closer to the school. Within ten minutes I was home and out of breath. I bolted to my room and threw my bag down before sobbing into my pillow.  
        It was bad enough to deal with Alastair but to have Meg throw shit at me, having no friends, and losing the only guy I ever loved made everything so much worse. Life sucked and really just wasn't worth living anymore, but I promised my brothers I wouldn't give them any more scares. Even though it didn't matter because none of them would talk to me anyway. Bad thoughts of the party and the school week so far raced through my head and my cries became louder and louder.   
        I remained in my room all night after that. I cried for quite awhile longer and then eventually just got frustrated and started punching my leg to relieve some anger. When Gabriel came home, I was on my bed pounding away at my leg. The thought of everything just pissed me off and it took everything to not scream and punch holes in the wall. Gabriel tried to bring me food at one point in the evening, but I turned him away. He also tried to bring me water and tried to ask about my day, yet I refused to talk. I appreciated that he was actually trying to talk to me after no one talking to me for so long. I would hate to snap at the first person to talk to me just because I was lost in so many emotions, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. He eventually told me goodnight after trying to get me to eat (again) and failing.   
        The night was full of nightmares and sparse sleep. I was still laying in bed the next morning when Gabriel left for work. He probably didn't even know I was still home. He always sleeps later than me and since I had brought my backpack to my room, then he would never see it out there. Chances are he wouldn't know I stayed home unless someone told him and the chances of that were very low. I laid in bed all day, leaving once to go to the bathroom and grab some movies. The day consisted of me watching movies in bed, ignoring my rumbling stomach and aching throat. Sometime late in the afternoon Gabriel arrived home from work. I quickly shut off my tv and made it look as if I was sleeping. I had just gone still as he opened my door. I heard him give a small sigh. There was a small moment of silence before he whispered, "Sleep well little brother." He then closed the door and was gone again.   
        I wasn't bothered again for the rest of the night and I stayed home again the next day. School was too much at the moment. I hated to ruin my perfect attendance but with everything that was going on, I couldn't even bring myself to care. I was thoroughly surprised when Gabriel came home early, probably for a lunch break. I didn't even have time to get my tv off before he was in my room. "I thought I heard a tv! Dude what the hell are you doing home! You have school Castiel", he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and threw myself under the covers.   
        "I'm quite aware Gabriel", I said loudly through the blanket.   
        There was the sound of footsteps before the covers were thrown off me. "What is going on man", he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice and it made me cringe for bringing that to my brother. "You're not eating or drinking. You're not showering cause it smells to high hell in here. And now you're not even going to school? Why didn't you go to school today?"  
        "Technically I didn't go yesterday either", I mumbled.   
        "What", he shouted. "Cas this isn't like you. What's going on with you? Is it-", he stopped suddenly and bit his lip. "Is it because of what happened at that damn party?" At this comment my heart dropped and tears swelled in my eyes. I quickly swallowed and wiped my eyes before tears could fall.   
        "I don't know what you mean", I muttered quietly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing up to leave the room. He paused at the door and looked back over his shoulders. "Just so you know, people talk. I know what they're saying you did. It sounds like a damn believable story and the way you act makes it seem even more true. I'd like to think they're wrong but I guess I'll never know if you keep at it like this. I can't force you to go to school or move on or grow up, but I would think about it. I gotta go to work now. Later little brother", he whispered the last part before leaving.   
        His words left me at a shock and I had to choke down another cry. He had heard the story and Luc and Micheal probably had too. No one would believe me at this point. Plus, Gabe was right in saying that staying home and not taking care of myself made it seem more true. Regardless of what people thought or said, I would have to face it. I got up in a rush and showered and threw clothes on before bolting toward the school. I could still make my last three classes of the day. I got to school right as theater started. I walked up to Charlie and said a line of the play to her, hoping she would continue on and we could practice. To my surprise she did, after recovering from the shock of me coming to her. The class went by much faster since we actually ran through some scenes. It ended pretty quickly and I gave her a small smile before leaving to go to six period. I took more notes than normal and managed to understand the nights assignment even with missing yesterday. After class, I stayed a few minutes to get the notes and assignment from the day before. By then I had a minute and a half to get to auto mechanics and I bolted my way there. I was out of breath by the time I got there but it was worth it. The shock on Jo, Meg, and Dean's face was amusing to me for some reason and I grinned, actually grinned, before walking to my car.   
        "For someone who has a shit ton of rumors spreading about them right now you sure look happy", Crowley said from behind me.   
        "Yeah well that's the thing. They're rumors. It's not true and I need to stop thinking they are", I replied with a shrug. Jo scoffed in the car next to me and I rolled my eyes.   
        "Sure", he stated. "Have fun catching up." With a nod in my direction he was walking away and I returned back to my car.   
        "Ignore the truth all you want", Jo said after a few moments, "but it will never be hidden. Everyone knows whether you want to admit it or not."   
        "No one knows anything. You certainly don't", I told her. I glanced over before smiling to myself. "You have a bolt in the wrong place." At this her jaw dropped after realizing I was correct and I went back to fixing my fuck up from the other day. By the end of class I recovered my damage and made decent progress on the vehicle. As the bell was ringing, Dean came and approached me.   
        "You missed an inspection yesterday. I was nice enough to give you a chance to fix whatever pissed you off so much the other day. You can leave now and your grade will be inputted by four", he said without looking at me. I nodded and mumbled a fine before walking away. I actually left my bag in my locker for once and trudged back to the school to get it. When I finally got to my locker, I was shocked to see Crowley waiting for me. I opened my locker and grabbed my bag before walking away and he stepped in beside me.   
        "Have anything you want to say or explain", he asked.   
        I shrugged, "Does it matter? Not like you would believe anything I say."  
        "Try me." I looked over to see him looking at me, waiting for something. It was silent for a few moments and I stared numbly at my feet before deciding fuck it. I sighed before giving it a shot.  
        "Everything everyone's been saying? It's a load of shit. I never had sex with Alastair. At least not consensual sex." At this he stopped and I turned to face him. We were out in the parking lot now and he closed his hand into a fist.   
        "Are you trying to say he raped you", Crowley questioned. I nodded and turned to walk again. "Cas wait", he said catching up to me. "If he really did rape you, why not say something? Tell someone? Anyone!"   
        "You've seen the way everyone's been acting towards me lately", I shouted, spinning on my heel to face the school. Crowley stepped back some to where he was in my line of vision. "Everyone in that damn school has been talking about my sexuality and trying to imagine what me and Alastair must have been like. Everyone just assumes that it was wanted, that it was meant to happen. No one even stopped to consider that somewhere in that equation someone was forced into something terrible." My face was red from shouting and my throat hurt badly. Not drinking, except for some in my shower to keep me from passing out, was really starting to affect me. I looked over Crowley's shoulder to see some people standing in the parking lot. I recognized one as Jo and knew Dean was probably there too.   
          I gave an eye roll before storming away to Gabe and I's apartment. When I finally made it, I trudged up the stairs to our apartment and was greeted with a surprise that I hoped was pleasant. "Hey Castiel", Micheal greeted. Luc gave a smile and a wave and Gabe seemed interested in his feet. I dropped my backpack by the door and sighed before stepping in to face whatever was to come.


	30. Talk About It

"Hey guys", I greeted quietly. Don't get me wrong, I was glad to see all my brothers. I just didn't want to get excited just to get torn down because they would be crappy towards me. "What's with the surprise visit", I questioned since no one had spoken in a few minutes.   
"Well", Lucifer began with a sigh. "We've been worried about you. I mean first you bolt from the party and the next day we're worried you've hurt yourself again", he broke off at this point and looked down at his hands.   
"Then you hide in your room while crazy rumors are being spread about you. Then you stop eating and drinking and even going to school and it just makes it seem like everything is true", Gabriel ranted.  
"We know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe you should try. Get at least someone to hear your side, whether it's right or wrong", Micheal finished. I nodded and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at their split story telling.   
"You won't believe me. No one does. But to hell with it, might as well try", I grumbled as I flipped onto the couch. They moved to sit next to me or in the floor to hear "my story" better. I took a deep breath before launching into the whole thing. Going to the bathroom at the party just to be found and shoved into a room by Alastair. Then him forcing me to have sex with him and getting kicked and shit by him for quote on quote ruining a good fuck. Then saying how sickened I was and how bad I felt to where I wanted to leave. I hated what had happened and didn't want to live. I also told them about the way people had been treating me and how worried and upset I was about how I could lose Dean. Then I did lose him and by the end of my story, I was crying and out of breath.   
There was a few minutes of dead silence to where it actually got quite awkward. I waited for someone, any of them, to say something. Finally Gabriel looked over at me with several emotions on his face. "Seriously", he asked in a whisper. I nodded glumly and looked at the floor. If they didn't believe me, then it would become obvious that there would legitimately not be a single person left on my side. The thought made me sick and hurt me all over but I swallowed it down and waited for something else from them.  
"Holy shit", Micheal said, more to himself than anything else. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, surprising us all. Micheal's head shot up and his forehead crinkled. "Are we expecting someone?" Gabriel shook his head and rolled his eyes as Lucifer went to open the door. Turns out it was Crowley, looking seriously pissed.   
"Listen Castiel", he said to me, barging in and ignoring the fact there were even other people in the room. "You bolted before I could tell you, but I wanted you to know I believe you. This isn't the first time Alastair has done something like this. I mean usually it's with girls but whatever. When I was still friends with that prick, all the time at parties he would drug girls or get them intoxicated and fuck them. Whether they knew about it or even wanted it. I've heard several horror stories of him raping some drunken mess at a party and with the obsession he has with you, I'm not surprised." He seemed very out of breath and my brothers sat there quietly in shock. "Just thought you should know. And if you want help getting the real word out there, I can help you out."   
He then finally acknowledged my brothers and sent a nod in each of their directions before starting to leave. "Hold on", Lucifer demanded. When Crowley turned back around, Lucifer finally spoke to me. "I believe you little brother. When they started saying shit, I knew that wasn't like you. I was waiting and waiting to hear your side and never got it but your side makes a hell of a lot sense more than Alastair's or Meg's."  
"Yeah and that explains everything much better. Like why you looked so sick and why you took pills with way too much alcohol in you. Why you didn't go to school seeing as how you'd have to face Dean and Alastair and everyone else. It just makes everything fit better", Micheal reasoned. I smiled slightly at how of course he would analyze that shit. At least he believed me though. Gabriel next to me still hadn't said anything, but we could all tell he was seething.   
"I'm going to fucking kill that kid", he growled through gritted teeth.   
"Unfortunately you can't because murder is still illegal", Crowley pointed out as he closed the door. "But he can be taken care of in time. I happen to know all the girls he raped and thanks to me they all knew shortly after the party in case they didn't remember. Although I'm sure the rumors were enough. Anyway with their word and Castiel's, Alastair will be hated by everyone in the school except for his pack of wild monkeys." Gabriel left the room and came back with a drink for everyone and I accepted mine hesitantly.  
"Do we have food here by any chance", I asked. "Drinking with literally nothing in me probably isn't too great of an idea." Lucifer pursed his lips to consider it before nodding.   
"I could eat", he commented. "Wanna go out?" There were a bunch of affirmative nods and hell yeahs before we were leaving to go out to eat. "Where to", he asked once we were all in the car.   
"Anywhere but the Roadhouse", I threw out sadly. They nodded and Gabe gave me a sorry look before they decided on a burger joint not to far from our place, and it wasn't the Roadhouse. The food was great and we all stopped at a sweet shop before heading to our brotherly place, and bringing Crowley since he was actually on our side of things. It was odd to have someone who wasn't a brother be there, but we quickly got over it, and it was actually fun to associate with Crowley again. With beers and cakes we sat at the top of the tower, mainly talking random things but also on how we could get people to understand it was rape that occurred that night.   
While they discussed that part, I zoned out a bit because the less I had to know and relive the better. Minutes turned to hours and eventually we were freezing our asses off and had to go back home. Crowley ended up going home, just so that no one would be suspicious of how much time he was spending around me. Apparently part of the plan was for him to not really be rude or friendly or anything towards me. However, he was going to throw a party that would include the rest of Alastair's victims and he could turn the gossip around there. That was only the beginning but I just nodded along to whatever they said. I didn't want to be any more involved than necessary.   
My brothers and I stayed up late into the night/morning once we were home. We talked to catch up and watched movies as we usually do. By the time I was content enough to sleep I had fully regained my brothers and the happy spirits they brought to me. Now I just had to work on getting my friends back and maybe things wouldn't be too bad. As much as I would like to have Dean back too, I can see how it probably won't work and while that hurts like a bitch it's just something I have to expect.  
By the time I was awake the next day, my brothers were buzzing around the apartment, making breakfast and calling numerous people. Apparently they were calling buddies from college to share the new rumors of what really happened that night. Or at least thats what I think they are doing since that was part of their grand plan. "Rise and shine little brother", Gabriel exclaimed as I entered the room, resulting in shushing from Lucifer and Micheal. Gabriel rolled his eyes and I chuckled before going to help Gabriel make plates of biscuits and gravy with some bacon. Naturally there was coffee too which I greatly appreciated. Lucifer and Micheal finished their current calls before giving the news spreading a break so that we could all eat together.  
         "So what are we doing today", Micheal asked through a mouthful of food. I cringed in slight disgust and Lucifer slapped him.   
        "Swallow first nasty ass", he commented.  
"That's what he said", Gabe muttered, making us all laugh. The morning conversation carried on lightly and it made me realize how much I really missed my brothers and their gross jokes and loud selves. We didn't have anything to do for the day so we decided to drive several hours until we found an amusement park or water park. We didn't really care which we went to, but both would result in at least a three hour drive to get to one. Thank god for not having anything to do all day right?   
In the end we decided on amusement park and packed a cooler of drinks for the car ride before hitting the road. The car ride there consisted of lots of music being blared through the shitty speakers of the car. When we were about twenty minutes from the park, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I made Micheal turn the volume down before answering hesitantly after seeing the name on my phone screen. "Hello Sam", I said cautiously.   
"Hi Castiel", he said curtly. "I was just calling to say that I hope you're happy. You crushed my brother and left him miserable. So much for not hurting him right", Sam questioned sarcastically.   
"Sam listen-", I tired but he cut me off.  
"No! I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want you spewing them to Dean or anyone else. It took forever just to find out what was wrong and now that I know, I don't want to here from you. Just do me a favor and don't contact me or my brother ever again. None of us need the drama and Dean sure as hell doesn't need the pain. Bye Castiel." With that he hung up and left me gaping at the phone.   
"What was that all about", Gabe asked from the front seat next to Micheal. I bit my lip and shook my head to prevent the feeling of wanting to cry or curse someone out.   
"Nothing", I mumbled. "How far out are we?" Lucifer and Micheal shared a look through the rear view mirror that quickly ended before Micheal saying we were about ten minutes out. I nodded before making the music go back up and everything went back to normal for the moment. I would tell them about Sam's call later but for now I wanted to enjoy this time away with my brothers, where no one knew a damn thing about me or a mess of a party.

 

"I can't believe you threw up", Micheal exclaimed as he shook with laughter.   
"Shut up. I blame the soft drinks, cotton candy, and candy apples", Gabriel said to defend himself.   
"Let's just be glad that he sat by himself on that thing", I pointed out with a laugh. There was a roller coaster where you where either upside down or sideways except for the beginning and end. Needless to say it didn't sit well for everyone.   
"Yeah well at least I didn't chicken out on that spinning ride thing that Lucifer did", Gabe threw out. We were climbing into our car by this point, after being told to leave because the park was closing.   
"I didn't chicken out", Luc shouted. "I rode it three times already and I was dizzy." The bickering continued for a few minutes before there was fighting over who got to pick the music. Lucifer and I sat in the front this time to make things fair. The music was quieter on the way back but that was okay. We were all pretty wiped out from running around the park and riding everything a billion times.   
The ride home was taking forever, resulting in Micheal and Gabriel falling asleep in the backseat. I looked back and chuckled at the sight before changing Gabriel's music to my own. When we were finally home, it was almost four in the morning and we decided to sleep and then eat and then sleep some more. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep with a grin that came from the great day I had, even with the shit call from Sam.


	31. Dread

I woke up Monday morning with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. According to Crowley, things went swimmingly at his party but that doesn't mean shit for what to expect today. If anything there will probably be more looks from people and even more whispering. Hell it might even make some people act worse towards me, Alastair and Meg especially. My brothers, minus Gabe, left late last night for school and we had fun yesterday. However, all their wise words with how to deal with Meg and everyone else slipped from my head as I headed towards the school. The walk wasn't long but it did give me some time to think and mentally prepare for the day.   
        Whether I would have friends today or not I didn't know, so I'm just going to throw myself into my school work. Go back to being the obsessed school freak I used to be and used to get bullied for. Honestly I'd rather go back to getting beaten than this shit. Guess life sucks in the way where you can't make those choices. I got to school within about ten minutes to spare, seeing as how I was too wound up with nerves to sleep much. I walked to my first class, which is really period two for everyone else, and sat down, pulling out my things from my bag when I heard footsteps. I looked up to find Claire standing above me. "Is it true", she asked, hands on her hips.  
        "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. A lot has happened recently," I pointed out quietly. She slapped by desk before making me jump and lean back in my seat. She leaned forwards, hands still pressed tightly down on the desk.   
         "What the hell do you think Castiel", she questioned. "I mean is it true that you were raped?" I bit my lip and looked down at my things and fumbled around with them. She grabbed my wrists to get me to stop before repeating herself. "Is it true that you were raped? That the sex between you and Alastair was in no way consensual?"   
        "Well he definitely wanted it but I certainly didn't want any part of it. So yeah I was raped. Where did you here about that?" I knew the answer obviously but to help Crowley and my brothers scheme I might as well act clueless. It would help me out more anyway.   
        "Oh my god", she said quietly before backing away. "Oh my god. It's true, of course it's true. Alastair being a fucking pig isn't a surprise but this....", she trailed off. "So it's true about those other girls too?" I shrugged.   
        "I have no idea what you're talking about Claire but if anyone were to rape a bunch of people it would be Alastair." She nodded and paced in front of my desk. I glanced at the clock, wondering how much of the ten minute passing period she would spend pacing.  
         "Why didn't you say anything? You know to me or Charlie in theater instead of taking shit and letting us ignore you? We could've done something or-".  
         "Done what? What could you have done, seriously? And why talk when no one believes you anyway. The whole school had me marked as a gay cheating pig as soon as they heard and one guy trying to say otherwise obviously wouldn't work." She opened her mouth to say more but people entered the room at that moment. She looked over her shoulder before turning back to me.   
         "We'll talk later. See ya around", she said hurriedly before leaving. I sighed. I guess being approached is progress yet still no one wants to be seen anywhere near me. It was going to turn out to be a long ass day. 

 

        Long ass day and long ass week apparently. The rumors, or more like the truth, from Crowley's party was accumulating trough the whole school and even close by colleges, including the one where my brothers went. Claire talked to me on and off during theater occasionally and I got Charlie to run lines twice this week. Jo still wouldn't talk to me and if I saw Anna or Dorthy they would give me small smiles before rushing away. It was a long and terrible week to be quite truthful but burying myself into school work and books seemed to help.   
        Gabriel got home earlier today, which means around 5:30 or so. "Hey baby bro", he called out as he entered the apartment.   
        "Hey", I called back. He dropped his stuff on the table before coming to join me in the kitchen where I was working on dinner. "Beef burrito skillet with Mexican rice", I said before he could question what I was making. I looked over my shoulder to see him nod in approval.   
        "That's different", he acknowledged. I nodded and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
         "Well when you have nothing to do but read and research all week you're bound to stumble upon some new recipes", I pointed out. He grimaced and looked over my direction after getting the plates out.   
        "So today wasn't any different than the rest of the week huh?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Well at least some progress was made. Baby steps. I'm sure all your friends will be back to loving you soon. Even crazy ass Jo", he assured.   
        "Yeah let's hope", I grumbled in response. Dinner was finished within a few minutes so we made our plates before settling down to watch movies. The plan was to spend all weekend like that, on the couch with movies and beer and for the rest of the time there would be take out instead of a homemade meals. Plans change though.    
         "Hey would it be okay if Balthazar came over Sunday", Gabe asked suddenly. I looked over and sighed.  
         "Okay. Where do I have to hide while he's here", I asked. Gabe groaned and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to hide. Things won't get better unless you're around them more and plus he knows you live here and he probably expects you here and yet he still said yes to coming over." I glared at him for the sass at the end and he grinned. "Seriously you don't have to hide. Please?" I nodded in agreement and he let out a cheer before returning his attention to the movie. I've been meaning to get out some anyway so might as well go Sunday. Get some fresh air and not be around Balthazar at all. It's bad enough to get stares and whispers and pity and hate during the week. I don't want it on the weekends too.   
        Friday evening and Saturday passed rather quickly, meaning Sunday came too quickly. "Seriously dude you don't have to leave", Gabriel yelled from his room. I turned the tv off with a sigh.   
        "Yeah right. It'll be better for everyone if I'm not here. Plus I need out, we need groceries, and I don't want to sit here and listen to you two be disgusting." There was faint laughter from that and a few moments later it was followed by a knock on the door. Gabriel didn't come out from his room after a second knock so I took it as my cue to answer the door. Balthazar looked up and his grin faltered.   
        "Hey Castiel. Is Gabriel here", he asked. I nodded and stepped aside to let him in.   
        "Gabe anything special you need or want from the store", I called out. Gabriel entered the room a moment later with a far too mischievous grin on his face.   
        "Nah I'm good. If I change my mind, I'll text you. Have fun and be safe okay?"  
        "I try", I mumbled. Just doesn't always work out. He must've read my mind because he punched my shoulder before shoving me towards the door and heading towards Balthazar. From there I left quite quickly because I wanted to be no where near those two while they were getting alone time. God knows what horrors you might see or hear. The drive to the store was quick and quiet and it was even more quiet inside the store. I grabbed a cart and started walking up and down the isles, grabbing what we needed as I went. I continued doing so until my cart rammed into another one. 

        "Castiel", I heard exclaimed. I cringed slightly before looking up to face the only person that voice could belong to.  
        "Hello Ellen", I said in monotone. Looking at her full, I saw an expression I never would've expected. She was smiling and had a pitiful or even guilty look in her eyes.  
        "You look about dead kid", she grinned. I nodded and smiled a little in return. "Go get some sleep and eat some food alright?" I nodded again and watched as she walked forward until we were side by side, still facing opposite directions. She leaned in to whisper and said, "And that includes the Roadhouse. I know you haven't been around there in awhile and I know why. Castiel I know what everyone has been saying about you. Jo can't keep it quiet, not even from me. I want you to know I don't believe any of it. The things that make you an awful person or the things that make you come off as the victim. I don't believe a word and you know why? Because none of it came from you. I'll only believe what you tell me but you have to tell me. I'm always here kid."  She leaned back and ruffled my hair before walking away. "Doors always open whenever you want to use it", she called over her shoulder before she was gone.   
        I stood like a statute for a moment, not knowing how to comprehend any of what just happened. I shook my head and kept walking to get what we needed but I never got pulled out of my trance. I was still out of it when I got home and still couldn't shake it the next day at school during second period. I was trying to take notes and yet I couldn't let go of what Ellen had said to me in the store. I was finally pulled out of my trance while I was at my locker between second and third period. "Castiel", was shouted before I was being pulled into a hug from Charlie. "We're so sorry Castiel. If we would've known", she cut off before she started shaking. I could only imagine that she was shaking because she was about to cry or she already was. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
        I reluctantly hugged her back, trying not to get emotional myself. These weeks without my friends were really taking a toll. "You wouldn't have believed me", I whispered, hoping that staying quiet would contain any voice crack that might slip out. She whimpered another 'I'm sorry' into my shoulder before I started shaking too. "It's okay", I lied.   
        "I hate to break the love fest but class is going to start soon and Mr. Academic over that won't be overly thrilled about it", Claire teased. Charlie chuckled, or at least I think that's what the sound was, and stepped away.  
        "I'll see you in theater yeah", Charlie questioned. I smiled and nodded before we all split, rushing to get to the next class. The periods flew by and before I knew it, it was time for theater. I trudged in the doors, not knowing what was coming and sort of dreading what could go down. Shortly after I walked in Charlie ran to me and pulled my off to the side where her, Dorthy, and a few other theater friends were.   
         "Welcome back", Claire said as we approached. "And thanks for taking my helper Charlie." Charlie grinned and shrugged before yanking me to sit beside her. Naturally as soon as I sat down they bombarded me with questions, and I was pulled into telling the full story of the terrible events that happened, leaving out most info on the boyfriend I lost since no one in our circle but Charlie and Dorthy knew about that situation. By the time I was done there were tears running down my face and down most of theirs as well.  
        "We're so sorry Castiel", Dorthy said quietly after several moments of silence. We didn't know and we didn't listen to your side like we should've and...", she trailed off and looked down at her hands. 

        "It's terrible to learn this way but hey at least everyone knows the truth right? And not just about you", Kate commented. I frowned in confusion to make sure no one knew that the revealing party at Crowley's was to help not just the girls but mainly me. "You don't know?" I shook my head to go along with the act and let them all take turns in telling me about this crazy party at Crowley's. All in all I actually got more info than what I had learned from Crowley and was shocked at the gruesome details some girls gave out once the beans were spilled . The class was filled with basically only drama and no play practice but it was fine with all of us. Me especially since I got two of my friends back and hell if that isn't progress. 

 

        The rest of the week was actually okay. By Friday afternoon my friendship with Balthazar and Anna had also been restored. I was still without Jo, Dean, my lunch table, and a few others but Garth would get back from his mini vacation on Monday and Balthazar promised to fix that situation first thing. Not that it would be difficult since the only reason Garth didn't talk to me much was to follow everyone else's lead and I don't even blame him. There was another troubling situation this week though however. That being what Ellen had said to me Sunday morning in the grocery store.   
        It stuck in my head all week long and when I wasn't rejoicing for the progress made this week, I was thinking her words over. I'm grateful she hasn't given in to any rumors, the good or bad. Still she is Jo's mom and I can't rely on Ellen to be dealing with two sides. A side that sees me as good and the other that sees me as a monstrous person. All week I've been contemplating what she said and whether I should talk to her or just forget what she said. I'd hate to talk to her and get Jo all riled up and deal with that drama, but I'm also dying to tell Ellen everything. She's been like a mother to me since I was in first grade and I need to know her thoughts on everything. I need to know what she thinks is the right course of action for me to take.   
        All these thoughts swirled in my head all week plus several others. All the pondering and back-and-forth decisions are what finally lead me to  the Roadhouse late Saturday evening. There were maybe five people left in the restaurant, not including Ellen and Ash. I paced the store for the past half an hour, filling more and more with dread.  Whether it was the cold or the want to talk to Ellen or just deciding fuck it and giving anything a try didn't matter. With all the worry, uncertainty, and fear building up in me I took a deep breath and walked through the Roadhouse doors.


	32. Success...Or Not

        "Ash would you finish up the damn burgers already? After those you can get the hell out, but not a minute sooner", I heard shouted as I stepped through the doors. Ellen had called over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen and went to give some beers to a far back table. I grinned to myself and headed toward the back to talk to Ash through the window. Burgers needing made be damned.   
        There was rock music playing throughout the joint and got louder as I approached the window. Ash was mumbling stuff to himself like always and he didn't seem to have heard me come up. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he threw his hands up. "God damn woman! I'm working on the damn things give a guy some time why don't ya", he exclaimed as he whirled around. He had his mouth open to say more but nothing came out once he saw who exactly had made the noise. It was silent for a moment before he regained his voice. "Well I be damned. It's good to see you back kid", he grinned. He held out his hand and I gladly shook it, missing Ash's attitude.   
        "Hey Ash how's it going", I asked without really needing an answer.  
        "Great besides that vile woman always overworking me", he said a bit louder, probably hoping Ellen would hear.   
        "Watch what you say man, she'll come after you with a knife and you won't even know it's coming."   
        "Aw nah, she can't do that. Not with the ninja skills I got man. Sense that shit miles away." I couldn't help but laugh at that, possibly even a bit too loud. "Where you been though? Thought we might never see you again." My grin faltered at that but I quickly recovered, trying to not like things get awkward like they are with everyone else.  
        "Around", I responded. "Just been busy."  
        "Yeah I know what you mean. Avoiding Jo is like trying to hide from your shadow. Damn thing always sneaks up on ya." I grinned regardless of him knowing why I wasn't around. What I always liked about Ash was nothing ever fazed him or got passed him. In some ways, he really was ninja like.   
        "Yeah well with what happened I knew my face would be the last she'd want to see."  
        "Hey man girls are gonna believe what they want. But Jo isn't most girls, obviously. She's more of a handful than most which is hard to do", he muttered the last part to himself as he turned back to the food. He continued to work but talked over his shoulder to me. "She'll come around. I've been to a few parties myself lately, no high school ones obviously but I still have some buddies in college. The ones who wanted degrees to hang up and what not. I know what they're saying but come on man. It ain't you and it's clear to see. Only you and that other kid do. Tell the truth to whoever you want, but keep lies to yourself and not in the school hallway."  
        "Ash I think that's as deep as you've ever gotten with me", I joked. He turned back to grin at me and shrugged. "I can get serious when need be. Now go on before I get yelled at. I think Ellen's been expecting you for awhile now anyways." I nodded and said goodbye before returning to the front to find only two customers left. The ones Ellen had taken beers to. As I rounded the counter, Ellen was at the cash register and quickly spotted me.  
        "I knew you'd come boy", she grinned before coming around the counter to give me a hug. I quickly hugged her back and a little hard but so be it. Ellen's been more of a mother to me than anyone and lately all I've needed was a mom.   
        "I missed you too Ellen", I laughed. She laughed as well and pulled away before going back behind the counter.   
        "Well don't just stand there Castiel! Sit down, sit down. Hey Ash I'm gonna need-", Ellen started. He came out the door with a plate and handed it to her.   
        "Fries and a shake for the long lost kid. I know woman. I ain't clueless", he stated with a wink before disappearing again. I shook my head and grinned yet again. It was different to be smiling so much, but I wasn't going to complain.   
        "I swear if he weren't a good cook he'd be long gone", Ellen commented.   
        "No he wouldn't", I said. She nodded and laughed again.  
        "You're right. I wouldn't but hey don't tell him that." It was quiet for a second and we watched as Ash went to give the two guys their food. He saluted us before going back into the kitchen and Ellen rolled her eyes. "So tell me Castiel", she said after a moment. "What finally brought you back?" I shrugged and played with my straw before responding.  
        "I thought about what you said last week. About how I was always welcome, regardless. You've been a mom to me my whole life and so I finally grew a pair and decided to tell you my side of the story. See what you make of it. Maybe you can help me figure out what to do next. If you want me around that is."  
        "Hun of course I want you around! I'm just sorry it took you so damn long. You know you're like a brother to Jo and like my own boy. You told me everything all the time, why stop right?" I nodded and smiled to myself. It wasn't like Ellen or myself to get super emotional or mention feelings of family but the fact we could even if we don't like to helps me to be able to tell her everything. I took a deep breath and spilled everything to her. Hell I even mentioned the party at Crowley's and the plan we made to get the truth out there, knowing no one would believe it as true unless it came out quick and came out big.   
        She nodded through it all and kept quiet. She tried to keep a straight face although there were times when I could see she wanted to flinch or cringe. By the time I was done, I was out of breath and desperately needed more shake for my throat. Trying to keep calm through it all brought real pain to my throat. "Well", Ellen said once I was done. I frowned and looked at her, waiting for more than that.   
"That sounds like getting hit with a brick covered in shit", Ash noted as he came through the door. "Oh and I listened through the door by the way. If you need more food, don't. I'm leaving for the night."   
"Yeah alright. Thanks Ash, goodnight", Ellen called to him as he walked to the door.   
"Later Ash", I shouted with a small wave.   
"See ya, oh and welcome back." He waved a final farewell before walking out to his car.   
"He's not wrong", Ellen's said and it drew my attention back to her. "That ain't easy son. I mean I wouldn't phrase it the way Ash did but it's definitely just as terrible. I mean to have that happen, lose everything, and be alone through most of it all? That's awful. You shouldn't have had to have lived that Castiel. You really shouldn't have." I looked down at my fries, willing myself not to cry. "I'll be right back", Ellen said with a slight voice crack before going to the back. I felt a tear slid down my face just as there was a terrible noise. A chair was scrapped roughly against the floor while getting pushed back and I heard one of the guys stomping out and slamming the door.  
Ellen came back from the noise and wiped at her eyes before coming over to me. She gave me another hug, although I could tell something was off. "I'm sorry Castiel. And I'm sorry my daughter is being the stubborn brat we know and love. I know you could've used a friend like her during all this." She back away and sat on the stool next to me for a moment. "I'm making another shake, and by shake I mean alcohol concoction but now we'll be needing two. One for each of us. I'll be just a second, I need to grab them." She hurried off through the swinging double doors again and I felt my shoulders drop just from exhaustion.   
There was suddenly movement beside me and I turned my head to see Bobby sitting there. My stomach tanked as I realized it was probably Dean who stormed out. How much did he and Bobby hear from where they were? I groaned internally and felt a pat on my back. I lifted my head to look at Bobby and saw him taking a swig of beer. "Listen kid. Not that I eased dropped, even though I kinda did, but I heard some of what you said. I now the gist of things now, and that makes two of us really. Dean liked you, really did. I know you liked him too but believe me he is just as hurt."  
Ellen came out and did a double take but grinned at Bobby. "Welcome to the party old man." She slid my drink to me and got some bourbon for Bobby before drinking some herself. I cringed slightly at the drink cause damn was it strong. By the second swig it was better and I got used to the taste. We all sat and drank for a moment before I decided to comment on Bobby's previous words.   
"I know he's hurt", I acknowledged quietly. "I never meant to but I know he is. Hell, he has every right to be. He didn't deserve any of this." With that I chugged the rest of my drink and ignored the burning sensation that came with it.   
"You didn't either boy", Bobby said ruffly. He sighed and drank some more before continuing. "Look, I know it ain't gonna be the easiest damn thing in the world, but you and Dean really need to talk. He's being a wuss and I know you haven't made a damn move either. You idjits need to establish some solid ground and stop acting like hurt teenage girls, even f that's what you are."  
"Bobby's right. You wanted my opinion? I think you need to talk to Jo. Help her see your side. She's been filling me in at home and she's in a whirlwind. Doesn't know what to think but I think if you, her best friend and basically brother, were to share your side there would be less madness. Then once you and Jo get back into swing, go talk to Dean. Take a baby step with Jo so you're ready for the leap it'll take to talk to Dean. He deserves to hear it come from you, and not just overhear you and someone else or from the gossip in the halls."  
"It sounds like you and that idjit, plus everyone in your school are being too complicated about the whole damn matter. So narrow down the crazy a bit huh?" Bobby dropped some bills on the table, ignoring Ellen's protests. "I like you boy, and I liked you with Dean. So fix his puppy dog eyes for me will ya? Have a good one, and Ellen I'll see you Tuesday." He nodded a goodbye and left, leaving Ellen and I.   
"Bet you weren't expecting me and an old grouches opinion tonight were you", Ellen questioned. I grinned slightly but shook my head.  
"Definitely not but I'm glad I did. It was really beneficial, if not the slightest bit awkward", I pointed out. She chuckled and ruffled my hair before cleaning up some messes. I helped her clean Dean and Bobby's table as well as the bar before going to the back. I did the dishes while she went out and swept the main room. I turned the music off as well as the kitchen lights before heading back out to Ellen. We wrapped everything up and grabbed our things before stepping outside. "Thank you Ellen, for everything", I thanked as she locked the doors.   
"Anything Castiel. Like I said, you're my boy and I take care of my own. You're always welcome and if you hurry to make up with Jo then it won't be as serious and solemn as tonight was." I nodded and grinned again. She gave me another hug and said goodbye before heading to her car. "Oh and hun? I'll try and talk to Jo some tomorrow, try and help ease her mind some so you guys can talk Monday."   
I yelled out a thank you before starting the walk towards me and Gabe's apartment. Talking to Ellen took more time than I realized and it was about 12:30 ish. I put in an earbud to listen to music on the walk home, humming to some Nirvana song that Jo and I used to play over and over again. I was about five minutes from the apartment when I realized there were footsteps behind me. I clicked pause of my headphones and listened closer, hoping to just be imagining things. Unfortunately I wasn't, and there was definitely someone following me. I fastened my pace, only to hear the footsteps behind me quicken too. They quickened so much and got louder and I realized they were running. I started to run as well, but only got about ten feet before being tackled.   
I rolled onto my back and shoved the attacker away, not knowing who it was until I heard his chilling laugh. "You act like you're not happy to see me baby", Alastair sneered. I fought the nausea aside and kneed him in the gut before trying to get away. "Stop running from me", Alastair shouted as he grabbed my jacket to turn me around. He threw a punch and the intensity threw me off for a second, and that's all it took. He got me on the ground and repeatedly started punching me, in the face, in the stomach, anywhere within reach. A punch later to my nose created a crack and I let out a slight scream.   
Fury built in me and I threw a weak punch of my own, making him laugh. I brought my knee up and thankfully had encore force to hurt his nether region. "You fucking prick", he groaned. I quickly stood up, which was a bad idea considering how bad my head was pounding. It took all my strength not to drop then and there. Alastair got up faster than I anticipated and I got in a fighting stance, causing him to laugh again. "Really Castiel? Would've thought you were smarter than that, especially after all the shit you caused."  
"I didn't do anything", I growled. "You are the sadistic pig who goes around raping people and beating them up. Anything you got in trouble for is all on you." At this he lunged and I threw a punch to his face, hitting his nose and causing blood to spray out. He growled before lunging again and this time my punch wasn't enough. I went down and caught myself slightly, which seriously hurt my wrist. He grabbed my fighting arm and twisted it behind my back and I let out a blood curtailing scream as it popped. Lights shined on the roads and there was the sound of tires screeching to a halt a ways down.  
"Wanna rethink those words Novak", he shouted in my ear. I groaned and he twisted my arm farther.   
"Fuck you", I screamed. I quickly flipped over, causing him to land on his back. I got on top of him and started throwing punches of mine own, although by that point they were weak. "I lost everything because of you! I lost my friends", I said before throwing punch, "my family", another one, "my grades", punch, "and my boyfriend", another punch. "I lost it all because of you. So fuck you."   
"Wouldn't you like to", he snarled. His arm got free and he punched me again and I flew back cause fuck my nose hurt. He towered over me and repeatedly kicked me over and over again. I started coughing up blood and curled onto my side, not having any energy to fight him anymore. Suddenly Alastair was gone and there was the sound of breath being taken away. I crawled further away and coughed up blood as I did, eventually stoping form being too tired.   
There were sounds of fighting in the background and I felt someone turning me over. "No", I tried to protest.   
"Hush I'm not going to hurt you", a voice said. I opened my eyes as wide as possible and saw Jo kneeling over me. I groaned and coughed before choking on blood. I heard Jo yelling but it was all just background noise as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	33. One Big Mess

        "Jesus have patience", someone groaned as I came to. I held back a groan of my own as I realized my entire body hurt. I couldn't open my eyes even if I wanted to, which I didn't. There was thumping going on somewhere and it sounded so far away. Everything did though, maybe it was because of me being out so long. Even though technically I didn't know how long I had been out for. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out and I ended up gasping for breath. My throat hurt so bad and felt unbelievably tight.   
        "Hey hey hey, his breathing is all pitched and shit", I heard someone say. It almost sounded like Gabriel.   
        "Gabe" I questioned hoarsely. Although if any sound came out at all was beyond me.   
        "Cas? Cas you alive", I heard Gabriel call out. I wanted to grin as I could tell he was being dramatic but I couldn't. My face was too stiff.    
        "I'm going to get the nurse", someone else said, Micheal maybe?   
        "Get my mom too", I heard a feminine voice say. I willed my eyes open, although only one opened more than halfway. I was met with a bright light that definitely had me groaning. Suddenly one of the lights was off, dimming the room slightly. I looked around the room as much as possible, which wasn't much with my neck hurting so bad and one eye being so fucked up. "Cas", the voice questioned. I closed  eyes and opened them again, to find out I wasn't imagining things.   
        "Jo?" I couldn't get anything else out before a coughing fit took over me and a nurse rushed in.   
        "Try to relax Mr. Novak. Your lungs are, as well as the rest of you, pretty bruised. Your body is experiencing a load of pain and you should try to stay still. Are you thirsty?" I nodded slightly and watched her fiddle with some things before running back out of them room. Micheal and Ellen came in as she left and they rushed over.   
        "Jesus fuck little brother", Lucifer exclaimed. "You gave us a fright." I mumbled a sorry before the nurse and what I assume is a doctor rushed in.   
        "Ah Mr. Novak. Good morning. How are you feeling this morning? On the pain scale of one to ten?" I didn't even bother responding but I held up eight fingers for him. The nurse handed me a cup of water which I took and started drinking immediately.   
        "Whoa there. Slow down, you don't want to overdue it, even though I'm sure you're throat is asking for more. Mr. Novak, as I'm sure you've discovered by now, you're in the hospital. The young blonde and a nice male came in last night with you and got you emitted. Your arm and wrist are broken as well as your nose. Not to mention all the bruises, the black eye, and the busted lip. Care to explain the reason for the damage?"   
       "I'm good", I responded hoarsely. I heard Gabriel chuckle before someone stepped on his foot, making him yelp but quiet down.   
        "Are you sure about that", the doctor asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Very well. We'll try that subject a little later then. I'm sure you're very tired so Nurse Mosley here will get you some more water and pain killers. Try to relax and get to feeling better. I'll check up on you in awhile." With that he left the room and let the nurse do her thing.   
        "Well sugar you're all set. Do try and find a convincing story why don't ya? The same ones over and over again get kind of boring, give yours a twist. Holler if you need something." Ellen thanked her and she left, leaving me with a lot of people with loads of questions.   
        "Christ mate, you head straight for trouble don't you", Crowley asked. I grinned slightly before groaning.   
        "Relax Castiel. You've had a long night and early morning. Get some rest and we can all come back and talk in awhile okay", Ellen questioned.   
        "Actually if it's alright can I talk to Jo alone for a second please", I whispered. They all nodded before coming to give me a hug, as gently as possible, or in Crowley's case a pat on the foot, before exiting the room. Once they were all gone I turned to look at Jo who was very quiet and suddenly interested in the floor. "Thanks for getting me here", I said quietly. She shook her head and laughed a little even though it sounded very pained.   
        "Don't. Don't thank me", said demanded with a voice crack. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears and it suddenly brought tears to my eyes too. "Out of all the ways I thought I'd have to talk to you again, I didn't think it would be from seeing you in the hospital after being beaten. And to top it off it was the guy who raped you who was doing it", she sobbed. "We didn't get to you fast enough and now you're entirety fucked up so don't even bother thanking me."  
        "It wasn't your fault-", I started. She held her hand up and I stopped talking. It was silent for a moment before I decided it was now or never. "I'm sorry Jo", I startled her. "I'm sorry I hurt you and Dean and I'm sorry for everything that happened and that you had to be here and-."  
        Jo started crying more and came up to me and pulled my into a home crushing hug which definitely didn't feel good. I fought off several groans and started crying myself, just glad to have her near me again. "Don't you apologize. I jumped to conclusions and thought the worse. I didn't let you say your side and I turned everyone against you. I told Dean about the party and I brought him that pain when it wasn't even true. I was so pissed I didn't stop to think about what you might say about it all besides lies and I freaked. And look how that turned out." We stopped crying by then though we still had some tears running down our face.   
        "You look as bad as I do now", I joked. She grinned and wiped at her eyes before responding.   
        "I wouldn't be too sure about that hot stuff. Have you seen your face lately?" I laughed softly and groaned at the pain in my chest. "We can talk more later Castiel. They've pumped so many pain killers in you the fact you woke up is shocking. Mom was right. I need to hear you out, even though she basically told me everything you said at the diner. Sleep and I swear I'll still be around when you wake up again." I nodded and let out a yawn. She got up and left, turning the light out behind her. I took a final sip of water before setting my cup down and letting the overwhelming want for sleep to take over. 

 

I woke up god knows how much later to the sound of laughter. I cracked my eyes open and turned my head to see my brothers conversing and I smiled a bit to myself, until Lucifer saw me awake. He kicked Gabriel's foot and hit Micheal's shoulder before coming over to the bed. "Hey Castiel. How you feeling", he asked.   
"I'm sore", I croaked.  
"And apparently thirsty. Just a sec", Gabriel pointed out as he hopped to his feet and rushed out the door. He returned a moment later with water in hand and a nurse closely following, my nurse actually. He handed me the water as she hit him upside the head. "Hey! That hurt!"  
"Boy you lucky it was my hand and your head. Running off with my things, what are you thinking", she demanded. I laughed quietly to myself and noticed Micheal and Lucifer were also trying not to laugh. After staring down Gabriel a second longer, she turned her attention to me. "Hey sug, how are you feeling this evening?"  
"Fine. Just thirsty", I replied as I drank some more water. I chugged it, bruised lungs be damned, cause fuck did my throat hurt.   
"Well all your vitals are good. As long as you don't get worse or have more pain, you should be released tomorrow morning. No school tomorrow though, I want you to get your rest. Understand?" I nodding to signal I understood and she smiled at me, gave Gabriel another look, and left the room.   
"Can't even get water without getting in trouble huh Gabe", Micheal asked with a laugh. He grumbled a shut up and I heard chuckling from the door.   
"We were gone for half an hour and you got scolded? Talk about a personal low", Jo teased as she walked into the room from behind Ellen. She was carrying some bags and I realized Ellen had a few boxes in her hand.   
"Is that pizza", I questioned as my stomach growled.   
Ellen laughed before responding. "Why yes it is. Everyone's kinda hungry from sitting around all day and I'm sure you're hungry from sleeping all day. Your stomach obviously agrees", she announced as she set the pizza on the table. "Eat up kids, feel like we'll all be around for a bit yet." My brothers dove for the pizza and breakfast and Ellen handed me a plate to eat some too.   
"Hey Castiel. The television in your room sucks", Gabriel said with a mouthful of pizza.  
"What am I supposed to do about it? And close your damn mouth or I'll have Nurse Mosley come back in."  
"Oh god not that woman. She's freaking intimidating, ya know for a girl anyway", he said after swallowing his food. "And I only mention the tv cause we need entertainment. So I was thinking a good story could suffice and I know a story we're all dying to hear", he hinted before devouring more food.   
"Way to be subtle Gabriel", Jo mocked as she patted Gabriel on the back. He rolled his eyes and flicked some crumbs towards her.  
"Seriously though", Micheal said, reeling me back in. "What happened? Ellen said you left her diner fine and then Jo is finding you in the side of the road getting your ass kicked."  
"Fuck you", I told him.  
"I don't mean it like that", Micheal exclaimed. "I didn't!"  
"What Micheal is trying to say is how did you get from point A to pint B", Lucifer chimed in while Micheal started babbling. I rolled my eyes before telling them all what I knew, which wasn't much. I don't even know when the prick started following me, so all I could really tell them were details of the fight. They all looked like they had millions of things to say but the nurse walked in at that moment.  
"Sorry folks but visiting hours are up. Unless you plan on sleeping here I suggest you get home. You can all come back for his release tomorrow", she announced before leaving.   
"What would she say if we all spent the night", Gabriel questioned.   
"I guess we'll find out", Jo shrugged.   
"I wasn't built for a damn hospital couch. Plus I need to be up and at em early tomorrow for the diner. You get to feeling better hun and I'll give you a call tomorrow", Ellen stated. She came over to the bed and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. "Joanna Beth you have school tomorrow morning, I suggest you get moving too." With that she left the room and left Jo behind who wasn't very happy.  
"I'll stop by tomorrow so we can talk", she promised me before running after her mom. We all shouted a goodbye before they started setting up to sleep. Luckily the couch was a pull out so Lucifer and Micheal could both sleep on it. Gabriel, bring the oddball he is said the floor was comfy enough for him. He took a blanket and pillow from my bed before laying down on the floor by the bed. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back down some, trying to lay a bit more flat but still wanting to breath fine.   
"Thanks for being here guys", I yawned as they finished setting up the couch.   
"Always bro, always", Lucifer reassured me before turning out the lights and crawling into his side of the couch. The tv was on in the background, plying a random movie and I soon fell back asleep to the sound of the monitors beeping, trying to forget some of the mess that Alastair had brought me.


	34. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long updates, I swear my ups dates for my next sorry will be better. I’m just not that into this story anymore but I’m going to finish it off, I swear. Anyways hope you like it (and for those who think it’s going to fast sorry I just want to tie up loose ends and fix things quickly to move on to another idea).

        "Are you clothed", Gabriel shouted from the living room. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a laugh.   
        "Yes dipshit", I hollered back. He and my brothers entered my room soon after. Micheal and Lucifer gave me a hug and told me to call if I needed anything or if Gabriel was being stupid. I thanked them and wished them a good trip before they all left the room again. I sighed and flopped back on the mass of pillows littering my bed. They let me leave the hospital a little after nine this morning but I hadn't got much of the rest that Nurse Mosley, who ended up insisting on being called Missouri, had told me to get. Every hour on the dot one of my brothers, if not all three, rushed in the room to see if I was in pain or in need of something. I appreciated their help but good god I wanted to sleep some more.  
        I listened to them converse in the living room and eventually zoned out, only kind of watching Deadpool 2. I wanted to sleep but it was 2:57 in the afternoon, and I knew Jo would be here soon. Everyone insisted I still tell her the full story and she kept saying she wanted to hear it, that she would listen. Plus she owed me the explanation of how exactly she got me to the hospital. All in all there was a long over due talk in store for us and it wouldn't happen if I was asleep. I started drifting off but thankfully a loud knock on the door startled me fully awake.   
        "Castiel? You awake", Jo called from outside the door. I clicked pause on the movie before telling her to come in. She entered the room slowly and crinkled her nose as she looked over at me. I frowned in return, wondering what was wrong. "Are all the pillows necessary", she asked. I shrugged.   
        "Ask Gabriel and the other two. They all deemed it necessary", I replied. She grinned and shook her head.   
        "God forgive anyone argue with that logic", she said sarcastically. She dropped her bag at the foot of my bed and sat down towards that end, leaving against the foot rest. "So", she started.   
         "So."  
        "How you feeling?"  
        "Okay I guess. I mean they let me go home so that's good." She nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes.   
"You wanna go first? Keep things in order", she asked after a moment.   
"You don't want to talk first huh", I teased her.   
"Not really no", she admitted. I nodded and launched into the story I had told several times before and hoping it would be one of the last times I'd ever have to tell it. Jo flinched during several parts of it and there were moments when I had to pause. Even after telling it so many times, it was still hard to get all of it out. If anything, this was even harder than before because this had more risk. Jo was my best friend in the world before all of this. I used to tell her everything and vice versa, and we always had a faint idea of what the right thing to say was. Now it's wide open, there's no guess in what way she'll react. Even though she seemed pretty okay with me at the hospital last night.   
I told her every detail that happened until I passed out last night, every detail I could remember. When I finished she immediately started talking. "I was coming home from a party. I had gotten an invitation in my backpack on Thursday. I didn't know who put it there but I assume it was Meg. Her and that whole crew was there. I only went for the distraction. It was weird though, not having any of you there with me. Dancing wasn't as fun and getting drunk didn't feel as safe or sound as appealing. I knew mom was probably still at the Roadhouse and Ash likely was too."  
"So I called Dean. I asked him to come pick me up and take me home and he did. He was quiet in the car, we both were. He didn't have the music on and I could tell something was up with him. I guess he over heard you and mom and it was a lot to take in. I know I was overwhelmed with it all, I'm sure he is too. Anyway we were driving down the road when we heard a scream. He screeched to a stop and we gave each other a look before sitting there, waiting to hear something else. We heard another scream and some shouting. We got out of the car and walked around trying to find the source. After a few minutes, we heard you shout. Dean bolted that direction and I followed. We saw Alastair flip you off him and Dean ran to tackle him once he started kicking you."  
"After a few minutes I didn't think you were breathing anymore and you wouldn't answer me when I talked. I yelled for Dean and he left Alastair and came over", she broke off her and I could see tears running down her face. "You wouldn't even begin to imagine the look on his face when he saw you Castiel. All the times in the past when you were beaten didn't compare to this, even when you were almost drowned. This was more terrifying, probably because we hadn't known your condition before the fight. Hadn't really made up with you or talked to you. He picked you up like you were a stack of papers and got you in the car. We drove you to the hospital and once they started calling your brothers he bolted."   
I choked back a cough and had trouble swallowing. Even on bad terms, Dean still was trying to save my life. The thought broke my heart more and I started crying silently too. Jo moved forward on the bed and I leaned up to meet her in a hug. "I'm sorry Castiel", she sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. We didn't- I didn't know what to think and you've lost everything and Dean was hurt and it's my fault. I should've gone home with you that night. I shouldn't have let you go until you talked because I knew something was wrong but-."  
"You didn't know", I wept. "How would you have? I wasn't wanting to talk and I didn't give any reasoning. It's not your fault. If anyone's it's mine. Although I vote to blame Alastair." She laughed through her tears and made the same weird noise she did last night.   
"I've missed you Cas", she whispered.   
"I've missed you too Jo", I told her. At that moment Gabriel walked in the room and jumped back, causing our hug to break apart.   
"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt", he apologized. "I'll just come ba-."  
"No you won't. Come over here", Jo demanded with a laugh. Gabriel came over to the bed and Jo pulled us both into a hug. "It's been a messed up month", she commented.   
"No kidding. I mean we got this place and no one has come over to party or anything", Gabriel joked. Jo and I laughed, the hug been much quicker than the last.   
"Hey if you're cool with it, we can party here every night", Jo assured him.  
"Yes", Gabriel exclaimed. He jumped off the bed and bounced around the room. "This is great although I guess we should probably wait until Castiel's better." I rolled my eyes getting what he was hinting at.  
"Go call everybody. Jo wanna help me cook for the masses", I asked. She looked over and grinned before ruffling my hair.   
"Always", she promised. She helped me off the bed and we walked to the kitchen, grabbing whatever we had to feed whoever would come over. "You guys barley have chips", she laughed after we searched several cabinets.   
"Yeah we don't shop often and when we do we don't grab much. Shopping trip", I suggested.   
"Definitely. Gabriel call everyone up. Me and Castiel are grabbing food cause you guys suck and have nothing."   
"Don't blame me", he shouted. "I don't do the whole shopping thing. Oh stop by the bakery though and grab sweets. There's a bag in the cooler with my name on it that I forgot to bring home. Lucifer and Micheal are gonna be pissed that they left too soon", he said the last part to mainly himself. I laughed and shook my head before grabbing the keys and following Jo out the door. 

 

"Cassie", Balthazar shouted. "Your brother ate my cake ball and it was the last one." I rolled my eyes at his complaining and shoved Charlie off me. She bounced around so much she kept ended up on me.   
"Charlie hold still", I exclaimed. "Sorry Bal, nothing I can do for ya!" All of my group had come over and Gabe got a few work friends who were younger to come over. The apartment was crowded and very warm from all the movement. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't complained for the noise we've been making to be entirely honest. I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to grab some more beers for everyone. Jo followed me and threw her arm around my shoulder and stole a beer from my hand. I looked over at her and grinned when I saw her smile up at me. "I take this to mean we're good?"  
"Oh yeah", she reassured. "We're good. I can't stay mad at you, especially when you're not at fault." She laughed and I chuckled with her.   
"It does make it more difficult that way", I pointed out. She nodded before grabbing a few more beers and helping me hand them out to the rest of the crowd. Jo ended up sitting on me, being careful to not lean on me or hurt my arm. Although even if she was hurting me, I'd muddle through it. I'm just glad to have her back, even if it took far too long. All night long Jo and the rest of the girls were taking millions of pictures, glad that everything was back in order. For the most part anyways. Before everyone left, everyone signed my cast and decorated it how they saw fit. Once the neighbors started complaining and we got a call from the cops, we decided to have everyone go home. Minus Jo because naturally she wanted to stay.   
We cleaned up the place for the most part, mainly cause clean up the day after ruined the mood. Eventually though Gabriel sent me to bed for rest since I was wanting to attempt school tomorrow. Jo followed behind me and I lent her some sweatpants and a shirt to wear to bed. We crawled into my bed and she curled up into my side. "Glad to have you back", she yawned. I grinned and yawned once myself.   
"Good to be back." It didn't take long before I fell asleep and there was no doubt in my mind that Jo quickly followed suite.


	35. Oh How I’ve Missed You

"You've got to be joking. You can't seriously believe that", Jo complained as we walked into the lunchroom.   
"I'm sorry but Loki isn't that attractive", I told her.   
"I can't believe you can say that straight faced! I mean yeah he's no Thor but he's still good looking!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at her as we approached our table. Now that all my friends were back, it's like we never got separated. We're still loud and obvious to those around us and our humor clearly won't ever change. That's what the dicks on my cast claim anyway.   
The day had been a good one so far. At least it was in my perspective. I still had pain obviously and people tended to stare quite a bit but seeing the bruises on Alastair's face was nice. The cut on his lip, which had to have come from Dean, was pretty satisfying too. He had avoided me all day and Meg hadn't grown the balls to approach me yet. I had my friends and my table back and the classes didn't seem too difficult to catch up on. The only thing that worried me was seventh period. I fell behind on my car and would have to stay after school today, or at least that's what Jo was telling me. The car wasn't my concern though. It was who taught the class in the first place. I hadn't seen Dean in awhile even if he had seen me on Saturday night. I was nervous to say the least to have to talk to him about the car, or in general. Even with Jo's reassurance, I still wasn't convinced things would be okay.  
Lunch passed rather quickly and sadly so did fifth and sixth period. Although the time in theater did seem to help my nerves a little, but I was all worried again when the end of sixth period bell rang. Jo was waiting for me at my locker and we walked to mechanics together. "I swear I'll fucking pop her", Jo threatened.   
"Really not necessary", I told her.   
"Yeah you say that now. Wait until she comes up to you and calls you Clarence and tries to act like she can solve your problems. You'll wish you would've let me punched her while she approached." I bit my lip and shook my head, glad Jo was ready to get on my side if necessary. I wondered how helpful that could be with Dean. When we walked in the room, it made no difference. Inspections were coming up again, since the inspection from about two weeks ago had some bad results for most. The students were too focused on their cars to realize I was in the room, at least for the moment. I could feel Dean looking at me but obviously discretely as no one seemed to notice anything odd.   
However, when Meg walked over people seemed to take notice then. "I'll do it", Jo muttered as she set a tools down to grab another.   
"No you won't", I mumbled back. I set my tool down myself, just to avoid having something dangerous to swing at Meg's head.   
"Well isn't this nice. Jo and Clarence side by side again", she smirked as she walked up. "It's almost like you didn't ruin lives huh Clarence?"   
"Just stop while you're ahead", I muttered.  
"What was that Clarence? I couldn't hear anything with your lip being all fucked up. What's wrong? You and Alastair too rough in bed together or something?" Everyone in the room tensed and I saw Jo's nose flare. Dean stood on his feet immediately but it didn't matter. No one would reach me or her in time. I turned slightly just to turn around and throw a fist in Meg's face. Her head flew back and suddenly everyone was rushing forward. Gordon and Crowley grabbed Meg before she got it me and Dean and Jo pulled me back from charging at her.   
"Let go of me", I growled. "I said let go!" I shook them off and started screaming. "You're a fucking bitch Meg. Tell Alastair to kindly jump off a bridge and you can fucking join him. I'm so sick of shit from the two of you and frankly if either of you come up to me again you can bet your ass I'll-", I started until Jo threw her hand over my mouth.   
"Watch what you say Cas. She'll get you in even deeper shit of you threaten her more right now", Jo warned. She stood on her toes and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Nice punch though."   
"Gordon kindly take Miss Masters to the nurse. Everyone return to your vehicles. Novak stay after class so we can talk punishment for harming another student", Dean said cooly. Gordon grabbed onto Meg's arm and dragged her from the room and Jo couldn't help the smirk on her face.   
"Wrong arm or not, that was a solid punch mate", Crowley started appreciatively. I smirked to myself and slyly fist bumped Jo before returning to my vehicle. If only I could've punched Alastair that well all the time. The class passed by quickly after that, and I didn't get much done. It's harder to build a car with only one arm, and it doesn't help its my non-dominate arm still functioning. When the bell rang, everyone filled out except for Crowley, Gordon, Jo, myself, and Dean. Gordon stepped up to Dean's desk and they talked for a moment before Dean waved him off. "Lucky little bastard talked his way out of having to stay another evening", Crowley scoffed.  
        "Oh you're just pissed cause you fucked your radiator the other day and have to stay to fix it", Jo remarked with a laugh.   
        "Don't worry about it tonight Crowley. Go home and you can stay after tomorrow", Dean spoke up from his desk. "Jo you're on track, no surprise, go home. Castiel clean your area and then come to back so we can talk." With that he stood up and disappeared behind curtains towards the back of the room, where he normally parks Baby when she needs worked on. I looked over at Jo and saw her and Crowley both watching me.   
        "It'll be okay", Jo whispered.   
        "Yeah", I sighed with a nod. "Let's hope so. I'll catch up with you guys later." They waved a bye and Jo wished me luck before they left to go home for the evening. I took a deep breath and reorganized my area before heading towards the curtain. When I stepped behind it, the hood to the impala was open and Dean was using a flashlight to look at something. I came up to the side of the car and bit my lip, waiting for him to talk. He didn't say anything though and just kept looking at the car, fiddling with things. "She okay", I asked quietly after a few moments.   
        "She's fine. Needs an oil change and tune up is all", Dean exhaled deeply. He turned the light off and tossed it aside before closing the hood. "And you?" I frowned in confusion for a moment before I realized he was asking if I was okay.  
        "Fine, if a broken arm and bruises mean fine anyway", I responded meekly. He absently scratched at his chin before turning away and standing on the other side of the car. He walked around the side and checked it up and down, as if he was trying to stall whatever he had to say. Maybe he didn't know, like I didn't know what to say at the moment.   
        "I heard what you said to Ellen", he said finally. I nodded, looking at the floor and not responding. What the hell was there to say to that? "Or some of it anyway. Bits and pieces but", he traveled off. I tried to keep myself from moving much, I feel like more movement would make things even more awkward and uncomfortable. "So now it's hard to know what to believe." He walked over to the work bench and grabbed some things to bring over to Baby.  
        "The truth is probably best", I mumbled.   
         "Yeah but what is the truth Cas", Dean shouted, making me flinch slightly and look up at him for the first time. He looked tired and had miles of bags under his eyes. He looked scruffy, like he hadn't shaved in a week or two. "I mean one minute everyone's running around talking about you having sex with...with him. The next everyone's saying you're acting like a victim and then everyone says you really are a victim along with a bunch of other girls! No tells me one thing but she never knew for sure and told me to stay away and told Sam just to make me keep away. Now she's fine with you and insist we need to talk. So tell me Cas, out of all those options, what's the truth? What's the real story?" Dean seemed out of breath and was enraged, and I felt my heart break even more than it already had. I honestly didn't know there was that much to break in the first place.  
        "I'm sorry", I apologized quietly. Dean shook his head and suddenly chucked the tool in his hand across the room, resulting in loud clattering. I jumped slightly, ending up closer to Dean than before. He whirled around and stormed up to me.   
         "Sorry doesn't tell me shit", he shouted. I flinched and something shifted in his eyes. The next time he spoke, he was far gentler. "Please for the love of god just tell me what happened. Tell me the truth", he pleaded. His hands wrapped around my arms near my elbows so I couldn't walk off. He rested his forehead on mine, forcing me to look him in the eyes and I could tell his eyes were watering. Hell I knew mine were too.   
        "Alastair...he...he um", I stuttered.   
        "Alastair what", Dean asked in a begging tone. "What did he do?"  
        "He raped me", I whispered as tears streamed down my face. I quickly launch into the story do the party, of what happened and how words got turned and turned back and twisted all around. By the end of the story I was crying quite hardly and Dean was too, just not as much as me. "I'm sorry", I choked out. "Fuck Dean I'm so so sor-", he cut me off by pressings his lips to mine lightly. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me and it was then when nothing else mattered. I stood up straighter and recaptured his lips and wrapped my hand his neck and trying to grab his arm with the hand in a cast.   
        He turned us and backed up until I hit the counter and he quickly lifted me onto it, squeezing between my legs. He pulled back after a minute and rested his head against mine, not going too far. "I'm sorry Cas", he said, his voice breaking. "I should've been around. I should've asked you first instead of believing it but Jo said you wanted it. I assumed she knew, even if she seemed unsure and I just ignored you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Cas. I'm so fucking sorry", he apologized. He pecked my lips and apologized before kissing me again, continuing the pattern.   
        "Not like it was your fault", I mumbled through the kiss. He pulled away and buried his face in my neck, his hands wrapped around my waist.   
        "Yeah but it wasn't yours either", he noted. I used my non broken arm to wrap around him and pull him as close and humanly possible to me, burrying my face in his shoulder. "Fuck I missed you Cas", Dean groaned.   
        "I've missed you too", I whimpered. His grip tightened on me but he pulled back to look at me.   
        "I think we've gotta sort some shit out", he whispered. I nodded and wiped at my eyes numbly, grimacing when I had to touch the swollen one. I hated that I would have to leave him but he was right. There were things to figure out and I knew he'd want to be alone but fuck I didn't want to have to let go. Not when he was so close. "What are you doing tonight", he asked suddenly, surprising me.   
        "Popping pain meds but other than that nothing", I replied. "Why?"  
        "Well it's hard to figure shit out without you around now isn't it", he chuckled at nothing particularly.   
        "You want me around", I asked shocked.   
        "Cas I almost lost you forever because I didn't have you around, because I didn't talk to you. I'm not making that same mistake again", he reasoned. I nodded and leaned forward and he meet me for a quick kiss. "Let's go", he said after he pulled back.   
        "What about the cars", I questioned as we entered the impala.   
        "The impala can wait until tomorrow for an oil change and you can catch up on your car another day. Unless you feel like it's more important", he stated as he looked over at me. I shook my head.   
        "Fuck the car. Let's go", I said if not somewhat excitedly. He laughed and fuck if it wasn't a beautiful sound to hear. Looking over, he looked different than he did when I first came into the back room. He looked younger almost, not as tired and I realized I probably looked the same. Except maybe slightly fucked up, okay very, but same thing. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before backing us out of the garage and leaving the school. It took a few moments but I quickly discovered where we were headed. "Is Benny gonna kill me if he sees me", I asked shyly.  
       "You afraid of Benny", he asked teasingly.   
        "Am I terrified to see a friend of yours who is a beast and looks like he could give one sucker punch and kill a guy? Hell yes", I responded. Dean grinned and shook his head.   
        "You have no idea how much I've missed you", he chuckled. I grinned and tried to keep the heat from reaching my face, I forgot how easy Dean could make me blush, even over nothing. "Don't worry. I'll run in and grab it to go. It'll probably be easier to talk if we're not surrounded by other people." I nodded in response and gripped his hand tighter, hoping I wouldn't break his fingers from holding on too tight. He didn't seem bothered though and his grip was just as tight. Clearly neither of us were wanting to let go.

 

"You try, you try", he laughed.   
"I won't catch it", I laughed. He shook his head.   
"No you can. You got this. Ready", Dean questioned. I nodded and got on my knees as he launch a piece of chicken in the air. It ended up hitting my lower lip and Dean lost it, although I can't blame him because I was laughing too. "Maybe not."   
"Shut up", I exclaimed, tackling him. He caught me and flipped to where he was hovering over me. He grinned before leaning down to kiss me again and this time I let him slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss. I felt panicked at first because the last tongue in my mouth definitely wasn't wanted but I blocked it out and forced myself to realize this was different. This was Dean, not Alastair. He nipped at my lower lip before pulling away and pulling me into my side by him.   
"Hi", he grinned.  
"Hi", I replied before leaning forward to kiss him again quickly. I quickly remembered how exhilarating being with Dean was. I just wish we hadn't been apart because even though being with Dean is great, I can sense something different. Dean probably can too.   
"Earth to Cas", he joked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Thinking about something?"  
"Just wishing we wouldn't have lost time like this", I said quietly. He nodded and we both calmed down some.   
"Things don't have to be different Cas", he insisted softly. "They really don't. I don't know about you but I definitely want to forget that blip in time. It was the worst month of my life."  
"Mine too", I stated. We sat up and faced each other, grabbing some more of Benny's Cajun chicken to eat.   
"Here's what I propose", he started off. "We go slow. We go on a date somewhere and we see each other after school liked we used to. After awhile, it'll be normal again. I hated the time spent apart Cas. It killed me and it killed Sam to watch it kill me. At least that's what he claims. I don't want to have to do it again. I don't care of what happened. I care about you and we can go as slow as you need us to. It can't have been easy to go through that so if you want there can be an us, just take all the time you need. I still love you and I'm not going anywhere." At this my heart pounded in my chest and I smiled up at him.   
         "Okay", I agreed.  
        "Okay?"  
        "Okay", I assured before going to his lap to kiss him again. If Dean could forget what happened, so could I. "I love you too by the way."  
        "Yeah I know", he joked. "What time do you have to be home?" I shrugged, not only cause I didn't know but the longer I could push it off the better. He smiled again before kissing me again and we sat like that for awhile, no heat really driving anything. Just getting used to the sensation again, even though simple kisses like this still get my heart racing. "Stay", Dean whispered through the kiss and I pulled back slightly to look at him. "If you want to anyway I mean you don't have to-", he stuttered out before I cut him off by reconnecting our lips.   
        "I want to. I really want to", I told him before kissing him again. I could feel him grin into the kiss and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. It took forever but I finally got Dean back. There was no way I'd be going this soon, if ever.


	36. Thank God for Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finally figured out how long this story will be!! Two chapters a day until it’s done starting tomorrow!

"Cas, wake up", Dean whispered in my ear. I groaned and curled further into his side, not wanting to have to leave the bed. "You make it really hard to get up ya know that?" I grinned slightly and felt him laughing.  
"I don't wanna go to school", I declared through a yawn. He rolled his yes before hovering over me and dipping down to peck my lips.  
"Yes you do. Plus Jo will gut me if I show up to school fine and you're not there. She'll think I broke you or something."  
"Well it's quite the opposite", I pointed out.  
"Think she'll believe that?" I groaned and shook my head. She definitely wouldn't and god forbid anyone have to deal with Jo's rathe for awhile. "Come on babe, get up." He kissed me again quickly and got out of the bed and I groaned again.  
"Why'd you go away", I mumbled. I heard shuffling around me until I felt something land on top of me. I opened my eyes to see some clothes. I looked at them to Dean in slight confusion.  
"Get up and get dressed and I'll come back", he teased. "And if those clothes look familiar it's because they're yours. You left them here and I never had the guts to go to you and return them. Good thing I didn't huh?" I sighed and nodded before getting out of the bed, stripping Dean's sweats and throwing on real clothes. We got ready fairly quickly, mainly because we slept too long. Within fifteen minutes, we were dressed, had our teeth brushed and hair tamed, and on our way to the impala. I was about to open the door when I got pushed against it and yelped in surprise.  
Dean quickly connected our lips and slid his tongue into my mouth, quickly taking my breath away. I fought the urge to groan and bring him closer because god knows who can see us. "Dean wait", I panted. His brow immediately crinkled and he looked worried.  
"Shit are you okay? Did I do something",Dean asked in a hurry. I gave me a quick kiss to shut him up before looking around.  
"I'm fine Dean. I just don't know if kissing in public would be smart. What if someone saw?"  
"Shit. Good point. Sorry I didn't even think", he sighed before grinning. "Always so reasonable." I shoved him, causing him to laugh and we climbed into the car. Once we got to the school, the day passed by quickly. Although all days pass by faster when you're in a good mood and have friends hanging around. It felt good to have that back to where things were normal again. By seventh period I was exhausted and ready to see Dean, even if I had to wait until after class to go up to him without things being suspicious.  
"Love is in the air", Jo exclaimed with a laugh as we entered the room. I rolled my eyes and bumped her, directly into Crowley. "Hey Crowley! Have you heard?"  
"Hello Jo. Mate, what the hell is the blonde yabbering about", Crowley questioned.  
"If you find out, let me know", I replied as I moved over to my car.  
"I'll tell ya what I'm talking about. Our little boy got his boy back", Jo said giddily. I rolled my eyes and heard Dean snorting from his desk. I glanced over my shoulders to see him look up at me and it was clear to see he was trying to hide a smile.  
"That's great lad", Crowley said. "Jo you might want to chill though. Even Cas can contain himself. Relax." She punched him and then punched me.  
"Screw you guys. Get on my level why don't you", she demanded. Crowley grinned and winked before walking to his vehicle, leaving me with Jo and her teasing. All day long she'd been ecstatic that Dean and I got back together. She clearly has done well in hiding in it too.  
"Jo wipe that smirk off your face or I swear to god", I threatened. She grinned and winked in response, which had me rolling my eyes.  
"What are you doing this weekend", Jo asked seriously. I shrugged and looked over my shoulder to see Dean watching us. "Hey Dean can you come over here for a sec", Jo hollered. Her yelling pulled him from a trance and he slowly came over to where we were. "Are you hanging with my boy this weekend", Jo asked quietly.  
"Eventually I'm sure. You guys realize next week is spring break right? So two certain people are gonna be headed this way", he trailed off.  
"Oh my god Sam's coming! I forgot about that. Oh Jesus did you tell him about", Jo cut off and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to work on the car I was already behind on.  
"Uh no. It just happened. When did I have time to tell him", he questioned with sass.  
"Fine. Be sassy. You might want to fill him in though before he walks in the house and sees you doing inappropriate things on your couch", Jo retaliated. Dean bit his lip to hold back a laugh and I fought to hide a blush forming.  
"Maybe I'll tell him tonight. Or tomorrow. Depends when I'm free", Dean replies as he looked at me.  
"Okay I'm taking Cas tonight. You can call Sam so that leaves you no excuses", Jo decided.  
"Who says I want to hang with you", I joked.  
"The party at my house tonight says that", Crowley called out. He had snuck up behind us and scared the crap out of me when he talked. "Relax mate. Dean, I came over to get you because I think Meg is about to beat the shit out of her car. Or maybe Gordon. Whichever sets her off first." Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before going over to help Meg. "Our group is partying tonight since my parents are coming back tomorrow and won't leave until Sunday evening. The group needs a party", Crowley pointed out. I nodded in agreement and relented into going to party. If it's only our group, I can handle it. I don't want to attend any other party for a long time, if ever.


	37. Welcome back?

"My head hurts", I complained as the seventh period bell rang Friday afternoon.   
"How? You said your pain left on Wednesday for the most part and you haven't had alcohol since Tuesday", Jo reasoned.   
"You make my head hurt", I replied as I cleaned my area back up. She punched my shoulder on my uninjured side as punishment.   
"Well get used to it cause we got a long night ahead of us", Jo warned.  
"Yeah but I can help him some", Dean announced as he came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my head. Thankfully all the kids had bolted as soon as the bell went off, so no one was left to see us. Jo made a gagging noise to Dean's comment and I turned slightly to kiss him properly.   
"Thank god for you", I praised. He grinned before stepping away to grab his things while me and Jo did the same. "So how well is tonight gonna go anyway", I questioned worriedly. Jo linked our arms and we followed Dean out to Baby.   
"Yeah about that", Dean started. Jo muttered an uh-oh under her breath and we shared a worried look. "Jess knows and is super supportive but-."  
"Oh my god! You didn't tell Sam", Jo exclaimed. I groaned as I threw my bag into the floorboard of the car.   
"Dean he will literally murder me", I whined. Dean rolled his eyes at that but I wouldn't put it past him.   
"No he wouldn't. Look I know he's not gonna be overly excited. Jess said she'd help and he follows her lead in everything. He'll understand what happened and he'll feel bad for the attitude he gave you. Oh and Jess said she's sorry and that she loves and misses you by the way", Dean added as an after thought. I climbed in the front by Dean and Jo leaned forward so as to not be left out.   
"So do you expect to just bring Cas over and be like 'Hey Sammy remember Cas? Well we're back together hope it's cool' and hope he won't freak", Jo demanded. I grinned at her impersonation and Dean did as well.   
"Look when I called Sam was busy studying with some guys for an important test the next day. He's had finals all week so I didn't want to stress him out. Plus I didn't know how to tell him but it's fine. He'll get over it cause he knows how much I like Cas. I am gonna give him a hell of a time for making me get rid of your number though", Dean said, directing the last part to me. Apparently Sam and partially Jess agreed Dean should delete my number so he wouldn't be tempted to text me. Jokes on him because I gave him my number back Tuesday night at his place.  
We pulled up to the Roadhouse a few minutes later and I sighed. Jo got out immediately and Dean stopped me from leaving right away. "Hey", he said to get me to look at him. "It's gonna be alright Cas. I promise", he swore. I nodded and kissed him quickly before getting out and following after Jo where a long night of waitering laid ahead of me.

        "Cas order 283 table seven", Ash hollered from the window. I quickly handed people their beers before rushing over to grab the five plates. Turns out having a cast was actually helpful, it was good to set plates of food on without them falling. Plus my tip amount went up immensely. The Roadhouse was crazy tonight, most likely to everyone coming in for the holidays. My brothers even had a booth towards the back right that they were trying to keep for as long as possible, just out of spite. If I were wanting a seat I'd be pissed, but thankfully I don't have the time to sit. Jo and I were running all over the place and a new guy, Jóse, was running around with us. Ellen was trying to cover the bar on her lonesome, seeing as how Rick randomly took the night off. Yeah, the place was a little crazy.  
From four until eight the place was swarmed. Once it hit eight thirty, several people started heading out thankfully. But at seven the Winchester crew had walked in and I had been in a nervous sweat since. "I'll go get their order if you bus tables", Jo bargained. I looked over at her gratefully and huffed in agreement before grabbing the bin to carry stuff in. The place was an absolute mess, which I found myself being extremely thankful for. When Dean and them walked in, Dean had winked at me and Jess had given me a small smile. They weren't who I was worried about though. Sam was the one who scared me and he had given me cold stares since they walked in.   
Now that the place had emptied by maybe half, Sam had a much better view to glare with. It was highly unnerving, especially since I knew I'd eventually have to approach him tonight. I cleared about five or six tables before the bin and my arms could carry no more and I retreated to the window, passing the bin to Ash. "Cas can you give me a hand", Ellen shouted. I saluted Ash before going around the bar to whip up a concoction for Ellen while she ran to the restroom, and thankfully the old guy didn't even question it. By the time she got back, Ash had the bin unloaded and waiting for me.   
I had retrieved the bin from Ash and was cleaning off tables when the door to the diner was slammed shut. I jumped slightly from the startling noise and so did quite a few others. Looking up made my gut sink though. "Oh shit", I heard Micheal curse from the back of the room.   
"Dad", I questioned in shock. His gaze landed on me and it's like he went all target acquired. He stormed up to me and immediately threw a punch. The place had gone silent but then, although Ellen seemed to have disappeared. I silently prayed for her to hurry back when my dad towered over me more.   
"Look at you", he said quietly in disgust. "All beaten and bruised. Look at what being a faggot got you", he shouted the last part and I stumbled backwards, to get some space between us. "I didn't think it was true ya know. I didn't think that you actually got so low that you had to have guys raping and beating you just to get by! Do you realize how far you've let yourself go? Do you", he screamed. I started shaking but locked my stance and grit my teeth, not knowing what to expect next, words or a punch. "Fucking gay idiot." With that he threw another punch that I amazingly dodged. He growled in anger and advanced but I got past him and put a table between us, an unoccupied one at that.   
"Do you hear yourself", I retorted. "Why would I want to get raped", I shouted. "Why? Who the hell would wish for that? Cause I certainly wouldn't! Being gay had no fucking part of it. Bad things don't happen to only gay people you ignorant dick!" I heard a whistle behind me that I knew came from Gabe but I was too focused on dad to care much.   
"You deserved it", he said after a moment. "You deserved to get raped and I hope it happens to you a thousand times again! Maybe you'll start to realize how bad being a fag is", he screamed before charging at me. Suddenly I was pulled back and someone was tackling my dad to the ground. I turned around to see Jess and I let her pull me back into her side as I peered over the table.   
"Shit Dean don't", I shouted but it was too late. Dad punched him and was about to attack him next when Sam caught him and hauled him to his feet. Dean threw another punch before Ash came and yanked him back as Ellen came out.   
"I suggest you get the hell off my property before I call the police", Ellen said in monotone. She didn't seem phased or the slightest bit worried and it was in that moment when my admiration for her grew. Lucifer came behind us and pulled me back behind him as dad tried to step our way but several people suddenly blocked his way. "I mean it Bart. Get the hell out or the police will be here under a minute."  
"You're gonna protect some worthless little fag", my dad spit out. I cringed at the word and I hated how he kept throwing it around. "That little shit deserves death", he bellowed.   
"No he doesn't. You watch your mouth if you throw that slang out one more time then I'm going to punch you. That is your son who deserves nothing but your respect but you've never given it. So get the hell out of my diner and don't show up around here again", she threatened. My dad puffed before rolling his eyes and knocked over some glasses before waltzing out like he owned the world. The diner quickly returned to its buzz since the excitement was over. I didn't realize I was shaking until I heard Dean and Jo calling for me.   
"Let's take this to the back okay", Jo said quietly. She lead the way, Jess and Sam following, closely trailed by me, Dean, and my brothers. Ellen ended walking back too for a quick minute and I immediately turned to her.   
"Ellen I'm sorry I had no idea he was gonna show. Hell I thought he was gone and now shits broken and those people", I started rambling.   
"Those people are fine Castiel. They're just customers who are gonna forget the whole thing after a few more beers anyway", Ellen reassured.   
"How were you supposed to know the asshole would show up", Lucifer said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "Hell I thought he and mom were moving to Florida or some place warm or something. No one had any idea he'd show up." It was quiet for a minute until a bell rang. Ellen excused herself before exiting and it left a awkward silence.   
        "Maybe we all talk later", Jo said after awhile. Dean nodded and bit his lip before glancing over towards me.   
        "Once you two are done working for the night, everyone can come over to my place. There was stuff Cas and I needed to talk about anyway", Dean suggested.   
        "Seriously? You were planning on talking with him", Sam questioned. His tone definitely wasn't gentle but Jess elbowed him. "Yeah sorry whatever. What time do you guys get off?"   
        "Around ten", Jo spoke up. Sam nodded and Dean sighed.   
        "We're gonna head out so you can just met us there when you can. Jo can show you the way if you don't know it", Dean said before walking off. Sam followed close behind and I knew Sam would be grilling Dean until we all got there. Jess stopped by me on the way out and leaned in to give me a hug.  
        "Don't worry about him. He's gonna lighten up once he knows. He still thinks you hurt his brother, even though we both know you didn't. Not intentionally",she whispered in my ear. "It's good to see you Cas, sorry it wasn't happier." She pulled away and smiled before rushing off to follow Sam and Dean. Jo stalked off to go back up front but my brothers and I stayed behind for a moment.   
        "You want us to go with you tonight or head home", Micheal asked.   
        "Well Dean said all, so come. I'll need all the help I can get against the guy", I muttered.   
        "Yeah Sam definitely seemed like a teddy bear tonight didn't he", Gabriel questioned jokingly. I grinned slightly before grabbing a broom and dust pan to clean the disastrous mess, that seemed like would never end.

        "Chill Castiel", Jo laughed slightly. "He's huge but stupid I think you could take him. Plus you know Dean isn't gonna let him get you. Not that he really wants to anyway."  
        "Seriously they've been talking for the past two and a half hours", Lucifer added, "I'm sure things are pretty well handled already." I sighed and hoped they were right before knocking on the door. Dean answered almost immediately and pulled me inside before pulling me into a very tight hug.   
"Hand", I squeaked and he jumped back quickly.   
"Sorry", he apologized sheepishly. "You okay?" I nodded and let him pull me into the living room and I moved sluggishly behind him.   
"Christ I'm tired", Jo groaned as she plopped onto the floor. "I hate breaks and holidays." I nodded in agreement; it had definitely been a long day of work. "Where's Sam?"  
"Trying to hide in the bedroom", Jess said happily as she pulled him out after her. "He's tired and took the news like a sack of bricks", she explained. We all gathered in the living room, some on the furniture and most of us on the floor. "So you guys seem to have a great dad", Jess joked lightly. Gabriel laughed at that harder than I expected and it cause me to laugh lightly too.  
"You have no idea", I muttered.  
"Reminds me of someone else I know", Sam noted suddenly.   
"Yeah", Dean added. "I don't think anyone in this room has parents that deserve parent of the year awards. Well minus Jo, she lucked out with Ellen."  
"Try living with her", Jo groaned and I grinned before tapping her foot with my toe. "Don't touch me I'm tired." I laughed but it quickly turned into a coughing fit from the suddenness of it. Dean rubbed my back until it stopped a few minutes later and Gabriel started messing with Jo.   
"Maybe we should get to the point before Jo reaches her limit", Micheal chirped. "It won't take much longer with Gabriel sitting here." Gabriel gave a devilish grin before continuing to pester her.  
"Fine. Did you really get raped Castiel", Sam said suddenly and the room got quiet. Even Gabriel stopped moving and Jo stopped complaining. I felt Dean tense beside me and I shifted uncomfortably from the attention on me.   
"Yeah. I did", I said quietly. I explained in as little detail as possible about the party and the rumors that spread from it, to explain why Dean heard what he did.   
"We know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Dean", Jess said after a moment. "I'm just glad you both figured it out." She smiled down at me and from there it was silent. Sam stood suddenly and I felt myself getting to my feet too.   
"Castiel", he started with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry I was rude to you. I just didn't want my brother hurt or to have his life all screwed up. I'm sorry about what happened to you and I hope you'll forgive me for being an ass." With that he stuck out his hand and I shook it, getting clapping from Dean.   
"God if that wasn't super uncomfortable", Dena exclaimed as he got up. "Anyone hungry?" There was a collective yes and so we all decided to watch some movies and order large quantities of pizza. Luckily Dean had plenty of beer in the kitchen. We spent the rest of the night and well into the morning that way, until about two when my brothers decided to head home. Jo and I stayed though and watched another movie with the boys and Jess. Jo ended up passing out and I felt myself start to doze off too. Suddenly the tv was turned off and Dean got up from beside me.   
"We're all about to pass out so let's move to beds huh", Dean suggested. Sam and Jess groaned but gladly took the chance. Sam gave me a pat on the back and Dean a hug before retreating and Jess gave us both hugs.   
"Welcome back to the mess of a family", she wished me before stumbling after Sam. Dean came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, coaxing me to walk towards his room. Jo had been repositioned and covered up and so there was nothing left but to sleep. When we got to Dean's room, I immediately flopped on the bed which got some chuckling from Dean.   
"Wanna change into pajamas first there Cas", he laughed quietly. I shook my head and groaned.   
"Just wanna sleep", I mumbled into the pillow. I could feel Dean roll his eyes before he came over and removed my shirt for me, with very little help. I captured his lips with mine as he unbuttoned my pants and removed them too. He backed away to discard of the clothes and turned the lights off before crawling into the bed beside me. He pressed a kiss to my lips lightly and I barely returned it, making him laugh more.   
"Goodnight Cas", he whispered before kissing the side of my head and pulling me close to him, both of us naked except for underwear. "Welcome home babe." I mumbled an I love you but it didn't come out right. I could tell Dean understood though because his griped tightened around me and soon we were both very unconscious.


	38. Too Soon

"Ever think your blue eyed miracle wants to try some place different Dean-O", Benny joked loudly as he approached the table. Dean and I grinned and I actually beat him to responding for once.  
"And miss out on your Cajun chicken? Think again my friend", I said back.  
"Aww come on now. No flirting, Dean might kill me for taking his boy", Benny said with a wink at Dean.  
"My Cas", Dean mocked in a pouting tone.  
"Don't worry babe. You'll always be my side hoe", I reassured him.  
"Aww well don't that make me special", Benny laughed.  
"This started out funny but now I'm kinda worried", Dean pouted. Benny and I laughed, and I reached under the table to grab Dean's hand reassuringly.  
"So let me guess, Cajun chicken and my special tasting rice for old blue eyes", Benny questioned as he looked at me. I nodded before he continued on. "And a eight ounce steak with a loaded baked potato with extra bacon and fries instead of cole slaw?" At this he looked at Dean, who took a swig of beer before answering.  
"Nope", Dean replied with a shake of his head. "Think I wanna mix it up tonight." Dean and I had been coming here every Saturday evening since we got back together, not to mention several times during the week. We order the same thing every time so to hear him say this was shocking at the least. Benny backed up some in surprise and my eyes even widened.  
"Really", we questioned simultaneously. He laughed hard and shook his head, trying to control himself.  
"Hell no but look at your faces", Dean exclaimed with a proud grin. Benny rolled his eyes and gave me a worried look.  
"Good luck with that one", Benny wished me. I hollered out a thanks before turning back to Dean, who still looked pouty. I rolled my eyes before leaning forward to give him a quick kiss and was startled when he grabbed my hair to yank me further across the table. The kiss lasted for several heated minutes and left us breathless when he finally let me go.  
"Mine", he insisted. I chuckled to myself before grabbing his hand again and squeezing it tight.  
"Yours", I promised. He smirked before sighing and pulling his hand away.  
"I'd feel a lot better if I were sitting by you. Hate that about every time we go out in public", he complained.  
"No ones stopping you from coming over here", I pointed out.  
"Yeah but the seat cushion just got used to me and so I'm comfortable and if I move it'll take awhile to be comfy again." I groaned at his whining and before either of us realized it, I was sliding under the table and popping up on the other side between Dean and the wall. His eyes widened but he quickly recovered and smirked before pressing me against the wall and kissing me again. I felt his tongue slip in my mouth and possessively roam. I didn't even bother fighting him for dominance cause damn did it feel good to be doing this with Dean again. Every time we kissed was like a whole new one and it was electrifying, which would explain why we got hard very quick without really doing anything.  
Dean reluctantly pulled away after several minutes to where we could catch our breath. "Can we just take the food home", Dean panted. I didn't even respond before moving to kiss him again and he meet me half way, although this kiss ended much quicker.  
"I'll be right back", he mumbled against my lips before getting up and rushing to the counter. I got up as well and went to stand by the door. Dean joined me a few minutes later after chucking some bills on the counter and grabbing take out bags with our food. We walked quickly to the car and I swear Dean went at least twenty over the speed limit the entire way home. We got to his house in record timing and he threw the bags and keys on the table before shoving me against the closed front door. I grinned right before he connected our lips again and I groaned from him rubbing against me.  
"Bedroom", he asked between kisses and I barley nodded before we were stumbling back towards his room. From there our shirts and pants were removed rather quickly and soon we were falling back against the bed. Dean started grinding down, pressing our erections together roughly. My hips lifted up almost immediately back up against him, desperate for more tension. The only sound in the room was our heavy panting and several strangled groans.  
"Fuckkkk...Dean", I groaned. It'd be so long since Dean and I had been like this and fuck was it light heading, in all the best ways. Dean shoved our mouths back together, slightly more gentle as he stopped grinding down, causing a whimper from me, only to be quickly replaced by a gasping groan as he snuck his hand down my underwear. He started to jerk me off rather quickly and I could feel the heat building in my lower gut. "Dean wait", I pleaded breathlessly. He slowed ever so so slightly and placed several kisses down my neck and along my collar bone.  
He removed his hand only to remove my underwear completely and his soon following, leaving just our bare flesh rutting against each other. He reached over me to his night stand and opened the first drawing, pulling out a bottle of lube. I closed my eyes and waited for what came next, trying not to think much on it. I heard Dean squirt some into his hand and soon a slicked finger was being pushed in me. I grimaced at the slight burn but kissed Dean to tell him to keep going.  
He pumped his finger in and out multiple times before slipping in a second. That's when it hit me, all the horrible memories from the last month and that terrible party. I felt tears start to come down my face and I bit my lip, trying to force the thoughts away because it was Dean here with me right now, no one else and especially not Alastair. Still the memory wouldn't fade and I felt myself start to shake slightly. Dean pressed a kiss to my lips and immediately tasted the salt from my tears and pulled back, taking his fingers with him.  
"Shit Cas are you okay? Did I hurt you", Dean questioned worriedly. I shook my head and failed to stop more tears from falling. "What is it baby, what's wrong?"  
"It's fine Dean I just", I started before I couldn't continue. Dean moved to where he was laying beside me and he turned me to face him. He pressed soft kisses all over my face and lingering ones on my lips.  
"Bad memories", he questioned after what felt like billions of kisses. I nodded and shook more before Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. "Fuck Cas I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have rushed it", he rambled. I shook my head and kissed him deeply to get him to shut up.  
"It's okay Dean. I thought I was over it. I'm sorry", I mumbled tiredly.  
"Don't apologize Cas", Dean whispered in my ear, tightening his grasp around me. "We're supposed to be taking it slow remember?" I chuckled because even though that was the agreement it hadn't turned out quite that way. "You hungry?" I nodded numbly and he grinned before kissing me a final time and pulling me after him.  
"Good cause I'm starving", he groaned and I actually laughed at that. He grinned at me, obviously happy I was quickly getting over the bad moment. We got dressed and headed out to the living room to grab the food and heat it up. I worked with getting our food and drinks and I let Dean pick out a movie for us to watch. Even an hour later and poorly reheated, Benny's food was still amazing. Dean and I were catching a late dinner because we had worked in the early afternoon, leaving it be to kind of late when the movie ended. I was curled into Dean's side and fighting sleep when the movie finally ended. I felt Dean chuckling and he shook me until I realized my eyes were closed and I opened them. "Tired?"  
"Kind of", I yawned. He grinned and rolled his eyes before turning the tv off and pushing me towards his room. I didn't even object but walked back towards it to put on my, or rather Dean's, sweatpants and flopped onto the bed. Dean came in a few moments later after cleaning up the food and changed himself before jumping down beside me.  
"Kind of tired", he asked with a laugh. I nodded and grinned ever so slightly  
"Yeah but only a little", I lied. I felt Dean pull the sheets and blankets down around me and he soon covered us both back up after turning out the lights.  
"Hey Cas", Dean whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think that when you're here Gabriel and Balthazar do what we do, or almost did?" I crinkled my nose in disgust.  
"Eww I hope not", I mumbled.  
"What if they do it in your bed", he teased.  
"Why would they do that", I asked confused, finally opening my eyes to look at him. He chuckled and grinned before responding.  
"I don't know, just to freak you out", he suggested. I groaned and lightly slapped his stomach.  
"You're disgusting", I muttered. He laughed and I wound up chuckling myself. "Hey Dean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry about earlier", I said quietly, looking at him to see his reaction. He shook his head and pulled me up to him and kissed me gently.  
"You have no reason to apologize Cas. It's okay. We'll wait until you're ready. There's no rush, we have all the time in the world. Not like I'm going anywhere", he promised as his face rubbed its way between my neck and shoulder. I grinned before yawning again and deciding to call it a night.  
"Love you Dean", I swore with a kiss. He smiled and kissed each of my eyelids before reburying himself against me.  
"Love you too Cas. Always."


	39. Finally

        "So how does it feel to be able to just wear a brace", Jo asked as we walked to auto mechanics. It was a surprisingly sunny day in mid to late April and the cast was finally removed, although I had to where a brace until graduation day basically.   
        "Well the brace is definitely less itchy but still sucks ass", I replied. Today was another inspection day, the second to last one we would ever have so the room was pretty chaotic when we walked in. Crowley seemed chill but when we called out to him he didn't respond, too lost in his book on how to finish fixing his car. I rolled my eyes and headed over to my own car that had gotten a lot better. I had caught up and gone farther than most in the last week and even got as far along as Jo. I could probably even pass her up at this point.   
        "Well I'm gonna take that to mean you have no pain and can most definitely party this weekend", Jo implied.   
        "Sure", I said with a shrug. She looked over in surprise and almost did a double take.  
        "Really? I kinda thought I'd have to fight you on it. Even get Crowley to help me out."  
        "No. I mean I know the party is at Crowley's house cause Balthazar and Gabe were talking about it and it's just people I like and trust. Plus Gabriel. We're good. I'll be there", I assured her. She grinned and clapped her hands together.   
        "Yay", she cheered. "Now I have to figure out a way to steal you from", she started.   
        "No", Dean's gruff voice said from behind us. Jo rolled her eyes and I grinned back at him, knowing they'd have to duke it out. "You got him the first three days this week and you're taking him again every day next week minus Tuesday and Sunday. I want him." I shook my head at their bickering, mainly because it was so quiet it was hard to tell there was a problem.   
        "How about after school until seven I'm with Dean and I get to Crowley's at eight", I suggested in a whisper. Jo seemed fine with it but Dean looked like he was still debating. "We'll talk after class", I sighed before turning around. I loved them both but in the past month they'd been fighting over the time I spent with them and sometimes it drove me crazy. Dean nodded in agreement before moving off to stand over other people's shoulders.   
         "You're going right", Jo asked after Dean was out of ear shot. I nodded and she returned to her normally cheerful self. The rest of class passed by quickly and soon I was walking behind the curtains to where Dean was attending Baby.   
        "Need something", Dean asked from under the car.   
        "Gosh I don't know Dean my car is being all difficult and the bolt turner thing just won't work", I said as if impersonating Meg. He rolled out from under the car and grinned at me.   
        "Class over?" I nodded and he instantly sprang to his feet. "Good", he stated before pushing me against the Impala and kissing me roughly. I grinned against him and pushed him back so we could talk and not risk getting caught. Gordon planned on staying to touch up his car tonight I had thought. "Please tell me you aren't going", he begged.   
        "I think I am but if I do I have a proposal for you", I said. He raised his brow as if to question what and I smiled, thankful for him to at least hear me out. "I go on Friday but I spend the whole week of graduation with you", I proposed. He sighed before nodding.   
        "You can go and you can bet you're ass we're spending more time together but Jo is gonna steal you on graduation week plenty to make sure you meet her standards. I just don't want to be without you", he admitted as he rested his forehead against mine. He wasn't wrong about Jo but who knows how often I'd see her or the rest of them after college.   
        "Didn't you tell me we had all the time in the world", I questioned. He grinned and nodded before kissing me again quickly.   
        "We do but not tonight. You better go meet Jo outside or Ellen will have all of our asses for you being late."

 

"Did I die", Jo asked tiredly around 12:30 in the morning. I hit her with a towel to get her up and grinned at her groan.   
"Nope. We lived through another mad house. So let's clean and leave", I concluded.   
         "Yeah cause I don't know about you but I need sleep before that party tomorrow", Jo groaned as she went to wipe down tables and raise the chairs. I grabbed the broom and starting sweeping. Between the two of us, the process went fairly quickly and Ellen came to help too. By one we were done and I headed home to crash, worried about what tomorrow would bring.

        "Great work on your vehicles everyone", Dean announced to the class Friday afternoon. "Many of you are on track or even ahead and others of you are barley behind and are still doing it right. You'll find that this last inspection is a lot like the first as you have good grades for them. Don't stop and mess up here. Kick it to high gear and let's get the hell out of here." I rolled my eyes at his rhyme, he told me earlier today that it would be a hit and sadly he was right. People were actually grinning at him and happy to work on their vehicles which was very unusual. Jo and I sped through our work, trying to get everything done so we could chill during finals week and stuff. The class seemed to take forever to end but that's most likely because it's Friday and we all just wanted to get home. When class finally ended, Dean and I waited until everyone left before heading to the impala and leaving for his place.

 

        "Jo's crazy", I concluded.   
        "I agree", Dean said. "I mean Loki isn't awful looking but Thor is obviously way more attractive. I mean look at how hot he is!" We we're watching Thor movies at his house along with eating some Chinese. Jo and I still argued over hottest superhero's and especially avengers but she got all hung up over Loki. Although, I did have some bias as Thor was and is my all time favorite avenger.   
        "Hey", I pouted in response to Dean.   
        "Don't worry babe", he grinned, "I still think you're hotter." I continued to pout until he kissed me and I smiled to show I got over my mood. "You know I love you right?" I nodded and grinned.  
        "Yeah I know", I teased in response. He frowned at me and I laughed before going to kiss him. "I love you too", I assured him. He smiled before pulling me on his lap and started to kiss me, being gentle but passionate. I groaned and put my legs on his sides to straddle him and lessen the space between us. I pulled on his shirt and we broke apart enough for me to get his shirt off and he quickly removed mine too before we resumed our kiss. Dean's tongue slipped in my mouth and roamed as if it belonged there. His hands moved up my back and mine were exploring his chest, as if this was all for the first time. Even though it was far from. We pulled apart after several minutes completely breathless and I rested my forehead on his. "Can we go to the bedroom", I asked quietly.   
        "Cas are you sure you want to", Dean asked hesitantly. There was lust in his eyes showing he clearly wanted to and it removed any doubt that had entered my head in the past minute. I responded by kissing him again but more heatedly and I felt him grin slightly against my lips. He pushed me up and followed after, reconnecting our lips and not breaking the connection until we fell onto his bed. He leaned over me and started the kiss again as he worked on unbuckling my pants and sliding them down. I quickly slid them off the rest of the way as he removed his own and suddenly we were grinding against one another.   
        The friction of our erections pulled multiple groans from us both and I discovered that it was better to not waste time. More time gives room for doubt but also to be relieved too fast and I never wanted moments like this with Dean to end. He clearly felt the same as he was removing my boxers and his quickly before reaching to the nightstand to grab lube and a condom. Our lips reconnected as he prepared himself and slipped a finger in me, keeping the pumps slow and steady paced. I squeezed my eyes shut and reminded myself that it was Dean here, just Dean. I opened my eyes to see him watching me ever so slightly and I went to kiss him. He slipped another finger in and I groaned at the feeling and kissed him harder, getting a different noise from him. "No time", I growled against his lips and he grinned before slowing the kiss down.  
        "We'll make time", he replied and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his gentleness. He kept going and adding fingers until he felt I was ready and I begged for more. He pulled his fingers out before positioning himself and slowly pushing in, getting a strangled gasp out of me and a groan from him. He remained still for a moment once he bottomed out and I moved up for him to get the message to move. We kissed sloppily as he thrusted in and out, getting faster each time. I groaned as he hit my prostate and rolled my hips against him and pulled a moan from him. Our kiss broke apart abruptly as we got closer and closer to our climax and I groaned at each rough thrust at my prostate. There were mangled noises coming from both of us and I felt myself clenching up from being close.  
        "Dean" I moaned. He kissed me slightly again before thrusting faster and I slammed down to meet him halfway, pulling moans from both of us. Our pants filled the room and after a few more thrusts I was coming against his chest and a minute later he came too. He thrusted a few more times more gently and I reconnected our lips as we rode out our organisms. He pulled out and discarded the condom before lying beside me and I curled up into him.   
        "Are you okay", he questioned silently after a few moments and I nodded before kissing him again. I really was fine, knowing it was Dean and focusing on that helped but everything was different with Dean. There was want there and even if we were gentle or rough there was the same passion and heat that I craved and it made it easy to think being with Dean was all I'd ever done. "I love you Cas", he whispered in my ear before pressing kisses to my neck and collarbone.   
        "I love you too Dean", I responded before bringing him back up to kiss me again. 

 

        "There you are", Jo exclaimed. "You're like half an hour late what the hell were you doing?" I grinned as I entered Crowley's house and was meet with a lot of hellos. We went down to the basement and Crowley got me a drink and I realized everyone else already had theirs. I shrugged in response to her question but couldn't stop the smile from exploding on my face. Spending time with Dean and finally behind able to have sex with again had left me in a good mood, a far too good of a mood.   
        "You look unusually happy", Charlie noticed. There was a collective agreement before Balthazar shot up, almost spilling his drink.   
        "You had sex didn't you", he shouted with a laugh. I rolled my eyes but couldn't remove the grin from my face. Anna came up and pretended to sniff me before jumping up and down.   
        "Oh you totally did you reek", she exclaimed. I shoved her for her weirdness and everyone began hammering me with questions. I didn't answer a single one and eventually they dropped it and our party began, the smile never once leaving my face. Damn did it feel good to finally have everything right again.


	40. Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just got back from watching Bohemian Rhapsody in theaters for the third time. I love life and jesus christ I LOVE LOVE LOVE Freddie Mercury

"Gah I can't believe we're graduating", Bal said at lunch Friday. The last Friday of our high school experience.  
"I know. With this idiotic lot? I'm surprised that we all leave and not just Castiel", Crowley responded.  
"Yeah but I don't want to go to college. The private Christian college my parents got me into, while great for my field, just isn't too appealing", Anna groaned.  
"College is going to be fantastic", Jo said fondly. "Speaking of, have you figured out where you're going yet Cas?" I groaned and shook my head.  
"No! There are a lot of places I want to go but some are trashy, some are too far from Dean, and some would just be too god damn outrageous. And Dean's no help", I complained.  
"Aww is he still saying go wherever cause he'd always follow you", Charlie asked. I nodded. It wasn't as cute as everyone thought. It was frustrating.  
"You'll figure it out", Jo reassured me. "So is everyone down for dinner tonight at the Roadhouse?" We nodded and made idle chat until lunch ended. The last lunch of high school. Theater came and went as well as math. Far sooner than I wanted, seventh period was starting. Our cars had finished and we drove them to Bobby's yesterday, leaving us with nothing to do today. Jo and I grabbed chairs and sat off in a corner, Crowley soon joining.  
"Ready to be out of this nightmare yet", Crowley asked me, noticing my unrest. I shook my head. This week had been unbelievably stressful with trying to figure out life from here and what not. "Well I am. Going to leave this place in my dust."  
"That's the spirit", Jo laughed. They continued talking but I zoned out, staring at the clock, watching the last hour tick away. I got accepted into a lot of great medical schools, hell I even got accepted at Stanford. I just couldn't decide where to go. I couldn't leave my brothers, or Dean for eight plus years. Graduation wasn't a happy time for me unlike everyone else. Plus, even with all the shit I dealt with in high school, I still really liked our time here. Leaving was going to suck.  
The bell soon rang and everyone screamed before bolting out the doors, Jo and Crowley included. I watched them go and stared at the door until Dean blocked my view and pulled me from my trance. "Stop", he told me before kissing me quickly. I frowned and he pulled me to my feet and after him to the impala. "Stop stressing and being worried and upset. You just survived high school! Celebrate babe." I gave him a small grin and had him drive me to the Roadhouse, seeing as how Sam and Jess were meeting him there. They insisted on seeing me graduate, especially since I was going to have to give a Valedictorian speech. Which gave me even more stress.  
Our friends meet Jo and I at the Roadhouse, where we feasted before going to Crowley's to party. By the time we got to Crowley's and I had some alcohol in me I was excited and ready to go. I was actually glad to never walk back in that school, to leave everyone in my dust, minus my brothers and friends. And Dean. Our party raged trough the night and we couldn't even get it together to fear how bad of sites we'd be in for graduation tomorrow.  
        "Glad you made it to the party mate", Bal laughed as he dodged the dart being thrown far from the board. Charlie found twister somewhere which turned into a gigantic mess. Within minutes we were all a mess of limbs and elbows and knees hit very unfitting places. We partied until two before we got tired and started to get ready for bed, but Jo and I were going back to her place. We didn't bring our things with us and I had to prepare for my speech again. Neither of us were in any condition to drive so we began the walk to Jo's house.  
        By three we were in Jo's bed and drifting to sleep, only to be rudely awakened a little under four hours later. I groaned and turned the alarm off and heard Jo mumble something incoherently. I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to shower and get ready before Jo could take all the hot water. Plus, while she showered I could practice my speech, as I wouldn't let her hear it. I wanted it to be a surprise and get a genuine reaction from her and the rest of our group. I was done quickly and after several minutes of nagging Jo she finally got up too.  
I sat on the edge of my bed and read over my notes, shaking slightly from nerves. I wanted my speech to get everyone hyped but it all seemed too formal and rehearsed. I sighed and put my notes away since it wasn't helping and laid back on the bed, waiting on Jo's slow ass. A few seconds later I heard a vibration and saw a text on my phone. Of course, it was Dean.  
Dean: Don't stress, you've got this babe, knock em dead ;)  
Dean: Love you  
Me: You act like you know me;), love you too  
Dean: well don't I?  
Dean: Got a surprise for your after the ceremony, and I do mean AFTER  
I grinned as he did know me too well, I would've asked. I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket before going downstairs to get breakfast before the ceremony, and hopefully I wouldn't throw up. 

 

"And now a few words from our valedictorian, Mr, Castiel Novak", our principal announced. There was some applause and I know I heard Gabriel shout. I shook off a grin and headed up to the podium, trying not to shake. I pulled my notes from my pocket and looked down briefly, but looking at the first sentence just didn't look right. Neither did the rest. I sighed inwardly and shoved my notes back in my pocket, getting some murmuring. I took a deep breath and started. 

 

Twenty minutes later the field erupted with me and my fellow classmates cheers as we threw our caps in the air. The entire stadium erupted with shouts and applause and families rushed down to congratulate their senior. I pushed through herds of people, trying to find my brothers or Dean. I spotted Dean and Sam and Jess rushing down and walking my way when I got yanked to the side. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Mom", I asked in a choked voice. She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes before pulling me into a hug, which I greatly returned. "What are you doing here?"  
"Are you kidding? Nothing could stop me from seeing my baby boy graduate", she exclaimed through tears. We broke apart and I realized I was crying too. I quickly scanned the audience but she shook her head with a laugh. "He's on a business trip so he doesn't know I'm here, which means he's not coming."  
"Good", I said with a nod. "Is he treating you alright though mom? You know you can leave you don't have to stay with him and if he ever tries to hurt you I swear-."  
"No hun we're fine really. He's better now that we've moved away and he's not around kids. Awful I know but it's true." I nodded again before letting my mom take ahold of my hands. "Oh hun, I'm so proud of you. My smart little boy, my fierce protector", she said fondly through tears. I pulled her into a hug again and tried not to cry myself.  
"Always", I promised. "I love you mom."  
"I love you too." We pulled back and she shoved me slightly. "I got to get going and your brothers are dying to congratulate you. You did amazing today hun. Congratulations." I thanked her before turning to find Dean and my brothers again, and after pushing through some thicker crowds I found Dean and Sam and Jess again. Dean caught my eye and grinned. 'Come here', he mouthed and I took off running towards him. He caught ahold of me and bent his head to kiss me. All around I heard gasps but didn't give a shit, it wouldn't be as big a deal anymore. No student teacher relationship.  
He pulled away ever so slightly with a chuckle and I grinned up at him. "God I hope that doesn't get you in trouble", I said quietly. He shrugged and grinned before kissing me again, stopping much quicker this time around. "Get in trouble with who? Your brothers who'd kill me for making a scene with their baby brother?" I rolled my eyes at his jokes.  
"You know who I mean."  
"Don't worry, they can't do anything to me." I tilted my head confused, making Dean laugh and kiss me again. "God you're adorable when you're confused." With another he look he sobered up and decided to fill me in. "I grabbed my final paycheck yesterday and right afterwards quit. Told them I got a better job offer."  
"You did? Where", I asked worriedly. How far would we be apart now?  
"California", he responded with a grin. "I know you want to go to Stanford Cas. When you talk with Sam and Jess about it, you get ecstatic and ask billions of questions. You belong there and they'd be lucky to have you. I already got an apartment ten minutes away from campus with Sam's help and called a few mechanic shops, many of which who would be glad to have me. Got offered a few great prices...", he traveled off and at this point I was about to jump up and down. "I told you I'd follow you anywhere Cas and I meant it. Didn't I tell you not to worry?"  
I reconnected our lips and kissed him hungrily. I couldn't believe it, any of it. Only Dean would think of a way to take care of everything. And my friends were right. The "follow you anywhere" thing was cute, fitting for Dean. I was yanked away from Dean again as Jo pulled my into a hug.  
"Cas you were amazing", she squealed as she gave me a hug. "Your speech was so good, I told you not to worry!"  
"Decided you had it memorized or what there mate", Bal asked as he randomly popped up with Gabe attached to him. He gave me a quick hug and I shook my head.  
"Nah I just didn't like what I wrote. Decided to just go for it, which seemed to work out thankfully", I explained.  
        "Holy shit my little brother is a genius who's cool as fuck", Gabriel shouted before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "You had everyone crying and laughing bro!" Micheal and Lucifer had found us and gave me a hug too before the rest of my friend group came over. I got pulled into a giant group hug which was uncomfortable to say the least but that didn't stop us.  
        "We graduated fuckers", Charlie shouted excitedly. We all laughed and whooped before pictures started being taken. Ellen, Sam, Jess, Bobby, and even Ash came to me and Jo for a hug. We even got Gordon to take pictures of all of us. Me, my friend group, my brothers, Sam and Dean, Jess, Bobby, and Ellen and Ash. It'd be a picture I'd cherish forever. The Roadhouse was closed for us to party, with my friends parents being invited. And the whole time no one said a thing about Dean and I's relationship. We actually had some people congratulate us and tell us we were a cute couple at the school, making me blush profusely.  
        The Roadhouse got loud fast and there was some amazing food cooked up and ready when we got there. We partied for a few hours and drank quite a bit, none of the adults seeming to mind much. Not even Anna's parents could stop her from having a beer. After everyone was full, the adults in the room started sharing stories about all of us and giving toasts, with Gabriel giving a far too embarrassing story about me and Jo. She'd get him for it later though. Dean spoke up right before it was about to get crazy again.  
        "Wait wait before it's unbelievably loud again, I got something to say." He was sitting by me so I looked over and he grabbed my hand with a grin. "You all know my boyfriend here, who gave one hell of a speech today." At this everyone cheered and I blushed again against my will. "Cas I gotta say I'm so proud of you. You've been through more than anyone I know, and I watched Sam grow up." This resulted in laughter and a shove from Sam. "My point being that you're strong Cas. Strong and smart, hardworking, kind, beautiful, and the most amazing person I've ever met or ever will meet. Quite frankly there's no one I'd rather spend forever with." My heart started beating rapidly and there were some gasps and awe's going around the room.  
Suddenly, Dean was getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket. I felt like my jaw dropped and I knew my eyes were watering, although Dean's were too so I felt slightly better. "Cas I love you. Will you marry me?" I chocked down a sob and nodded my head profusely.  
"Yes", I managed without crying. Dean slid the ring on my finger and I pulled him to me to kiss him. I'd kill him for leaving me slightly embarrassed for the public scene later, but at the moment I couldn't care. I was going to marry Dean. There were shouts going on around us and Ellen was rushing to get champagne, Bobby and Ash helping to pass it out. I got to my feet and pulled Dean up after me. "I love you too."  
Dean and I get separated for awhile there as everyone was hugging us and congratulating us. Many of us were crying, pretty much everyone except for Anna's parents were basically. Even they were struggling though. Jo pulled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder causing me to laugh before crying along with her. My brothers and Sam and Jess were ecstatic, although they apparently knew and were waiting all evening. Gabe of course rubbing it in and making Bal mad that he wasn't told about it. Overall everyone was happy, and it was a big night to celebrate. It became one of the best nights of my entire life.


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter of this story! I apologize for any and all mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it! By mid December I’ll be putting out another story called When You Gonna Say My Name. I like this story line better so it should be more enjoyable and I will try to have my grammar and format problems fixed by then. Thanks for reading!

"Watch out, best man coming through", Gabriel announced as entered the room. 

"You're one of three Gabe", I reminded him with a sigh. I was fidgeting with my tie for the seventh time in the past hour. Dean and I were getting married. In ten minutes to be exact. 

"Yeah dumbass", Micheal said while whacking Gabe upside the head. "By the way, I think Jo is still struggling. She's happy to be a best woman and all but she can't figure out if she's happy that she's Dean's and not yours."

"Yes but our baby brother here has three already fighting for that position. Jo can fight with Sam and make Dean more stressed", Luc pointed out. He slapped my hands away and fixed the tie I had gotten all screwed up and patted my shoulders. "Chill Castiel. You look fine and everything is going great. Dean loves you and doesn't care what tie you're wearing so stop caring about it. He's nervous too you know so when people tell him you're going crazy it doesn't exactly help him."

"Just like it doesn't help you to know he's freaking out too", Gabriel agreed. Micheal nodded his agreement and I sighed. 

"I just want it to go perfect", I reasoned.  
"And it will. As long as you don't start seizing", Lucifer reassured me. I nodded and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. 

"Positions people", Charlie exclaimed happily as she opened the door. "You look great Cas, just breathe." She winked and then disappeared, leaving us with nothing to do but follow her. Gabriel threw an arm over my shoulder and gave me a side hug for reassurance. 

"Don't terrorize Sam", I called after him as quietly as possible as he retreated. He winked and I groaned inwardly. 

"Would you rather he terrorize Jo", Micheal asked. I shook my head. She'd fight back and then they'd be lost to the world for an hour or more. At least Sam will shake it off until he can yell at him later. Poor Sam, he's getting roped into absolute madness. Micheal walked out to accompany Jo, leaving me and Luc. 

"Ready little bro?" I took another deep breath before nodding and walking out with Lucifer to meet Dean, my soon to be husband.

 

"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom", Anna said as the ceremony wrapped up. Dean and I chuckled with tears in our eyes before finally kissing and ending the ceremony. The reception wasn't far and luckily pictures didn't take long. Regardless it didn't matter, I wouldn't have to leave Dean's side anymore tonight. Well, minus when Jo or my brothers whipped me away. We thanked Anna for officiating, and everyone else for coming. Sam and my brothers all gave a toast, and Jo fought to give one as well. It definitely wasn't a typical wedding, but then again who wants that?

We danced more than either of us thought we would and were shocked by our meal. Too many bad thoughts ruined our thinking I suppose because it was amazing. During a slow song, Dean and I along with many others moved back to the dance floor. "Ready for the honeymoon", he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed and nodded at his enthusiasm. I zoned out for no more than ten seconds and he pecked my lips to pull me back. "Hey, you're going to see everyone just as often. Every break you get were coming back, Gabriel insists on keeping your room for us. And after school, you, me, Sam and Jess are all coming back here. It won't be as bad as it seems." 

I nodded and grinned. "Guess you know me pretty well after all." He smirked before kissing me again and continuing to as the song played. The end of the night came sooner than one would expect, which meant temporary goodbyes. We'd have your honeymoon and then stay at Dean's place for a month and a half before heading to California. It all seemed so fast but it would be fine. I had Dean no matter what now. Our close family and friends watched us drive off to our honeymoon, and Dean squeezed my hand before we were gone.

 

 

"Please don't hurt yourself", Dean begged me. I rolled my eyes at his nerves. 

"Dean we've done this hundreds of times. Even in the ice and snow while drunk with stuff in our hands. Worst we've gotten is frostbite. I think I'll be okay." He groaned before flopping onto the couch. 

"That doesn't make me feel better." Suddenly there was a honk outside and I jumped up. I ran to kiss Dean and shouted a goodbye before running out the door. My brothers were coming to get me for one last family hang out at our spot before school started back up again. We made it in record timing, jamming out as we normally do.

Of course we had our usual snacks and drinks and happy spirits. We played games we invented years ago, got a few pounds heavier and slightly drunk and joked like we always did. Around eleven we decided to call it and get home, seeing as how we left at five and it was starting to get colder. The ride home was even louder in which I was thankful for. When we pulled up to Dean's, I couldn't help but let a few tears fall, resulting in a group hug from my brothers. "What does Dean always tell Sam", Gabriel asked. I chuckled slightly through tears and wiped my eyes. 

"No chick flick moments", I answered. He nodded.

"Let's try that so we don't all lose it", Luc said. We all agreed and I gave my brothers final hugs. Dean met us outside and gave my brothers hugs before we went out separate ways. Gabriel to his apartment, my brothers with him until heading to school in a few days, and Dean and I heading to California. The impala was already packed, and most of Dean's furniture sold, the couch being picked up tomorrow. We climbed in the impala and I slid up against Dean and he rest his arm around me. He kissed my forehead before moving his arm to move the stick. 

"Ready", he asked. I looked up and met his emerald green eyes, the ones that threw me off almost a year ago. One of the millions of qualities that made me fall for this man, my husband. With him, I could go anywhere. I grinned and kissed him quickly before nodding. 

"Ready." California here we come.


End file.
